White Vow
by JC-zala
Summary: <html><head></head>After losing a bet, Jaden Yuki is forced to marry Alexis Rhodes. Struck with the notion of marriage and romance, hidden feelings began to surface and soon he becomes determined to win her heart.</html>
1. Sealed with a Bet

**JC: **First ever Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfic! And this fic has a promotional art to go along with it. You can find it in my **DEVIANTART** account under the name jczala. You can also find the link in my profile page. I've been a fan of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime, Manga, and trading card games for years now, and I haven't gotten around to writing a fanfic in this series before. This fanfic came to light because of a birthday request from a good friend of mine. I couldn't resist doing it since I have so many ideas piled up in my head. I also did the fanart for her as an added bonus. Enough about that, let's talk about this fic. All right, this is basically a love story, just like my friend wanted, and it focuses on _FianceShipping _(Jaden Yuki & Alexis Rhodes), which happens to be my OTP as well. Let's get started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot of this story is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 01: Sealed with a Bet

Jaden Yuki—or "J" as friends would call him—groaned in frustration. Ever since he'd walked into the grand assembly room of Kaiba Corporation, his breath had grown increasingly low, a lump chunking his throat. He had gotten himself into a real mess this time. He was such a fool. If only he didn't lose the duel against that man!

_Losing is not really the issue here, _he thought, barely aware of the door creaking open. _It's the bet I'm worrying about. _

The duel had gone well at first—Jaden gaining the upper hand with fusion monsters out on his side of the field. He was careful enough not to make any mistakes, since his opponent was considered to be one of the best in the world, in addition to the fact that he was wealthy and powerful. And unlike the opponents he faced before, who were either playing for fun or out to dominate him, or rule the world, the guy wanted something from him.

He never expected that his fate would be sealed last four days ago.

He remembered playing _Elemental Hero Neos _and _Elemental Hero Flamewingman_, and a face down card _Mirror Gate_. Even with 1600 life points left, he had unbeatable monsters. His opponent's field was as clear as day. He only held three cards in his hand. But there was only one card that stood between him and his victory. When his opponent revealed the trump card, Jaden's world came crashing down.

_Bummer, _he sighed, as he swivelled in his chair. _He was way, way tougher than expected. _

He lost the duel and lost the bet. Now that opponent wanted something from him. No, he didn't want money. The guy was already super rich! He supposed the bet wasn't too bad since all he had to do was MARRY A GIRL!

"_This is so unreasonable!" Jaden told his opponent during their after duel meeting. _

"_I can assure you that I'm not an unreasonable man, Jaden Yuki," his opponent, a tall, good-looking brunette, said. _

"_Why pick me? I'm sure there are better and richer guys out there for her." _

"_I am quite aware of that, but rich and arrogant men simply won't do. I should know." _

"_And what makes you think I'm the best choice?" _

_A conceited smirk appeared on his face as he stared at Jaden behind his office desk, his eyes shrewd with intelligence and pride. "I know a great deal about you, Jaden Yuki. Although you were a Slifer Slacker, you graduated as one of the top students in Duel Academy. You have a strong passion for dueling and you have the ability to see monster spirits. I've recently learned that you housed the spirit of Yubel." _

_Jaden's face fell. "Okay, so you did research on me. Swell… But I can't guarantee that she'll be happy with me," he stated. _

"_Oh, she will. At least, you won't have trouble approaching her since you're already friends." _

_Jaden blinked in surprise. "We're what now?" _

"_More than just friends, to be exact. You even dueled for the right to be her fiancé." _

Jaden slapped himself on the forehead. How could he have been so naïve? He never did get to understand the whole fiancé thing until it hit him right in the kisser. He guessed there were worse things than marriage, although he wasn't ready for any commitments yet. Christ, he was only 17 years old, barely an adult.

"Jaden?"

Jaden leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling, imagining the girl he was going to marry. Then someone cleared her throat. Snapping back to reality, he rose up from his chair and spun on his heels. To his surprise, the person who now stood before him was none other than Alexis Rhodes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um…Well…I-I…" He suddenly got clumsy and tripped on his own feet, landing butt-first on the cold floor. "Oh, man…"

"Jaden, are you all right?"

He immediately got back on his feet, waving one hand slightly. "Yeah, never better! I was just around the neighbourhood and I—erm…Well…" He was badly stuttering and he wanted to go hide in a hole somewhere.

Alexis couldn't help but giggle at his odd behaviour. He'd found himself struck by her burst of sweet giggles. It was a nice sight.

Then her cell phone rang. "I have to take this," she said after seeing the caller id. "Excuse me." She pressed the answer key and placed the phone over her ear.

During the brief conversation on the phone, he noticed her smile. She looked the best when she smiles. He had seen the different sides of Alexis during the three years they were together in Duel Academy. He mentally slapped himself for not realizing how beautiful she was. Her features were amiable. Her skin was clear, hair silky smooth, her face stunning with lips that seemed the very embodiment of temptation. No wonder she was sought after by countless boys in the academy. Her eyes were the most striking. Gentle colors that shifted from grey to light brown depending upon the light, her eyes held an interesting spark and calmness. She had all the right curves in the right places. She featured a full bust, a small waist, and legs so long and creamy.

His groin swelled with distinctive arousal, leaving him surprised. _What the hell am I thinking? _

He supposed most guys noticed her beautiful features instantly, but he'd found himself more intrigued by the way she dueled at first. Truth to be known, he fell in love with their duel.

_Okay, J, you need to focus!_

And this was probably the first time he'd seen her wearing casual. Her outfit consisted of a pink jacket over a blue turtleneck skirt-dress, with a pair of grey knee-length boots to match.

_FOCUS! DAMMIT! _he screamed in his head, squeezing his eyes tight for a moment.

"It's been three weeks since the academy," Alexis said, leaning against the table. The call had ended, and she was now staring at him. "So, how's life treating you?"

"Fine, I guess," he replied, trying to ignore the loud thumping of his heart.

He couldn't calm down for some reason. He'd never been so edgy around Alexis before. He supposed that things were going to be different from now on since Alexis was the girl he was going to marry! But they were friends, for crying out loud. How was he going to explain it to her? _Hey, Alexis, how about you and I tie the knot and live happily ever after? Yeah, right! _Romance had never been his subject of interest. It was always about dueling.

"What brings you here?" Alexis asked, leaning towards him, curiosity sparking lightly in her eyes. "Are you meeting someone?"

_Probably you, seeing that he didn't show up, _he thought silently. "Kinda…But I think he'll be a no-show."

"Well, my friend did a last minute cancelation, so I'm free right now," she explained, sitting down on the table and crossing her legs.

Jaden felt a jolt of lust. Those long legs and that skirt-length didn't do justice at all. It took tremendous effort not to keep staring at her legs. _This usually doesn't bother me before! _And it just took one bet and the notion of marriage to make him more aware of the opposite sex—of Alexis to be precise. But this was far from what you can call love. If he were to marry Alexis just because of a bet, wouldn't it just cause her pain? Marriage without love could never bring a happy ending. Even a guy as clueless as him knew that.

"Alexis, I have—"

"Let's hang out together," Alexis suggested, hopping off the table. "We didn't exactly have the chance to enjoy ourselves the last time we came to Domino City. How about it, Jaden?" She graced him with a smile.

His heart skipped a beat. Hang out as friends? That he can do without complaints. However, since they were more or less engaged, it would be like a date. At least, Alexis didn't treat the fiancé thing seriously, because she was still under the impression that he had no idea what the word meant. It was a good thing, right? Damn, he so wanted to rip his hairs out. He can't even think straight around her anymore.

* * *

><p>The afternoon excursion had been going well. They'd gone to the arcade, the park, and the museum. They also got sidetracked in a card shop downtown, where Jaden bought a lot of booster packs and a new deck case. Afterwards, they took a short break at a cafe, ordering some ice cream before resuming their 'friendly' date, as Jaden called it.<p>

Passing by an expensive brand boutique, Jaden noticed the sparkle in Alexis' eyes as she gazed at the outfit the mannequin was wearing. And that got him imaging her in that outfit. "Hmm...I bet it'll look great on you, Lex, so why don't you go try it?" he said, and she blinked at him in surprise. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand, dragging her into the boutique.

"Jaden, what do you think you're doing?" she said, swiping her hand away.

"Miss, she'd like to try on the clothes on that mannequin," Jaden addressed the store clerk as he pointed at the mannequin."

"Good choice, sir," the clerk replied before going to fetch the clothes.

She made a sound of disbelief. "Jaden, I'm not trying them on," she said. "I don't even plan on buying them."

"Come on, I just want to see you wear them," he said, grinning.

She sighed. "Fine then." She seemed very reluctant to do it, but he was pretty excited to see her in those clothes.

It took her about five minutes to don in the outfit, and the instant she stepped out of the fitting, she managed to turn a few heads in the boutique, especially the guys with their girlfriends and, of course, Jaden. The clothes complimented her well. The black leather jacket featured a notched stand-up collar and a hook-and-eye closure. The blue formfitting dress, which complimented her body so well, had a scoop neckline and a hidden back zip. A pair of metallic, leather sandals, featuring a buckled ankle cuff, covered stiletto hell, and a leather sole completed the look. Alexis looked like a model that popped out of a fashion magazine.

She caught him staring and couldn't help but blush. "So…what do you think?" she said, squeezing her upper arm, as she turned her head away.

"Wow…" A look of admiration crossed his face. "You look great, Lex." _Great? She looks totally awesome! _

She lowered her head, hoping to hide the deeper shade of red that burned on her cheeks.

"You look beautiful, ma'am," the clerk said. "Your boyfriend made an excellent choice."

She looked flustered. "He's not—"

"I'm not her boyfriend, miss," Jaden butted in. Alexis let out one sad sigh, but before she could say something, he took her by the shoulders and said, "I'm her fiancé!"

"Oh, my! You're her fiancé?" She squealed like a fangirl. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

Alexis arched a brow at him. "Fiance? Really now?" she muttered, almost grumbling.

"What a babe! The guy's seriously lucky!"

"Can't believe they're getting married already."

The whispers in the background weren't making things more comfortable for her, and Jaden pretended not to mind it at all. In other people's eyes, they were really a couple, and that thought alone thrilled him.

"So, are you okay with them, Lex?" he asked.

"Yeah...but I really have no intention of buying these clothes," she said. "I'm heading back into the dressing room to change, okay?" She spun on her heels and slipped into the dressing room once more.

And while Alexis was in there, Jaden pulled out a credit card.

"_You will see it to it that she will be happy in your care," his opponent stated, a sharp pair of blue eyes staring straight into his soul. "Make her cry and I'll make sure your life will become a living hell." _

_The tension was so thick that it was getting more difficult for him to breath. The man sure knew how to drive him into a corner even with one deadly stare. The threat was serious, and Jaden wasn't so sure if he could woo Alexis. They've been friends for so long, and to suddenly start changing the way he treats her would come off as awkward. _

"_I'm giving this to you. Feel free to buy whatever you want, preferably things that would please her," the man said, handing over a golden credit card to Jaden. "I'll make plans for you two to meet. Till then, you're a single guy." _

_The credit card shone in his hands. Temptation at its best, he seriously planned on buying a new jacket and a pair of shoes. The man did say that he was free to buy whatever he wanted, so it was okay to spoil himself. _

"_Before I forget, make sure she doesn't find out about our little bet. It would only complicate things between you two." _

_Jaden shrugged. As if his situation wasn't complicated enough... _

"_As of this moment, this conversation never happened, understood?" _

_He let out a sigh and nodded. "Loud and clear..." _

"Miss, my fiancée really doesn't like it when I spend too much for her, but I know she wants this," Jaden said, smiling mischievously at the clerk. "So I'm buying the whole set for her. Here's my card and have them wrapped up. Don't tell her, okay? I'll drop by to pick it up later." He winked a playful eye, and the clerk giggled, complying with his request.

* * *

><p>It was just two friends hanging out together. It wasn't a big deal. They weren't dating, though several people today thought otherwise. They must truly look like a couple. Although Alexis favoured the idea, she wondered if she could ever tell him about her feelings. She made an attempt back at Duel Academy. She was about to confess to him when she realized that they did not share the same sentiments. Jaden was too passionate about dueling. He was young, full of energy, and had his own dreams to fulfil. It was the same for her. She had decided to attend Duel College in America the following semester.<p>

By the time they reached the five-star hotel where Alexis was staying at, she felt a nudge of gloom. If only the day didn't have to end quickly. She wanted to spend more time with Jaden. Time sure flies when you're having fun, she mused.

They were at the entrance when Jaden did his signature pose. "Thanks for today, Alexis. Let's do it again!" He still looked so energetic. That's Jaden for you. "I'll be sticking around Domino City for a while, so when are you free again?"

Bold and full of confidence, his eyes shone like delicious chocolate. His brown hair was unruly and spiky, the style of a rebellious teen that made him seemed cool. He had a slender yet muscular physique, good enough to be model with those looks, though he was just as tall as her. She missed seeing him in red, despite the fact that he looked quite fine in his grey short-sleeved jacket over his black long-sleeves and the dark-blue jeans highlighted the tones of his legs perfectly.

She was going to stay in Domino City for another week due to some private matters. At least, her stay wouldn't be so boring with Jaden around to accompany her. "I'm free tomorrow afternoon," she replied. "You do have my phone number, right?"

He nodded his head.

"And I have yours. I'll call you when something comes up."

"Sweet! Catch you later, Alexis," he said.

She watched him disappear out into the streets, a dreamy gaze present in her eyes. He was the guy she least expected to see in this city. He left Duel Academy without saying goodbye. He had adventures to seek out, challenges to face, and he was never the type to stay put. But she has always believed that they will meet again. And they did.

While Jaden wasn't the brightest bulb on the planet, he was definitely cheerful and optimistic. Whether you're in Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, or Slifer Red, it doesn't matter. Jaden had proved to everyone that the color of your uniform does not define you as a Duelist. At first, everyone thought that he was just a dueling fool, but he possessed true skill and talent as a Duelist. He had done so much for her and, though they had their fair share of moments when they didn't get along, he always did manage to give her courage and strength. He was such a big influence on others as well. He has the charisma that simply draws others to him.

They talked about friends and families over dinner earlier that night. Jaden did most the talking though, and she enjoyed the stories. She never attempted to bring up her feelings or any topic concerning romance. It would be awkward. Jaden wasn't Mr. Romantic either, so why bother? When it comes to girls, Jaden was surprisingly passive.

She walked into the lobby of the hotel and came to a halt before the majestic fountain in the center of the room. Surprised and annoyed, she fought to stop a scowl on her face as her eyes connected with _his. _He was already unfurling himself from his position on the fountain, and she let out a disapproving sigh. "What are you doing here, Atticus?"

"I just came here to see my little sis," he said.

When she'd last seen him, he'd been wearing designer clothes and posing for a magazine. "To cause trouble for me I bet..."

Unlike her, who was pretty much hard to approach, Atticus was merry and laid back. He had brown hair that flowed past his shoulders and a pair of chocolate brown eyes. With his height and impeccable looks, girls would flock around him instantly. Wearing that black overcoat, he gave off a mysterious yet alluring aura.

"Was that Jaden I saw?" Atticus asked, his lips curving into a playful smile. Alexis rolled her eyes. "It was Jaden, wasn't it?" His smile became wider.

Alexis crossed her arms. "What if it was?"

"You guys went on a date, didn't you?" Atticus teased.

"We did not," Alexis stated in a stern tone.

"Oh, don't deny it, sissy." Atticus spread his arms wide, being the drama king that he was. "I can smell love in the air. You always had a thing for Jaden."

Her finely honed nature was the only thing preventing her from lashing out on her brother, who had always considered himself as the _Master of Love_. He had the knack of trying to pair her up with guys, much to her distaste. "Give it a rest, Atticus. Jaden and I weren't dating. We were just hanging out as friends."

Atticus arched an elegant brow. "Oh, really? But wait! What is he doing in Domino City anyway? And where did you guys meet?"

"He's just visiting," she answered, "and I met him at KaibaCorp earlier."

"KaibaCorp?"

"He said that he was meeting somebody there, probably a sponsor. He is good enough to join the Pro Circuit, you know."

The playful smile was back on his face. "He was probably there to see you," he said, and Alexis couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

_To be continued... _

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>And I'm done with Chapter 1! Boy, this had been one heck of a ride. Jaden's got his cheerful and outgoing personality here. I know he went EMO during the 4th season, but he can't stay like that forever. Jaden is still pretty clueless to love. He seriously doesn't know that a hot girl like Alexis has a thing for him. Well, I can assure you that he'll realize some important things sooner or later. I bet you guys know who that mysterious brunette here. Now why would he set Jaden up with Alexis? I'm not about to reveal it yet. There are still more chapters to come. Please, don't forget to review! Any feedbacks would be most helpful. Just don't drop flames!


	2. Dinner, a Dance, and a Kiss?

**JC: **I've received pretty good reviews, which got me fired up for chapter two. I kinda finished this at 1 AM in the morning. I was totally in the zone. Oh, great news! The birthday girl had read the first chapter already and she liked it! I'm so glad since this is dedicated to her. This is my first time doing a JadenxAlexis fic and I'm psyched that I'm doing rather well. Rain was a bummer yesterday. But a little rain is enough to make my internet connection go meh and I was supposed to update this yesterday. Oh, well…On to chapter two now!

Note: There's a little scene here that actually happened in real life, to my classmate to be exact, and I was a witness. And I thought it only happens in the movies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 02: Dinner, a Dance, and a Kiss?

Jaden was already sitting on a bench when Alexis arrived at the park late the next afternoon. He watched her walk toward him, his brown eyes lingering on her bright face, then lowering to her figure. She was wearing an off-shoulder blue top underneath a sleeveless white dress-skirt with a deep v-neckline, and a pair of cream-colored ankle boots. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with tresses framing her face.

Much to his dismay, he wasn't the only one checking her out. Guys that passed her way couldn't help but look at her, even those with girlfriends. Talk about being unfaithful. Seriously, they needed to peel those eyes off Alexis.

"Did you wait long?" She was breathless when she reached him—because she'd rushed from the bus through the streets, and into the park. In addition to that, her heartbeat double-timed when she saw Jaden. He was wearing faded-blue jeans and a black shirt with red tribal prints.

Jaden looked up at her, smiling. "Nope!" he happily said. He almost frowned when a guy in roller blades passed by to whistle at Alexis. "Looks like someone is desperate for attention."

"I usually ignore them," she said with a sigh.

"So, where you want to go today?"

"I was hoping we could visit the museum again. There was an exhibit we missed since it was closed yesterday."

He rose from the bench and stretched out his arms. "The museum it is!" Just then, he saw a young teen on a bicycle heading straight for her. The kid seemed to have lost control of the brakes. "Alexis, watch out!" he yelled out, grabbing Alexis' arm and hauling her out of the way in time before the bike could hit her.

The front wheel of the bike hit the bench, and the kid was sent flying towards the bushes. Well, at least he had a soft landing. He was going to be fine, Jaden thought.

"Um…Jaden…" Her voice was a bit strained. "You can let go of me now."

Jaden saw that he was holding Alexis very comfortably in his arms. His cheeks pinked slightly. "Woah! Sorry about that, Lex!" he said nervously, flailing his arms around randomly.

Alexis stood, silent and motionless, unsure of how to react or what to say. Her pulse had been racing wildly. She was aware that Jaden only did that to save her from getting hurt, yet it felt so good to be in his arms.

Worried, he leaned closer. A faint hint of her delicious scent flowed into his nostrils. She smelled like flowers, only better and more tempting. And she looked so cute when she avoided his eyes. For one brief moment, fighting the urge to touch her smooth cheek, his mind went blank.

Alexis felt a surge of color sweep across her cheeks. He was too close for comfort. Her heart was pounding that it was almost unbearable. "I-Is there something on my face?" she finally spoke.

"Ah, no… Just wondering if you're okay," he said.

"I'm fine. You should be more concerned about that boy,"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!" Jaden chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Be right—"

The boy suddenly emerged from the bushes, yelling "I'M ALIVE!" with fists high above his head. He stepped out of the bushes and bowed his head at Alexis. "Sorry about that! I'll be more careful next time." He straightened up, grabbed his bike, and walked away.

"I guess I owe you one, Jaden," she said, forcing her heartbeat to slow down, as she worked a smile on her face. "How about if I treat you—"

"It should be the guys who should treat the girls to dinner, you know," he said, scratching the tip of his nose. "Besides, I was gonna ask you to dinner tomorrow night."

Her heart skipped a beat. Was Jaden asking her out? No, that can't be. This was Jaden Yuki. Romance was not part of his vocabulary. This was probably just dinner as friends and nothing more, though the idea of having dinner with him was enlightening. It was a shame really, because she just realized how much she wanted to go out with him. "Sure, I'd love to. I don't have anything to do tomorrow night anyway."

"Sweet! I know this great place and I'm sure you'll love the food there, Alexis," he said enthusiastically. "But I think I have to enroll in an etiquette class first."

_A phone call kicked him out of his dream world that early morning. Groaning, he reached for his cell phone on the bedside table and answered the call. _

_"You will take her to dinner tomorrow night at 7. I already made the reservations. You can order whatever you like. Sky's the limit. But make sure she's going to have a good time." _

_And with that, the call ended. Jaden didn't even have time to retort or complain. "Oh, man…" He gripped his phone and buried his face into the pillow. "He's so unreasonable…" he grumbled. _

"It's a fancy restaurant, so I should be on my best behavior."

Alexis raised a brow. "Huh? Wait, are you sure about this? Treating me to an expensive restaurant."

"I still owe you for helping me rediscover my passion for dueling. I was being a total jerk, but you helped me open my eyes." He winked an eye. "Just say yes, Alexis. If you're worried about the money, no sweat! I have loads. My parents gave me a big bonus." He hated lying, but this was necessary. He could never tell her about the bet.

"All right, since you insisted." She was still a little reluctant about this. It seemed kind of suspicious.

"Awesome! I'll be looking forward to this," he said, taking her hand into his. "Now let's go to the museum." The whole dinner thing was all _HIS _idea. However, he never expected that he'd get so excited to have dinner with her. Plus, he will get to eat high-class food! Yum!

Alexis stared at their linked hands, nervously at first, then with loving warmth and gentleness. She was starting to reconsider confessing to him. But she was afraid of the consequences.

* * *

><p>"I'm supposed to meet him at Chez Etoile Restaurant. Talk about high class. This is the best restaurant in the city. I still can't believe Jaden could afford the food there," Alexis said into her cell phone. Atticus was on the other line. "Think it's okay?"<p>

"I smell romance in the air. This is definitely a date, Lexy," Atticus teased.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "This is Jaden we're talking about. Romance and Jaden Yuki do not belong in the same sentence," she stated sadly.

Atticus laughed. "Lexy, dinner at an expensive restaurant? Him inviting only you… This counts as a date and I think he definitely has a thing for you."

"I doubt that," Alexis shrugged.

"He's already your fiancé. All he needs to do is to propose to you properly."

"He's not my fiancé. Atticus, he doesn't even know the meaning of that word," Alexis retorted coolly. "We're just friends."

"That guy is like a few months away till he's legal and you think he still doesn't know what fiancé means? Give the guy some credit, Lexy."

Alexis sighed. "Whatever. Look, I have to hang up now. I've got to get ready for our dinner."

"You mean dinner date," Atticus teased.

"Goodbye," she replied before ending the call. The fiancé title was just a onetime experience. Jaden just happened to win the duel where her hand in marriage was the prize. But she and Jaden never got into a loving relationship. Being his fiancée meant nothing to Jaden.

* * *

><p>Jaden's eyes flicked over her the moment she stepped into the restaurant. She was dressed in a baby-blue strapless dress that had a corsage pinned on the left breast area and a short, flowing skirt, along with a pair of light blue high-heeled couldn't tear his eyes away from her. The dress complimented her curves and the shapeliness of her legs. He felt himself begin to grow warm. He tugged nervously at the collar of his white shirt, then loosened his striped gray and blue necktie.<p>

_Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? Man, Alexis sure looks awesome. _

He gave his shoulders a shrug as he rose from the chair to meet her, forcing his heart to calm down and his mind to focus. He cannot afford to mess up the dinner date that MAN setup, he reminded himself. He would get through this evening without trouble. He would show her a good time. And he would never ever do anything to embarrass her or to make her cry.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you wear something formal," she said, smiling at him. And the clothes looked great on him. Dressed in a suit and a tie, there was not a thing boyish or rugged about him, she thought, her pulse racing. He was oozing with powerful appeal that gave her a rush of excitement through her body.

"Do I look okay?" he asked, adjusting his tie.

"More than okay. You look—what's the word—nice…" she said.

"Thanks, but not as nice as you, Alexis. I mean, just look at you. You look beautiful." Those words came out before he realized what he just told her. He could feel the heat coating his entire face. "Um…erm…Let's take our seats. I'm starving." He laughed to shake off the tension he felt.

Jaden wasn't the only one feeling tense. Getting a whiff of that unexpected compliment made Alexis' face warm as well.

The waiter led them to their seats and pulled a chair out for Alexis. The middle-aged man then handed them the menus and took out a notepad to scribble down their orders. As Alexis skimmed through the list of food, Jaden kept on shifting his eyes on and away from Alexis to the menu in his hands. She looked so stunning, so desirable.

And such thoughts were so new to him. He never considered these things about girls before. He once overheard some Obelisk Blue girls back at the academy before talking about how there was NO SET AGE when boys start liking girls in romantic ways, though he had dismissed the subject instantly from his head.

He watched her blonde hair flowed down her shoulders and stared at her soft, luscious lips. He wondered what it's like to kiss those lips. He was willing to bet that she'll probably taste so sweet. Tugging on his collar, he looked back at the menu. The desire to touch her was becoming more comprehensible to him. His body wanted her. There was no use trying to deny it. What about the heart? It was so easy to confuse lust with love. He was just a normal boy with hormones after all, and every boy gets this urge once in a while. Perhaps he was too thrilled by the fact that she was in such attire.

He remembered the bet and inwardly grimaced. Maybe he was simply influenced by the bet and the pressure. After all, he started noticing her as a girl when marriage was shoved into his head.

"You ready to order?" Alexis asked, putting the menu down. "I've already placed in my order."

Jaden fidgeted with the menu. "Ah, yeah…" He pointed at Menu Set A, showing it to the waiter. "I'll have this."

"Excellent choice, sir," the waiter said, scribbling on his pad. "Now please excuse me as I go place in your orders." He slightly bowed, then turned and walked away.

There was a piano and a small classical band, and the musicians were playing ballroom music. A few couples were already dancing to the sweet melody. With the candles and the music, the atmosphere was just perfect for couples.

_"You will take her to dinner tomorrow night at 7. I already made the reservations. You can order whatever you like. Sky's the limit. But make sure she's going to have a good time." _

The man's words echoed in his head. Since it was a must, then he needed to do something he never tried out before. "Alexis, we should dance," he said.

"I'm not really much of a dancer," Alexis replied.

Jaden stood up and held out his hand. "Just one dance, please…"

Alexis hesitated. She did not actually detest the idea of dancing. She actually took lessons as a kid. However, with Jaden as her partner, it meant holding each other's hand and being so close together. Their bodies have to touch. It was going to be one hell of a heart-pounding experience for her.

"Let's enjoy ourselves, Lex," said Jaden.

Lifting her hand to this, she rose from her chair and gazed into his eyes. "One dance…and that's it…"

Jaden smiled. "Sure thing!"

They walked to the dance floor as the music changed.

Alexis felt herself burning up and the only thing that stopped her from losing composure was the fact that Jaden was smiling at her, as if he was reassuring her. The feeling she gets when she sees his smile is so overwhelming, so powerful, yet so amazing. Jaden was the only guy that can make her heart beat so fast. She breathed a soft sigh when she found herself dancing to the beautiful tune of _I Finally Found Someone_ by Bryan Adams and Barbra Streisand.

While he wasn't the best dancer in the world, Jaden managed to keep up with her pace and not to step on her foot. They were dancing quite properly, her right hand in his, her left resting on his shoulder. It took a relatively immense effort to remain composed, because the small gap between them could not prevent his scent to fill her nostrils—clean and fresh—and his face looked so smooth to touch. She wanted to run her fingertips along his face.

"You're a good dancer, Alexis," he said. "And did I mention that you look awesome tonight?"

She looked away. That was a surprise. He completely caught her off guard. "Yes, kind of…" she muttered, thinking of something to divert the subject away from her. "Jaden, where are you planning to go next after Domino City?"

"Umm…I'm not really sure."

"It's really a big coincidence that I was able to meet you in this city."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "Haven't you heard? There are no such things as coincidences. I think we were meant to meet." _Since this was a big setup by that guy… _

Her face warmed. She knew there wasn't any romantic notion behind those words, but she can't help feeling happy.

He was going to marry her because of a bet, he reminded himself. He had mixed feelings about it and he knew that she'll get hurt in the end if she finds out. But what if he marries her because of love? He couldn't really tell what his heart was saying to him at the moment. Love was a pretty complicated thing. However, if he were to truly fall in love with Alexis and make her fall in love with him, then everyone would be happy. _Yeah, everything will be fine, right? _

"Alexis…" With one easy movement, he pulled her against him. He wanted to hold her. "Let's make this a night we'll never forget," he said, linking his arms tightly around her waist.

Such closeness? She could feel the heat emanating from his body. Every part of her tingled in response. She drew a sharp gulp of air. Wait, she should relax, she told herself. She wasn't about to make Jaden feel that he was dancing with a stiff robot. But he was so warm and strong. She felt the perplexing urge to close her eyes and melt like honey.

"I'm really getting the hang of this," he breathed against her ear.

She staggered slightly. When he tightened his hold, she felt her head spinning. She'd never been ditzy with dancing before. "Sorry…Lost my footing there," she said with a little laugh. "But you're dancing fine."

He lowered his right hand to the hollow of her spine as they spun around. "We really look like a couple now…"

Her body quickly responded to the touch. Her skin felt feverish with heat as it rippled through her. Her chest, pressed against the hardness of his chest, felt heavy and full. There was pounding in her ears that pulsed together with the foreboding throbbing between her thighs. She felt like she was about to burst.

"Jaden…" she whispered softly. Her eyelids drooped and then closed as she drew a deep breath.

"Alexis…" His senses were going wild. Inhaling her sweet, tempting scent, he suddenly pictured himself kissing her. He wasn't going to deny his attraction to her. He wanted her to be even closer. He wanted to feel her bare skin against him. Desire surged through him like a tidal wave.

The song ended and the pianist started playing a song called _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing _by Aerosmith_._ Completely dazed, Jaden and Alexis drew apart and stared at one another. Both were silent, yet their hearts were resonating.

Jaden was the first to break the silence, as they returned to their table. "Boy, now I'm really glad I invited you here." He gave off a childlike smile to shake off the edginess.

The memory of how they'd been dancing flashed in her head. Alexis flushed a bit red. "You enjoyed the dance?" she asked, forcing herself not to stammer in front of him.

"Of course, especially since you were my partner," he said, smiling widely. "I'd like to do this again sometime." There will be many dates to come, seeing that the guy who set this up was determined to bring them together, and honestly he was looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>At the end of the evening, as they chatted pleasantly before stepping into Alexis' hotel suite, Jaden took her hand into his. Heat rushed through his body again. Just a mere touch was enough to exhilarate him now. "I had fun," he said.<p>

Remembering the dance and the emotions that followed, Alexis expected Jaden to drop her off by the entrance of the hotel. She was surprised when he decided to escort her to her room. He also held her hand all of a sudden. "I had fun too…" she replied, smiling. "Will I be seeing you tomorrow?"

"You will, definitely!" he answered cheerfully.

She stepped backward into the room, which was completely dark. "I'm glad that we're able to spend much time together." Sudden tension gripped her insides the moment Jaden squeezed her hand. "J-Jaden?"

"Alexis, I…I have something to tell you…"

Her heart began to race when he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "What is it?" She almost stuttered. "Oh, wait, it's too dark in here. I'll open the lights." She lifted a hand to the switch. He stopped her by latching his hand onto her wrist. That was unexpected. She didn't see him reach for her due to lack of light. "Jaden?"

What the hell was he doing? He just went in without so much of a plan and grabbed her hand. It seemed like his heart was controlling his actions. His heart wanted to hold her, to be with her a little longer, but he can't tell her that. It would be so awkward on his part. Plus, he wasn't even sure if this feeling was love or simply attraction. He was confused. Lowering his gaze to the dark floor, he heaved a sigh. The heart was a complex matter.

"You okay, Jaden?" she asked.

Releasing her hand, he flipped the switch and smiled up at her. "A bit tired, but I'm fine," he answered. "I'm ready to hit the hay." He opened the door behind him and did his signature pose. "Get your game on for tomorrow, Lex, coz I'm itching to duel you." It was partly true and false, because he simply brought that up to shake off some of his nerves.

"A duel? You're on," she said, her lips curving into the confident smile. "This time I'm gonna win." She completely regained her wits. Love was one thing, but when it comes to duels, it becomes a whole different story for her and Jaden.

"I won't go easy on you," Jaden said, winking an eye. "Man, this is exciting. Duels always get me so pumped up. Catch you later, Alexis!" With that, he jumped back, waving his hand at her, and closed the door.

A date then a duel with Jaden? Her little vacation was getting better and better by the day. She'd better prepare for the duel, she thought, as she started towards the door to lock it. Just then, by a twisted fate, the door swung open, much to her surprise, and she paused merely inches away from getting hit as the door swept past her nose.

"Alexis, I—"

He entered without warning, without so much of a knock because of his excitement.

Before they knew it, they felt each other's lips on their own.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>And the scene that actually happened in real life was the accidental kiss scene! Like I said, I was so surprised when it happened. I've always thought it could only happen in books and movies. It happened last two years ago. We were about to have a film viewing at the Audio Visual Room when the teacher asked my girl classmate to lock the door. She got up and walked to the door when a boy from another section entered without any warning. Then it happened! Their lips made contact and everyone, including myself and the teacher, were so surprised. WTF? I swear the victims turned red in embarrassment. Life is full of surprises. Well, that's all for Chapter 2. I had fun writing about Jaden's whirlwind of emotions here. Please review! No flaming!


	3. A Duel, Test of Emotions!

**JC: **I'm working on a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX vector wallpaper. I'm done with the lineart, so coloring it is up next. I think it'll be up by next week as long as my internet doesn't fail me again. The weather has been crazy lately and my internet connection gets messed up when it's bad. Okay, now for the story. I'm sorry for the evil cliffhanger in the last chapter. A lot of you wanted to know what happened after the kiss. Well, I made Jaden here go through an emotional roller coaster ride, and Atticus here will lend him a hand with the love business. I actually asked a guy friend about his view on love and I've put his words into writing here via Atticus.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 03: A Duel, Test of Emotions!

Two days later, as Jaden restlessly waited in a café for Atticus to arrive, he recalled the kiss back at the hotel. His impulsive nature usually lands him in trouble. What happened between him and Alexis was totally unexpected. She happened to be in the wrong spot at the wrong time. Dammit! Why did he have to go back? Well, he wanted to bid her goodnight, but it didn't go as planned because he ended up kissing her on the lips of all places. Their lip contact lasted for about ten seconds since they were too shocked to move.

The kiss wasn't romantic, but the effect sure had stayed with him. Her lips had felt so warm and sweet. When he finally regained his senses and backed away, he immediately apologized to Alexis. Though he was half-expecting a smack, Alexis did nothing of sort and just sighed. He left after saying goodnight, even after getting reassurance from her.

_"It was an accident, so don't let it get to you…"_

Accident or not, he was responsible for taking away her first kiss. He tried calling her early the next morning after the kiss incident, attempting to make amends for what he did. But all he got was a reply from her answering machine.

That _MAN_ dropped him a line and threatened him to fix their problem before it gets any worse. He sure gets heated up when it comes to Alexis.

Jaden wondered if it was really right to go through with it. He remembered his conversation with a companion after losing the duel with that _MAN_, and she wasn't the least bit happy about the deal.

_"You are an idiot."_

_Here it comes. The scolding and insult of a lifetime by Yubel. The Duel Monster Spirit Yubel, a Dark-Attribute monster who had a demonic appearance, had been residing within Jaden since their time in the other dimension. She was a sadist. He knew she wasn't going to let him off the hook easily. Jaden grimaced. He made a bet with the devil and lost the duel._

_"How could you have accepted it without knowing the stakes? Honestly, you…" _

_He sighed as she rubbed his lost on his face. He supposed he deserved the preaching, for he had no excuse about losing the duel. His opponent was so strong. _

_When she suggested backing out of the deal, he begged off. She was persistent and suggested that she would threaten his opponent into submission. Jaden shook his head, reminding her about a monster of white light that was protecting that man. Yubel was no match for it. Besides, Jaden wasn't cruel to let Yubel do spiteful things to the guy. Besides, a lost was a lost. As a Duelist, he should honor it. _

_"Then you're on your own, Jaden," Yubel said, clearly disappointed. _

He had mixed thoughts about it now. One thing for sure, he doesn't mind hanging out with Alexis and being with her during the past days brought out new feelings to the surface.

When Alexis still refused to pick up the phone after lunch time, Jaden called her brother instead. Sure enough, Atticus answered on the first ring. He told Atticus what happened, yet he spared the interesting details about his confused feelings.

Atticus agreed to meet him and talk about it face to face. He can't believe he was actually seeking the help of the Master of Love. He suddenly felt like Chazz Princeton, a dueling rival and friend back at the academy. Chazz was in love with Alexis and was pretty open about it. At least he was aware of his own feelings, unlike him. The idea of Chazz being his rival of love made him feel a bit insecure. He used to remain so passive whenever Chazz would go out of his way to declare his love for Alexis, but it was different now.

For his part, he'd been forced to acknowledge his attraction. But he told himself that any man would find Alexis attractive.

When someone cleared his throat, his eyes darted to the man across the table. It was Atticus Rhodes, dressed in a black shirt with a dark violet jacket on top and black jeans. Having the body of a model and a face of a movie star, Atticus managed to turn a few heads in the café. He was a sight to see for the girls.

"I know it's my fault, but I didn't do it on purpose," Jaden said, running a hand through his hair. "She wouldn't answer my calls, man."

"And a good day to you too, Jaden," he said in a lazy tone as he sat down. "Just chill, J. Alexis isn't mad at you. She knows that it was an accident."

"Then why—"

"You have to remember that she's a girl, Jaden," he said, folding his arms. "A girl's mood swings can be pretty intense, you know. And it was her first kiss after all. You can't blame her if she's too shy to see you after that."

He arched a brow. "You serious? She's really not mad at me?"

"Obviously not," Atticus replied, shaking his head. "Believe me, she'll do far worse things if she's mad." He shivered.

He had learned not to get on Alexis' bad side during his time in the academy. Never make her angry unless you have a death wish, he thought silently.

"Just give her some time," Atticus said, leaning forward, as a smile cracked his face. "Why so concerned, J? Did puberty finally hit you and got you to finally notice my one and only sister?"

Of course, Jaden mused, that went without saying. Things were changing for him. The alluring charms of the opposite sex were grabbing his attention more often than before. His brain was not merely filled with duels, games, and cards anymore. He would frequently find himself thinking of Alexis, Alexis, and Alexis. Last night, he caught himself thinking about Alexis and the kiss. If he were the old, naïve Jaden, then he would probably consider his behavior as odd and dismiss it without a second thought. But these things were surprisingly normal for a teenager his age.

"How would you know if you're in love?" Jaden asked out of the blue, which surprised Atticus a bit.

The waitress came by their table and took their orders before Atticus gave his answer. "Hmm…That is an excellent question, my good man," he said, feigning a voice of an aristocrat. "Allow me you explain it to you." His voice changed back to normal. "Love is a strange word, Jaden. We use it in regard to everything. You love food, I love music, you love dueling, and I love to party! Everyone is looking and searching for love. Love makes people act differently. But love isn't always that sweet. Sometimes, it causes pain. How can you tell if you're in love? Well, some people fall in love and out of love quickly and often, while others feel lust for one person."

Lust and Love were two different things, Jaden knew that, but what felt like love towards Alexis may be nothing but lust. Or was it really 'LOVE'? It was so confusing, because love was a relatively new concept for him and he didn't know what to expect. He was also concerned over the fact that these feelings may be influenced by the bet and marriage.

"You're new to the whole love thing, J, and I'm sure you're overwhelmed with all sorts of new feelings," Atticus continued on, as their drinks arrived. Atticus had ordered a double mocha latte, while Jaden chose a super deluxe chocolate mousse for a drink. "Thank you, miss," he said, winking an eye at the waitress, making her blush.

Jaden sighed. "Um…Guy in need of an advice here," he said, sipping his drink. "Focus."

"Oh, sorry about that." Atticus chuckled. "Now where was I? Oh, yeah! Many people confuse love with lust. Lust is mainly sexual in nature. When you lust, you act only on physical attraction. Love is something more than that. Well, attraction is one factor in love, but it goes way deeper than that. Love is shared by two people who care about each others' happiness. It makes you want to be better for that person." A blue-haired beauty passed by their table, and Atticus shot her a flirtatious smile.

Jaden sighed once more and finished up his drink silently, realizing that he has always been attracted to Alexis, way before he stopped to notice her physical assets. It was all because of the way she dueled. She was impressive, skilled, and cool. Maybe he had hormones to blame for his recent physical attraction towards her. But, thanks to Atticus, he came to understand that his feelings surpassed lust. Nothing makes him feel as serene as when he and Alexis are together. Alexis also makes him feel special and good about himself. However, he wasn't sure if he could call it love. It was kind of hard to explain, considering the position he was in.

"You know, J, you always have this quiet intensity whenever you look at Lexy," Atticus said, absentmindedly stirring his latte, as he stared outside through the glass. "You just didn't notice it yourself back at Duel Academy."

"Intensity whenever I look at her?" Jaden muttered with a sigh.

"Jaden, I was about eight when I first started liking girls. Little crushes here and there. I started seeing girls in a more sexual way when I hit the teen mark. But I do have this friend way back at Duel Prep, who only started liking girls when he reached 15. There's no set age when boys start falling in love." Atticus finished up his latte and rose from his seat. "But being in love pulls you into a whirlwind of emotions, Jaden. You better get your game on if you want to win Alexis' heart."

Jaden didn't even notice Atticus leave because he got too preoccupied with his thoughts on Alexis. There were still some things that he wasn't certain off. He knew that he had to do what is needed in order to finally confirm his feelings. Slamming his palms on the table, he rose up with a determined look on his face, not minding the stares he just got from the other customers. "Alexis, you better be ready, coz I'm coming for ya!" he exclaimed, raising a fist to his chest.

"Um…Excuse me, sir," the waitress said, holding out a paper in her hand. "Here's the bill for your orders."

Jaden blinked in surprise. "What? Wait—" Atticus was supposed to pay for his drink but he went up and left him. Jaden couldn't help sighing and face-palming. "And he could be my future brother-in-law…" he snorted.

* * *

><p><em>"8 PM tonight at Kaiba Dome. Let's throw down!"<em>

That was the text message she got from Jaden earlier this afternoon. She was aware that she had been getting calls from him, but she couldn't find the guts to pick up the phone. It wasn't like her. As she stared at her laptop screen, then out her room window, replaying the first kiss of two days ago for the umpteenth time, she touched her lips with her fingertips. It wasn't like she hated the kiss. She was glad that Jaden had been her first. However, it didn't hold any meaning. There was no love. It was an accidental kiss and nothing more.

She could never be Jaden's special someone, she thought sadly. The guy was not looking for a girlfriend. He wasn't even interested in romance. Despite all that, she could not fight her attraction to him.

"At Kaiba Dome, tonight…" Alexis muttered under her breath, sitting back in her chair. "I wonder what's going through his head. Doesn't he get it? I don't want to see him…for a while... I know I'm being unfair to him…" She placed a hand over her face and heaved a sigh. "No, I should go. I have to. Jaden's my friend after all. And as a duelist, I have to accept this challenge."

She crossed the room to the large dresser drawer and pulled out her Obelisk Blue Academy Disk. Every graduate was entitled to a Duel Disk once they leave Duel Academy.

"A Duel with Jaden..." She clenched her hands and faced the mirror seriously. She had to put her feelings aside and focus on the duel. "I'm not going to hold back."

* * *

><p>Jaden's lips turned into a smile when he saw Alexis walked into the arena. She was wearing a blue strapless mini dress with a silver zipper lined in the middle underneath an open short-sleeved white jacket, and a pair of white knee-length boots.<p>

"Thanks for coming, Alexis."

Alexis tried to read Jaden's voice as she walked to the Duelist platform. She was now in the Kaiba Dome, a large dueling stadium within Kaiba Land. It was constructed in the shape of the head of a _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_. With its high-tech facilities, any duelist would enjoy dueling there. Jaden had his Slifer Red Academy Duel Disk on, obviously excited to duel her. He was wearing a blue shirt underneath an open crimson red long-sleeved jacket with black linings, and deep blue jeans with a pair of black-red shoes.

"Jaden, about what happened two days ago—"

It had been constant in his mind. With this duel, he told himself, he was going to confirm his feelings for Alexis. "Like you said, it was an accident," he said. "Now let's just forget about it and duel."

Her heart felt a pang of pain. She could never forget about it. "So the kiss meant nothing to you, am I right?" She lowered her gaze to the floor. "Well, it's not like I enjoyed it either…"

"No, you're wrong, Alexis," Jaden said. "The kiss meant something."

Alexis stared up at him in surprise. "W-What?"

"Enough talk, let's duel!" Jaden inserted his deck into the Duel Disk and activated it. "So get your game on, Alexis!"

_The kiss meant something? Just what did he mean by that? He better not be pulling my leg. _Alexis slipped her deck into the disk and activated it. "To miss this duel is to deny my place as a duelist. You're on, Jaden!"

DUEL: JADEN YUKI VS. ALEXIS RHODES  
>FORMAT: STANDARD, SINGLE DUEL<p>

Duel Mode had been engaged. The wide big screen turned on. Both of them showed up on screen with 4000 LP each. 5 cards were drawn from their decks.

She was going to get her answers sooner or later, she thought. "The first move's mine! I draw!" She joined the drawn card with the others in her hand and normal summoned a warrior to the field. "I summon _Warrior Lady of the Wasteland_ (DEF: 1200) in Defense mode." The beautiful blonde warrior lady was garbed in green with a tattered cape and hat. "Now I end my turn by throwing a facedown."

"It's my move," he said, drawing a card, "and I'm summoning _Elemental Hero Sparkman_ (ATK: 1600) to do battle with your Warrior Lady! Let's spark things up with Static Shockwave!" The Light Attribute Hero shot a surge of electricity from his hand, electrocuting _Warrior Lady of the Wasteland_.

Alexis sighed. "Was that supposed to shock me? Since your Sparkman sent my warrior to the graveyard, I can now special summon an Earth Warrior-type monster from my deck, as long as its attack power is 1500 or less," she explained as she skimmed through her deck skillfully with one hand. "All right, _Cyber_ _Tutu_ (ATK: 1000), it's time to take the stage!"

A pink-haired ballerina emerged on the field, performing an elegant pirouette and taking a bow.

"Cute as ever! Boy, I sure missed her," Jaden said cheerfully. "I guess I'll call it turn."

"And here I thought you were going to dazzle me," she said disappointedly as she drew her card. "I'm going to bring back _Warrior Lady of the Wasteland_ with the Trap Card _Call of the Haunted_." As soon as _Warrior Lady of the Wasteland _(ATK: 1100) came back to the field in attack mode, she entered the Battle Phase. "I hope you didn't forget _Cyber Tutu_'s special ability, Jaden, because she's about to give you a major whooping."

Jaden's face fell. "How could I forget? Tutu may be cute, but she packs a real punch. Since Sparkman's attack points are higher than hers—"

"She can wage a direct attack on you!" Alexis continued. "Go get him, _Cyber Tutu_! Pounding Pirouette!" _Cyber Tutu_ launched into the air, performing a front flip layout before landing in front of Jaden to give him a spinning back kick.

Jaden (LP: 3000) staggered from the hit. "There goes my life points…" he said. "Anything else you have for me?"

"Plenty, because I'm activating the Spell Card _Prima Light_!" Alexis announced, revealing the Quick-Spell card in her hand. The instant she activated it, the spotlight was shone on her ballerina. "By sending _Cyber Tutu _to the graveyard, I can special summon _Cyber Prima _(ATK: 2300) from my hand!" Long, silver hair adorning her hair and a decorative mask covering her face, _Cyber Prima_ was the 'Nuit Etoilée' of Alexis' deck.

"Never thought I'd see her so soon."

"_Cyber Prima_, go and attack _Sparkman_ with 'The Ending Reverence'!" Alexis commanded. _Cyber Prima_ performed gracefully in dancing before she launched a powerful kick at Jaden's hero. "I'm not done just yet. With no monsters on your field, _Warrior Lady of the Wasteland _can attack you directly!" A sword in hand, the Warrior Lady wasted no time and attacked Jaden with all her might. Alexis had the advantage, but she wasn't satisfied with the way things were going. "It's your turn now, Jaden."

"Oh, man, I really have to get my game on or I'm toast," Jaden (LP: 1200) said, taking a look at his drawn card. "Sweet! Hey, Alexis, hope you're hungry, coz I'm serving up my specialty!" He slipped the card into the spell/trap card zone, revealing it to be _Polymerization. _"With _Polymerization_, I can fuse _Bladedge_ and _Wildheart_ in my hand in order to create _Elemental Hero Wildedge_ (ATK: 2600)!" A muscular warrior, armed with a gigantic sword and gold armored plates, emerged on the field.

Alexis remained calm.

"_Wildedge_, if you don't mind, escort these ladies out," Jaden said. Swinging his mighty sword, _Wildedge_ attacked _Cyber Prima _first before lashing out on _Warrior Lady of the Wasteland_. "How cool was that? Thanks to Wildedge's special effect, he can wipe the field clean."

"I choose not to use _Warrior Lady of the Wasteland_'s special ability, since you'll end up destroying the monster I'm going to summon anyway." She fought to show any signs of worry, as Jaden set a card down. "You did some pretty nice moves, Jaden, but it's my turn again," she said, drawing a card from her deck.

She had 900 LP left and there were no monsters on her field. In addition to that, Jaden had _Bladedge _on his field, which had 2600 ATK. This was a no-brainer. She could easily defeat the hero with her set of hand cards.

A laugh escaped him all of a sudden.

Her heart skipped a beat. "And what's so funny?"

He could tell from her tone of voice that she felt like throttling him. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just excited to see what moves you're gonna make. I'm sure you're gonna turn the tables around this turn."

She sighed. "Well, at least this is exciting for you." It wasn't exactly the same for her. Even though she was determined to win the duel, her mind can't help but wonder what he meant earlier. She wanted to finish this duel right away and get the answers from him. "I activate the Spell Card _Polymerization_," she declared, revealing the spell card along with two monster cards, "to fuse _Blade Skater_ and _Etoile Cyber_!"

Jaden raised an energized fist. "Here she comes," he said animatedly, "Alexis' trump card!"

"_Cyber Blader _(ATK: 2100), rise!" Alexis exclaimed. A long blue-haired female skater materialized on the field, performing remarkable ice-skating stunts.

"Trump Card or not, her attack power is not enough to defeat _Wildedge_."

"Then it's time for him to step down," Alexis said, revealing a spell card from her hand. "I'm activating _De-Fusion_!" The spell card diffused _Wildedge_ on the field and returned it to the Extra Deck. Then the monsters used for the fusion summon of _Wildedge_ returned to the field. "With _Elemental Hero Bladedge _(ATK: 2600) and _Elemental Hero Wildheart _(ATK: 1500) out on your field, _Cyber Blader_'s attack points will now double (ATK: 4200) due to her effect."

"Nothing less from the Queen of Obelisk Blue," Jaden said to himself.

"_Cyber Blader _attack _Bladedge _with Whirlwind Rage!" Alexis commanded. _Cyber Blader_ spun into a raging tornado and headed straight for the golden armored hero.

"The winds are blowing hard, but I have just the thing to calm things down," he said, activating a trap. "_Negate Attack!_"

A barrier shielded _Wildedge _from _Cyber Blader's _attack in the nick of time.

"You won't be safe when next round comes." She took two cards from her hand and slipped them into the spell/trap zone. "I set two cards face down and call it a turn."

"Here goes!" Jaden drew a card. "I activate _Mystik Wok. _I sacrifice _Wildheart_ here, so I can gain life points equal to his DEF points." The instant a giant wok appeared on the field, _Elemental Hero Wildheart _(DEF: 1600)jumped into it and disappeared, giving life points to Jaden (LP: 2800). "Now with only one monster, _Cyber Blader_'s attack points return to normal."

"The only problem is that you can't destroy her in battle with only one monster on your field," Alexis explained.

"Yup, but I can still deal some damage to you. _Bladedge_, Slice and Dice attack!"

"That's where you're wrong. I reveal my face down, _Mirror Force!_" Alexis exclaimed, activating her trap card.

A crystal clear barrier protected _Cyber Blader _from _Bladedge_'s attack and, due to the effect of _Mirror Force_, the attack backfired and ended up destroying him.

"Okay, you may have destroyed him, but you won't be missing him for long," Jaden stated, activating a spell from his hand. "I'm bringing _Bladedge_ back with this, _Monster Reborn!" _

Her lips curved into a smile. "Hold it right there! I'm activating the Counter Trap _Solemn Judgment_!"

Jaden's eyes grew wide in surprise. "_Solemn Judgment_?"

"I pay half of my life points in order to negate your spell card," she explained, as the trap shone its light on _Bladedge. _A priest in robes, along with two maidens, appeared on the field and passed judgment onto the spell. The light engulfed the spell card and reduced it to nothing. "So much for _Bladedge_'s comeback_._"

Jaden felt a jolt of exhilaration. He'd been nervous all day, waiting for this duel to take place, waiting for the moment when he would confirm his feelings for her. When she'd showed up to duel him, the tension had died down. There was nothing but joy and excitement. Alexis was really something else. "Bold but never reckless, that's what I love about you, Alexis. You never fail to impress me." He was aware of what he just said and did not care. It was his honest-to-goodness feelings about her, so why bother hide it?

He could sense her hesitation before she said, "Flattery won't win you this duel, Jaden."

"Then I guess I have to use _E-Emergency Call _to get a hero from my deck," he said, slipping the spell card into the allotted zone before skimming through his deck of cards. "And I choose my _Elemental Hero Bubbleman_. Since he's the only card in my hand, I can special summon him." Slapping the card into the monster card zone, the Water Attribute Warrior emerged on the field in DEF mode (DEF: 1200). "And when he's summoned and there are no other cards on my field and in my hand, I can draw two cards." He drew two cards from his deck and ended his turn.

_"Bold but never reckless, that's what I love about you, Alexis. You never fail to impress me." _Alexis fought to cover up her elation. His words really tugged the strings to her heart. "I'm making my move and I'll start by summoning _Dunames Dark Witch _(ATK: 1800)," Alexis said, as a gorgeous purple-haired fairy with angelic wings appeared on the field. "_Dunames Dark Witch_, attack his _Bubbleman_!"

"Not good," Jaden muttered.

Taking flight, _Dunames Dark Witch _conjured a sphere of light in her hands and hurled it toward _Bubbleman. _With him destroyed, Alexis turned to her _Cyber Blader _next. "Now, _Cyber Blader_, battle with Whirlwind Rage!" she uttered.

The attack forced him down to his knees, dropping his life points to 700. "It's official. You rock!" He wiped off some sweat off his forehead with his jacket's sleeve.

Jaden was having the time of his life, Alexis was sure of it. It didn't matter whether you win or lose to Jaden as long as you were having fun. "You've always been such an interesting guy, you know," she said, crossing her arms. "There's never a boring moment with you."

"Ain't you glad to have a fiancé like me?" he proudly said with a big smile on his face.

Her cheeks flushed. "Drop it, will you? Even my brother likes teasing me about that." She stared down at the cards on her Duel Disk, not trusting herself with the emotions surfacing. "Anyway, it's your turn."

Well, Atticus was the kind of brother who would cause trouble for Alexis. Not the dangerous kind, but the ones where romance is usually involve. Atticus has a knack of setting up a date for Alexis, much to her dismay.

"I draw!" he declared, pulling the top card of his deck, "and throw a facedown." He set a trap card on the field and ended his turn.

"It's my turn then, I draw!" Alexis drew her card and glancing at it briefly before entering battle phase. "_Cyber Blader_, it's time to finish this! Launch a Direct Attack!"

"Here's a trap, _A Hero Emerges_!" Jaden flipped his facedown open. "Pick a card, Alexis," he said, winking an eye, "and if it happens to be a Monster Card, I get to special summon it."

The corner of her mouth lifted. "There's a good possibility that _Neos _is in your hand," she said, and Jaden gasped. "I was right."

"You might get to summon him, Lex."

"All right, I'll test my luck. I choose the card on the right."

"You got it! Say hello to my friend, _Elemental Hero Neos _(ATK: 2500)!"

The symbol of Jaden's deck, _Elemental Hero Neos _was a tall, muscular alien-like hero of _Neo Space_. With 2500 ATK, _Cyber Blader _can't destroy it. "It all comes down to this," Alexis said, setting down a card. "Make your move, Jaden."

Jaden drew his card and activated a Spell Card from his hand. "Equip Spell, _Neos Force_! With this card, _Neos _gains 800 attack points (ATK: 3300). With only one monster on my field, I can't destroy your _Cyber Blader_, but it doesn't mean I can't deal damage to you."

"So you've decided to pitch _Neos _against _Cyber Blader _instead of my dark witch_._ An ace for an ace."

His eyes twinkled. "Bet you're impressed."

She gave him a fixed look. "More or less."

"Alexis…"

_"You know, J, you always have this quiet intensity whenever you look at Alexis," Atticus said, absentmindedly stirring his latte, as he stared outside through the glass. "You just didn't notice it yourself back at Duel Academy." _

Atticus was right, Jaden told himself. It was her duel that got him interested at first and the attraction had turned into something more for her. He never realized this, but it had always been there. Okay, he couldn't say that he was a hundred percent in love with Alexis, but he was willing to let his feelings develop. Patience and timing was the key.

"All right, _Neos, _let's end this duel! Attack Alexis' _Cyber Blader _with Cosmic Crush!" _Neos _had leapt into the air, his fists glowing in gold, and flew toward _Cyber Blader _to finish the job. _Neos _had 3300 ATK and _Cyber Blader _had 2100 ATK. Therefore, Alexis was going to receive a total of 1200 points of damage, dropping her life points to zero. "I win, Alexis!"

"I'll be the one to decide that!" Alexis exclaimed, her lips curving into a smile.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>Let's stop it right there! Yes, it's another cliffhanger. Oh, before anything else, let me just say that this is the first time I wrote about a Duel. I had to go over it so many times to make sure I didn't miss anything. I'm also a real-life Duelist who has a fair share of tournament experiences, so I just wrote the duel here as I see fit. _Dunames Dark Witch _is card that appeared in Alexis' deck in the Tag Force game. I just wanted to include her. This is the first chapter where a duel was featured. I'm pretty nervous about it. But I enjoyed writing about Atticus and Jaden's conversation here. More moments in the next chapter. I'll update it soon. Please do review! No Flaming.


	4. Mutual Feelings Abound

**JC: **Sad to say that I'm not yet done with my GX wallpaper. Damn, my Photoshop is being a #$%&! Putting that aside, I'm pleased to present chapter 4 of White Vow. The Duel's conclusion! And I have some brief, sweet moments between them everywhere. I seriously won't go full blast and make Jaden fall in love with her in a snap, then take her in his arms and whoosh! I want to take things slowly for him, make him understand the feelings he has and make his own realizations. After all, Jaden is still new to the love thing. Of course, Alexis is aware of her feelings for Jaden, but she is reluctant to tell him about it because she thinks that Jaden is not interested. Okay, enough of me rambling. Let's get on with chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 04: Mutual Feelings Abound

She was a true Duelist, Jaden reminded himself. Confident, steadfast, and strong—Alexis would not hesitate in the face of hardship. Jaden had been admiring her for that and he will continue to admire her. He thought for a second that he was going to obtain victory in their duel. However, Alexis had a trap laid out and she activated it without waver. The duel was heading towards an interesting direction.

"I'll be the one to decide that!" Alexis exclaimed, her lips curving into a smile. "I activate the Trap Card _Doble Passé_!"

Jaden's features softened as he smiled. "You never give in, don't you?" he said, as his _Elemental Hero Neos _went past _Cyber Blader. Neos _towered over her and launched a knife-hand strike at her. Alexis blocked his attack from reaching her face, but his strength managed to upset her balance a little.

"I'm a Duelist, Jaden, you should know that," she said, leveling her gaze with his. "Now then… It's time for my counterattack. "_Doble Passé _redirects an attack from a monster to the player and allows the targeted monster to launch a direct attack on you! _Cyber Blader, _attack Jaden! Skate Blade Slash!"

"One of the most awesome duelists ever," he muttered under his breath, as _Cyber Blader _skated towards him with magnificent grace and launched a back kick at Jaden.

Due to _Doble Passé_'s effect both players received battle damage from their monsters, dropping their life points to zero. The effect of the trap has been resolved. Hence, the duel ended in a draw.

Raising a fist into the air, Jaden yelled out, "And that's gamed! It was a sweet duel!" He looked at Alexis and performed his signature pose. "Let's get our game on again sometime!"

"It was close, but I really enjoyed the duel," she said, crossing her arms. "I hope you won't barge into someone's hotel room next time."

Jaden chuckled. "Unless needed." He walked up to her and held out his right hand. "Thanks for the duel, Alexis. You sure gave me a hard time."

"That's what rivals are for, right?" Alexis said, taking his hand.

It was déjà vu. He remembered this similar scene back at Duel Academy, right after their Pair Duel.

They've been labeled as the strongest pair amongst the seniors. They got off to a rocky start, with him disregarding her cards and feelings. Although they won every duel, there was no teamwork because of his tactlessness. In the final round of the Pair Duel, Alexis had expressed her concerns for him, telling him that he wasn't having as much fun in duels as he used to. True enough, he had admitted, he had forgotten the excitement of a duel, and Alexis was the one who reminded him again. They had won that Pair Duel competition, which made them the best Tag Team partners in Duel Academy.

_"Thank you for today, Jaden," _she had said to him when he came across her on the way to the Slifer Red dorm. It seemed like she was waiting for him. "_Thanks to you, I was able to clear my doubts." _ She had been having second thoughts on whether to take up the offer to attend Duel College after graduation or to stay as a researcher in the academy. Jaden was sure he didn't do anything special, but she was very grateful to him.

_"Doubts?" _he asked her at that time, blinking in curiosity.

_"It's over with now…"_ She had turned her head to the ship in the docks, and he followed her gaze. _"Jaden, you know…I've always…"_ Her voice had trailed off before she continued. "_I'm glad that I met you, Jaden. Let's stay as good rivals forever._" She had smiled, holding out her hand to shake.

She was trying to tell him something at that time, then changed the subject. What did she want to say?

"Hey, Alexis, how about we get out of here and party?" he told her. "The night's still young."

"Huh? Where—Ah!" She wasn't able to get a full sentence out because Jaden had whisked her away. She seemed to be putty in his hands, and the next thing she knew, she was hurrying out of the Kaiba Dome with one of those same hands planted squarely between her shoulder blades. He was still bubbly and full of energy. There was no way she could say no.

"Is that your ride?" she asked as he took his red motorcycle from the parking area.

"BMW brand," he said, smiling proudly. This was a gift from the _rich man_ who hooked him up with Alexis. "Like it?" He started the engine and hopped on.

She slightly flushed as she sat down right behind him. Riding on a motorcycle with Jaden meant she had to hold onto him. "So, where to?" she asked, forcing herself not to stutter in spite of her pounding heart.

He lowered himself and leaned forward to punch the address he was aiming at into the GPS, then peered over his right shoulder to look at her. "You'll see once we get there."

* * *

><p>Joyriding around the city at night, together with the guy you loved—it was like a dream. The wind felt good against her skin as they sped down the road. Her arms were wrapped securely around his waist, her chest dangerously pressed against his back. Jaden drove with just the right speed, skillfully overtaking vehicles along the way. Once they turned into a dark, creepy area, a flash of lightning lit up the horizon.<p>

The weather wasn't looking good, she thought as she saw dark clouds dominating the sky, covering the brilliance of the moon.

"Are we there yet?" Alexis asked.

He shook his head. "It's still a few blocks away."

Before she could ask where exactly they were going, her phone chimed. Jaden heard the ringtone and immediately pulled over to the side of the street. "It's probably my brother." Taking off the blue helmet, she took out her phone and looked at the screen. "Dad?" she muttered, flipping the mobile open.

"Your dad?" Jaden gaped at her. He'd never heard of her father before.

"Yes, dad?" She exchanged a greeting with her father. Jaden couldn't make up the conversation, but he watched her expression changed from sincere and serene to sad and angry. She kept denying about something with her father. Suddenly she pulled the phone away from her ear and shouted, "You can't tell me what to do!" She then clicked the phone shut.

He gazed at her in surprise. She had just yelled at her own father? What did her dad say to make her so upset?

"On a scale of 1-10, I'll give my dad a score of 7 for being the worst father ever," she said, her gaze pinning to the road.

"He couldn't be that bad," he said, and she quickly shot him a glare. "Um…Okay… Maybe he is… Well, I have no right to judge since I haven't even met the guy."

"It's better if you don't meet him," she said, her lips curving to a thoughtful frown.

He lifted a gentle hand to her shoulder and gave her a smile and a long look, one that made her feel calm, despite how annoyed she was with her father. She had to admit Jaden had the charms to erase all her irritation.

"I don't know what's going on between you and your old man, but it's best to forget about him for a while and focus your attention on me," he teased, grinning like a fool.

Alexis giggled. Focus her attention on him? Was he being serious on that account?

Heading into the road again, Alexis leaned her body against Jaden and thought about their accidental kiss once more. She never did ask Jaden about it after their duel. It slipped through her mind because she had too much fun with the duel. He had said that the kiss meant something. Maybe it was time to ask him.

Before she could open her mouth to speak they've arrived at their destination. She looked up at the building before them. It was a game shop, and not just any game shop. It was the Muto family's Game Shop. In other words, this was Yugi Muto's home. "I thought we were going to get something to eat," she said, "but this is way better.

"I dropped the old man a call earlier and he said he'll wait for us." Taking his red helmet off, he shut down the engine and looked back at Alexis.

Getting off the motorcycle and walking up to the door, Jaden pressed the doorbell. He gazed at her as she came to join him, noting how her hair danced along with the light, cold wind. Her skirt followed suit with an elegant wave, which made him a blush a little. He couldn't help but feel the rush of heat throughout his body, which constantly reminded him that he was a teenager with raging hormones. Self-control was becoming a bit of an issue. He had almost gone off the rocker when Alexis accidentally pressed her breasts against his back during their ride.

A cool gust of wind swept past them. She shivered and looked up at the sky. "It's going to rain soon."

"A little rain never hurt anybody," he said. "Besides, don't you want the King's autograph? The King isn't present at the moment, but we're more than welcomed to tour the house."

She arched an elegant brow. "If the King's away, then how am I supposed to get an autograph?"

"His grandpa has tons of autograph boards signed by him. The old man's selling them for a nifty price. It's good business, you know, and he's giving us one for free. I figured you should take it, Alexis."

"Are you sure? The King is like your idol, isn't he?"

"No worries."

An old man came to answer the door for them. He had extravagant gray hair, featuring multiple layers including crooked, pointy locks for his fringe while the rest featured a set of large spikes. He was rather short, standing about 151 cm in height. He had a pair of purple eyes. He wore a yellow bandanna on his head, a grey shirt, and a green jumper. There was no doubt in their mind that this was the King of Duelists' grandfather, Solomon Muto.

"Jaden, my boy, I've been expecting you," he said happily before looking at Alexis. "And this must be the girl you were talking about. My, she's a keeper all right. She's as pretty as Tea."

"Tea? Tea Gardner, the famous dancer in New York?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, that's right. Tea's my soon-to-be granddaughter-in-law, you know," Solomon explained. "Now why don't you come in?" He stepped aside and gestured his hand for them to enter.

Jaden and Alexis followed Solomon into the living room of their house upstairs, totally excited for what they would find there. When they caught sight of the trophy case and the picture frames, they walked up to it without a second thought. Excitement fluttered in their chest. The Duel Deck of the King, the trophies, the medals and certificates were like treasures that sparkled in their eyes.

"All right, you two, turn around," Solomon said. When they did, he quickly snapped a picture with the use of a digital camera. "Good thing Yugi thought me how to use this."

"You caught us there by surprise, grandpa," Jaden said, chuckling. "Shoot us again, okay?" He smiled up at Alexis. "Make sure to smile, okay, Alexis?"

She nodded and turned to the camera, smiling beautifully. On the other hand, Jaden did his signature pose. After snapping the picture, Jaden motioned over to Alexis' side and draped his arm on her shoulder.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Jaden?"

"Say cheese, Lex!" He smiled widely as he did a peace sign, and Alexis shyly smiled, fully aware that her cheeks have pinked. "Sweet! Grandpa, where's the computer? I'd like copies of those pictures you took."

"My grandson's laptop is on the table," Solomon said, pointing at the table in the center of the living room. "You can use that. Here's the camera." Handing Jaden the camera, he walked over the Alexis and pulled out a laminated card with the King's signature on it. "As promised, this is for you."

"Thank you," Alexis said, bowing her head. "It's quite an honor really."

The old man shook his head. "The one you should really thank is that young boy," he said, peering over his shoulder to look at Jaden, who was busy connecting the camera and his USB to the laptop. "He was the one who asked me to get an autograph for you and to take your picture next to this trophy case. I owe him much, so this is the least I could do."

Alexis held the card close and sighed contentedly. First, it was the duel, then the joyride, and then a trip to the King of Duelists' house. Jaden had made this day more exceptional for her. He may think of this as nothing more than a simple hangout between friends, but, to her, it was a special date.

Turning, she looked at the pictures frames, which were all filled with photographs of Yugi Muto and his friends. There was one particular photo that caught her attention. It was a photo of Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner together. Judging from the background, Alexis could tell that the picture was taken at the park. Yugi was seated on the bench, while Tea was standing behind him with her arms around his neck. Both of them were smiling brightly. She felt quite envious towards their relationship. She could see it in their faces that they were in love with one another. Closing her eyes, she remembered the scene where she nearly confessed her love to Jaden. She shrugged, wondering if things would be the same if she had actually gone through with the confession.

* * *

><p>He never thought he would see the day of Alexis posing for the most famous Duel Magazine in the world. He noticed the gazes of admiration coming from the males as she came to pose and turn on the runway. She was clad in a tight strapless blue dress with a black band around the waist and a biker-style vest that hang a bit above her waist, along with a pair of black boots. She wore black duel disk shaped like a crescent blade with silver jewels on it. He had tagged along with the Rhodes siblings to the photo shoot. Well, Atticus had pretty much insisted that he should come.<p>

And it was really a good thing he came along.

Alexis' outfit suited her perfectly, with the dress hugging those beautiful curves and exposing those creamy legs. She looked so irresistible that he felt like jumping into the scene and gathering her in his arms. Such thoughts still surprised him. Atticus had told him that physical attraction was a natural occurrence in society. In addition to that, he had explained things like chemistry and pheromones and had assured him that guys sometimes find themselves uncontrollably attracted to a woman.

Atticus had craving for the spotlight and being a model was the perfect job for him. Of course, he had to involve Alexis in the business too. Alexis was never the type to be interested in modeling or beauty. However, Atticus can be very, very, very persistent.

Alexis was doing fine in her shoots. Every time she posed, she looked very serene and beautiful, and Jaden had kept his eyes on her the whole time. Alexis had the looks of a movie star. He wondered if he deserves such a girl. Well, that _MAN _certainly thinks so. Nonetheless, the men gawking at Alexis sure made his patience a little thinner than usual.

When Alexis went to change in her dressing room, Jaden scanned the place and noticed Atticus on the phone in one corner. Atticus seemed a bit worried and annoyed for some reason, reminding Jaden of the conversation Alexis had with her father. It wasn't his place to meddle into family affairs, but he couldn't help getting curious. The moment the call ended he saw Atticus sighed in relief. _It could be their dad again…Should I ask?_

Atticus looked thoughtfully at his cell phone before he put it away.

"Hey, Atticus!" Jaden greeted.

A smile quickly cracked Atticus' face. "J, my man, what did you think of Alexis? Pretty hot, right?" he said with a smug.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Jaden.

"She'll be the cover girl for next month's issue," Atticus said. "Be sure to buy a copy."

"No, I'll buy five of them!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Buy five of what?"

Jaden turned at the sound of Alexis' voice. She had come up behind him, and he couldn't help his big smile of admiration. She'd come this time dressed in red top underneath a gray cardigan, with brown shorts and gray flat shoes. "Buy five packs of cards!" he told her, chuckling.

Alexis tilted her head, then said, "I was planning to stop by at the card shop today too. Let's go together."

"Together? As in another date?" Atticus teased, winking playfully at Alexis.

"Do you want me to hit you?" Alexis said curtly, her voice carrying a note of steel. "It's not a date, so get that straight." She crossed her arms.

Jaden chewed his bottom lip and lowered his head. _Not a date, huh? No surprises there since we're not official yet._

"Sure, it's not," Atticus said. "Go and enjoy yourselves now."

Jaden sighed. Was Atticus really suggesting that he and Alexis were a couple?

* * *

><p>After visiting the card shop and buying some pack of cards, they sat in one of the assembly rooms of KaibaCorp. Alexis had told him that she was going to meet with someone there, the same person who didn't come for her on the day they first met in Domino City. The person was supposedly a friend of hers, and he wondered what kind of friend he was.<p>

Alexis studied the cards she bought. She recognized a few new ones and figured it would be of great use in her deck.

"Sweet card, Lex," Jaden said.

She looked at him. "My thoughts exactly."

Her phone suddenly rang, and Jaden hoped it wasn't her father since he didn't want her to be in a bad mood. It was pretty obvious that the Rhodes siblings were not in good terms with their father.

"It's dad again," she muttered under her breath as she rose from the chair. "Please excuse me…" She crossed the room and leaned against the glass wall. She took a deep breath before answering the call. "What do you want?"

It had to be her father, he thought wryly. He'd been thinking of ways to open up the topic about her father without offending her, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. A frown had greased her face as she listened to whatever the man was telling her on the phone. Though putting on a brave face didn't hide the fact the hazy look in her eyes, Jaden noted that she still look commanding.

"Nothing's going to change my mind, dad," Alexis said. "You're just doing this for your own selfish reasons." She tore the phone away from her ear and hung up. "Dammit…" She raked a hand through her blonde locks. She wished her father would stop pestering her.

Lifting her head, only to find Jaden standing right in front of her, much to her surprise, Alexis felt a shudder of sexual awareness that went through her.

"I don't know the problem between you and your father, but I just want you to know that you can always talk to me, Lex," he said, clutching onto the rounds of her shoulders.

His eyes, his touch, his smell, his words—it all made her heart go wild. She felt her phone slipping from her fingers, and Jaden caught it before it hit the floor. "Sorry about that…" She reached out for her phone, and he stood up at the same time, lifting his head.

Then it happened!

They both paused, staring wide-eyed at each other, because they found themselves locked in a kiss once more.

His heart drummed in his ears. "S-Sorry!" he exclaimed, breaking away from the lip contact, as he fell down on his butt. "That was so not on purpose! Believe me!" Yes, it wasn't intentional, but his body loved it and he wanted more, which was kind of scary and amusing at the same time.

She touched her lips, and his eyes homed in on the movement of her delicate fingers.

"Alexis…" In a smooth motion, he stood up, and she turned her away from him. "Alexis…I'm sorry. Man, I'm so stupid. How could I let this happen again?" He scratched his head in frustration.

Alexis squeezed her eyes shut as she clutched her heart. This was bad. Her body was crying out for him to touch her. She recalled the scene when she nearly confessed to him and decided that it was best to tell him now or never. "J-Jaden…I…" She peered over her shoulder to look at him. Her lips parted, but the words refused to come. This was too difficult for her.

"Alexis, I'm gonna be honest here," he said. "When we kissed just now…I felt as if my heart was gonna burst."

She turned to face his soft gaze. "To think you'd actually say things like that…And I thought you were all about dueling," she said in a low voice.

"Well…I…when I'm with you, I feel—"

"Excuse me."

Jaden choked on his own words because of the sudden interruption.

Willing her heart to calm down, Alexis turned to the direction of the voice and found a woman, dressed in formal business attire, standing next to the door. She had long blonde wavy hair and a pair of lavender-hued eyes.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but my boss sent me here to inform you that he cannot meet with you today," the woman explained. "And he also ordered me to hand this invitation." She approached the pair, pulling out a beautiful invitation card.

"An invitation to what?" Alexis asked, as Jaden peered at the card.

"A wedding," the lady said, and Jaden's heart skipped a beat. "My boss wishes for you to attend this wedding on his behalf. You may bring a guest if you want."

Alexis read the names of the couple on the invitation and sighed. "You know, that guy is never fond of weddings and birthdays. Akilljoy if you ask me…"

"Whose wedding is it, Lex?" Jaden asked.

"A wedding of a rich couple. The groom is a business tycoon and a rather good associate of _Mr. No Show_. He's about thirty, and the bride is twenty-eight. They're having this big reception after the grand wedding."

The lady in the business attire checked her watch. "Oh, I must be going now. If you'll please excuse me," she said, bowing her head, before making her exit.

As soon as the lady was gone, Jaden questioned Alexis again. "So, when's the big wedding?"

"This Saturday."

"That lady said you may bring a guest. Mind if I tag along?"

She raised a brow. "Are you sure? You never stuck me as the romantic type. I don't think you'll enjoy watching a wedding."

True to a point, he was rather clueless on that subject until he realized what love and attraction is. "No sweat! I've always wanted to attend a Big shot's wedding. Plus, all those yummy food at the reception! I can't wait." He kept his tone cheerful.

There was a short pause. "All right…I guess there's no harm bringing you along," she said, and she thought it would be another good chance for them to spend time with one another.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>That's that. I just love _Doble Passé_! I love the card design and effect. Too bad it didn't make it to the OCG. I would so want that card even just as a collection. I currently have all of Alexis' Cyber Girls (except for the Cyber Angels duh since they're on Video Game/Anime-only cards). I used to run a Cyber Girl deck three years ago. It was fun to use. It'll be a while before another duel comes up in this story. I don't want duels to take up much space. Oh, my friend actually suggested the part with Yugi's grandfather. She wanted a cameo appearance. One of Alexis' suitors from the Anime would appear in the next chapter. Feel free to guess. Please do review. No Flaming!


	5. Guilty as Charged

**JC: **My new GX WALLPAPER is up for grabs, featuring Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes! I vectored it from a screencap taken from episode 162 and changed the background. You can get it from my **DeviantArt**, **Animepaper**, **Minitokyo**, and my other sites. The link is in my profile page. I'm also pleased to present chapter 5 of White Vow. One of Alexis' suitors from the anime will make his appearance here. Do you know who he is? Find out here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 05: Guilty as Charged

This was the first time she'd been in a church with Jaden Yuki. When she'd agreed to have Jaden accompany her today, she had been thinking about how it would conjure up feelings inside her heart. He was there, sitting right beside her in a church set in the outskirts of Domino City. He looked impeccably attractive in a black suit and a red tie. She remembered how anxious she had been all morning as she waited for Jaden to arrive. Before that, she had struggled to find the right dress to wear. She had eventually settled for a white strapless high low cocktail dress with crystal V neckline and elegant chiffon ruffle train.

Jaden's eyes were all over the place, obviously awed by the extravagant decorations and the wealthy, influential people around. When he had stopped looking around, he leaned toward her and said, "Man, rich guys sure know how to throw a wedding."

She had to agree that people who had billions of money can afford to celebrate in luxury. She watched as the bride reached the groom and they joined hands before facing the priest. The bride was a beautiful brunette with crystal blue eyes. She gave off an image of a princess in a fairy tale, and the prince was as handsome as any prince. They were such a perfect couple.

Her brother had always dream of her own wedding for his personal pleasure and to annoy her sometimes. She never had such fantasies, though her brother would encourage her from time to time. He said that every girl dreams of her own wedding. However, she wasn't like every girl in the planet. She briefly glanced at Jaden and released a soft sigh. She was truly in love with Jaden, but it was something that she couldn't voice out. She knew for a fact that Jaden wasn't interested in romance or in her.

She looked straight ahead as the vows were being exchanged. The soft, loving eyes and the words they've uttered were pure and beautiful. Alexis' heart melt for it was touching moment.

Just then she felt Jaden's grip, entwining her hand in his. Stunned, she looked at him, and he looked back at her with a smile on his face. "You and I will get married someday too."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't hide the redness that stained her cheeks when he said that, and it was useless to even try.

Jaden's face warmed as he let out a nervous chuckle. Why did he say such things? Oh, yeah, because Atticus gave him these weird ideas last night on the phone about how to set the mood. Now his heart felt like it was going to jump out of place any second. "Umm…I mean…I'm pretty sure you'll get married to a nice, strong guy someday, and he'll be one lucky guy," he said, sitting back and facing front again.

Alexis sighed. Of course, this was Jaden Yuki. His remark about them getting married had no romantic meaning behind it. He wasn't trying to say that they were going to marry someday. But perhaps he was learning a thing or two about romance now.

As the ceremony ended, they made their way from the church to the reception at a high-class restaurant. Surprisingly, Jaden realized once again just how much the rich were willing to spend to make a grand occasion perfect. Of course, he had to hold back when it came to food, even though there were all so scrumptious and tempting. He had to be polite and sophisticated.

During the course of the meal, Jaden gathered much unexpected impressions from the people Alexis was familiar with. He was having mixed feelings about their impressions. One girl, who was about their age said, "He's pretty cute! Where'd you find him?" That was one comment he liked.

But the following comments weren't much of a compliment.

"He's an unfamiliar face. Whose son is he?"

"Is he your bodyguard, Alexis?"

"What kind of business does his family run?"

Okay, he was just a son of a commoner. Well, he was a prince in his past life though, and no, he wasn't Alexis' bodyguard. Did he really look like one? And his family did not own a business. His father was just an employee working in a company and his mom was a housewife. But that shouldn't concern him. He knew he doesn't need to own more than a billion to date Alexis.

He almost breathed a sigh of relief when Alexis hauled him to the dance floor. Good timing too. He was beginning to drown with the comments he'd been receiving. "Your friends here are stuck-up good looking people, you know that?" he said sarcastically.

"You don't like them one bit, do you?" she said, smiling up at him.

"Got that right."

"Good, because they're not really my friends."

"That's a relief. But there was this one girl who said I was cute."

Her lips twitched.

The corner of his mouth lifted. "So… You seem pretty close with the big man of KaibaCorp. You never mentioned this back at the academy."

"I didn't want people to fuss over it," she said, lowering her gaze. "And I definitely don't want to cause him any trouble."

"I heard that guy can be pretty scary."

"Don't let the cold, bossy attitude fool you. He can be quite soft when it comes to kids. I got into a car accident once when I was little. He was the one who saved me and took me to a hospital. I was told that he visited me every day until I woke up. He made sure that I was well taken care of. "

He grinned. "Bet you were treated like a princess."

She stared at him for a while, then simply looked away. She could feel her heart racing, her senses tingling. This was her second time dancing with him, yet she could never shake off the nervousness. She was able to feign coolness though.

At the end of the dance, as they visited the restaurant garden before taking a seat on the fountain to admire the stunning view of the full moon, Jaden plucked a rose from a bush. Diligently and carefully, he removed the thorns and gave it to Alexis. "Here you go…"

That was rather sweet of him, she thought as she took the flower. "Thank you."

Suddenly he knelt down before her and took her hand in his. "Alexis, I-I have something to tell you."

She was telling herself to remain calm, though the mood was telling her that was he going to confess. _Confess? That can't be right. Jaden confessing? _She had no reason to get her hopes up, but the look in his eyes—the intensity they possessed—were genuine and sincere. "What is it?" she finally said.

Jaden felt a lump in his throat. Saying it out loud was far difficult than saying it in his head. But Alexis had the right to know about the bet. He can't keep on deceiving Alexis like this. It was better to tell her now before she finds out later. Not only that, he was ready to tell her about his feelings. "Alexis, I-I—" He was about to make his big confession when an unexpected person appeared.

"Just what is going on here?" The person seemed shocked and angry, judging from the tone of his voice.

Jaden and Alexis immediately turned to the direction of the voice only to find…

"Harrington Rosewood?"

They hadn't seen him in three years, but now he'd suddenly appeared and was striding through the garden path toward them, as casual as he can be. He was wearing a greyish-blue formal suit—clearly an expensive brand.

Harrington stopped only when he was face to face with them. "What a surprise," he stated, gazing at Alexis with a handsome smile. "I didn't expect to see you here, Alexis."

Alexis' lips curved into an uncomfortable smile. Who would have thought that she was going to see the very same guy who dueled Jaden for her hand in marriage? Harrington was an Obelisk Blue graduate and former captain of the Tennis Club. A good-looking brunette, Harrington was quite the eye-candy for girls back at the academy. Despite all that she never once showed any signs of interest in him. He was just like any other guy to her, though he can be a bit obsessive. "Same here… We didn't see you back at the church."

"Neither did I… We must have been sitting very far away from each other. It was a big church after all and the guests were plenty. It's a great coincidence I ran into you then."

"We'd rather run away from you," Jaden said dryly.

Harrington raised a brow. "And what's a Slifer Slacker like you doing in a place like this?"

"I was invited."

Harrington chuckled mockingly. "Invited? Yeah, right! I'm sure you're just a gatecrasher here. I mean, come on, get serious! Who would invite a Slifer slum to a fancy wedding like this?"

Alexis could feel the tension vibrating between the two guys. "I invited him," she said. "Got a problem with that?" Still holding on to the rose, she crossed her arms over her chest.

The athlete's face fell. "You invited him? Why?" Then he recalled his past duel with Jaden and everything suddenly made sense to him. "He's your date? That means you guys had actually gone through with it? No way! Tell me this isn't real. A hot pick like Alexis engaged to this wannabe?" He shook his head vigorously before throwing one deadly glare at Jaden. "You don't deserve her, Jaden Yuki."

"Chill out, bro," Jaden said, waving his hand dismissively, as if trying to fan Harrington's flames. And who was he to tell him that he didn't deserve Alexis?

"You just lucked out in our duel. I was the true winner at that time." Harrington's gaze returned to Alexis as a soft smile surfaced. "Even after all this time…I'm still in love with you, Alexis."

She couldn't help but sigh at Harrington's behavior. He was being romantic yet immature.

"Whatever, man," Jaden said, his tone cold and proud. "We both know I won that duel fair and square, so I'm officially Alexis' fiancé."

Those were provoking words, and Alexis sensed that this wasn't going to end well.

Harrington balled his hands and ground his teeth. "Are you for real? As if you've got what it takes to make her happy. You're no fiancé-material, not even boyfriend-material."

"Words coming from a sore loser," Jaden retorted confidently. "If you have regrets, you've got only yourself to blame."

"You think you're so great." Harrington shrugged, keeping his temper in-check. "I guess you leave me no choice. Jaden Yuki, I challenge you to a duel."

"A Duel, hmm? You're on, Harrington!"

Harrington smirked. "And to make things more interesting, let's have a bet. If I win I'm going to take Alexis away from you."

"**IF** you're going to win," Jaden stated.

"Oh, don't worry, coz I'll make sure you suffer defeat this time. I'll prove to you that I'm the better man for Alexis."

Another duel with her as the prize again? Alexis couldn't believe it. She also couldn't believe Jaden would agree to it yet again. "Will you guys just stop?" she said, her voice sounding controlled yet angry. She narrowed her eyes at them. "A bet? Engagement? Marriage? Did you guys ever think about my feelings? Don't I get a say on this? Am I just a prize to you?" She clenched her hands hard. "You guys don't get to decide my future."

Jaden glanced down and said nothing. He recalled the bet he had agreed upon with _HIM _and felt a pang in his chest. She was right. She wasn't a prize to be won. They had no right to decide her future. Alexis was free to choose who she was going to marry. It all seemed to make the truth uglier now, and he knew that it would make her feel betrayed.

Harrington looked at Alexis. "I'm sorry, Alexis. I guess I got carried away. But I was only looking out for you, because I know that this slacker isn't going to make you happy."

Clenching her teeth, she took a step forward and slapped Harrington across the face. "You don't even know the guy and here you are making such shallow judgments about him." She turned her back at him. "And, just so you know, Jaden's not my fiancé. But don't get your hopes up, Harrington, because I wouldn't even consider of giving you a shot at me."

Jaden felt as though he just got stabbed in the heart, that he got slapped instead of Harrington. They were never officially engaged in the first place—a fact he knew so well. Of course, the bet had led him to pursue Alexis and led him to realize his own feelings. Still, a bet was a bet, and she was the goal. Betrayal and deceitfulness—he would become a snake in Alexis' eyes once the truth comes to light.

* * *

><p>It was a silent trip back to the hotel. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Jaden had noted the frustration on her face. He wanted to be angry at Harrington, but instead was guilty because he was partly responsible for her bad mood. Treating her like a prize, accepting a challenge without even considering her feelings—he wanted to punch himself in the face for that. He had wanted to apologize to Alexis, but couldn't find the right words to say.<p>

Alexis forced a smile as she pushed open the door to her suite. "Thanks for accompanying me, Jaden," she said, turning to face him. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

His mouth tightened. "About Harrington—"

"Let's just drop it," she said sharply.

She didn't look pleased, but he continued, "The duel with Harrington before when I became your fiancé…" _Wait a minute! What the hell am I saying? I should be apologizing! _He was screaming in his head, but his mouth kept going as if it had a mind on its own. "On that day…D-Did I just gain a bride?"

Alexis' heart skipped a beat, but she willed herself to stay calm. "It wasn't a formal engagement, so—"

"Why didn't you tell me what fiancé really meant?" The question was out before he could stop himself. Why was he bringing this up anyway? Wouldn't it just add oil to the fire?

Alexis shrugged. "You were, like, what? 15? You should have known what fiancé meant."

"Well, sorry if my vocabulary wasn't as broad as yours," he said stiffly. "You could have told—"

"Jaden," she interrupted. "Would it change anything between us?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "You didn't need to know. It wasn't important to begin with. Besides, you and Harrington made such a big deal over it without even my consent."

Jaden bit his lip as he took in her grim expression. Alexis obviously felt he'd overstepped and been rude. Three years ago, he was a boy who enjoyed dueling to his heart's content. Dueling was his passion, his love, and his life. Alexis was right. It wouldn't have mattered if he knew the meaning or not. It would not have changed anything since he had no interest in romance or girls at that time.

Aware that things were getting heated between them, Jaden sighed and slightly turned away. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier and…" _Sorry for hiding the truth from you. _His emotions were in chaos. He was angry at himself that he couldn't admit it straight to her face, as well as disappointed that Alexis had explicitly declared that he wasn't her fiancé. "Good night, Alexis."

* * *

><p>Jaden was strolling through the park, his mind replaying the scene with Harrington back at reception when Atticus found him. The older brunette eyed his troubled form, then asked, "Rough day, huh?"<p>

"It was smooth sailing till that Harrington showed up," Jaden said with a wave of irritation. "The guy is nuts for her."

"Harrington? As in Harrington Rosewood, the tennis freak?" Jaden nodded, and then Atticus' eyes widened as he recalled the guy during his freshman year. "We had some classes together. He's quite the snob, but girls dig him."

Jaden frowned. "And he digs Alexis."

Atticus could sense the green-eyed monster called jealousy. "No sweat. He's not Alexis' type," he assured him.

"I know."

Atticus raised a brow. "O-kaaaay…So what's with the depressing aura?"

Jaden took a deep breath. "What if I were to tell you that I-I—OH, MAN!" He suddenly shouted, scratching his head in frustration. "Why did I accept the bet in the first place? And that man is so unreasonable! I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for him!"

Atticus blinked in confusion. "Say what now? Jaden, you feeling okay?"

Regaining composure, Jaden ran a hand through his hair and stared straight into Atticus' eyes. "I have no choice but to marry Alexis because I lost a bet." He had finally said it.

"A bet?"

Jaden averted his eyes away. "I would have seriously done anything to get out of it. But that _MAN _who holds my debt insisted that I should hook up with Alexis. He can be very persuasive, believe me," he explained, recalling the threat, which sent chills up and down his spine. He had to live up to that man's expectations or end up dead somewhere in a dark, gloomy alley. "I was against the idea. Plus, Alexis is my friend. I don't want to lose her friendship just because of the bet."

Atticus' expression had turned dark, and Jaden could feel antagonism oozing from him. "Jaden." His tone was dead serious.

Jaden lowered his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "But then I started seeing her more as a girl than a friend or a fellow duelist… I realized my attraction to her and I—"

"Jaden."

"I dunno…I'm not sure. I've convinced myself that I love her, but I'm kinda doubting myself right now. I'm totally confused here, man."

"Hold on a sec h—"

Jaden swallowed hard. "Look, man, I'm really sorry about all this." Of course, he wouldn't be surprised if Atticus suddenly hits him. Dating your sister just because of a bet? And he had to marry her! That counted as a serious offense. The brother had the right to retaliate. "I swear! I have no bad intentions. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"JADEN!" Atticus snapped. "Before I decide to kill you, there's one thing I wanna know." Sheer coldness was noted in his voice as he narrowed his gaze at Jaden. "You took her to dinner, accompanied her to a wedding as her date, and used every opportunity to spend time with her all because of a stupid bet? You're just using my sister to pay off your debt."

Jaden's mind raced, his stomach churning with guilt. During the three years of Duel Academy, Jaden had been good friends with Alexis. It was only several days ago that he'd become aware of love and commitments. Noticeably enough, he wasn't just afraid that he might hurt Alexis because of the bet, which could put a strain on their friendship, but he also feared not being able to settle his own feelings. "I…I like Alexis. She's nice, smart, and a great duelist. Sure, she can be somewhat reserved and a bit hard around the edges, but she's fun." He paused for a while, remembering the times he had spent with her, all the challenges and adventures they've encountered, and said, "Thinking back to the night I first dueled her, I realized that it was the first time I've met a girl I'd like to get to know better. Then the duel at Kaiba Dome helped me realized that what I felt for her was more than just attraction. I don't know if it's really love."

Atticus clenched his hands. "This is going to be a long night," he said, staring straight into his eyes, as he lifted his fist slightly. "And I'm not about to let you off the hook just because you feel guilty!" He then swung a fist at him.

Closing his eyes, Jaden stood his ground and waited for the pain. He knew he deserved to be punched.

_To be continued… _

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>Love can be so complicated for a young boy's heart. Jaden finally admitted to Atticus about the bet, and the brother doesn't like this at all. Jaden is also confused right now, but Atticus will knock some sense into him. Harrington will be back in the next chapter, but I can assure you that he won't be a prominent character in this story. Please do review this chapter. No Flaming! Till next time, okay?


	6. You're Invited! Come with Us!

**JC: **Chapter 6 up and ready to be read! This story has 50 reviews already! I'm happy and more inspired. I hope this momentum keeps up. I'm currently working on a Crossover art and Alexis is going to be in in. I'm almost done with the lineart. I can't wait to color it. The Rhodes Family weren't exactly mentioned in the Anime, right? I have no idea what Alexis' parents will be like, so I'm gonna just go ahead and make them up according to how the story goes. The private island idea here is something I came up while I was reading this particular novel where a couple went on vacation on an island.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 06: You're Invited! Come with Us!

Jaden stood his ground, waiting for Atticus' fist to hit his face. But nothing came. Slowly opening his eyes, he found Atticus' fist lingering in front of his eyes. Atticus had stopped for some reason.

Atticus felt a smile tugging at his lips at Jaden's confusion and innocence. "Jaden, you're one complicated guy," he stated, withdrawing his fist. "You're experiencing a whirlwind of emotions and I can understand that. You're afraid that you might be only pressured by the bet. You're afraid of the consequences it may bring to you and Alexis. Well, let me just say this, Jaden. You have really fallen in love with my sissy."

Jaden tried to sort through his feelings. He couldn't believe what Atticus just said. "Have I? I'm not even sure myself, man."

"Weren't you listening to yourself a while ago? You started seeing her more as a girl than just a friend. You've realized that your feelings for her are more than just attraction. You care for her so much that you'd risk keeping the truth for her sake. You're afraid of hurting her. Heck, you even got jealous of Harrington."

"Me? Jealous of Harrington?" Jaden muttered bitterly.

"Don't deny it, J, and understand that your heart is giving you the answers you seek," Atticus explained, pointing a finger at Jaden's heart. "Love is all about what's in here." He poked his chest before lifting a finger to his head. "And not in here." He smiled as he crossed his arms.

"But the bet—"

"Hey, J, don't let that put you off."

"Aren't you mad at me? I mean, come on, isn't it natural for you to get angry after finding out the truth?"

Atticus grinned. "I'm not about to throw punches at a guy who loves my sister." He patted Jaden on the shoulder. "No worries! I totally approve of you, brother-in-law."

Shocked at first, Jaden slowly turned his frown into a smile. He figured that all these doubts have just clouded his heart. "But what should I do? Should I tell her the truth? Or risk losing her?" He could care less about the bet. He knew what he wanted now. He wanted her. The idea of being engaged to her no longer scared him.

"Let's keep this just between us for now, okay?" Atticus winked an eye. "Nothing's holding you back. Get your game on and win her heart."

"You're seriously rooting for me?" Jaden asked with amusement.

"Hey, I just think you're the right guy for Alexis."

Jaden was silent for a while. "Then why'd you help Chazz before?"

"Dude, I love playing matchmaker! Chazz wasn't half-bad either. Too bad my sister wasn't interested, which is good for you." Atticus cupped his chin with one hand and looked at Jaden with a knowing smirk on his face. "If it's you then all is well." He chucked, smacking Jaden's back with a controlled hand.

"That's it. I'm gonna court her for real this time…"

"Well, you better be quick about it coz we're leaving soon."

Jaden's eyes widened. "Leaving? No way! She can't leave. I won't be able to see her again."

Atticus sighed. "Chill… We're just going to visit our family's private island."

Jaden paused to replay Atticus' words just now. Perhaps he had misheard him? "Umm…Private Island?"

"Our family owns one. It's an island paradise."

Now that was one hell of a jaw-dropping revelation, Jaden thought. He should have realized that Alexis and Atticus were rich since only the rich could afford the hotel suite they were staying at. There was also that big, fancy wedding, where only big spenders could come. Damn, if he had thought she didn't deserve her before, he felt as though she was so out of his reach. But money wasn't an issue. Alexis wasn't the type of girl who'd be interested in a guy's money.

Jaden frowned, thinking of the limited time he had with Alexis. "If you guys are leaving, then I—"

"You're coming with us. This island vacation will give you guys a chance to become even closer. So, J, are you in?"

Jaden didn't have to think twice. "I am so in!" he replied excitedly.

Atticus smiled at him. "It's settled then." Then his face darkened. "By the way, who did you lose to again? He seems familiar with my sister."

Inwardly Jaden cringed. That _MAN _threatened him not to speak of their bet to anyone. Bad enough he had to admit the whole deal to Atticus. But now he had to fess up. He had to reveal that _MAN_'s identity. He was going to wind up dead sooner or later. "Okay, promise me you won't freak out."

"Now why would I freak out?"

Jaden scratched the back of his head as he chuckled nervously. "Well, that's because the man is none other than…"

* * *

><p>The morning the next day Alexis had dressed in a white scoop-neck top with unfinished edges and shirttail hem, and blue shorts, which featured a buckle closure at the front overlay, snap-flap pocket at the right hip and welt pockets at the left hip and back. A pair of white platform wedge sandals with two-one leather and suede straps, and a buckle closure at the wraparound ankle strap completed the look.<p>

She hadn't called Jaden yet, assuming that he was still in bed. There wasn't anything particular to do on that day. She was going to leave for her family's island tomorrow. She was excited to see her mother again, but sad at the same time since she was going to be separated from Jaden again. She always reminded herself that she and Jaden were just friends—nothing beyond that. The guy still had dreams to fulfill, new adventures to seek. Love was out of the question.

She sat in front of her laptop, nibbling on the last of her toast and skimming through some graduation pictures. She missed the good old days back at the academy. And she had admitted more than once that Duel Academy became a lot for interesting for her because of Jaden. He was a bundle of joy, full of surprises. Her heart always raced whenever she sees her picture with Jaden. It was a picture included in the graduation album. She was starting to have a flashback when she heard knocking on her door.

Thinking it may be Jaden, she closed her laptop before she went to answer the door.

"Alexis!"

"H-Harrington?"

The heir of Harrington Sporting Goods was standing there, wearing a white shirt underneath a blue open jacket with purple accents and blue jeans. He wore a black necklace around his neck with a silver bird-like sigil pendant. He was beaming at her. But something about him was off. He looked a bit tired and unsteady.

Alexis grimaced. "What are you doing here, Harrington? And how did you find out I'm staying in this hotel?"

"Hey, I've got connections, you know, and they're pretty reliable," Harrington replied.

"Figures…" She rolled her eyes. "State your business here and leave."

He came in without her permission, immediately taking a seat on the bed. "Is it true that Jaden Yuki is really not your fiancé?"

"Just what did you come here for?" Alexis said, keeping her cool, as she faced him.

"Alexis, will you go out with me?" Harrington lifted a hand to his heart. "I'm single. You're single and you told me last night that Jaden's not your fiancé, so—"

"I also told you to not get your hopes up. Sorry, Harrington, but I'm not interested."

"Come on, Alexis, don't play hard to get."

She crossed her arms. "I'm not and I think you should leave."

Harrington did not argue. He stood up and started toward the open doorway. But then he stopped merely inches away from her. His expression darkened. "What is it about me that you don't like?" he asked, slamming the door shut. "Girls would die just to be in your shoes right now."

Alexis took an involuntary step back. "Your ego is one thing and, for your information, I'm not like the girls you've dated before," she said firmly. Being rich, popular, and athletic, Harrington had dated over a hundred girls, and he never got into a serious relationship once. She would never consider dating such an arrogant guy. She started turning the doorknob, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She instantly noted the stench of alcohol. He had been drinking. "Let me go, Harrington!" She struggled to break free, but Harrington Rosewood was built like a tank, and his strength was overwhelming. Her heart was pounding, and she felt a chill of fear.

"I always get what I want!" shouted Harrington, dragging her to the bed.

The strength used against her was terrifying. "Stop! Let go!" she exclaimed.

Harrington smiled maliciously. "I'm going to make you mine whether you like it or not, Alexis." He pushed her down on the bed and towered over her.

Alexis chewed her lower lip. "You're sick!" Harrington laughed, seeming to take pleasure in her struggles and fending off her blows. She was about to kick him in the groin when someone came into the room.

"Hey, Alexis, your door's unlocked—" Jaden was saying before she saw them. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Hot rage engulfed him. "Harrington! What the hell do you think you're doing to Alexis?"

"And who invited you here, slacker?" Harrington exclaimed.

The momentary interruption gave Alexis the opportunity to hit him hard in the groin, knocking the breath out of him. "Get off of me!" she demanded, kicking him to the edge of the bed, where he got caught by Jaden.

Hauling his collar, Jaden glared straight into his eyes. "You bastard! I'm gonna knock your teeth down your throat!" He swung his fist at Harrington's face and dropped him on the floor. He had intended to kick him senselessly when Alexis suddenly clutched his upper arm with one hand.

"Don't waste your energy on a jerk like him, Jaden," Alexis said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Harrington was curled up like a ball on the floor, obviously suffering from the damage he had received. "Y-You…Slifer Slacker…you're gonna regret this…" he managed to say, wincing.

"You should press charges against him, Lex. I want this bastard punished for what he did to you—and for what he tried to do." His voice rose as he pictured unwanted scenes in his head. "Harassing you like that…I can't stand the thought."

This was a new low for Harrington, Alexis thought. He failed to win her hand in marriage three years ago and now he tried to force himself on her. He was seriously desperate. He had to be thought a lesson and she knew one way to do it. "He's a bit drunk, but let's settle this in a way we know best," she announced, as Harrington looked up at her in his aching form.

Jaden figured out what she was thinking and immediately thought of a brilliant idea to punish Harrington at the same time. "This is going to be sweet." He glanced down at the tennis player. "You better get your game on, Harrington, coz you're about to get your butt kicked."

* * *

><p>Kaiba Dome. That was the venue Jaden chose. To settle things with Harrington, Alexis had decided to have a match with him. If Harrington won, Alexis would become his fiancée, but if Alexis won, then Harrington would have to give up on her. Alexis had Harrington signed the written agreement on paper as proof. Of course, Jaden was a bit uncomfortable with the deal, but he was confident in Alexis' skills as a Duelist. She was strong, always had been and always will be.<p>

The duel started off splendidly in Alexis' favor. She was able to dish out 2000 points of damage to Harrington on her first turn. Harrington wanted to deal great damage to her, but Alexis countered his moves before he had the chance to play his monster and spell. When it was Alexis' turn again, she called out her ace monster, _Cyber Blader _(ATK: 2100).

"Now dance! _Cyber Blader_, attack him directly with Skate Blade Slash!" Alexis declared, as Cyber Blader skated across the field with deadly elegance. Harrington, with only 2000 Life Points left, had no monsters, spells, and trap cards to defend. Alexis had made sure to wipe the field clean before the attack.

When _Cyber Blader_'s attack connected, Harrington's points were reduced to zero, making Alexis the winner.

Harrington dropped onto his knees. The look of distraught had dented his face. "No way. How could I have lost?" he muttered grimly.

"Game and match!" Jaden uttered as a bright, mocking smile curved the corners of his mouth. "You got wooped, man. Losing in two turns? Wow…That wasn't even a challenge."

Not bothering to spare one glance at Harrington, Alexis walked up to Jaden. "That was a load off my chest."

"You know, it still bothers me," Jaden said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, let me hit him. One punch and that's it."

She sighed contentedly. "Well, have fun with it," she said, starting towards the exit. "I'll meet you outside."

"Alexis, wait! Give me another chance!" Harrington got up to run after her, but he was stopped by Jaden. "Outta my way, slacker!"

Jaden shook his head in dismay. "Dude, you already lost. Why don't you just give up? Besides, it's so obvious that Alexis isn't interested in you."

"I don't need to hear that from you!"

"You're only making yourself look bad, Harrington."

"Shut up!" Harrington was surging with rage. "Just you wait. I will make Alexis mine no matter what it takes."

"Obsessive much? As if Alexis would pick a perverted guy like you…" Jaden stated, slipping one hand into his pocket.

"If you hadn't come, I would have done her in real good. I was almost there…I almost had her lips."

Jaden said nothing, just gave him a cold glare, and then grabbed him by the collar.

"Hit me and I'll press charges, you moron," Harrington said with a mocking smile.

Releasing him, Jaden turned his back at Harrington and began walking away. "Hitting you won't be enough though…" He paused, peering over his shoulder to look back at Harrington, a mischievous smile surfacing. "You need to be punished real good."

"To hell with your threats. You can't keep me from Alexis."

"Probably not…I can still protect her though." He took out a recorder from his pocket and pressed the play button.

_"If you hadn't come, I would have done her in real good. I was almost there…I almost had her lips." _

His words played back again, and Harrington was ready to lung himself at Jaden.

"Hope you're ready for your punishment, man." Jaden pointed a finger at someone standing behind Harrington.

"Give it—"

"Touch her again if you dare and I'll make sure life will be hell for you," a deep, cold voice interrupted, carrying an air of confidence and dominance.

Feeling a chill down his spine, Harrington nervously turned around only to come face to face with one of the most powerful and influential man in the Duel Monsters Game World. Harrington turned pale in an instant. Fear lurched as he felt his soul being sucked in by the man's icy blue stare.

_"If you hadn't come, I would have done her in real good. I was almost there…I almost had her lips." _

Jaden played it over again before tossing it to that _MAN. _ Jaden had planned this. He had specifically chosen Kaiba Dome to be the sight of Alexis and Harrington's Duel in order to get in touch with that _MAN _quickly. He spared no details with regard to what happened between them back at the hotel. Sure enough, he could tell that the _MAN _cared about Alexis to a certain extent. "Good luck, man, coz you're gonna need it," Jaden said with a chuckle as he walked off.

* * *

><p>"As if I'd let Harrington win," Alexis muttered to herself. She had won the duel fair and square with perfect Life Points. She didn't give Harrington the chance to strike once. Well, she had to admit that she was a little ruthless in their duel, but it felt good to release all the anger. It was wrong of Harrington to force himself on her. Love was based on trust, respect, and honesty, not betrayal and threat. No woman in her right mind wanted a man who would attempt to harass her and she would never fall in love with a man who was so full of himself.<p>

Harrington Rosewood was the complete opposite of Jaden. Jaden was the caring, easygoing, and open man she had always admired. He had evoked feelings in her that she had never experienced before.

_"You should press charges against him, Lex. I want this bastard punished for what he did to you—and for what he tried to do. Harassing you like that…I can't stand the thought." _

She felt a hot flash of color suffuse her cheeks. She remembered how angry he'd been. He did care a lot about her. But he cared only as a friend, she reminded herself bluntly. Still it made her happy knowing that.

_I love him. _It was easy to admit it to herself, yet difficult to confess.

Jaden was running out of the dome to join her beside his parked motorcycle. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Lex," he said ever-so-casually.

"Hope you didn't kill the guy." She knew how much Jaden wanted to beat Harrington back at the hotel.

"Just one punch, like you said," he replied, chuckling. "Hey, let's hit the arcade. I feel like playing today."

He was such a burst of energy. Of course, his energetic character was one of the things she loved about him. She sighed silently, turning her back at him, as she grabbed her helmet. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. But she already knew that her feelings won't be reciprocated. It was a painful realization. Defiantly, she thrust the confession from her mind and glanced back at him. "I need to unwind myself, so the arcade sounds good."

"Sweet! Then let's—" He stopped when Alexis reached out her hand. "Umm…Alexis?"

"Give me the keys."

Jaden blinked in surprise. "Huh? You're gonna drive?"

Alexis grimaced. "What is it? Do you have a problem with women drivers?"

"It's not like that." Leaning forward, Jaden showed off a very boyish yet charming smile that had undoubtedly made her heart race. He pulled out the key from his pocket and placed it in her palm. His hand lingered on top of hers as he stared into her eyes. "Drive safely, okay?"

She quickly looked away. "Don't worry. I can drive pretty well, you know," she said, and was pleased at the feigned calmness in her voice. She drew back her hand and turned to the vehicle.

"You know, I've been wondering about this for a while… What if I lost to that stupid Harrington back then? Would you have accepted his proposal?" Jaden suddenly asked.

Alexis paused and said nothing.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to bring it up," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"I would have flat-out rejected him," Alexis replied, smiling brightly at him. "I would never fall for a guy like him." She mounted the vehicle and put on her helmet. "Besides…" Her eyes swept over his blue-accented black shirt and washout gray jeans and smiled. "I'd pick you over him any day…" She muttered that in a low voice.

"Huh? Come again?" Jaden asked curiously.

Alexis sighed. "Just hop on." She was kind of thankful that he didn't hear her last words. It would have caused some awkward moments between them.

* * *

><p>Jaden and Alexis arrived at Atticus' suite that late afternoon thirty minutes after he called them. Atticus said that it was important, which gave Alexis a bad feeling. Atticus has a knack of getting her into trouble, and she just hoped it wouldn't be one of those days where he'd play matchmaker. Jaden guessed that Atticus was going to tell Alexis that he'll be tagging along with them on their trip.<p>

"Oh, sissy, did you tell Jaden here about our trip?" Atticus was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"No," said Alexis without enthusiasm. It saddened her to think that she was going to leave Jaden soon.

"You know, I got mail from mom and she said that we could bring a friend along. Since Jaden's our friend—"

Alexis smiled. "No objections here." She turned to Jaden and said, "Come with us. I'm sure you'll like it there."

"A trip to where?" Jaden had to pretend he didn't know anything or else Atticus would be in trouble.

"To our private island," Atticus replied cheerfully. "Say yes, J, and I guarantee that you'll see my sis in a swimsuit."

Alexis sighed, frowning. "Oh, please… Don't lump Jaden in the same group as you."

"Sounds tempting, but I don't think I could afford it," Jaden said with a chuckle.

"Did you think we'll make you pay for it? Everything will be free," Atticus said.

Of course, Jaden already knew that, but he couldn't help but smile like a little boy who had just received the present he wanted for Christmas. "Well, in that case, I'm going."

Alexis' heart skipped a beat. A wonderful smiled etched her face. She couldn't measure how much excitement and happiness she felt.

"Then that's settled." Atticus went to his closet and pulled out a semi-formal outfit. "All right! Time to get ready for my dates since the meeting's over."

Alexis raised a brow. "Dates?"

"One of them is currently taking up medicine. She's a hottie. Red hair, green eyes, and beautiful complexion. She's so smart and sophisticated. We kind of share the same tastes in food and music. The other one's her friend, who's kinda shy and reserved but still a cutie."

"I couldn't care less about your dates and I can't believe you're going to date two girls at the same time."

"Well if you put it that way…" Atticus said breezily. "Hey, J, wanna tag along? You can have my other date? I'm sure you'll like her." He winked an eye.

It took extraordinary restraint for Alexis to keep from driving her fist into Atticus face. "Obviously not," she said dryly. Jaden was not interested in dates and girls—that much she could tell. She knew Jaden would decline.

Jaden smiled mischievously. "A double date…hmmm? Sounds—"

Clutching his upper arm, Alexis glared straight into his eyes. "You're not going," she said coldly as she hauled him towards the door. "Go do whatever you want, Atticus, and leave Jaden out of it." She released him from her grasp as she opened the door, and then made her exit.

Jaden was about to follow when Atticus grabbed his shoulder. "Look, man, I'm not going on any date. You know how I feel—"

"Someone's protective…I can say that things are going to be smooth for you from this point on." Atticus laughed, his brown eyes sparking with excitement.

_To be continued… _

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>I just wanted Alexis to beat Harrington but didn't want to write a long, tiring duel. Sorry… And for those who are curious about what happened to Harrington after the dome? I'll leave that to your imaginations. What do you think that MAN would do to him? Alexis' parents will be appearing in the next chapter. I don't think you'll like the father very much. Well, I can't say more. You just have to wait and find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review and no flaming.


	7. Meet the Parents!

**JC: **WTF? Hell, I have no idea why my chapter wouldn't upload yesterday. And I couldn't review the stories I was currently reading too. Guess something went wrong, but I really wanted to update this yesterday. So sorry for the delay. I couldn't get my head straight recently too. Don't ask why. I'm just stressed. It's a lot off my shoulders updating this fic. Alexis' parents are going to make their appearance here. Most of you already got a not-so-good impression with the father. I have no idea what Alexis' parents are like in the anime or manga, so I made them up. I hope that's okay. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be waiting for the reviews afterwards.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 07: Meet the Parents!

Shortly after 10 in the evening, before she went to bed, Alexis' phone began to ring. She grimaced. The caller could be her father again. Talking to him would only dampen her mood. He was really persistent lately. But she could not just ignore the call. Picking up the phone, she looked at the caller ID and found out that it was her mother calling.

"How's my precious little girl doing?" Her mother's voice, definitely vibrant, came across the line.

"I'm doing fine, mom," she said. "Why did you call?"

"Atticus called earlier to tell me that you're bringing your boyfriend along. He said that you are seriously involved with him."

Alexis felt a surge of heat flooding her face. "Atticus called you to tell you what?" she said, controlling her voice, as she made a mental note to pummel Atticus first thing tomorrow morning. "Seriously? Anyway, mom, Jaden's not my—"

"Jaden Yuki was it? He was a classmate back at Duel Academy, right?" Alexis could tell the rising excitement in her mother's voice. "Atticus wouldn't tell me the details, but I want to know all about this Jaden-boy." Her mother was carefree and merry, just like Atticus, and she had been searching for a man she deemed suitable for her.

Alexis' heart raced. "He's a boy and he's a friend, mom, but not—"

"I can't wait to meet him, Lexi," her mother interrupted. "And I want to see you duel again. I know! I'll throw a party for you and Jaden, and then you two will have an exhibition match. Won't that be fun?"

"What?"

"Oh, I can't believe my little girl has finally found her special someone," her mother continued merrily. "Well, it's getting real late. Good night, Alexis, and sweet dreams."

"Umm…Yeah…Good night…" she muttered under her breath. She couldn't tell her mother that Jaden was just a friend. Her mother was too excited that she wouldn't listen anymore. _Her special someone…_ Alexis lowered her gaze to the floor. Jaden was a special someone, but he was oblivious to her feelings.

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything you need?" Mrs. Rhodes asked anxiously over the phone.<p>

"Yes," Alexis replied. She, Atticus, and Jaden were at the airport, waiting to board the Rhodes' private jet. "We'll be there in four hours."

"How about Jaden? Is he with you? You are bringing him along, aren't you?" Her mother sounded very excited.

Alexis sighed. Her mother was acting like a teenage girl. "Yes, he's here." She wasn't about to admit it, but she was very anxious about introducing Jaden to her mother and, at the same time, eager to spend time with him. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, noting the cheerful smile on his face as he talked to Atticus, Alexis couldn't help her heart from beating so fast. Part of it had something to do with his previous comment earlier, when he arrived at the hotel lobby to meet her and Atticus. She remembered how animated he was in greeting them and how refreshing he looked clad in khaki pants and a white shirt with blue tribal prints.

She had dressed in a sun glow dress of mid-thigh length that featured criss-cross shoulder straps at the back and an elastic waist. The instant he saw her he looked at her from head to toe and said, _"You look cute in that dress!" _She swore that she almost blushed like crazy because of the unexpected compliment. Atticus had the nerve to tease her about it too.

"Mr. Atticus Rhodes and Miss Alexis Rhodes, please proceed to the boarding area," a voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"That's us. I'll see you later, mom." Alexis stood up from her seat as she inserted the phone into her white shoulder bag. "Well, it's time for us to go," she said to Jaden, pasting a smile on her face and picking up her flight bag.

"Sweet! This is gonna be my first time riding a private jet," Jaden said, shuffling the strap of his bag onto his shoulder. "Hope I don't get airsick."

"I'm sure you won't," Alexis said with a giggle.

"Look over here, you two!" Atticus merrily said. The moment they turned their heads to the direction of his voice a flash of light was emitted—a flash from a camera. "How about showing those pearly whites for me?" Atticus readied the camera again.

Alexis grimaced. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I'm trying to take a picture here," replied Atticus. "It's not every day you get to spend a vacation with your boyfriend, my sweet little sister."

Jaden choked. "B-Boyfriend?" Well, Jaden liked the sound of that, but he preferred being called fiancé. _And again with the teasing? Alexis isn't going to like that_, he silently thought, looking over at Alexis, who seemed to have gotten a bit flustered.

"Enough with your jokes and give me the camera," Alexis demanded, trying to snatch the camera away, but Atticus was too quick for her.

Pulling Alexis toward him, Jaden placed both hands on her shoulders and made her face the camera. "Let's take as many pictures as possible, make as many memories," he told her with a gentle smile. He would like this vacation to be special for him and her.

Alexis fought to hide the blush on her face. She felt like melting in his hands like honey. He was so close, their faces merely inches apart. _Make as many memories…? _It was a sweet thing to say. Nevertheless, she knew that he only meant it in a friendly way, which made her feel a twinge of sadness.

"Okay, now smile!" Atticus said, and the two presented their best smiles for the camera.

* * *

><p>"The island's great!" Jaden said in a big voice, feeling the wind blowing on his face, as he glanced from the private airport to the lush greens of the island and to the big mountain from afar. "Reminds me a lot of Duel Academy."<p>

"Yeah, it does…" Alexis felt a little uneasy. By some means, she sensed that something was coming for her. On the other hand, her brother was being himself as usual, flirting with the attendant, who seemed very enticed by him. "Same old Atticus…" She let out a deep sigh.

Alexis' cellphone rang all of a sudden and she quickly answered it. Much to her dismay, it was her father on the other line.

Jaden noticed the frown greasing her lips. Last time she showed an expression like that was the time her father called her. He was an outsider, so he had no right to butt into people's family affairs, but he wished to know what was going on with her dad. The man seemed to spell trouble for her. Jaden moved closer to Alexis, his eyes growing concerned. Alexis didn't respond to whatever it was her father was telling her and she seemed to be getting angry.

"You're going too far, dad!" she finally snapped. "You don't get to decide what's best for me!" She then hang up and took a deep breath.

"Alexis…" Jaden muttered, bringing a comforting hand to her shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"Dad again, huh?" Atticus said, walking up to her. "So, what did he say this time?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Alexis wished her father would just leave her be. "Anyway… We'll have to wait for our ride at the exit." She picked up her flight bag and started walking.

"Atticus, what's the deal with your old man? Why is Alexis—" Jaden was asking when Atticus interrupted.

"Kinda complicated to tell," Atticus said. "And don't worry about Alexis. She's not going to let this put her down."

Jaden watched Atticus joined Alexis. He was all smiles as he wrapped an arm around her neck, which only annoyed Alexis. But Jaden knew that the brother was trying to cheer up the little sister. He was an only child, so he had notions about having a brother or sister before. Seeing how Alexis and Atticus were, he kind of felt envious toward their relationship. That thought aside, he was still worried about Alexis. Her father seemed to be forcing her to do something she doesn't want. Whatever it was, he knew Alexis wouldn't give in.

As they waited for their ride to arrive, Jaden suddenly felt hungry. "Looks like the food from the plane wasn't enough," he said. "Maybe I should have brought snacks with me."

"You'll get to eat plenty soon," Alexis said, smiling at Jaden. She looked to the left and saw a white limo pulling over at the Loading/Unloading area.

Jaden's eyes sparkled. "No way! Is that our ride?"

The instant a man came out of the car Alexis' face fell. "Atticus, you handle that guy," she said, turning to her brother. "I'm taking Jaden with me."

"You got it, sis," Atticus replied, winking an eye. "Good luck, Jaden, my man."

"Wha-What's the matter, Lex?" Jaden asked.

"Get down!" Alexis commanded, pulling Jaden down to his knees behind the guard rail. "I can't believe this!"

"Huh?"

"It's my father," Alexis whispered grimly.

"Your father?" Jaden peeked over the top of the guard rail. He saw Atticus talking gleefully with a man who seemed to be in his thirties. His hair was swept back with a strand hanging in his face and had the same shade of blonde hair as Alexis. His hazel eyes were cold and uncanny, his face expressionless. Jaden could sense the air of indifference surrounding him like a thick fog.

"Jaden!" Alexis grabbed Jaden's arm and pulled him back down.

Her face was dangerously close to his, and he couldn't help but stare at her lips. He swallowed hard, telling himself to stay focused. "Um…Mind telling me what this is all about?"

"I didn't expect him to be here. Mom didn't tell me anything."

"Huh?"

"I have issues with my father, so I don't want to see him right now." Alexis stared heatedly at the concrete ground, shaking with anger, as if she wanted to punch someone.

Jaden wished he understood her dilemma. Alexis was pretty worked up after seeing her father. He knew it would be best to lead her away from him. "Then we're out of here!" he said, grabbing Alexis' hand.

Alexis blinked in surprise. "Eh? What?"

As they dashed toward the parking area, they spotted a worker who had just parked his 4MC. Alexis asked if they could borrow the 4MC. The worker was a bit surprised to see Alexis and immediately bowed his head to show his respect, telling her that she was free to borrow it since it belonged to her family. Of course, Alexis thanked the guy and handed the keys to Jaden.

"You're driving," she said.

Hopping onto the 4-wheeled motorcycle, Jaden stole a look at the incoming guys in black suits. "Friends of yours, Lex?" he teased.

Alexis shrugged. "My dad's lackeys." She rode the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around Jaden's waist.

"Hmmm…Thought so." The engine roared as he pumped the accelerator. "Well, hold on tight, Alexis!" he said, pulling out of the parking lot and into the road.

* * *

><p>For the most part, they rode in silence, though Jaden would sporadically ask a random question on purpose to take her mind off her father temporarily. Jaden had to admit that after getting away from the airport, he'd given much thought on how to spend time alone with her. They were already in the forest, which spread out like an endless maze. But he didn't feel any doubt to where Alexis was taking them. After an hour ride, they decided to take a break at a meadow.<p>

The meadow was perfectly round and filled with an assortment of flowers, ranging from violet, blue, to pure white.

Jaden ran to the meadow, simply awed by the vibrant display of nature. He turned, giving a bright smile at Alexis, but she was staring down at the ground, looking depressed. "Alexis…" He took a step back toward her. "You're going to make the flowers wilt with that face."

"Sorry…for dragging you into this…" she said warily.

He gave a short laugh. "Hey, no sweat! This doesn't bother me one bit."

Alexis wondered if she could ask Jaden to help her in her current predicament. _No, I shouldn't… _

Jaden leaned closer. A faint whiff of her scent drifted toward him. Her scent was distracting yet sensual and alluring. For one dizzying moment, his head clouded and his mind went blank. He fought the urge to touch the smoothness of her cheek.

"Jaden…"

And that snapped him back to reality. He was entirely too close for comfort. "Umm…Yeah, Lex?" He felt a surge of color sweep across his face. This was embarrassing.

She heaved a sigh. "I wanted you to do me a favor."

"A favor? Sure, thing!" Jaden smiled.

"I want you by my side when I go meet my father," she said.

This would be the time when a guy would feel nervous about meeting the girlfriend's father. Jaden totally got the shivers going up and down his spine. In addition to that, the father wasn't your average nice guy, since Alexis didn't seem to get along with him. "He's not gonna kill me, isn't he?" he asked with a slight chuckle. Judging from the father's appearance earlier, Jaden would label the man as the type that you don't want to mess with—EVER!

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you," Alexis hastened to assure him. "Jaden, I need you for support."

Jaden regarded her thoughtfully. He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You can count on me, Lex."

Touching the hand on her shoulder, she gave him a grateful smile in return. "Thank you, Jaden." With Jaden to back her up, she felt confident to face her father. She wasn't about to let her father have his way. She was going to end her issue with him.

"Hey, no problem!" He carefully withdrew his hand, feeling a bit reluctant to part with hers, and quickly he ran toward the meadow. "Okay, let's take our mind away from that for a while and enjoy our time here. You know, this place is just plain awesome!" He lay down on the flower bed, closing his eyes, as he bathed under the gentle sun. He also enjoyed the taste of the air as well. It was so cool and fresh.

Alexis wanted to lie back as he did, but she decided to sit down right beside him, letting her chin rest on her knees. "This is my favorite spot in this island." The tender wind blew past them, swaying the grass and flowers around them. She closed her eyes to get the feel of nature more.

Slowly he opened his eyes to look at her. The meadow was magnificent enough, yet it paled in comparison to Alexis. She was really beautiful. Sitting up, without taking his eyes off her, he reached out one hand to touch her face. He was almost at the goal when…

"We should head to the mansion now," she suddenly said.

Shocked, Jaden quickly backed away from her until he hit a tree.

She opened her eyes, turning to where Jaden used to be, and blinked in surprise. "Jaden?" She looked up and saw him rubbing his poor head while leaning against a tree. "How did you get way over there?"

He smiled like a playful child. "Oh, nothing! I was just…well…hehe…" He chuckled. "We're going, right?"

"I'm sure our rooms are all prepared once we get there. You're gonna like your room."

"Really? Then I'm looking forward to it."

The road trip to the mansion was steady and brief. They had a few chit-chats about their previous academy life and the duels they've faced, which took Alexis' mind off her father for a while. Jaden was ecstatic to have her just ride with him through a beautiful forest toward the grassy field. But their little enjoyment had to end. The instant Jaden parked the vehicle he could feel tension coming from Alexis, though she was adept enough to school her features. He was a bit nervous too and yet he couldn't hide the excitement from seeing the extravagant mansion. The fact that Atticus and Alexis were insanely rich still amazed him until now.

Ideal type for any kind of vacation or holiday, the Rhodes' mansion was situated on a hill top overlooking the forest. It was surrounded by a lush garden and expansive lawn. The path leading to the mansion had reminded Jaden of the yellow brick road from the 'Wizard of Oz' story. Jaden couldn't imagine himself living in such a big house. _If their mansion here is this big, I wonder what's the size of their main mansion... The rich are really different. _He felt like he wasn't the right 'type' for Alexis, considering his background and status. _But that MAN chose me for a reason…so… _

"Welcome to Villa Rhodes!" Atticus exclaimed, popping out of the bushes, smiling ever so merrily. His welcome gave them quite a shock. "Took you long enough to get here."

"I bet it won't take that much time to beat you to a pulp," Alexis said dryly.

"Sissy, where's your sense of humor?" Atticus said, stepping out of the bushes and onto the path. "Anyway…Dad's in the library right now. That should give us plenty of time to give Jaden here a tour around our humble abode."

"A tour? Sweet!" Jaden was letting his curiosity run. "But wait… What's this about your pops being in the library?"

"He likes to read…A LOT…" Atticus said, emphasizing on the last two words. "It'll take a while till he comes out. Trust us, we know."

"How about mom? Where is she?" Alexis asked.

"In the kitchen, whipping up some delicious treats for us."

"I'll go say hi. In the meantime, try not to get Jaden in trouble."

Atticus pouted. "You make it sound like I'm a trouble-maker."

Alexis sighed. "Which you are by the way…"

Jaden had to agree with that. Atticus' antics would usually stir up trouble more than once, especially for Alexis. "Okay, Mr. Tour Guide, why don't you start the tour?" he told Atticus.

"Then this way please, sir," Atticus said, adapting the accent of a British man, as he bowed.

Upon entering the courtyard, Jaden saw three living areas, two in the ground floor and one in the first, connected by an outside stone flight of stairs. The first floor had an expansive large terrace, perfect for outside dining. Atticus then led him to the swimming pool and sun deck, made of stone works, where one could relax and enjoy the breathtaking scenery. Then they were off to his bedroom.

When they got there, Jaden couldn't believe that he was going to sleep in a comfortable bedroom that boasted a view overlooking the forest. He had his own dressing room that led into the spacious bathroom with a large tub and a separate restroom.

"You serious, man? This room…This is really my room?" Jaden asked Atticus for the umpteenth time.

"Jaden, ask me again and I'm gonna make you sleep in Alexis' room," Atticus said with a teasing grin.

Although it was a tempting idea, Jaden dared not ask anymore. "So, where's your room?"

"The one right beside yours."

"And Alexis'?"

"Right down the hall." Atticus raised a brow. "Planning to pay her a midnight visit? Maybe you're not as naïve as I thought." A mischievous grin slowly formed on his face.

Jaden flushed slightly red and shook his head vigorously. "I don't have any ulterior motives, okay?" But he was more aware of things he wasn't before, though still a bit clueless in some areas.

"Sure, you don't," Atticus said only to make Jaden more flustered. "Kidding… Come on, let's head down to the kitchen. I'll introduce you to my mom."

The door suddenly swung open and then a woman dressed in a pure white sundress entered, directing her eyes toward Jaden instantly. Jaden was mesmerized with the way she looked. She had an elegant figure similar to a model's. Her hair was brown and silky, gently flowing down to her waist, which suited her dark eyes. She was as beautiful as Alexis, only with more adult charm. Jaden figured that it was probably Atticus and Alexis' older cousin.

The woman eyed him like a hawk as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jaden couldn't help but feel nervous a bit. He was thinking that she was probably one of those rich girls who hated commoners like him. Well, if she were, then he was going to ignore whatever mean stuff she was going to say. However, the moment the woman opened her mouth to speak, giggles were heard instead of insults.

"He's a real stud, Alexis!" she exclaimed lavishly. The woman's eyes were practically sparkling.

Alexis stepped into the room and sighed. "Mom, let's not scare the guy, okay?" she said.

_Did she just say MOM? _Jaden took an involuntary step back in surprise. The woman before him was Atticus and Alexis' mother. And she looked so young! The woman could pass as Alexis' older sister. "Pleased to meet you, mom—I mean, ma'am!" Jaden said, bowing stiffly like a robot. First impressions just went downhill.

"Oh, likewise, Jaden," she said, hooking his arm with hers.

Jaden almost jumped in reaction.

"Why don't we sit down and have a chat?"

Atticus hooked Jaden's other arm. "Sounds great, mom! Let's take a seat over there!"

Alexis clenched her jaw. "Please behave, you two," she said.

Atticus and Mrs. Rhodes dragged Jaden to the sofa. "Sit here, sweetie, between Atti and me." They all took their seats. "How did you meet my daughter? How did you make her fall for you?" Their mother fired the questions right away. Before Jaden could answer, the mother chained another question. "How long have you two been dating?"

"We're not exactly," said Jaden, and then Alexis continued with "in a relationship."

Mrs. Rhodes looked at her daughter. "But Atticus told me that Jaden's your fiancé."

"Drop the act, mom, I know you're aware," Alexis said. "I'm sure Atticus here didn't spare any details."

Atticus sighed. "Sissy, don't be such a killjoy. Mom and I were having fun playing around."

"You two are really birds of the same feather."

"But I'm still glad my little Lexi brought her special someone with her," her mother said earnestly.

Jaden was having a hard time not getting all flustered, but Alexis' finely honed instincts prevented her from retorting. Alexis admitted to herself that her mother was right, that Jaden was her special someone, but these were feelings she had kept for herself. "Mom, please don't start…" She was cringing inside. "We just met at Duel Academy. He was my classmate. We became friends and rivals, that's—"

"Although I was quite surprised hear that Alexis is bringing a guy with her, I imagine what he'd be like…" Mrs. Rhodes interrupted, gazing at Jaden with soft eyes. "I've seen pictures of you with Atti and Lexi. But who would have thought that you would be such a cute boy? You can call me 'mom' if you like!" she exclaimed cheerfully, hugging Jaden tightly like a stuffed teddy bear.

Heat rushed through his body like a tidal wave. Jaden's now red face was totally being crushed against her voluptuous breasts, and she wasn't giving him much air to breath with her tight grip. He froze up like a statue, not sure on what to do or how to react.

Alexis placed a palm over her face and sighed, while her brother just laughed. "Mom, Jaden's gonna die of suffocation soon."

* * *

><p>"Mom's having a swell time embarrassing me in front of you," Alexis almost grumbled as she leaned back against the railing. She and Jaden were at the terrace attached to his room. Atticus had gone off with Mrs. Rhodes. It was just her and Jaden now.<p>

Her mother was certainly enraptured by him. She had sent Alexis and Atticus away to the kitchen, so she could have a one on one with him. Jaden was little overwhelmed by her relentlessly sunny disposition and her fascination with romance. Now he knew where Atticus got his personality from.

He had told her how he and Alexis first met and about their first duel. The mother had expressed so much joy and told him that he was the first boy to ever breach her mask. Although Alexis was a confident, smart, and strong-willed girl, she had always been serious, according to Mrs. Rhodes, and an introvert. Jaden discerned the fact that most people found it hard to approach the Queen of Obelisk Blue, who was nothing like her cheerful and extrovert brother. She has the tendency to act more quiet and reserved, but she had opened up when they became closer as friends.

"Your mom's cool. But, seriously, she doesn't look like a mom at all." Jaden was still in awe with Mrs. Rhodes youthful appearance.

"You're not the first guy to point that out. Mom and Atticus get along pretty well, as you have noticed."

"Like mother, like son, right? Then I guess you're like your fa—" He quickly shut his mouth. He should know better than to bring up her father in their conversation. "My bad…"

"What do you think about 'Arranged Marriages'?" It was a funny thing to ask to Jaden, she thought, seeing that Jaden was rather clueless when it came to these things.

Jaden stared from Alexis' reluctant eyes to the view of the forest. They were practically arranged to be married by that _MAN _because of the bet. However, he wasn't going for her just because of that anymore. He was after her heart now. "A forced marriage… That's what I think. It strips off the freedom of two people in love."

A temporary shock left her silent for a while. "Yeah…You're absolutely right about that…" She was back in full command of herself now. "You see, my dad…he…"

"I should question your actions earlier today, but it seems like I've found the reason why you eluded me at the airport." A deep, stern male voice seemed to sweep past them like a chilling wind.

Jaden and Alexis simultaneously turned toward the sound. A tall, blonde man stood in the doorway of the terrace.

Alexis narrowed her eyes, and Jaden felt the sudden tension between them. The man was none other than Alexis' father.

_To be continued… _

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>And we end it at that! It was fun writing about the mother. I decided to let the mother be like Atticus, since a business-type father would seem more serious and reserved. Mrs. Rhodes certainly loves Jaden. On the other hand, Mr. Rhodes will probably be bitter over Jaden. The dad means serious business. What will Alexis do in order to get her father to set her free? Okay, that's all for now! Tune in next time for more JxA moments. Please review! No FLAMING!


	8. Feelings can't be bought

**JC: **I had the ideas laid out in my head and I was in the mood when I was writing the first half of this story. Then my mood went downhill for the second half because of some annoyances at home. Anyway, I'm pleased to present Chapter 08 of White Vow. Eight chapters, wow, and I have so many awesome reviews. I'd like to thank all the readers and reviewers for the inspirations. I'm surprised some people asked me about Yubel. She did make her first appearance in Chapter 3, though within Jaden's inner consciousness. She'll make a brief appearance here too. I'm pretty sure you're gonna hate the father here. He's going to give Alexis a hard time. Do read and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 08: Feelings can't be bought

A horrifyingly bitter rage swept through Alexis as she narrowed her gaze on her father. She was not going to elude him this time. She was going to face him straight on. As her father started toward her, she clenched her hands, standing firm. Her eyes showed resistance. The heavy silence that fell upon them was so thick. The tension was building up more and more.

Finally, the father cleared his throat. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, Alexis?" he asked, impeccably cold.

Jaden swallowed. The man certainly carried an air of authority, the type that one should not mess with. He figured he should greet the man and introduce himself, just for manner's sake, but Alexis spoke up first before he could open his mouth.

"Maybe a greeting would have been nice," Alexis said, "but you don't fancy meager things like that. You like getting straight to the point. I know you're tired of hearing this, but nothing's going to change my mind. You have no right to force me into doing what you want."

"It is for the family's best interest, Alexis," her father said.

"For the family? Don't joke around, dad," Alexis said with a shrug. "I'm just going to marry that guy for business reasons, right? You never change, dad. It's business first before family."

"I believe we had an agreement before I sent you off to Duel Academy."

A vivid memory of her talk with her father flashed before her mind's eye. The way she'd dispassionately agreed to his deal left a rotten taste in her mouth. "To find a suitable guy before I graduate? How could I forget? After all, it was the only way to stop you from matchmaking me with some spoiled rich guys."

Alexis had it tough, Jaden thought as he watched her standing up to her father with fire in her eyes. Now he realized why Alexis was rebelling against her father. And the very idea of Alexis getting engaged to another guy simply did not sit with him well. Alexis was never going to let her father decide her fate, and he was glad about that fact.

"Alexis, up until now I've given you everything a girl could ever ask for, whether it be jewels or expensive designer clothes. But it doesn't matter how many times you refuse. You are my daughter. The person I chose to be your husband suits you the most."

"Then it doesn't matter if the person you chose makes me unhappy?" Alexis set her lips in a firm line and turned her head to Jaden. "Dad, I'm sorry, but I can't marry him."

"Is it because of him then?"

Jaden met the man's eyes and cracked a small, shy smile. "Um…Hi there! My name's Jaden Yuki. I'm your daughter's frie—"

"He's my fiancé!" Alexis declared, grabbing his hand, as she faced her father, whose cold façade faded to an expression of puzzled disbelief.

Jaden flushed red. He was surprised as well. "A-Alexis?"

"Fiancé? Surely you jest, Alexis," her father said.

"Jaden and I have been going out long before we graduated, and he already asked me to marry him," Alexis explained with a straight face. Jaden was just awed that she could make up such a lie and say it without any hesitation.

Mr. Rhodes' mood grew darker. "I refuse to believe this." He shot a piercing glare at Jaden. "This boy cannot possibly be—"

"Don't make a fuss, dad," Atticus cut in, joining his father's side. He had heard the exchange of words between his father and Alexis and knew that this was the right moment to speak up. "Their relationship's the real deal. Besides, Jaden won the right to become her fiancé from Harrington Rosewood, and Alexis doesn't have a problem with that."

"Harrington Rosewood? As in Rosewood Sporting Goods?" Mr. Rhodes turned his attention back to Jaden and Alexis. "You won against him?"

"In a duel, of course," Alexis added, gently squeezing his hand. "Jaden's the only guy for me…" Her expression softened as she said those words. Her heart raced, but she willed herself to stay composed. "I love him, dad." That was the utmost truth.

Jaden's heart got set into high gear. He knew that his face was covered in a warm shade of red. Those words were like music to his ears. Unfortunately, he knew Alexis merely said that to deceive her father.

"This is absurd," Mr. Rhodes said. His daughter being in love with some middle-class guy was simply appalling to him. "Don't expect me to accept this boy into the family."

"Come on, dad, be reasonable here," Atticus said. "Alexis loves Jaden. She's way better off with him than the guy you wanted her to marry. Think of her happiness, why don't you?"

Mr. Rhodes locked gazes with his son. "Nothing you say will change my mind." He then turned to look at Alexis. "You've made a terrible mistake, Alexis."

Alexis turned her back at her father, slightly leaning on Jaden. "No…This is my choice, dad. I only want Jaden…"

Jaden lifted Alexis's hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss her fingertips. That sweet gesture made her blush, and her reaction made him smile. "Sir, I love your daughter, and I promise you I'll make her happy," he said. True enough, he desired to make Alexis his one and only, to give her happiness and love, even though Alexis may think that he was just playing along.

Mr. Rhodes remained silent, though it was clear that he was infuriated. With a shrug, he turned on his heel and walked toward the door. The instant he was out of the room, Atticus, Jaden and Alexis heaved a big sigh of relief.

"Man, that was intense." Atticus was the first one to break the silence.

"You said it! He was scary as hell," Jaden said with a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry for putting you in this situation," Alexis said, staring down at the floor. She felt embarrassed for involving Jaden in her game of deceit.

"No sweat, Lex! I totally understand," Jaden assured her.

"J, my man, I have to say that I was impressed with your acting," Atticus said, giving Jaden a hearty slap on the back. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Getting the sudden flashback of how Jaden kissed her hand, Alexis turned her head away. "Even I was convinced…" she muttered under her breath. Too bad it was all an act. _All an act…_

"Um…Yeah, thanks…I guess…" Jaden replied meekly. Deep down in his heart, he yearned to tell Alexis what he really felt.

"It was real smooth, J," Atticus added. "By the way, how long are you guys planning on holding hands?" His lips curved into a mischievous smile. "Not that I mind though…"

Both Jaden and Alexis simultaneously stared at the entwined hands before looking at each other. Blushing mad, they separated their hands and turned away.

"Awww…" Atticus teased. "You guys are so cute."

* * *

><p>"It seems to me that I'm in danger around your father," Jaden said, sighing, as he sunk down in the couch. He was a little astonished at his declaration about his love for Alexis, but he knew Alexis thought of it as nothing more than an act.<p>

Alexis was staring down on her tea, swirling the liquid round and round absentmindedly. "I'm sorry about my father, Jaden," she said, sighing, as she set down the teacup on the center table.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Lex. And have I ever told you that your mom's real nice?" He gave her a big, cheerful smile.

She giggled. "Yes, she is, and she practically adores you, Jaden." She paused for a moment. "I, uh, want to thank you again for playing along." They had been role-playing in front of her father, but she didn't ignore the fact that she wanted it to be real.

"Well, I am technically your fiancé, right?" He said it as a joke, simply to enlighten her, but he wished it were really true. The unbidden desire for her love flashed through him. "But I am curious about your would-be fiancé that your father chose." He was sure the guy was a rich son, probably good-looking, and had the skills to run a big company—something that didn't sit with him well.

"No clue…"

"What if he turns out to be a really nice guy? What if he's your type?"

"Don't know, nor do I care. And I am not about to let my dad get the best of me. Growing up with my dad, I already saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it. "

"I guess we'll have to keep up the charade."

Alexis' face lit up. "That's the plan."

Jaden scratched the back of his head. "I, uh, I'm not really sure how the couple-thing works. We have to make it look convincing, right? I have to set an appointment with your brother then."

Alexis dreaded the idea of letting Atticus advice Jaden about being sweet and romantic. Her brother's eccentricities can be a little too much for her to handle. "Holding hands is a good start," she said, though the memory of their brief hand connection made her cheeks slightly pink.

"Hmmm…I was thinking something more like…" Jaden thought about one of Atticus' tips of how to woo a lady and decided to give it a try. He spread his arm, cupping the round of her shoulder, and lessened the gap between them. "This…"

Jaden's smile had become tantalizing and soft, Alexis noted, and only her sheer willpower kept her senses intact. "Jaden…"

In dueling, he has loads of confidence and charisma, but it was quite different in terms of wooing a lady. He had absolutely no idea if he was doing it correctly. He should have taken down notes during Atticus' lecture, he mused silently. "And you know what? I think we should practice some of those cheesy lines we hear in the movies."

"Do you know one?"

_Yeah…Thanks to your brother! He also taught me to do this. _Lightly, he tilted her chin with one finger, lifting it up until her hazel eyes met his. His heart seemed to stop and then start again with a thud. "Alexis…" He paused and cleared his throat. It sounded easy when Atticus explained it but way difficult when one was doing the actual thing. "I…I'm attracted to you. I like having you around. I want to see you everyday…" And those words were no lie. He spoke out his heart's desire.

Alexis flushed. She was flattered, even though she knew that he was simply acting out some lines from a movie. _I wish he really meant it… _She graced him a smile and moved back. "Okay, that's enough for today. Let's go back to being friends," she said.

Jaden chuckled. "Was that good enough? Or am I totally out of character?"

"A bit convincing and out of character," she teased. She stood up, reaching for the empty teacups on the table. She was going to bring them back to the kitchen. But before she could touch a cup, Jaden grabbed her hand and made her sit on his lap. "J-Jaden?" She could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat.

"How about this then?" Jaden remembered Atticus saying about how some girls liking aggressive men. This was just a few of those moves that Atticus showed him.

Jaden was much too close and much too inviting, even though she wasn't too susceptible. She could recite all the reasons why she shouldn't confess her feelings to Jaden, but suddenly they didn't seem to matter that much. She loved him, but she valued their friendship too. She couldn't afford to ruin it.

"Why the frown, Lex?" Jaden murmured, shifting her on his lap.

"I was just thinking about—" she began, but he quickly cut her off, placing two fingers on her lips.

"About your pops? It's better if you don't think about him right now. Lighten up!"

She wanted to tell him that she was thinking about their relationship, their friendship, but decided not to. She carefully removed his hand from her lips. "You're absolutely right. We came to this island for some R&R and that's exactly what we're gonna do."

"I'm always up for fun and adventure too!" Jaden added.

"And what I'm expecting for is the thrill and excitement of a deep emotional involvement and love between the two of you," Atticus, who suddenly popped up from behind the couch, interrupted them with a jolly, mischievous smile.

Surprised, Alexis and Jaden separated from each other instantly. Jaden's expression turned comically embarrassed, while Alexis' was a bit ill at ease.

"Oh, so sorry about the interruption. Were you guys gonna kiss?" Atticus said, and got a pillow thrown at his face, whipping his head back.

"Sneak up on us again and I'll throw you out the window," she threatened, crossing her arms.

Recovering from the hit, Atticus crawled to the couch and peeked at Jaden. "She's a real keeper, right, J?" he said.

Jaden looked at Atticus with an awkward smile, and then both guys threw a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p>Jaden was at his room, late that night, watching TV. He had dined with Alexis, Atticus, and Mrs. Rhodes earlier, and it was the bomb. It was fine dining. The food was totally delicious. He found it easy to warm up to Mrs. Rhodes. She was like Atticus. In addition to that, she loved hearing his stories of adventure. It was too bad that Mr. Rhodes didn't come join them for dinner. He knew he was the reason for his absence. Alexis couldn't care less if her father was there or not.<p>

He was on his second bottle of cola when a tall, stern man entered his bedroom and approached him.

"On your feet," the man demanded.

Jaden looked up at him and stood up. "M-Mr. Rhodes…" He swallowed. "What brings you here?" He couldn't help but get nervous in his presence. The man's eyes were cold and as hard as steel.

"Don't pretend that you don't know why I'm here," Mr. Rhodes said. "Spare me the act. I'm not going to beat around the much?"

Jaden paused, wondering what the man meant. "Um…Excuse me?"

"How much money will it take for you to stay away from my daughter?" Mr. Rhodes said bluntly.

A frown greased Jaden's lips. "Sir, are you—"

"I don't approve of you as my daughter's fiancé," Mr. Rhodes interrupted coldly. "I got one of my men to do a little research on you. Information says that you graduated as one of the top students in the academy. I do wonder how a Slifer Slacker such as yourself was able to rise up the ranks. Putting that little mundane thought aside, let me say this to you. I want my daughter to have a good life and I don't think you'll be able to give her everything she needs, considering your family status."

Jaden opened his mouth to protest, then abruptly closed it. He wasn't rich. He wasn't a business tycoon. He was not a high-class celebrity either. He was just Jaden Yuki. But had he ever cared about things like that? The answer was a big fat no.

"I've already chosen her future husband and I will make her marry for you, well, you are merely a nuisance." Mr. Rhodes reached inside his suit pocket and pulled out a check. It was a check for 5 million dollars. "I'm sure this is enough to keep you away from her."

Jaden gaped at him. "Please say this is a joke. Let the girl marry for love!" he exclaimed, clenching his hands. "Make her marry the guy you want? Wow, you really are a controlling parent, aren't you? Lex knows more than you do. And if you don't believe that, believe this! It's her life! Let her make her own choices."

"How dare you—"

"And this check!" Jaden cut him off, taking the check. "You really think you can bribe me? I'm in love with a totally amazing girl for the first time and I won't let you ruin our relationship." He then tore the check into pieces, feeling proud of what he said.

"Jaden Yuki, mark my words," Mr. Rhodes said in a menacing voice. "I will do everything within my power to separate you two."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, my dear sweet Lexi!" Atticus greeted as he entered her bedroom. Alexis threw a pillow at him, and Atticus simply ducked his head. "Hey, don't I get a greeting?" he teased, seeing how annoyed she was.<p>

Alexis leaned against the headboard of her bed and crossed her arms. "What's with the early morning wake-up call?" she asked.

The brother sat down at the foot of her bed and smiled up at her. "Oh, nothing…Just wanted to tell you about our old man and Jaden."

Her expression showed concern. "Did something happen between them?"

"Our dad himself came to Jaden's room last night to buy you out of your 'make-believe' relationship."

"He tried to bribe Jaden?" Her stomach churned as her heart sunk. "I can't believe him."

"He tried but failed…" Atticus recalled how he accidentally overheard their conversation. It just so happened that he went out to get a drink when he saw Jaden's bedroom door slightly opened. He was a bit surprised to hear his father's voice. He had almost barged into the room to stop his father. However, Atticus had decided to stay quiet and listen. "Dad gave Jaden a check and told him to break up with you."

Alexis closed her eyes, willing her emotions to stay calm. Of course, she had anticipated her father doing something like bribery. "Seriously…dad…" She heaved a deep sigh.

"Jaden took the check and tore it to pieces," Atticus said, moving closer to her side. As Alexis gazed up at him, the brother placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And you know what he said to dad?"

_"You really think you can bribe me? I'm in love with a totally amazing girl for the first time and I won't let you ruin our relationship." _

A soft, sad smile graced her lips. "He really said that…?" She lowered her gaze to her lap as she brought a hand to her heart. _But he was only acting for my sake… _

"I don't think he was acting though…" Atticus said, as if he had read her mind. "He really meant it."

Alexis shook her head. "Atticus, don't start…I'm in no mood for this." Jaden couldn't have meant it, she told herself. Jaden wasn't interested in her. He was only helping her out as a friend, nothing more, nothing less.

It was thirty minutes before breakfast time when Alexis had finished showering. She slipped into white halter top with a sky blue spaghetti-strapped skirt dress on top with a pair of white flip-flops. Alexis then spent the remaining minutes with her eyes closed and resting on her bed, though her mind was anything but at ease. She recalled what her brother told her about Jaden. Atticus had insisted that Jaden meant every word he said to their dad, but she knew better than to keep her hopes up. It was Jaden after all.

Just then, someone knocked on her door, disturbing her thoughts. "Morning, Lex!" the visitor greeted cheerfully.

Her heart skipped a beat. It was Jaden. "Come in," she replied him. Her eyes went over his form as he stepped inside. He was wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves and khaki shorts. "Had a good sleep?" It was a silly question to ask, considering how her father treated him last night.

"I have never slept on such a comfy bed," Jaden said, sitting down beside her on the bed. "What's the agenda for today, Lex? Are we going to the beach? Hiking through the forest perhaps?"

"You're really excited to get this vacation started, huh?"

"Sure am!"

_"You really think you can bribe me? I'm in love with a totally amazing girl for the first time and I won't let you ruin our relationship." _

She cleared her throat, stopping herself from blushing. Those words seemed to playback automatically in her head. Jaden's words had a weird yet wonderful effect on her. She didn't like to admit it, but the fluttering sensations in her heart made it difficult to discount. It was silly really, that his words and gestures of lingering look or the mere touch of his hand should incite peculiar assumptions. But they did. She released a faint sigh, careful not to attract his attention.

"Jaden, we're going to keep up the charade until dad leaves," she said, trying to focus on their current problem. "Mom and Atticus are going to help out as well."

"Good! We need all the help we could get. I just hope I won't mess up."

"You'll do fine. I'm sure of it." Alexis rose. "Shall we go and have breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" he said.

As soon as they were out of Alexis' room and moving down the hallway, Jaden's cell phone suddenly rang. The loud catchy tune of 'Precious Heart, Glory Days' was playing as his ringtone. Jaden pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. Alexis noted the change of expression on his face. He seemed anxious somehow, making Alexis curious about the caller.

"Um…Alexis, you go on ahead. I'll have to take this call first," he told her.

"Who's calling?" she asked.

"It's, uh, my mom!" Jaden said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh…Okay then…" Alexis could somehow sense that it wasn't his mother calling. Nevertheless, she decided not to press the issue.

* * *

><p><em>"Her father is a stubborn man. As for you, Jaden Yuki, are you doing everything you can to win her over? Or are you just slacking off?" The MAN's voice was cold and harsh as usual. <em>

_Jaden couldn't help but sigh. "Give me a break here," he said. "It's pressuring enough to face her old man. He tried to bribe me last night, you know." _

_"Don't let your guard down. That man can be cunning. Of course, he's got a lot to learn before he'll be able to match up to me." _

_"Now that you mentioned it… Aren't you doing the same thing as her dad does? You're manipulating us as if we're your pawns." _

_The MAN let out a sardonic laugh. "You were the one who lost. Have you forgotten? And tell me, slacker, do you still see her as a friend?" _

_"I…I do lo—" _

_"Then what's the problem?" the man interjected sternly. "I may be the one who forced you to date her, but you fell for her on your own accord. It doesn't matter anymore if it was part of my plan." _

Jaden delved deep into his troubled thoughts. His nerves were on edge because of the feelings of anxiety and guilt that had stirred within him. Lids heavy with shame, he closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall. After taking that call from that _MAN_, he had asked himself if it was all right to keep lying to Alexis. The _MAN _already knew that he had told Atticus about their little bet and HE wasn't happy about it at all, even though Jaden had assured him that Atticus promised to keep it secret. The _MAN _did not want Alexis to get hurt, and so did deserved better.

_I'll make sure she never finds out_, he pledged, _for both our sakes. _

_"What if she does? What will you then, Jaden?" _The spirit residing in him had questioned, and it was something he couldn't answer. If Alexis were to find out, then it would be a disaster.

_I don't want to hurt her… _

_"You're not doing any better by lying to her." _

_I know, Yubel… I know…_

Pushing his troubled thoughts aside, Jaden headed toward the stairs when he stopped at the sound of a man yelling "Impudent child!" He peered over the railing to find Alexis confronting his father. She really seemed pissed off. _It's about the marriage thing again…_

"He is the man I chose to be your future husband," Mr. Rhodes said, his eyes full of vigor and indifference. "He is handsome and one of the most sought after bachelors today. I'm sure you are aware of his wealth and power."

Jaden wanted to explode. The tension and anger building up in him was growing and growing. It was like Mr. Rhodes was selling his own daughter, and he wanted to give him a piece of his mind.

"I don't think I can bring myself to love him, dad," Alexis retorted in a controlled voice. "He's not the man I want. I only see him as a—"

"And you prefer that Jaden Yuki over him?"

Jaden's heart thumped hard.

"That's because I love him," Alexis said in a profound tone, and Jaden couldn't help but blush. Her eyes burned with truth and passion. "I only want Jaden and no one else. Hope you get it straight in that thick head of y—"

SLAP!

Jaden winced at the sight. Mr. Rhodes had just slapped his daughter across the face.

_To be continued… _

* * *

><p><strong>JC:<strong> The father really doesn't understand Alexis' feelings at all. Well, some rich parents can be so controlling. They may sound practical, but they're stripping off their child's freedom to choose who they want to love. I don't approve of arranged marriages either, but they're still practiced in some places. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing the parts with Atticus in it. He's just to fun to write. I believe that I'm emotionally torturing Jaden and Alexis. They have feelings for each other, but they're oblivious to it. They're convinced that one is just acting for the sake of the other. Complicated, right? Prepare for some sweet moments in the next chapter. Please review and no flaming!


	9. The Storm before the Storm

**JC: **I love ZEXAL so far. Sure, not all episodes are up to my taste, but it's not half bad at all. After watching ZEXAL the other day, I decided to watch a random Korean Dramas because my cousin seemed so psyched about it. Some of the scenes there actually gave me the idea for this chapter. There may be some clichés here. But all stories have their usual clichés. We can't avoid it. And I really did enjoy writing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 09: The Storm before the Storm

"He's gone too far," Jaden grumbled under his breath. He descended the stairs and rushed to Alexis' side quickly. "Alexis, you okay?"

"Jaden Yuki, stay away from my daughter," Mr. Rhodes warned, but was immediately taken aback when Jaden glared at him. He saw the ferocity of Jaden's eyes. He felt as if he had been pierced by daggers. "You…"

"How dare you!" Jaden exclaimed in a deep, growling voice.

"I can't stand this," Alexis mumbled under her breath, grabbing Jaden's wrist and dragging him with her. Once the door was opened, raindrops fell onto their bodies. Alexis heard her father ordering her to come back, but she blatantly ignored it. In a few seconds outside, she and Jaden were soaked wet.

Noticing the dark grey clouds extending towards the horizon, Jaden wanted to bring her back to the mansion. But her current mood was as bad as the weather. "Alexis, are you—"

"I'm not okay," she interrupted.

"Sorry…Stupid of me to ask…"

Though her hair and clothes had been soaked that they stuck to her body, Alexis still walked forward in the rain, which was getting heavier and heavier by the minute. Jaden silently followed her, staring down at the hand tightly grabbing his wrist. The wind was blowing strongly, making it harder for them to see. Reaching a cliff, she stopped and faced the open sea, still not letting go of him. Jaden noted the height and told himself that if they were not careful, they could fall off. In addition to that, Jaden started to get the odd feeling that something was about to happen.

Jaden squinted against the wind blowing salt into his face and matting the dark hair to his forehead. He looked up at the Alexis, sighing at the depressing sight of her frown. She was sad and angry at the same time. Jaden was irritated as well. How could her father force her into something she doesn't want? It was clear to Jaden that Alexis wanted to be free to choose her own future. Tipping back his head, he looked up at the dark, rainy clouds. The weather was getting worse, as if it responded to Alexis' mood.

Pulling her hand from him, Alexis walked closely to the edge of the cliff. She stared out into the raging ocean, a sigh escaping from her lips. "I'm sorry for dragging you all the way here, Jaden," she said, peering over her shoulder to look at him. "Guess it was immature of me to run out like that." A small awkward smile had been forged on her face.

"Your old man is too much," Jaden replied.

"If I don't agree to his terms, then I have to give up college."

"What? But you love Dueling so much and—"

"I'm in love with Dueling and I can never give that up." She shook her head. "I don't want to give up my dream." Still, she'd anticipated better than this, and she had thought long and hard about what to do. She turned toward Jaden, sighing and smiling a sad smile. "Let's head back. We're so wet because of this rain."

"Alexis…" A tinged feeling of guilt overtook him. He thought over about the deal he'd done with that _MAN _and knew he was no better. Here he was, together with her, trying his best to win her heart for his own personal reasons. Yes, he did love her now, but he can't erase the part about the bet.

Just then, a flash of lightning, followed by a roaring thunder caught them by surprise, causing Alexis to take an involuntary step back. With the dreadful sound ringing in her ears, she found herself slipping and falling backwards. Her eyes widened in fear. Her heart seemed to have stopped. At the last second Jaden reached out for her and caught her by the wrist. But it was all for naught for the rain had softened the piece of land where they stood. It all happened in a flash. Before they knew it they came crashing down the cliff.

And then there was only blackness under the cold, hard rain.

* * *

><p>When a shaft of lightning shattered the dark sky, Jaden jarred open his eyes with a gasp and a shiver. True enough, the storm had not ceased, but he was no longer out there in the rain. His clothes and hair were still wet, but he never thought he'd wake up to find himself in a cave. He wondered how he got there in the first place. He remembered falling down a cliff, trying to save Alexis and…<p>

"ALEXIS!" Jaden cried, his heart skipping a beat.

"Right here, Jaden."

He swiftly peered back and saw Alexis behind him, sitting on her legs, with an expression mixed with concern and relief. Her eyes seemed to be neared to tears. Jaden wanted to touch her beautiful face when a stinging pain restricted his arm. Darting his eyes to the sore part of his body, he saw a blue cloth wrapped around his left arm and it was stained red. He must have gotten hurt when they tumbled down. But what about the cloth? Glancing back at Alexis, he found the bottom part of her skirt ripped. He then realized that Alexis had used a piece of her clothing to bandage his arm.

"Thanks, Lex," Jaden muttered, gently touching the cloth wrapped around his arm, as he smiled up at her.

The blonde sighed, lowering her head in shame. "I should be the one thanking you. You broke my fall…You protected me…But I got you hurt. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't sweat it, Lex! I'm always ready to stick my neck out for you," Jaden assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Anyway, it's great that you found this cave."

"We got lucky. We could have drowned if we fell into the water."

Jaden chucked. "Luck's definitely on our side. But I must have been heavy for you to drag me inside."

Alexis cracked a smile. "Pretty much."

Thunder roared once again, and Jaden sighed. "The storm isn't letting up. Looks like we're stuck here for a while."

"Mom and Atticus are probably worried by now," Alexis said, then her lips curved into a frown. "Don't know about dad…"

"Your dad—he just doesn't get it. Yeah, the dude's rich, so what? As if you care for any of that… You're his daughter. He should let you decide your future."

There was slight hesitation when she responded. "Dad is dad…" She looked straight into his eyes, wondering what he thought of her forced engagement. _Am I expecting him to be jealous? How silly…_ Reality reminded her once more of the 'friendly' relationship between them. _I'm just a friend…Nothing more, nothing less…_ It was a depressing thought and she can't help feeling hurt.

"Atticus is lucky."

Jaden raised a brow. "Because he's not being forced? Your bro's a real charmer. He can date whoever he wants, whenever he wants."

"My brother's also engaged," Alexis said, heaving a sigh before continuing. "Handpicked by dad himself, the girl's from the Mackenzie Financial Group."

He opened his mouth to question about Atticus' feelings on the matter. Before he could speak, Alexis said, "They got engaged on Atticus' 13th birthday. And the thing here is…" Warm love and care filled her eyes as she looked at him. Her eyes were so beautiful. "Atticus grew to like her and she liked him back. No issues with their engagement. Right?"

"Hold up! So, why does your brother go on random dates with other girls if he has a fiancée that he so totally likes?"

"Enjoying life as a Bachelor," Alexis replied, giggling, "So he says… His fiancée doesn't mind coz she knows he won't get serious with them."

"Wow! That's a lot of trust."

"Besides, his fiancée's a really nice person once you get to know her. She may look like a total snob, but she's okay."

"How was she when your brother disappeared? Bet she was worrying nonstop."

A sad smile came to her face. "We kept it a secret. Dad handled everything."

Jaden figured her father wouldn't want his future daughter-in-law worried, especially since the girl was rich and all, which would only serve to boast their financial shares. Alexis' father was a true blue business tycoon. Jaden knew the man would never come to accept him. His family can offer nothing. It was his reality, which greased a frown on his lips. But his thoughts were interrupted abruptly by the string of lightning and thunder ripping through the air. "How long till it's over? I so want to—"

ACHOO!

"Huh?" Jaden blinked in surprise. It was a cute sneeze from Alexis. "Um…You okay, Lex?"

She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering lightly. "Getting cold, isn't it?"

Their clothes were still a bit wet and their thin clothes failed to provide the necessary warmth against the harsh weather. Part of Jaden wanted to pull Alexis into his arms, to hold her tight, and to keep her warm. "You're gonna catch a cold in those clothes," he said.

She caught her lower lip between her teeth. "Can't do anything about it. We're stuck here. No fire, no phones, only us and this cave."

"Alexis, if you get sick," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

His touch was gentle, but the warmth of his hand made her warm all over. "I'll be fine," she assured him, trying to stop herself from flushing.

Jaden saw her blush. Her lips were parted and looked swollen, as if they would welcome kissing, but she looked uneasy. He had been happy being with her all this time, in spite of the unfortunate incident. His right hand still rested on her shoulder. The thought of embracing her stirred his body to a probing hunger that was something new to him. This was probably called temptation. Atticus explained this to him before. Well, who wouldn't be enticed with such a beautiful girl right in front of you? The admission that he wanted to kiss her had not turned away. These thoughts sped swiftly through his mind in the split second before he said, "Hey…Wanna snuggle closer so you'll feel warm and cozy?"

She felt herself blushing more. It was an appealing offer, but she knew he was only teasing. "Don't kid," she said with a shrug.

"Who's kidding?"

Alexis' heart skipped a beat. "Look, I feel fine. I don't need to snuggle up." She tried to stand. However, a sharp pain in her ankle brought her down again. Judging from the swell on ankle, she realized that she needed medical attention but not the serious kind. "Damn…"

"It's all swollen!" Jaden exclaimed the instant he saw the sprained ankle. "When did this—" He then realized she must have sprained it during the fall. "And you had to haul me all the way here. Must have been rough…"

"Don't worry about it," she said in a low voice. She was quite astonished herself by the strength and will she displayed for getting them out of the rain. _It's my fault why we fell in the first place…I'm glad he's not injured. _

Not sparing a word, Jaden rose and took a peek outside. "Rain's getting weak," he said, walking back to Alexis. "Just a little while longer, then we're outta here. You don't have to worry about walking. I'll carry you."

A momentary sense of excitement coursed through her body. "No, you don't have to." Her ankle didn't look well, but she couldn't possibly burden Jaden. Plus, being carried by him would make her melt like honey. "I can walk." She forced herself up, trying to still her expression despite the pain.

"Alexis…" Jaden was really worried about her.

"I can walk. Just watch." Unfortunately, the pain got the best of her when she took a step forward. She upset her balance, causing her fall forward toward Jaden.

"Alexis!" Jaden exclaimed, catching her in his arms. However, something unexpected happened. Jaden fell backward. Fate must have tugged their strings again since their lips crashed on one another once more. "Sorry!" he said, gently pushing her away. His face was as red as a tomato. He thought Alexis would be upset, but she did not look appalled. "Alexis, I…I…"

Her lips parted. Her eyes were gleaming. She bent closer, looked him straight in the eye. "You don't have to apologize…"

His heart was pounding. "We're making a habit of getting into these situations," he muttered under a hot breath.

She sighed, ignoring the pain in her ankle. "I don't hate it. The kiss I mean…"

His heart was thundering loudly than the actual thunder outside. It was an amazing, unbelievable feeling to hear those words from her. She didn't hate the kiss! Yeah, it was accidental, but she didn't hate it! He could jump around like a lunatic now. "You know what? I don't hate it either."

Alexis rested her head on his chest, though it was unlikely of her to show this kind of vulnerability. However, she did not want to mask the feelings inside anymore. When she kissed Jaden a little while ago, her heart told her to let it out and not to hold back. "I'm glad you're here with me, Jaden," she said in a soft voice.

He felt a shiver up his spine—not the scary kind but the good kind. Every fiber in his body was enjoying the closeness. "Wow…Coming from you, Lex, it means a lot…" His body relaxed, even wrapped his arms around her frame.

She sighed. She had spoken the truth and it felt good. But it was getting awkward between them, so she had to drive his attention elsewhere. Pulling away from his warmth, she said, "Guess walking is out of the question…"

He had straightened enough and tilted her face up to his. "I don't mind carrying you, Lex," he said. Before she could speak, he raised a finger to her lips. "I'm gonna carry you, okay? End of story."

Well, he was persistent, and frankly she didn't mind. "So, I'm getting a piggyback ride."

Jaden chuckled. "No, I'm gonna carry you like a princess! Technically, being so rich kinda makes you one. Hmm…Wait! You're more like a queen."

She shrugged. "I'm no queen."

"Really? Well, a lot of the students did treat you as one."

"I never wanted to be called Queen of Obelisk Blue."

"Hmm…Skilled yet humble, I like it."

She turned her head away and blew her breath out on a sigh. "I just don't like to brag."

"Looks like the storm is over!" Jaden said excitedly, pointing outside. He had to admit getting stranded inside a cave with Alexis was more invigorating than he thought. And he was glad to see her cheered up a little. "Time to escort the Queen back to her palace."

Alexis smiled faintly, thinking of what awaited her back at the mansion. She dared not to face her father for now.

* * *

><p>"Where have you two been?" Mrs. Rhodes asked with great concern lighted in her eyes. Alexis and Jaden had just entered the mansion, apparently wet and cold. "I was so worried. The guards couldn't even find you two."<p>

"I joined the search too, you know, and it was hell out there," Atticus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alexis took her mother's hand and held them. "Mom, you're about ready to crawl out of your own skin with anxiety," she said, reassuring her with a warm smile. "As you can see, Jaden and I are both fine. The storm was pretty wild, so we took refuge in a cave." She'd rather not tell her mother about the fall or else she'll go ballistic.

"Well, not exactly fine…Alexis sprained her ankle," Jaden said, pointing at the swollen part.

"But it's not serious," Alexis added. "And Jaden got wounded too."

"We should get you two treated," the mother suggested.

Atticus wasted no time and swept her off her feet. He carried her bridal-style in his arms. "Time to head over to the first-aid section," he said, and Alexis simply grunted in reply. "I'll have the maid bring you a set of fresh clothes. Okay?"

She responded with a nod before she looked up at Jaden. He had valiantly carried her from the cave to the mansion without any complaints. It was strangely comfortable to be so close to him and his chest was broad and strong when she nestled her head on it. She could have sworn that his heart raced madly every step of the way. She had often asked him to rest, but he kept on going. "Thanks again for the help, Jaden. I must have been heavy for you."

"Actually you were pretty light," Jaden said, "and you know I'd do anything for you."

She was almost close to blushing if it weren't for her brother's goofy and knowing smile. She pinched his cheek, pulling it hard, and said, "Not one word from you."

As the siblings went away, Mrs. Rhodes gathered Jaden's hands in hers and expressed her deepest gratitude to him for helping Alexis. Naturally, a mother like her would be worried for her child's sake, especially if they got stranded somewhere in the storm. Jaden understood what she had gone through.

"And you were very sweet to her," Mrs. Rhodes stated, squeezing his hands gently. "Jaden, you have feelings for my daughter, don't you?"

His thoughts suddenly scattered before he found the voice to answer her back. "Um…Was I being too obvious?" he asked, and the mother shook her head. "Then how—"

"A woman's intuition," she said, releasing his hands from her grasp. "You also have this quiet intensity in your eyes whenever you look at my daughter."

Jaden blinked in surprise. "Wow…Mother and son are alike. Atticus told me the same thing before."

"Such feelings are not meant to stay hidden. If you love my daughter, by all means, pursue her. From what I can sense, you're suppressing your feelings. What's stopping you, Jaden?"

Jaden was awed by her empathy and sense. She could read him like an open book. "I've been friends with Alexis for 3 years, and she's one of the best things that have ever happened to me. I feel our relationship has recently progressed into something more. There's not a moment that goes by when I'm not thinking of her. It hurts me when I tell myself we're just friends because I love her. I don't know how she feels about me."

"Jaden…"

His hands trembled. "Should I tell her and risk something happening to our friendship?"

"It is simply because of that?"

No, it wasn't just because of the fear of sullying their bond of friendship. Jaden smiled faintly at the mother. He shook his head and blew his breath out on a sigh. "Atticus told you, didn't he?"

"Guess it would make sense for that _MAN_ to be unpredictable. Surprise, surprise…Still I understand his reasons for doing this."

"He seems to think he's responsible for Alexis," Jaden added, and the mother glanced at him with a start of surprise.

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Huh?"

"People say he's cold and distant, but he cares for my daughter."

"Why picked me then?"

"He didn't tell you the reason?"

"No…No matter how many times I asked," he murmured.

"Alexis was thrust into a coma after a vehicular accident." The mother expressed discomfort in her face. "It was on the night of a company celebration. She was running a little late because of some things at school, so she told the driver to hurry. The truck came out of nowhere and crashed into the car. My daughter was in a critical condition."

Jaden felt a lump in his throat. "Coma?" He swallowed. "I had no idea…"

"Luckily, that _MAN_ was just a few meters away from them. He managed to get Alexis out of the car and immediately took her to a hospital. Unfortunately, both drivers were dead on the spot."

_"Don't let the cold, bossy attitude fool you. He can be quite soft when it comes to kids. I got into a car accident once when I was little. He was the one who saved me and took me to a hospital. I was told that he visited me every day until I woke up. He made sure that I was well taken care of. "_

He remembered Alexis' words about _HIM _back at the wedding reception. The _MAN _sure knew how to care. His sense of superiority and arrogance usually causes him look down on others, yet he has a soft spot for kids. It was amazing to have such a powerful man caring for Alexis. "How long was she asleep?" he asked.

"About a month," the mother replied, "and it was such a big relief to see her open her eyes again."

"I guess this is what people call a miracle," Jaden said before she sneezed.

Mrs. Rhodes giggled as she patted the top of his head. "All right, young man, you better go upstairs and change. We can't have you get sick, you know." She used a loving motherly tone with him. "And get that wound treated."

And Jaden was reminded of his mom back home. "Yes, ma'am. I'll go change right away," he said, bowing his head before he started toward the stairs. He then stopped and looked back at Mrs. Rhodes. "If I tell her, will she forgive me? I don't want her to hate me."

The woman cast a warm, elegant smile. "She won't hate you. I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>Alexis leaned back in her bed and gazed at the humid environment visible from her bedroom window. She had been cleaned up and treated, and had changed into a white sleeveless hoodie and blue shorts. Atticus had been very nosy and kept asking if something happened between them in the cave. Alexis never told him any specific details. It would be the death of her if he'd start teasing her non-stop. Two hours ago, she had shared another accidental kiss with Jaden. At the time, her heart had been pumping mad. She'd been aroused. Not that she had any experience with this sort of thing, but she figured that any more intimacy would push her feelings out. And he was so sweet with her. He made her ache just looking at him.<p>

The fact he had the resilience to carry her in his arms, in spite of his wounded arm, was admirable. He'd gone from the carefree, childlike boy to a serious, mature man. Initially she was attracted to his personality, to his skills and silly charms, but things had been different recently. From the day she met him in Domino City up to this point—everything had been different between them. Now that was such an interesting thought. Maybe she was the only one feeling this. However, she had to set her feelings straight. She needed to set hesitation aside and understand as much she wanted him not only as a friend, but as a man as well.

_A one-sided love…I suppose…But I have to tell him or else I'll regret it. _

Alexis shook her head. "Here I am…in love with him…And what does my dad do instead? Trying to hook me up with another man."

She wondered what Jaden would say if she confessed to him.

She felt her cheeks warmed, imagining the scene in her head. "Damn…" She palmed her face and sighed. "Now I'm acting like one of those heroines in a manga."

She swung her legs off the bed and carefully stood. A slight pain from her ankle emerged but not enough to bring her down. However, she kind of felt dizzy and hot. _Maybe I'm just tired… _She wanted to see Jaden, to see if he was all right because Jaden also got hurt when he fell.

And then he was there, knocking on her door. "Alexis, you okay?" he asked.

Her heart thumped. "Yeah, I'm fine. You can come in," she replied, maintaining calm.

He entered her room, all dry and dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a black shirt. "Lex, you're supposed to be in bed," he said, walking over to her. "You can't just walk around."

She was touched by his concern. "I was on my way to see you." She wouldn't let her feelings show just yet. She wouldn't let him suspect how her heart was beating for him. _But I will tell him…soon…_

"Well, it's a good thing I came here," Jaden said, lifting both hands to her shoulders. He gently forced her down to sit and stayed his hands. "So, did you meet your pops?"

"He went to see me a while ago…But didn't say a word."

"A 'sorry' would've been nice," he said flatly, "or say I'm glad you're all right!"

She fought an involuntary smile. In a stoic-father-type fashion, he came as close as possible to a concerned gesture without actually saying the words 'I'm glad you're all right…' Her father did care, though his pride and stringency would usually overwhelm the entirety of his character. "I can never hate my dad, but I'm not gonna let him run my life."

"But he's not going to let you attend—"

"He can't stop me," she stated. "His threats won't work on me."

Jaden chuckled. "You're strong, Alexis. Any guy wouldn't be able to resist you." He wasn't able to resist falling in love with her either. "I'm sure the guy your dad chose will come to like you." He felt like hitting himself for saying those words.

"I don't want him or any other guy out there," she said sadly.

"We've already established that." Jaden thought about her feelings on the matter and thought she would never see him as a man but merely as a friend.

She rubbed her cold palms against her shorts and suppressed her emotions from erupting. "I don't want an arranged marriage. I don't want to be forced. I…I already have someone I like…"

He opened his mouth, then clamped it shut. His heart plummeted. "You're in love with someone else?" He raked his fingers through his hair. He was both sad and jealous. It was a horrible feeling. Alexis was a girl after all, so there was nothing wrong with her falling in love with a guy. "No wonder you were dead-set against it. He's one lucky-guy—"

"Everything about him makes me happy."

Jaden's eyes shot wide. He felt a stab of pain in his chest.

She stood up, careful not to put weight on her sprained ankle. "He can always make me smile no matter how bad I feel," she said dotingly as she took a few steps away. "Sure, he's not the brightest bulb on the planet. He eats a lot and he can be quite reckless. But he's really funny. I could listen to him all day long and never get tired of hearing his voice."

He lowered his gaze to the floor. "Okay, I get it…You can stop."

"It wasn't love at first sight with him. But he's someone who always stood out from the rest."

Alexis had never talked about a guy like this before. Jaden felt like his whole world came crashing down. It was clear to him that Alexis had fallen hard for this guy. "If you love him, tell him…" he muttered under his breath. "I'm sure he'll be real happy." His voice almost cracked. He was indeed hurting inside.

"I will…" she breathed out. "Then I'll gladly tell my dad…that he's the one I want to marry in the future."

Jaden felt another stab. Narrowing his eyes, he clenched his hands. He trembled and burned with jealousy.

"Jaden, I want him to know..." A kind, caring smile appeared on her face.

And then he just snapped. He walked toward her, taking her into his arms. He registered no hesitation when he crashed his lips on hers.

_To be continued… _

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>How's that for a Cliffhanger? Ending it up with a kiss! I might get tortured by this. The even sweeter things have yet to come. Next one will be the 10th chapter! I feel like celebrating. I already got a Hundred reviews already. I wonder how many more I'll get. I'm really thankful to all the readers for the support here. What do you guys think will happen next? Review, review, review! No flaming, okay?


	10. Pervasive Feelings

**JC: **I was writing the last parts of the story while chatting with people online at the same time. They were bugging me to Cosplay as Jaden in the next convention in our little city. I'd like to go as a girl, but they said that crossdressing is better for me. I guess this is because I went as Ryoma Echizen (Prince of tennis) in the MCTV Otaku Fest 2011 held last month, though I was a judge there. I wasn't exactly playing as 'male' Ryoma. I was more like portraying a 'female' version of Ryoma wearing the Seigaku Tennis uniform. But my friends said that I can pull of the crossdressing well. I don't know if I could do Jaden. I think there's gonna be an event in December. There's still a lot of time to decide which character I'm going as. The chapter was supposed to be longer, but the chat went on and on and I could peel myself off. Well, at least I can put a lot of ideas in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 10: Pervasive Feelings

Capturing her mouth, Jaden gave her a kiss that sent hot, fiery passion through her veins. He stole her breath, making her mind grow hazy with a rush of staggering delight. She froze on the spot, completely surprised and unprepared for the potent sensation of his lips moving against her own. His mouth was soft; his kiss demanding.

"Jaden…" Her breath soughed fast between her lips. Her knees grew weak, but Jaden held her strongly. "Wait…"

"Let me have you…at least for now…" he said, tugging her even tighter.

"Jaden…"

As if the sound of his name on her lips broke through some voluntary control, he devoured her lips, kissing her with an aggressive tenure. Her body grew hot. Her heart thundered. And it became more intense the instant his tongue swept inside when she parted her lips.

With an unsteady gulp, she forced herself to break away. "J-Jaden, w-why…?" He laid a hand against her face and touched her lips. She quivered, blood throbbing in her temples, her skin turning hot beneath his touch. "Jaden…"

Pulling away, he lowered his head in shame. He knew it was wrong to force a kiss on her. But the moment he'd touched her, he'd been unable to control himself. His longing for her was stronger than he expected. "S-Sorry!" Without giving her the chance to respond, he turned and ran off.

_DAMN IT! _

He ran blindly down the hall, bumping into Atticus along the way, but he didn't stop. He kept going even when Atticus called out his name.

_"What a coward... You think running away will solve anything," _Yubel, the card spirit inside him, spoke up, as Jaden left the mansion. _"The first move was yours. You have to see it through to the end." _

"I know…" he muttered, leaning his back against an oak tree in the back garden. Everything was still clammy from the rain. The air was cold, yet Jaden felt warm all over. Never before had he done such a bold thing to a woman. It was as if a ferocious rush of possessiveness roared through him back then. He slid down to the ground, palming his face. "I'm pathetic. She has someone she likes and yet I…I kissed her! How am I supposed to face her now?"

_"What a fool…You're as gullible as ever, Jaden." _

"I don't need this shit right now, Yubel!" His chest squeezed. "I have no idea what came over me. I acted out on impulse. I've never felt this strongly towards someone before…and I'm really glad to be in love with her. But…she…"

_"Is she truly what you want?" _

There was a brief silence before he spoke. "Yeah…I want her," he declared, staring up at the sky. "I love her."

* * *

><p>She had fallen onto her knees the moment he left her room. Her mind was blank the whole time until Atticus came. She had gazed upon her brother with confusion lighted in her hazel eyes. She had never felt so vulnerable, so helpless before. It wasn't like her. She had always been strong and confident, yet what just occurred between her and Jaden made her self-conscious.<p>

Her brother had helped her to the bed and had given her time to relax. Contrary to his carefree attitude, Atticus was rather perceptive. He could tell how troubled she was.

Recalling the fresh memory of their kiss, Alexis touched her lips with her fingertips.

Atticus placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" Sensing her slight stiffening, he murmured against her temple, "You can tell me, sis…" And she was burning up.

She couldn't hide the signs of how Jaden affected her. She felt delicate, but rather than breaking down, she held her tears. "He kissed me… I was about to confess, but he kissed me."

"Alexis…"

"Why? What does it mean?" She played back the scene in her head again only to make her dizzier and hotter. "Why did he…?" Her vision blurred. "Jaden…why?" She fell into her brother's arms as she lost consciousness.

Touching her temple, Attics sighed. "A fever, huh?" He laid her on the bed and tucked her in. "Seeing you like this is making this big brother real worried. You've experienced a lot today." He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Rest up, Alexis."

He left the bedroom then, closing the door behind him, and encountered his mother in the hallway.

"Is my little Lexi all right, Atti?" Mrs. Rhodes asked.

"She came down with a fever," he replied. "But she's sleeping now."

"Oh, my…I better go check on her." She walked past her son and paused at the door. "Atti, did something happen between her and Jaden? I saw Jaden running off to the garden. He seemed troubled."

"I'm not really sure." He peered over his shoulder and gave the mother a reassuring smile. "Gotta talk to him to find out."

"They're in love with each other, aren't they?"

Atticus gave a quiet laugh. "And these guys need a little more push from the Love Master!"

* * *

><p>A Duel Disk was thrown on the soft patch of grass beside Jaden.<p>

"Someone's in a foul mood," Atticus said, walking casually up to Jaden. A Duel Disk was strapped to his arm. "At times like this, you should just let yourself go and duel!"

Jaden's frown deepened. "I feel like crap. I don't feel like doing anything."

"So not like the Jaden I know…" A sigh escaped from Atticus' lips as he crossed his arms. "Why? Because you kissed my sister?"

Jaden grew hot just thinking about the kiss. No doubt about it. He had only himself to blame for setting up the barriers between him and Alexis. Since Alexis was the first girl he ever loved, he hadn't known what to expect.

Atticus eyed him. "Hmm…Well, just for the record, how many times have you two kissed?"

"The other times were just accidents…" Jaden replied, his cheeks flushing red. "But what I did a while ago…was…" He then spilled the beans to Atticus about all the times and all the places they'd been more or less intimate with each other. It was deeply embarrassing to talk about these things, especially to the brother of the woman you love. Love and romance—the whole thing was so new yet so wonderful to him. He was glad to be in love with her, a fact he admitted to Atticus, and he wanted to be more than friends with Alexis. However, he regretted forcing himself upon her and claiming her lips. It wasn't right. And he wouldn't blame her if she started hating him for it.

Once again Atticus sighed and walked until he was inches away from Jaden. "You're an emotional wreck. I'm sure a duel will fix you right up." He inserted his deck into the slot and activated his disk.

"Huh? But I—"

"Stop being pathetic! DUEL ME, JADEN!" Atticus demanded.

Jaden flinched. He had never seen Atticus get that angry before. Hesitantly, he picked up the Duel Disk on the ground, strapped it in, and activated it by inserting his deck. Looking up at Atticus, Jaden found intense heat flaring up in his dark eyes. "Umm...I don't think this is a good idea…" he murmured.

Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Atticus drew five cards from his deck. "You know, my tolerance level had just gone down to zero, Jaden." He drew the first card for his turn and called out _Enraged Battle Ox _(ATK: 1700) in attack mode. He then inserted a trap into the spell/trap card zone. "I throw a facedown and end my turn. Come on, man, get your act together. You were never this wishy-washy."

The younger brunette took an involuntary step back and swallowed. "She told me…She told me she has someone she likes. Where does that leave me now?"

Atticus raked a hand through his hair, shaking his head in dismay. "How slow can a person be? Honestly, you're making things more complicated, Jaden."

"Huh? What do you—"

"Do you need me to spell it out for ya?" Atticus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, it's your move."

Jaden's mind was in complete disarray. What was Atticus trying to tell him? What did he need to realize? He already knew he could never be the special guy for Alexis. She was in love with someone else, which hurt on his part.

* * *

><p>Cursing under her breath, Alexis tossed the blanket aside. She had passed out for a good one and a half hour. So far, her fever hasn't gone down one bit. Walking to the door with a sprained ankle was no easy feat, but she had to see Jaden. After finally descending the stairs and heading outside, she'd walked to the garden, feeling a little faint. She had put much will and she wasn't going to stop. Seeking out the big oak tree, where she used to play Duel Monsters with her brother before, she crossed the garden path.<p>

Her lips parted on a sudden inhalation when she saw Jaden and her brother dueling. And, much to her surprise, Jaden was losing badly. He had 300 life points left, while her brother had perfect points. Her brother also had _Manticore of Darkness _out in ATK mode. The Beast-Warrior Duel Monster with the head of a lion and dark feathered wings let out a ferocious roar. It was ready to attack.

Disappointment glazed over his features as Atticus deactivated his disk. He refused to deliver the finishing blow again to a Duelist whose heart was never in the Duel in the first place. "Losing thrice in a row—what a big waste of time," he said, turning his back at Jaden. "I mean, come on!"

A quiver traced over her skin at the sound of her brother's strong, stern voice.

Jaden fell to his knees, balling his hands into hard fists. "I…I could hardly focus," he murmured.

"Your heart wasn't in it," Atticus said.

Heart pounding hard, Jaden looked up at Atticus. "Because it kept screaming her name…It's telling me to be with her."

"You're not the only one who feels that way," Atticus added, walking up to him and kneeling down to his level. "Jaden, this isn't the start of unrequited love."

Jaden blinked in surprise. "You mean…?"

Her knees weakened as she approached them, her hand tightening against her chest. The two had turned their attention to her, but her eyes only held Jaden's. Jaden had the face of an innocent boy that it was so cute—his cheeks stained in red, his eyes pure and brown that had the power to make her melt. "Jaden…" she muttered under her breath.

"As your bro, I should be scolding you right now for leaving the room in your condition…But I wouldn't dare go against fate," Atticus explained dramatically. "Okay, guys, no more hesitating!" He gave Jaden a pat on the shoulder before taking his leave.

Now it was just the two of them…ALONE…

A flurry of sensation erupted in her chest and her head pounded. There was also a stinging pain in her ankle. It was so unfortunate to have a fever and a sprained ankle.

"Alexis, I have something to tell you," Jaden said in a low voice, scratching the back of his head. His face was flushed red.

She drew a few shallow breaths in hopes it would stabilize her for a bit. "I have something to say as well." It was hard to concentrate on keeping her breathing slow and steady.

But Jaden began to notice the perspiration dampening her skin. "You don't look too well there, Lex. Maybe we should go back to your room."

"No…I need to tell you…" She couldn't continue for her knees gave up on her. She sank to her knees and lifted a hand to her head. "Not now…" She sensed Jaden kneeling down before her. But he didn't touch her. Resiliently, she held back the tears, trying to find the strength to struggle to her feet.

A hand reached for the side of her face. "Let me help," Jaden said in a soft, caring tone, tipping up her chin. With her eyes locked in his, Jaden smiled.

She had barely gotten to her feet when she found herself being lifted by him bridal-style. "Don't bother," she said. "I can—"

"No need to act cool with me, Lex," he said with a dismissive tone. "You're obviously sick."

Taking the path back to the mansion, he carried her into the house and up the stairs. Leaning her head against his chest, she closed her eyes for a moment and let herself savor his warmth. Without any signs of weariness, he took her straight to her bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. "Thank you," she said.

He smoothed a hand over her hair. It was quite a surprising action to her, and she liked it. "You're not allowed out of bed until you're all better, okay?" he told her.

"Okay, MOM," she replied, slightly giggling.

His fingers tipped her chin upward, forcing her to look at him in the eye. "Now what were you gonna say?"

Drawing a deep breath, she said, "Not sure…Why don't you tell me first?"

Withdrawing his hand, he sat down on the bed next to her. "Um…well…How should I say this?" He scratched the tip of his nose, letting out an awkward chuckle. "Alexis…I…" He looked away, ducking his head, messing up his hair in frustration. "Oh, man, I can hardly breathe! When I look at you, I feel so…so…" For the space of several heartbeats, Jaden just stayed silent, not certain of how he'd confess. "Um…I should probably apologize to you first…for k-kissing you all of a sudden…"

"Jaden, you once told me that I should confess my feelings to the person I like," Alexis said.

He straightened and turned to her. "Right…And I should take my own advice." He grasped the round of her shoulders and stared straight into her hazel eyes. "Alexis, I…I…I love you! I don't care if you're in love with someone else. I just love you."

"W-What?"

"I've fallen for you real hard," he declared firmly. "I'm really glad too." He paused as a small smile settled on his face. "I've been having a hard time keeping it all inside."

She smiled back, touching one of his hands on her shoulders. Loving warmth seeped through her body. "Me too…" She felt like crying. "I'm glad…"

"Alexis?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she pinched Jaden's cheek hard, as if it was an elastic rubber band.

It was kind of painful. "Oww….What did you do that for?" he asked, rubbing his now sore, red cheek.

"How slow are you at picking up hints?" she teased, giggling sweetly, as Jaden shrugged. "You had no idea that the guy I was talking about was you."

Jaden blushed beet red in embarrassment. "Okay, so I'm slow…I admit it. But I'm not just a Dueling fool anymore."

"I guess not. Still surprises me though."

"You made me realize that a guy like me can fall in love." Reaching out, he drew her closer and embraced her in his arms. "Alexis, I really love you," he muttered under his breath, pressing her gently to his chest.

She froze at first but then relaxed her head against his shoulder. "Jaden…" She enfolded him in her arms and whispered in his ear, "I love you too…"

They held each other in silence, minutes passing without their knowledge. They were contented to be with one another, so very comfortable to be in such position. They didn't want to let go.

"Alexis…" Realizing she was falling asleep, he carefully laid her back against the pillows. "You still have a fever, so get some rest." He picked up the blanket and spread it over her.

Snuggling into the warmth, she sighed with satisfaction. "Thank you…" she murmured, closing her eyes.

A wonderful fluttering sensation whirled inside him. His heart has yet to calm, but it was beating in excitement, in bliss. A note on the bedside table caught his eye and he picked it up to read. It was a note from Alexis' mother, saying that she needed to drink the medicine she brought when she awakens. However, judging from the untouched capsules, Jaden knew Alexis had ran out to find him the minute she jumped out of bed.

Alexis was already slumbering peacefully and it would be a shame to wake her up. "But she needs the medicine… How will I?" Then one of Atticus' bold ideas came into mind, which made him warm all over. "No way!"

Shivering, Alexis winced in pain and muttered his name.

His heart skipped a beat. "But she needs it." He plopped one of the capsules into his mouth and filled it with a good amount of water. Brushing his fingertips across her cheek, he bent down to claim her mouth. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but he effortlessly made her drink her medicine. When he pulled away for air, he swore that it was one of the most intense things he had ever done. "Is she gonna get mad when she finds out?"

Straightening, he gazed at her for another long moment, and then sat down on the bed. "I don't think she'll be too keen about the bet though…" He sighed. "What if she'll hate me?"

_"She won't hate you. I'm sure of it." _

Mrs. Rhodes' words echoed in his mind, and then a small smile formed. "Pretty reassuring… I should really stop being hard on myself. This isn't me…" He entwined his hand with hers. "I'll do my best to make everything work for us, Alexis." And it was a vow he swore to keep.

* * *

><p>"Looks like the real fun starts here," Atticus said, peering himself away from his sister's bedroom door. He had heard everything, especially the confession, and he was indeed happy for them. But the smile immediately left his face when he saw his father heading his way. "Came to check up on Lexi? Sorry, no visitors allowed at the moment."<p>

"So, it seems Jaden Yuki is with her," Mr. Rhodes said, utter disgust in his tone when he mentioned Jaden's name.

"The two are in love, so leave them be," Atticus said, crossing his arms.

"He is not the right man for Alexis."

"I beg to differ."

"Your opinion doesn't matter. Alexis will agree to my terms soon enough."

Atticus narrowed his eyes. "Now don't start playing dirty, dad. This isn't like you."

With a heated glare, the man turned on his heel. "I will separate them, no matter what the cost," he said in a cold harsh tone.

A complacent, confident smirk was carved on Atticus' face. "Not gonna happen," he told his father.

Mr. Rhodes shrugged. "Opposing me won't do you any good, Atticus."

"And making your daughter cry isn't cool at all, you know." Atticus leaned his back against the wall. "Look, I'm a big brother. It's my job to look after my little sister. I'm not about to let anyone trample on her happiness, which includes you, dad."

Mr. Rhodes did not say anything in return and simply walked away.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>Pardon the fluff, but I love it. I was dying to write sweet scenes like that and I'm glad I pulled it off with Jaden and Alexis. The two finally confirmed that their feelings matched. They're more than friends now. Surely there's no need for them to act in front of Mr. Rhodes anymore coz they're the real deal. What do you think will happen next? Please send in the reviews. I love them! I hate flaming though. Don't bother sending flames.


	11. More than Friends

**JC: **Worst week ever! I caught a cold that's been lurking around our house. I woke up on Monday to find out I have a fever, which put me out of commission for days. I had missed out work. I couldn't get my brain to work. I suffered from the worst writer's block ever and I felt so crap. I'm feeling a bit fine right now and I was able to finish up this chapter. Prepare for romance! I hope it didn't come out as too mushy or corny. I'm still trying to keep Jaden's boyish charms intact while making him look sexy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 11: More than Friends

She came awake, stretching as sleep fell away. Turning her head, she gazed around and realized that it was already morning. The long hours of sleep were just what her body needed. Her tiredness was gone and her strength was replenished. She sat up, suddenly remembering the intimate moment she shared with Jaden. They had talked, embraced, and confessed to one another, and they had kissed. She had been afraid to tell him her feelings. She feared their friendship may never be the same again. However, it was such a big surprise to hear him say those three special words. She was overwhelmed with relief and bliss when he had taken her in his arms with tenderness.

Pushing the blanket off her lap, she headed into the bathroom, careful enough not to put much weight on her hurt ankle. It was still a little sore from yesterday. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and put on a yellow tank top with white shorts before tidying up her hair. When she was all set, she went out into the hallway.

She wanted to see Jaden. She tried his room first, but he wasn't there. She then tried the dining room, where her mother told her where he was currently at. Heart pounding, she went to the garden. She found Jaden there, settled under the tree, sitting on the patch of grass with cards in his hands. He was wearing a sleeveless red shirt with a white hood, white shorts, and a pair of black wristbands. The sight of him made her heart raced more.

Glancing up from his cards, he gave her his cheerful, boyish smile. "Mornin', Lex! Has your fever gone down?"

"Yeah…"

"You sure it's okay to be out of bed? How's your ankle?"

"It's fine…"

Jaden patted the space beside him. "Sit down with me."

She sat down, feeling nervous by the fact they were more than friends now. They were an item, a couple.

"Still can't believe I said those mushy stuff," Jaden joked, chuckling, as he scratched the back of his head. He looked a little nervous. "So unlike me, right?"

"I thought it was kind of sweet," she said. "Yesterday felt like a dream. I never expected you to share the same feelings."

"Same here. A guy like me getting a girl as awesome as you? Who knew I stood a chance?" He leaned back, sighing in relief. "So, anyway, we're official now, right?"

She nodded with a smile. "I feel lighter now."

"Me too. Keeping it all inside was kinda hard."

"I guess we were both waiting for the right moment to say it."

"Have you told big bro yet?"

"No," she answered flatly.

"How about your mom?"

The blonde grimaced, lifting a hand to her forehead. "They'll party all night if they find out about 'us'. I don't want to get dragged into their over-the-top fete. They do things with so much flair that it's disturbingly amusing."

Jaden chuckled. "Like mother, like son… But they need to know, Lex."

"No worries… I wasn't planning on keeping 'us' a secret, you know."

"I'm glad your mom and brother are okay with me. It's a whole different story with your dad. Well, I'm not expecting him to accept me any time soon."

"He'll come to accept you sooner…or later."

He entwined his hand with hers. "You're my girl, with or without your father's approval."

Her pulse fluttered, a warm sensation washed over her that made her want to throw herself into his arms. Instead, she smiled confidently at him. "Pretty bold of you, Jaden."

"Am I?" He laughed and hugged her. "Probably because I'm so happy now."

Her cheeks pinked like the blossoms of pink cherries. "J-Jaden!" She had the urge to embrace him in return. However, the sound of rustling leaves from above triggered her ardent senses. Pushing Jaden away, she stood up and looked up at the tree. "Unbelievable," she grumbled, taking her one of her flip-flops off. "Get down here!" She threw her footwear like how a ninja would throw a shurinken straight into the bushy head of the tree.

THACK!

The footwear hit something or someone. "What's going on?" asked Jaden.

Just then Atticus came falling down on top of Jaden.

Her older brother happened to be spying on them all this time, and she wanted to strangle him to death if it weren't for her self-control. "Seems like there's no need to tell you," she said, crossing her arms, as she glared at her brother.

Atticus who was still on top of poor Jaden swallowed hard before he chuckled to ease up a little. "My little sissy's so sharp as usual," he said.

"Yeah, sure, just forget about the guy who softened your landing," Jaden muttered sarcastically. "It's not as if I mind having you lying on top of me, even though you're real heavy and all."

"Oh, sorry…Almost forgot you were there," Atticus said cheerfully, rolling off of Jaden.

"Jaden, how long has he been up there?" Alexis questioned.

Jaden noted the serious tone present in her voice and quickly shook his head. "No idea, Lex, I swear."

"You guys are finally lovers!" Atticus declared, jumping to his feet, spreading his arms wide. His handsome features were clear with pleasure. "And I just gained a brother!"

Alexis wore a frown, his gaze fixed on Atticus with a look of exasperation. "Here he goes…Changing the subject…" she mumbled.

Pulling Jaden towards him, Atticus wrapped one arm around his neck. "Allow me to welcome you to the family, Jaden," he said happily. "I always knew it would take an extraordinary guy to melt my little sister's heart. But, J, are you ready to put up with her?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and Atticus gulped. "What are you trying to—"

A laugh escaped from Jaden. "I'm more than ready, bro."

Atticus flashed a well-toothed smile. "Jaden, you're one lucky guy to have my sister," he said. "Take good care of her." He then winked his eye.

Jaden smiled. "Course I will!

Alexis cleared her throat. "Enough with the BROMANCE and peel yourself off him now."

Atticus pulled away and lifted a hand to his sister's face. "You're probably the happiest girl on this planet at the moment."

Her pulse leaped. "I'm flustered enough. The last thing I need right now is you making me feel more awkward."

"You are too cute for words, Lexi!" Atticus said, lightly flicking her forehead. "Oh, I have to tell this to Mac. This news is big!"

Alexis' brows furrowed. "Please try not to exaggerate things to her."

"No worries!" With that said, Atticus quickly rushed off, leaving the couple behind.

"He's really a handful." Jaden looked at Alexis. "By the way, who's Mac?"

"His fiancée, the only girl capable enough to bring my brother to heel. She's a great Duelist too, you know. She graduated from Duel Academy America."

Jaden's eyes lighted up with excitement. "Seriously? Now I'm really interested. You think I can get to Duel her someday?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm…Guess there's no need to pretend anymore. We're the real deal now."

"Yeah…" Alexis held his hand. "Hey, let's head to that place."

"The one in the forest?"

She nodded, her eyes appearing more beautiful in the brilliant sunlight.

"Sure thing!"

He drove the motorcycle, the one they used to escape her father at the airport, with Alexis sitting as passenger behind him, and headed into the forest. They soon arrived at the clearing bedded with assorted yet beautiful flowers. The leaves, the grass, and the soft petals danced gracefully on the swift breeze. The scent of nature filled their senses, giving them a comforting sensation. It set their hearts at ease to be in that wonderful environment.

She was admiring the view when a pair of arms snaked around her waist. She gasped in surprise.

"I really love it here!" he exclaimed excitedly, lifting her up and twirling around.

"Jaden, I'm getting dizzy!" she cried, closing her eyes.

The young brunette stopped and fell backwards, bringing Alexis down with him. He lay down on the flower bed, laughing, as he pressed her more against him.

She flushed red. "N-Not the most comfortable position," she said, controlling her tone.

He released her from his clutches and let her slide off him on to the patch of grass. "This counts as a date, doesn't it?" he asked, innocence present in his eyes.

"I guess so."

A gleam came into his eyes, along with an expression of uncertainty. "Hey…um…Why—I mean, when did you start having feelings for me?" He was positive his cheeks were stained.

"Like I said before, it wasn't love at first sight, but you were someone who always stood out." She graced him with a smile. "It all started with a simple crush, then it developed into something more. Probably during our senior year…"

"And here I thought you always saw me as a friend or a little brother you never had." He chuckled.

"I already have my hands full with an older brother like Atticus."

"What do you think will the guys say when we tell them? I'm sure they'll be surprised, especially Chazz. Who would have guessed that the Queen of Obelisk Blue would date a Slifer Red?" Apart from their ranks in school, their status in life clearly set them apart. Alexis was rich, sophisticated, beautiful, while he, Jaden Yuki, was a plain, average, and did not have much to offer financially. Alexis could have any man, but she chose him.

She grimaced. "No need to tell them. This will be all over the net because of Atticus."

"Boy, I'm gonna feel sorry for Chazz."

"I do appreciate his feelings, but I only see him as a friend."

He sighed. "Chazz as your boyfriend…I'm sure…your dad would approve."

She laid a hand against his face. "Who cares what dad thinks? You said it yourself; I'm your girl, with or without dad's approval."

His skin turned hot beneath her touch. "Alexis…" His lips then curved into a smile. "Yeah, you're right! I'm not gonna back off just because your old man doesn't like me." The guy already tried to bribe him out of the relationship. Money would never blind him, and Alexis was far more important. He was certain Mr. Rhodes was concocting a plan to set them apart, but he was confident to overcome the odds. _And I have that MAN as my backup. _

* * *

><p>Jaden hummed.<p>

"Someone's in a good mood," Atticus said, entering his room with a box.

Jaden smiled. "Come on, I know you know why."

It had been five days since their confession, and things had gotten better and better between them. His smile grew bigger just thinking about all the times they'd been more or less intimate. They've shared some hugs and kisses, but Jaden wouldn't dare go beyond past that. They've also dueled a couple of times. They could barely be seen apart. Atticus and Mrs. Rhodes were the occasional cupids most of the time, and they didn't fail to make them feel extremely embarrassed or make the mood so sweet for them. It was a good thing Mr. Rhodes had already gone back to work. Without him on the island, things were just smooth for Jaden.

Atticus eyed him. "Being in love is great, huh?"

"Sure is! All your lessons paid off, bro."

"Glad I was able to help. By the way, this is for you." Atticus handed him the box he was holding. "It's from my mom."

Jaden looked perplexed. "Your mom?" He opened the box and peered inside. There were two sets of outfits inside. "What's this?"

"They're for the party," Atticus said.

"Party?"

"My mom's birthday party two days from now," Atticus replied. "It's going to be held right here on this island. There will be tons of guests."

His heart skipped a beat. "Your mom's birthday? I had no idea. Oh, man…What should I get her?"

Atticus patted his shoulder. "Don't worry yourself over something like that. Besides, you've already given my mom a good present by becoming my sister's boyfriend."

Jaden felt his face growing warm. "I-uh…I guess so…"

"I've invited some of our old pals from school."

"Our old pals?" Jaden blinked before his face lit up with excitement. "You mean Sy and the others?"

Atticus nodded.

"SWEET! I so wanna see them again."

"Bet they'll be surprised to find out about you and Lexi."

Jaden raised a brow at him. "You haven't told them yet?"

Atticus chuckled. "I figured you should tell them. Man, I can't wait to see the look on their faces. I'm gonna feel sorry for Chazz though."

A frown greased Jaden's lips. "So Chazz is invited too, huh?"

"You worried he might take Alexis away?"

"N-No!" Jaden exclaimed, flushing a little red. "I'm not worried at all. I know how Alexis feels about me."

"Good. Trust is important in a relationship."

"Just like how your fiancée trusts you, right?"

"Of course! I'm also excited for the party because she's coming too. I haven't seen her, like, in ages. Only through webcams and such…" Atticus sighed dreamily, thinking of his beautiful wife-to-be.

* * *

><p>Jaden made a quick work of stripping his clothes and donning his blue shorts with flame prints. Grabbing a towel from the bathroom, he headed downstairs and went into the pool area. The tiles were cool under his bare feet. The moonlight shining through the glass roof lit up the area well enough. He dropped the towel onto one of the chairs, and then dived into the pool canon ball style. When he surfaced, he let himself float as he stared at the starry sky. His thoughts wandered briefly about that <em>MAN<em> and the bet. He sighed, wondering what HE wasup to next.

He had called the _MAN _to give him an update, especially the news about him and Alexis being a couple now. As expected, the _MAN _was more than pleased with this, saying that it all went well as planned. Jaden felt like he was simply a puppet to this man, but he can't help feeling grateful for his help. The call ended with a warning though, which sent chills up and down his spine.

_"If you ever hurt Alexis, then I'll make sure you'll pay, Jaden Yuki." _

Jaden sighed. "That guy is like the devil himself…"

He was about to dive in when the door opened and Alexis walked out in blue two-piece swimsuit. Jaden simply blushed. He was painfully aware of Alexis' beauty, but seeing her in a swimsuit made him feel like he was looking at a goddess. She had curves all in the right places. Her body was slender and her legs were creamy and long. If he were the old naïve Jaden, then he wouldn't even give her a second look. But things were different now. He was a man—a man in love.

"Out for a swim?" Jaden wanted to hit himself. It was a pretty lame question considering she was dressed to swim.

Alexis giggled. "Yeah." She sat down at the edge of the pool and dipped her feet in the water. "Did you get the clothes?"

"I have to dress to impress, right?" He swam towards her and lifted himself out of the water, taking a seat beside her. "Not that I mind though…I'm kinda excited. Our friends are coming too."

She glanced thoughtfully off into the distance. "I wonder what he'll think of this…" she muttered under her breath.

"He? You mean Chazz, right?"

Alexis' gaze flickered to his face, then she eased up with a smile. "O-Of course, I mean Chazz…Who else could it be?" She got into the pool and started swimming. After a moment, she stopped and looked back at him. "Not gonna swim some more?" she asked.

Smiling, Jaden plunged into the pool.

She saw his figure moving toward her through the water and gave a little laugh. Just as she was about to strike out for the pool's edge, Jaden surfaced in front of her.

"Night swimming's the best!" he said, squirting water at her face.

Wincing, Alexis stepped back. "Hey!" She then splashed water on him as revenge.

The couple played around for a while, trying to best each other in their little water sport, enjoying it like little kids. Jaden seemed to get clumsy here and then, and Alexis was quick to take advantage of him. When Jaden had enough of the entire splashing and the squirting, he lunged toward Alexis and pulled her underwater. Alexis tried to resurface when Jaden snaked his arms around her waist. She was taken aback at this. As Jaden pulled her closer to him, Alexis felt a little warmth sizzling in her chest despite the cool water.

To be able to hold her like this, Jaden thought as his lips curved into a smile, was unbelievable. However, the moment they were sharing was more than just a fleeting dream. Jaden couldn't get any happier than he was right now. After a while, he released her but quickly held hands. Once they resurfaced, Jaden raised their entwined hands and smiled widely. "I'm never letting go of this hand," he said.

Alexis smiled back, feeling touched with what he said, but she felt the urge to tease. "Never, huh? Even when we go change or take a shower? I guess we have to sleep together too."

Jaden blushed. "T-That's not what I meant. What I meant to say was—"

She giggled. "Just kidding."

He let out a sigh. It sure got him flustered.

_To be continued… _

* * *

><p><strong>JC:<strong>Some cute moments before I get to the serious parts. The old gang is gonna appear in the next chapter, along with two exclusive GX manga characters. What do you think will happen if Chazz and the others learn of Jaden and Alexis' relationship? I'm also gonna give Atticus a little romantic moment with his fiancée too. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review! No flames!


	12. Something's up! New Trial to face?

**JC: **I've finally finished this! This was supposed to be up a few days ago, but I decided to scrap the first draft and write from scratch. I just felt that this was better. I'm really pleased with the reviews I'm getting. Reviewers, thanks so much for the support! You guys are my motivation. Anyway, you'll be seeing some of Jaden's old buddies here, as well as Atticus' fiancée. A GX manga character will only get a mention here. Alexis' girlfriends are gonna be here too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 12: Something's up! New Trial to face?

If there was one thing Alexis despised about early mornings, it was seeing her brother so cheerful. Seriously the man was up drinking all night and he still managed to look brand new for the day. It was the same for her mother, who was a morning person herself. Mother and son was sure a bundle of energy.

"A good morning to you, Lexi!" greeted Atticus when Alexis sat down at the table.

Flatly, she said, "Morning…"

"Hey, don't I get a smile this morning?"

All he received was a sharp glare. "I shouldn't have let you party in my room all night," she muttered. "You even forced Jaden to drink and he's still knocked out."

"You'll feel a whole lot better when you drink your coffee," Atticus said, carefully pushing a mug of coffee to her.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

"Someone's in a foul mood," a female voice spoke up.

Recognizing the voice, Alexis immediately turned to the doorway and saw two of her good friends. "Jazz?Mindy?"

Jasmine, otherwise known as Jazz, was an Obelisk Blue graduate with auburn colored hair and grey eyes. She wore a light green tank top with white linings and blue shorts, as well as a pair of white sneakers. Jasmine was quite the haughty student when Alexis first met her, but she has steadfast loyalty towards her friends. Standing right beside her, wearing a carnation pink sundress with a bow behind, was the cute and adorable Mindy, who sported long black hair, which was tied in a ponytail, and dark round eyes. She can be an airhead at times, yet she was very friendly. Both of them were Alexis' closest female friends back at the academy, and they were currently in-training to become teachers for Duel Elementary School.

"Don't we get a hug?" Mindy said, feigning a pout.

Alexis smiled as she stood up. "It's great to see you two again." When she walked up to them, they received her with a warm, friendly embrace. "I'm glad you could make it."

Jasmine and Mindy were all smiles. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," they said in unison. They had missed Alexis so much and it was such an honor to get invited by her mother.

"Well, now, it just brings a smile to my face to see my favorite blue girls again," Atticus said, arms wide and open.

Jasmine's and Mindy's eyes turned into hearts at the sight of Atticus' handsome face. "Oh, we've missed you so much, Atti!" they exclaimed as they stuck to him like stickers.

Alexis palmed her face. "Boy-crazy as usual…" she muttered under her breath. It was a sweet reunion while it lasted.

"Still a ladies-man I see…" another female voice spoke all of a sudden, and it was a voice Atticus recognized so well that made him freeze up like a statue. "That part of you will never change."

The brunette man swallowed hard before hesitantly peering over his shoulder. Alexis seemed to have grown nervous too as she pulled Jasmine and Mindy away from him.

"Alexis?" Jasmine said in exasperated tone. "What are you—"

"You seriously do not want to get on her bad side," Alexis cut her off, making them blink in curiosity.

Atticus could hardly contain his gasp as he faced the owner of the voice. She was a woman of peerless beauty with a tall, statuesque figure similar to a model's. She has short, blonde hair that touches her shoulders, which perfectly suits her blue eyes. She wore a blue split tie vest, featuring a scoop neckline, sleeveless styling and knotted tie detailing to the sides, as well as white shorts.

"Long time, no see, Atti," the woman greeted in an icy tone. Her arms were crossed over her large chest.

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Atticus' face. "M-Mac!" He spun on his heels to fully face her, but he had a rather nervous expression. "Hey, there! How are you?"

The moment Alexis saw the evil glint in Reggie Mackenzie's eyes, she grabbed Jasmine's and Mindy's hand and dragged them away. "Come on, I'll show you to your room," she said.

"Huh?" Jasmine muttered.

"But what about Atticus? And who was that girl?" asked Mindy.

"Oh, her? Well, she's none other than—" Alexis abruptly paused when they heard a loud SMACK from the dining room. She then sighed. "She's Atticus' fiancée…"

Jasmine and Mindy couldn't help but gasp in surprise.

* * *

><p>Atticus rubbed his poor, sore right cheek as his fiancée, Reggie Mackenzie, stepped onto the terrace to admire the amazing view before her. The beautiful garden below was radiating with various colors so pleasing and attractive. But none was more attractive than the blonde woman he loved so much.<p>

"You can still pack a punch, Mac," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, are you suggesting I'm a brute?" she asked him cheekily. She giggled at the troubled expression on his face and moved forward to place a hand over his sore cheek. "Honestly, you're a handful. I'm sure Alexis is fed up with you by now," she said, watching his dark eyes intently.

Atticus removed her hand from his cheek and pressed a kiss on her palm. "My little Lexi never gets tired of me…and you too…" he said.

Reggie gave him a small grin. "You're in way over your head," she replied, pulling her hand away, as she turned to the view again. Her eyes darted all around the garden and a glimmer of yellow made her do a double take. "Isn't that Alexis? And who's that guy?"

Leaning against the railing, with elbows plopped on it, he looked at the couple talking about cards and duels by the tulips. "The guy's Jaden Yuki. He's Lexi's fiancé."

Reggie looked at Atticus with a raised brow. "So, he's the one you told me about in your e-mail," she said, focusing her eyes back on the couple. "Jaden Yuki…A Slifer Red graduate yet he's one of the top duelists. Hmm…I don't see how they're together. They look kind of mismatched."

"Hey, I used to think we were mismatched until I fell in love with you," he said.

The blonde smiled and nodded her head. "I guess I shouldn't judge someone so easily. He is the guy Alexis loves after all…"

"Jaden's a great guy and I trust him."

She gave him a brief look and shrugged. "What about your father? According to you, Jaden's no son of a hot shot in the business world. He's no high-class celebrity either. He's just your regular, average guy with mad dueling skills."

"You forgot the part where he has a powerful card spirit inside him," he said, grinning like an idiot.

"Putting that aside for now…I don't think your father will just sit quietly."

"I won't let him have his way."

Reggie sighed. "Just don't do anything reckless or stupid for that matter." She spun on her heels. "I have to go unpack my things."

"Your room's right beside Lexi's, right?"

"No visiting at late hours, got that?"

Atticus grimaced. "Why not? I know you want me."

"Pervert," Reggie said, rolling her eyes.

"Mac, you know, you've grown more beautiful since the last time I saw you," he said. His cheeks flushed a little red. "Even when we were kids, you were always so pretty."

Such compliments usually wouldn't have an emotional impact, especially coming from her friends and family. True, she'd feel flattered, but she would accept those compliments with poise. But whenever Atticus says it, her heart would start racing and her mind would get a little disoriented. "Y-You don't have to tell me what I already know," she said, trying to hide her blushing.

"You're more beautiful than any girl I've met, apart from my sister and mom of course," he said with a chuckle.

"This coming from a playboy?" she asked sarcastically.

"But you trust me, don't you?" He lightly stroked her face with his finger, gracing her with a handsome smile.

"That goes without saying," she said, returning a smile.

What happened next had everything to do with their resonating hearts and his own personal wish. He leaned forward and claimed her soft, luscious lips that he longed for. It was pure joy to have her in his arms once again.

* * *

><p>Jaden felt like crap when he got out of bed earlier. He swore never to invite Atticus over for a slumber party again. The guy could sure party all night, drinking to no end, and he'd still not get drunk. Well, Atticus did get woozy past 3 AM, according to Alexis. The girl tried her best to stop her brother from forcing a drink on Jaden, but he insisted. Jaden was only seventeen. Atticus knew that and yet he wanted Jaden to experience the taste of adults. At least, Jaden now knew what it felt like to have a hangover. It wasn't cool at all, he thought, though the tequila and vodka didn't taste that bad.<p>

"I guess I was out of my league," Jaden said, involuntarily slumping against Alexis. "Man, I don't even have the appetite for breakfast. And I love BREAKFAST!"

Alexis shifted her feet to maintain balance as he leaned on her. "The coffee didn't help much either," she said with a sigh.

He straightened, trying to put on a good face for his girlfriend, as he said, "You mentioned something about your brother's fiancée a while ago. Is she here right now?"

"With Atticus obviously," Alexis replied. She felt like laughing after seeing Atticus' scared look on his face when Mac caught him flirting with Jasmine and Mindy. "Oh, by the way, Jasmine and Mindy are here too. They're in their room unpacking their stuff."

"Those two? Wow! I bet you were real happy to see them again. Those girls were like your sidekicks at the academy," he teased with a boyish grin.

Alexis giggled. "They're gonna kill you if they heard that."

"Have you told them about us?"

After dragging them away from the dining room, telling them about Atticus' fiancé, and escorting them to their rooms, Jasmine and Mindy went full blast with the girl talk. She was bombarded with topics like the latest fashion trends, new hotties on the Pro League, and new crushes. Then they started talking about their teacher-training. They were proud to say that they were getting better as Duelists too. Jasmine and Mindy were certainly in full bloom with their dreams and future careers, being so dedicated and passionate. It was a surprise that they haven't talked about getting a boyfriend yet.

"I didn't get the chance to tell them."

"You think they'd be cool with it?"

Alexis recalled how much Jasmine and Mindy supported her when she was paired up with Jaden in the Tag Duel competition. They have this matchmaking senses going on, saying that she and Jaden were the perfect match. "Absolutely," she replied.

"Hmmm…I wonder when the others will arrive."

"Most of them will be arriving this afternoon. Dad will be here for the party too."

Jaden sighed. "Naturally…Because it's his wife's birthday. But I'm not afraid of him."

Alexis smiled. "Dad may want to cause problems between us, but I want to be with you and I have resolved to not give him the chance to break us apart," she said in a confident tone.

Jaden smiled back and nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leaning over to kiss the corner of her mouth. "I won't give him a chance either."

A maid came up to them, carrying a phone in hand, and Alexis quickly pulled away and straightened herself. She bowed her head first before speaking. "Miss Alexis, it's a call from Master David. I've put him on hold."

Alexis gritted her teeth. "What does he want?"

The answer came from a voice above them. "My brother got invited too, you know. But, knowing him, he'll just come here with the express purpose to see you."

Alexis looked up to see Atticus and Reggie standing on the terrace. "So I have to deal with him too? This is gonna give me a migraine." She let out an exasperated sigh as she grabbed the phone from the maid.

Jaden raised an inquiring brow. Judging from the look on Alexis' face, this guy was no friend of hers yet she doesn't seem to have any resentment toward the sister. And Alexis was right about Reggie Mackenzie. She was a real beauty, though he still held Alexis in high regard when it comes to the looks department.

"I'd rather not talk to him," Alexis said, lobbing the phone toward Reggie, who caught it with ease.

"There was really no way for me to stop him from coming," Reggie said with a sigh.

Alexis nodded. "I know. He's still your brother, so I understand."

"I'm taking this call inside," Reggie said, turning on her heel. "This might take a while." She then headed inside her room.

"Is there something I should know?" Jaden asked Alexis.

Alexis bit her lower lip, lowering her gaze to the ground. "I…I don't want to talk about it for now…" she muttered under her breath.

"Lex…"

"Can I ask you to wait until she's ready to tell you, J?" Atticus said.

Jaden looked up at Atticus and saw a very concerned expression on his face. Perhaps she had a very unpleasant past with Reggie's brother, he thought silently, and maybe that was the reason why she's hesitating to tell him. There was the possibility that David might have physically hurt Alexis in some way, but he knew better than to jump to conclusions. He was very curious, but he needed to respect her wishes and be patient. "I understand…" He titled her chin with his finger, making her look at him. "I'll wait until you're ready to talk," he assured her, granting her a warm smile.

Alexis almost let her tears escape, but she held them in and smiled at him. "Thank you, Jaden."

* * *

><p>"Someone's been real busy with a certain Slifer Slacker," said Jasmine, the minute she entered Jasmine and Mindy's room. Both girls were sitting on one of the twin beds.<p>

"Oh, Alexis, do tell how you two got together," Mindy asked.

Alexis shrugged and sighed. "Did Atticus go and open his big mouth again? I was the one who was supposed to tell you."

Mindy giggled. "Said he couldn't help it because this is just too good to be true."

"We knew you were into him," Jasmine said, crossing her legs. "And I guess it took Jaden a long time to realize his feelings for you."

"But we're really happy for you, Alexis," Mindy added.

Alexis smiled. She really appreciated her friends' support for their relationship. They weren't fond of Jaden at first, but they had eventually warmed up to him as time went by in the academy.

"You two are a match made in heaven," Mindy said, shaking a pink portfolio in her hand, which contained some photos. "The pictures say it all."

Raising a curious brow, Alexis asked, "Pictures? Pictures of what?" Somehow she had a strange feeling about them.

Jasmine gave her the look. "Pictures of you and Jaden, duh! Atticus took them while you guys were on your little date in the forest," she explained, taking out five different pictures of Alexis and Jaden together in the flower field.

Alexis shook in completely frustration as her hands fisted. The deadly look on her face signaled Mindy to hide the photos away immediately. "He's officially a stalker now," Alexis said in a controlled voice.

"So…intimate," Jasmine said, smiling mischievously.

Rolling her eyes, Alexis folded her arms in front and shrugged. "That was our first date." She glared down at the portfolio and let out a heavy sigh. "I think having a brother like him is worse than any paparazzi out there."

"But these pictures are gold," Mindy said with much appreciation. "Don't throw them away, okay?"

"Even though I wanna kill the photographer, I'm not that heartless to throw away memorable photos like that," Alexis replied, sighing once again.

"Judging from those photos, I can say that Jaden's a sweet boyfriend," Jasmine said, resting her cheek on her palm. "Damn…Now I want a boyfriend…"

"Me too!" Mindy exclaimed cheerfully. "But, seriously, you've got to tell us your love story. I'm dying to know."

Reluctant as she was to talk about romance, it took only a few seconds to cave under her friends' look. Alexis told Jasmine and Mindy everything, from their unexpected encounter in Domino City, to their little friendly dates, to her unusual plan to fool her father, and to the confession part. "It's nothing like the love story you'd expect."

Mindy let out a dreamy sigh. "No, it was pretty romantic and totally cute!"

"Jaden's a nice guy and he's so lucky to have you," Jasmine said. "Your fanclub is gonna shed tears once they find out."

"Hmm…That got me thinking…What if Jaden and Alexis became boyfriend and girlfriend back at the academy? You think things would be different?" Mindy asked.

Alexis shrugged off Mindy's words. "Jaden and I were just good friends. How could I possibly know if we were even romantically compatible?" she said, easing into the chair in front of a study desk.

"To be completely honest with you, I used to think you and Zane were compatible," Mindy said with a wink. "I mean, you two were pretty close, the royalties of Obelisk Blue!"

"Zane's hot, you're hot, you both have talent, and he was always willing to help you out. Zane's a dreamboat. If that's not good man material, I don't know what is," Jasmine explained, her eyes turning into hearts, as she imagined Zane in her head.

"Zane is my brother's best friend, and I looked up to him like a brother," Alexis told them, avoiding their eyes. "Zane became my pillar of support when my brother disappeared."

"And you never fell for him?" Jasmine questioned.

The blonde opened her mouth to answer but stopped herself for a moment. "I…I never fell for him," she assured them. "Besides, I already have Jaden."

"You really love Jaden, huh?" Mindy said with a giggle.

Alexis genuinely smiled. "Jaden's the one."

Outside the room, leaning against the door, Atticus tapped a finger against his lips thoughtfully. Alexis simply brushed off the thing with Zane too easily, and he had a feeling that this may bring up problems. For now he would leave it alone. He really didn't mean to eavesdrop. He wanted to have a good chat with the girls for a while. But when he heard them talking about Zane, he didn't have the drive to waltz right in. Zane had also been invited to the party, and Reggie's brother was going to be there as well. With the inclusion of his father, he wasn't sure if things will go well for all of them.

"Gotta talk to Mac to see if she can come up with a plan," he said to himself before he threaded down the hall. As he climbed down the stairs, the main door began to open, revealing a group of individuals that he was so well-acquainted with. Atticus quickly put on a smile on his face. "Sy! Hassleberry! Jesse!"

"It's been a while," Syrus greeted the brunette.

Syrus Truesdale, also known as Sy, was a small bespectacled boy with light blue-green hair sectioned in three layers. His large grey eyes were positioned between the three bangs closest to this face. He was wearing a long-sleeved yellow jacket, a detailed green neckerchief over a grey shirt, and deep green pants with a pair of cream-colored boots. An Obelisk Blue graduate with a deck full of Machine-type monsters, Syrus recently made his official debut in the Pro League. Initially a Duelist lacking in self-confidence, Syrus made a great journey towards strengthening himself. His careful and modest nature was a sharp contrast to his best friend Jaden's exuberant character.

"Tyranno Hassleberry, reporting for duty, commander! I'm geared up and ready for the party," a tan-skinned muscular man said, placing both hands on his hips, as he smirked. He wore a bandanna featuring a dinosaur face on his head. He also wore brown wristbands, a dark-green vest over a black sleeveless shirt, and beige combat pants with a dinosaur belt buckle, along with a pair of combat boots. He used to be a Ra Yellow Student, but got promoted to Obelisk Blue when he became a senior. He was presently the Head Representative of the Seniors. "So, where's Sergeant Yuki?" he asked.

"Don't tell me he's somewhere dueling again?" the last person said.

Jesse Anderson was a young man with unruly emerald-blue hair and striking green eyes. He wore a black V-neck shirt with patterns similar to the _Rainbow Dragon _monster, a white wristband on his right and a silver bracer on his left arm. He wore blue straight-cut pants and silver boots. He was just as excitable and optimistic as Jaden and they share the same ability to see Duel Spirits, but he was more sensitive and thoughtful than Jaden and can be somewhat shy.

"Guys, great seeing you again and welcome to my humble abode!" Atticus exclaimed energetically. "Jaden's somewhere around here and I'm sure he'll pop out eventually. You guys must be tired from the long trip. Why don't I show you to your rooms?"

"Sweet place you got here, Atticus," Jesse said, looking around, simply awed by the extravagance of the place. "And I reckon our rooms are gonna be incredible, just like one of those suites in fancy hotels."

"I can't wait to see my room," Syrus said, "but I wanna see Jaden and Alexis again."

Atticus knew that they were going to be so surprised when they find out about the whole fiancé thing. He actually wanted to tell them right there, but his sister would probably kill him if he did. "You'll see them soon. Now follow me," he said, turning on his heel.

"It's been years since I've been to this place."

Atticus paused at the sound of a new voice. He looked down at the floor, frowning at the negative thoughts in his head. He sincerely hoped things wouldn't get messy. Forcing a smile on his face, he turned around and came face to face with an old friend. "Hey there, Zane."

_To be continued… _

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>Sorry, guys, no Chazz yet! Don't get me wrong? I love THE Chazz to bits and I really wanted to include him in this chapter at first. But I got this idea in my head and I want to incorporate that in the next chapter. You'll get to see Chazz and David next. I did manage to introduce Jesse, Syrus, and Hassleberry here, and, of course, Zane. I'm sure you guys are curious about what happened between David and Alexis, right? Oh, by the way, David and Reggie are canon characters from the GX Manga. I've always wanted to include them in this story and finally got the chance. Reggie is Atticus' fiancé here. I do support the pairing ever since the GX manga ended. I think they have chemistry. That's all I can for now. Tell me what you think. Review! Review! Not one speck of flame please.


	13. Qualms and Tension

**JC: **200+ Reviews! I'm so happy. All the feedbacks were just awesome. I know some of you wanted Chazz in the last chapter. I'm sorry about that. But you'll get to see him here. I'm gonna bring more tension to the story, especially with Zane around. Jaden is still quiet about the bet and I can assure you that there will be more problems later. By the way, have you seen **Gagaga Magician Girl**? She looks hot and cute! Can't wait to see her in action!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 13: Qualms and Tension

Lying on the patch of grass, right beside the tulips in the garden, Jaden held up his _Winged Kuriboh_ card in front of his face. His furry little friend had materialized and was floating around like a butterfly. "You know something, _Kuriboh,_" he muttered under his breath, "it still bugs me somehow." He said he would wait for Alexis until she was ready to tell him about David, but he wished she would tell him very soon. "The guy's obviously bad news to Alexis, what do you think?"

_Winged Kuriboh _expressed concern as it landed on Jaden's chest. "Kuri! Kuri-kuri!"

There were light footsteps coming his way and the brown fur ball immediately disappeared. Jaden sat up, turning his head only to be greeted by a casual smile and glittering blue eyes.

"Were you talking to a spirit just now?" Mac asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He raised a surprised brow. "You know about Card Spirits?"

"Sort of…"

Getting up on his feet, he patted his pants before he held up a hand. "I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. The name's Jaden Yuki. I think we're gonna be in-laws in the future," he said cheerfully.

"Pleasure to meet you," she replied, briefly shaking hands with him. "I'm Reggie Mackenzie and I hope you know that Atticus hasn't shut up about you and Alexis since you two got together."

Jaden let out a light chuckle. "Really? Well, Atticus is our matchmaker," he said, scratching the back of his head. "He helped me a lot."

"He likes to poke his nose in other people's business," she said, rolling her eyes, as she let out a sigh. "But all with good intentions."

"Atticus is Atticus." He found it very comfortable to talk to Mac. Though she carried an air of refinement, she was no snob. He knew he would get along with her just fine. "I have a good feeling that you will be wearing the pants in the family once you tie the knot."

Mac smirked. "Oh, do I look very dominating?" she asked.

Jaden realized that he came off as a little rude with his words and gave her an awkward look. "Um…I didn't mean it that way," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just that…"

Mac had to smile. He was terribly cute. "No offense taken. I actually took it as a compliment," she said pleasantly.

"Good to know," Jaden said, offering a small smile. _But what I really wanna know is about your brother, _he thought anxiously, but decided not to pry.

"Jaden, would you join me for a stroll around the garden?" she asked.

"Sure thing!"

Mac led them both towards the rose area of the garden, and Jaden felt a lump forming in his throat as he continued to wonder about her brother David. Just then…

"You're itching to ask me about my brother, aren't you?" she suddenly asked, as if she read him like an open book. Her eyes were firm as she looked at him, whereas his were open wide in surprise. "I'm no mind-reader, if you're wondering about that. You're just that obvious."

They lapsed into an awkward silence, and Jaden found himself staring at the ground. He sighed inwardly. He supposed that he could never hide his sentiments well from others. "Alexis doesn't seem to be on friendly terms with your brother," he said.

Mac grimaced. "You have no idea."

He stopped walking as his hands fisted. "Did he hurt Alexis?"

She halted, peering over her shoulder to look back at him. "Alexis will eventually tell you," she said. "You have the right to know, but it's not my place to reveal everything. I've gotta respect Alexis' decision."

"I…I understand," Jaden said. The problem between Alexis and Mac's brother was becoming increasingly suspicious to him.

Mac's eyes darted to the rose bush beside her. "Truths are like roses. They have thorns about them."

Jaden's heart skipped a beat. He has yet to tell Alexis about the bet—a truth which would definitely bring her pain. He didn't want to hurt her.

Mac carefully plucked out a rose and brought it under her nose. "And love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense." Patiently she began removing the thorns one by one.

"I'm willing to do anything for Alexis," Jaden admitted, focusing on the rose in her hand.

"Then you're willing to be her thorns," she said, flicking the last thorn away. "You see, Alexis is like a rose, lovely, willful, and enticing, yet unapproachable."

"I'm not gonna disagree with you there," Jaden replied.

Mac took a sniff of the flower before taking Jaden's hand. "Roses have thorns for a reason," she muttered as she roughly pressed the rose into his palm. "Sharp thorns often produce delicate roses." Squeezing the poor flower in his palm, she raised her hand in front of his face, much to his astonishment, and scattered the petals.

Jaden was lost for words.

"No matter what happens, stay with her," she said, patting the boy's shoulder before taking her leave.

* * *

><p>Jaden made his way toward his bedroom, looking dismal and worried, as he kept recalling Mac's words in his head. He tried to think of a way to tell Alexis the truth without hurting her, but it was just impossible. He could only hope for her understanding and forgiveness.<p>

Walking into the room, the first thing he noticed was the fact it was so dark. The curtains were drawn close and there were no lights. "I don't remember closing the curtains when I left…" he murmured. Making his way across the room, he reached for the curtains. Just as he was about to move them, he sensed another presence in the room. "Okay, who's there?" he asked, turning swiftly around on his heel. He was then met by a large sheet. "What the?"

"GOTCHA!" three familiar voices exclaimed, as Jaden got enveloped in the sheet and tackled to the floor.

Staggering on the floor, Jaden managed to grab hold of the curtains, letting some light in. He then pushed his three attackers off of him and tossed the sheet away. "Who the heck—" He paused when he took a good look at them. "Jesse? Hassleberry? Syrus?" They were sitting on their butts on the floor.

Syrus rubbed his sore butt as he smiled up to his best friend. "Hey, J, how's it going?" he said.

"Man, Jaden, since when did you get so strong? There were three of us here," Jesse said, offering a mischievous smile.

Hassleberry chuckled. "That's the sarge for ya!"

Jaden slumped his shoulders. "Guys, what kind of a greeting was that? Were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Laughing, Jesse got back up and motioned over to Jaden's side to give him one hearty slap on the back. "Where's the love, Jaden? We flew all the way here just to see you, ya know?"

"I bet you just came here for the party," Jaden said, feigning a disappointed look.

Jesse winked. "That and some other things," he replied.

"Heard from Atticus that you've been here for a while," Syrus said, walking over to the bed to sit down. "Bet you were living like a prince here."

"Not exactly," Jaden said, opening the curtains further to let ample light in. _Seems like they don't know about me and Alexis yet… _He wasn't so sure how to bring it up. "So, what have you guys been doing lately?"

The four of them sat down together and talk. They reminisced about their academy days, their big adventures, and all the troubles they got themselves into, while inserting some jokes here and there. Syrus also shared his experience in the Pro League, while Hassleberry talked about the current events in the academy and what he was planning in the future. On the other hand, Jesse enlightened them with his involvement in a thesis with their good friend Bastion Misawa, a former Ra Yellow student with a genius-level intellect.

Jaden was completely engrossed in their stories. He had always believed in Syrus' strength as a Duelist, even when he was so insecure about himself before. His friend Hassleberry had struck him as a rough-and-tumble kind of guy since day 1, but Jaden never doubted his skills as a Duelist and leader. Jesse reminded him a lot of himself, and the guy sure knew what he had to strive for. His friends knew what they wanted in life.

"By the way, J, where's Alexis?" Syrus asked all of a sudden.

"Probably with Jasmine and Mindy," Jaden replied, grabbing three cans of cola from his mini-fridge. "They got here before you guys did." He then handed the cans to his friends.

"Hmm…" Jesse opened the can and took a sip. "Remember the Graduation Party? Alexis was real pretty in that dress. She was like a princess," he said.

Jaden's eyes went wide. "Huh?"

"Too bad for you, sarge," Hassleberry said, grinning proudly. "We all got to dance with the Queen."

Jaden blinked. "Dance?"

"You should have been there, J," Syrus said, taking a sip of his cola. "Chazz sure got an eyeful of Alexis."

Jaden stared at Syrus blankly. "He did, huh?"

"Speaking of Chazz, I heard he's invited too. I last saw him in the Tokyo Pro Circuit. Man, he was kicking ass there," Syrus explained with enthusiasm. "The great Chazz Princeton is making his way to the top and nothing's gonna stop him."

"I read some of his interviews in a magazine," Jesse said, absentmindedly swirling the liquid in the can. "One of his motivations…Well, it's none other than Alexis."

"No surprises there since the guy has a major crush on her," Hassleberry added. "You think he'll try to woo the lady again when he gets here?"

"Not gonna happen," Jaden immediately answered. His tone was quite serious, much to his friends' surprise.

"And what makes you say that?" Syrus asked.

Pointing a thumb at himself, Jaden grinned proudly. "Because Alexis is my girl now."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the afternoon tea that everyone got together, with the exception of Zane, Atticus, and Mac. They've gathered in the veranda extending towards the garden and sat around a white round table. They were served with the finest of tea and delicious snacks. The girls took an immediate liking to the light snacks, especially the biscuits, as the boys enjoyed the small sandwiches and doughnuts.<p>

Jasmine and Mindy didn't hold back with the questions when they saw Jaden. Yes, Alexis had already told them about how she and Jaden became a couple, but they wanted to hear Jaden talk about it too. Jaden had no choice but to comply. Although he had told the guys about it back at this room, they were more than happy to listen to him again. Of course, their teasing came in afterwards, which was rather awkward. He was sure glad Atticus wasn't around to elaborate things further.

"Blair's not gonna like it when I tell her the news about you and Alexis, sarge," Hassleberry said, gulping down a chocolate frosted doughnut. "The girl still has a monster crush on ya."

"It's kinda cute, don't you think?" Mindy said, giggling like a sweet schoolgirl.

"I remember putting Blair on the guest list," Alexis said, setting her cup down. "Is she busy with school?"

Hassleberry nodded. "Projects and stuff…It's tough on her since she's the Sophomore Representative."

"Hey, Jaden, are you the jealous type?" Mindy asked all of a sudden. Curiosity lighted her eyes.

Jasmine smirked, looking interested as well.

Jaden raised a brow. "Jealous type? Uh…Not sure. I mean—how would I know?" he said, taking a bite of a cream-filled doughnut.

Alexis silently sipped her tea, watching Jaden from the corner of her eye. She had seen his jealous side before and she found it fairly charming and amusing to a point.

Syrus nudged him playfully with an elbow. "You were pretty serious when we talked about Chazz wooing Alexis," he said.

Okay, it was a fact that Chazz loved the same girl as he did. However, there was no way in hell he'd let Chazz steal Alexis away. Besides, Alexis' heart belonged to him, he thought proudly. "He's no threat," he finally told Syrus, circling an arm around Alexis' neck. "Isn't that right, Lex?"

She swore her heart almost leaped out of her chest with the sudden contact. But she applauded herself for not blushing in front of her friends and for not stammering when she talked. "Chazz is a friend, no more, no less."

A maid excused herself for intruding and asked for Alexis. "You mother wants to see you, young miss."

"This is probably about the dress," she said with a sigh. She felt reluctant to leave Jaden's side, almost not wanting to remove his arm from her, but her mom was calling and she had to oblige. "I'll be right back."

As soon as Alexis went back inside with the maid, Atticus and Reggie appeared, as if on the cue, strolling in from the garden.

Syrus had hearts in his eyes the instant he laid eyes on the blonde beauty beside Atticus.

"So, this must be your lovely bride-to-be," Jesse said, smiling up to the blonde. "Hi there! The name's—"

"Jesse Anderson, champion of the North Academy," Reggie continued, returning the smile. "Yes, I've heard so much about you. You own the rare and valuable Crystal Beasts. I'd like to duel you myself." She was eying him like some sort of fresh meat.

Jesse scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit shy towards the lady all of a sudden. "Gee, really? Then I'll be happy to please," he said with a chuckle.

"Got sisters?" Syrus questioned, "Or cousins? You could introduce me to some of your friends and—"

"Zane's little brother, I presume?" she said with a giggle. "You're more adorable than your brother."

Syrus pinked in an instant but the color quickly faded. "Speaking of which, where is Zane?"

Atticus worked up a smile on his face. "He's around here somewhere…ruminating…" A memory flashed through his mind and he released a silent sigh. _Alexis…Zane… _

* * *

><p>"Zane?" Alexis expected to find her mother waiting in the study room, but found her old friend Zane Truesdale instead.<p>

"Good to see you, Alexis," he said, flashing an elegant smile. He wore a long-sleeved navy-blue jacket over a black shirt, black leather pants with zippers running down the leg, and black shoes. He also has three silver belts wrapped around his waist.

Her eyes wandered around the room, but her mother was nowhere in sight. "Hmm…You're the one who called me?" she asked, guarding her heart. "Why the privacy?"

"Just wanted to talk to you."

She noticed him absently tapping his knuckles on a wooden desk, making her wonder if he felt nervous despite his normal, indifferent exterior. Zane Truesdale, the infamous emperor of Obelisk Blue and a fan favorite in the Pro League, had always seemed cold and distant, but she knew different. He was not the callous man as people made him out to be. Yes, there was a time when he lusted for power, but he managed to find himself again. Apart from his personality, girls always found him extremely attractive. His blue-green hair was sectioned in three layers as his stunning emerald-blue eyes were positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. His model-like stature and handsome face was a great asset, though he didn't really care about such things.

"We used to hang out a lot by the lighthouse three years ago. I miss spending time with you there. When you left the island, I was still stuck in the hospital."

She gave the books on the shelves a sideway glance, suddenly not wanting to meet his eyes. "You were in a bad shape." It had always pained her to see Zane suffer through his heart failures. She knew of his heart condition and she knew the cause of it. "Your heart became so weak during your duel with that Psycho-style Duelist. You could have died."

"I have you, Syrus, and Atticus to thank for taking care of me."

Syrus had dueled with the Psycho-style Duelist in place of Zane, as Jaden have told her once, and she was amazed to hear about Syrus' performance. She knew Zane was deeply impressed with his little brother as well. Syrus never stopped loving his brother and he took it upon himself to take care of him while he was recuperating. Of course, she and Atticus volunteered too. She got the chance to bond with him again. "You already thank me more than once," she said, squeezing her upper arm, still avoiding his eyes. "What is it that you really want to tell me?"

"I've got regrets and I've got only myself to blame," Zane said. "We both know the reason why you and I…"

She looked at him this time. "I have Jaden now," she said, fisting her hands.

"I'm not surprised." He managed let out a small smile. "You love him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes…"

"And you're happy with him, right?"

She turned around to hide her flushed face from him. "Of course."

"If I had prevented Atticus' disappearance, would things be different now?" he questioned with a heavy sigh. "But the past is past." He stepped toward Alexis and lifted a hand to her shoulder. "Alexis…"

Alexis remained silent, but the touch of his hand on her shoulder made her warm and fuzzy inside.

"You still remember what I said to you before you left…don't you?"

She wasn't sure how to respond. "Don't make things complicated for me, Zane." Figuring it was time to leave, she started to walk toward the door.

"But I'm glad you're with Jaden," he called out, maintaining calmness in his tone. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

She turned to look over her shoulder at him, giving him a grateful smile.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Jaden sounded like the father of a teenager, and Alexis giggled at the question when she approached him. Everyone had left the table except for Jaden.<p>

"I was with…" She paused for an instant before she said, "my mom…" It felt odd somehow. Why was she trying to hide the fact that she just met Zane a while ago?

"Can't wait to see what kind of dress you'll be wearing for the party," he said.

"It's nothing flashy." She sat down on the chair beside him and poured herself a cup of tea. "Where are the others?"

"Atticus took them on a tour."

Alexis looked instantly annoyed. "Atticus as tour guide…" She let out a sigh. "He loves hearing himself talk. Is Mac with him?"

"Yup!"

"Good. Someone has to keep him on a tight leash." She was about to sip her tea when her maid came up to her again.

"Excuse me, young miss," the maid said, bowing courteously. "Master Chazz Princeton had just arrived. He's at the living room, seeking your presence."

Jaden wrapped his fingers around Alexis' free hand, pulling it close to him. "So THE CHAZZ is finally here," he said.

Alexis noted the slight bitterness masked by his cheerful tone and felt a bit charmed. She supposed the teasing and the jealous remarks from their friends had affected Jaden in some way. She could feel protectiveness from him and she liked it. "Wanna go say hi?" she asked him.

"And tell him that we're the real deal?" he said, his brown eyes lighted with glee.

"Try not to pick a fight, okay?"

Alexis and Jaden made their way to the grand living room of the mansion where they saw Chazz Princeton in the flesh. He was standing by the window, looking at the view outside with a scowl on his face, before he noticed them. The sun's light had cast a unique shine on his spiky black hair. He was wearing a black suit over a midnight blue shirt, black pants and shoes. He looked relatively dashing and formal, even with the absence of his tie. A smile quickly surfaced on his face the instant he saw the object of his affection.

"It's great to see you again, Alexis," Chazz said.

"Same here, Chazz," Alexis replied, returning the smile. "Hope you had a nice trip and I'm glad you came for my mom's birthday."

"Hey there, Chazz! Heard you've been doing pretty well in the Pro League," Jaden said as he wrapped an arm around his neck. "Congrats, man!"

As much as he loved receiving praises, letting a rival touch him was giving him the jitters. "Don't get touchy with me, slacker!" yelled Chazz, pushing the brunette away. "And why the hell are you with Alexis?" His finger was almost shoved up Jaden's nose.

"Sure you wanna know why?" Jaden asked teasingly.

Chazz shrugged. "Don't test my patience, slacker."

He glanced at Alexis for confirmation, and she nodded in response. He knew Chazz was not going to like the news, but it had to be done. "Chazz, Alexis and I are kinda together…" he started.

Chazz raised a brow, looking at Jaden as if he was some sort of crazy person. "Mind elaborating that?"

"Alexis is my girlfriend now," Jaden said.

"Your girlfriend?" Chazz couldn't believe it. He turned to Alexis, hoping it wasn't true, but Alexis' eyes confirmed it. "Alexis…" His heart sank. His face darkened. "I knew you had feelings for him…I just didn't want to admit it. I kept denying it." He lowered his gaze to the floor, balling both hands into fists. He absolutely wanted to punch something at that point.

It was clear to Alexis that Chazz loved her wholeheartedly. He looked wasted in a way that went deep. She felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Chazz," she muttered.

"Are you happy with him, Alexis?" Chazz asked, looking into her eyes.

It was Déjà vu, she thought. Zane asked the same question earlier.

Jaden leaned close and held her hand.

Alexis then graced Chazz with a sincere smile. "Yes…I am…"

There was weakness in his eyes and a sullen expression on his face. "I guess it can't be helped then," he said, turning his back at the couple. He was about to walk away when…

"Chazz, hold on for a sec," Jaden said, reaching for his shoulder.

Chazz swatted his hand away and gave him a nasty glare. "I seriously don't want to see your face right now, you Slifer sludge!" he exclaimed. "Now fuck off before I decide to shove my foot up your ass!"

Those were serious fighting words. "Woah, man, chill! It's not like—" Jaden was immediately cut off by Alexis.

"I'm really sorry, Chazz," she said, even though she knew it was not enough to make him feel better.

"Yeah…Whatever…" Chazz rolled his eyes and stomped out of the living room.

When he was gone, Alexis pulled Jaden's ear like an elastic rubber band. "I told you not to pick a fight with him," she reprimanded, releasing his poor ear.

"Hey, that actually hurt," Jaden grumbled like a spoiled child as he rubbed his ear. "And I wasn't trying to pick a fight…Well, not intentionally maybe…"

"To be young and naïve," she muttered, placing a hand over her temple. "Jaden, you have no idea what it's like to get rejected…" She closed her eyes for a second as a memory flashed through her mind's eyes. "Or have your heart broken…"

Her voice was filled with pain, and Jaden wondered whether she was simply feeling sorry for Chazz, or whether she experienced the same disappointment before.

_To be continued… _

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>I wanna hug Chazz right now. I didn't want to break his heart. I really like the guy and all. I handled so many characters here. I had trouble coming up ideas for their conversation. I'm still trying to find some other way to fit Blair into the story. I originally wanted her to play as Alexis' rival in the story, but I immediately changed my mind afterwards. I guess she'll make an appearance in later chapters. No David in this chapter, so sorry! He's going to appear on the next one. Be ready for him. Please review! No Flames!


	14. A Thorn from the Past

**JC: **I'm doing **COMMISSIONS **at reasonable prices. If interested, just visit my **DeviantArt **page for more info. My user name is **jczala**. Oh, by the way, I also did a fanart of Carly Carmine (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds), which is now up on **DeviantArt** if you guys wanna check it out. I drew her in the Duel Academy uniform, the same uniform as Akiza's with minor alternations. I've been busy the last few days, and I'm so sorry for the late update. I was also having a hard trying to put the scenes here together. But I'm quite satisfied with how it turned out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 14: A Thorn from the Past

The ballroom in the mansion glittered under the light reflected from several large golden chandeliers filled with the best diamonds. The room, with guests over a hundred, had such flair and elegance. Jaden, allured by his surroundings, felt like he was in one of those old, Victorian-styled parties in Europe. High-class ladies were dressed in their extravagant gowns, sporting the finest jewelries and stones, while the gentlemen were in suits and ties, which made them look very sophisticated. Jaden was wearing the suit Mrs. Rhodes gave him, but he wasn't sure if it was enough to make him fit in. Nevertheless, he felt confident and proud because of the woman by his side.

Alexis was wearing a strapless blue silk chiffon dress with a shimmery poly satin bodice and asymmetrical pleats. The dress itself was beautiful enough, but Jaden told himself that Alexis only made the dress look fantastic. She simply blew his mind away, a sight to behold. And Jaden could see that he wasn't the only male that feasted his eyes on her.

"You nervous?" Alexis asked, hooking his arm with hers, as she drew herself closer to him.

"A bit," he answered, glancing around the ballroom. He spotted Mr. Rhodes speaking with men his age, which were possibly his business partners. "It's nerve-wrecking that I'll be criticized by your dad."

"It's gonna be fine," she said, squeezing his hand.

He wasn't completely comforted, but it sure felt nice to get this kind of love and attention from Alexis. He knew people would have questions. After all, Alexis was the heiress of a rich company. Her status was completely different from his. Still, he knew Alexis loved him, and their feelings for each other were strong.

Alexis' warm hand was reassuring as he faced Mrs. Rhodes and her friends. They were all standing next to the table where they would be seated for dinner in a short while. Alexis' mother was beautiful in her pure white evening gown. Her hair was swept up, and she had a white, translucent shawl nestled on arms, round her back. Her youthful appearance made her stood out from her friends there.

"Happy birthday, Mrs. Rhodes," Jaden greeted, taking the woman's hand and planting a soft, sweet kiss on the back of her palm. He had a crash course on how to be the perfect gentleman with Atticus a few hours before the party. He wanted to make sure not to embarrass Alexis in front of an audience during the party.

"Happy Birthday, mom," Alexis greeted.

"Why, thank you, Alexis, Jaden," Mrs. Rhodes replied, smiling elegantly. She then turned to her friends. "Oh, ladies, this is Jaden Yuki, my daughter's fiancé."

"She mentioned you were one of the Top Duelists when you graduated from Duel Academy," a woman, whose auburn hair was tinged with gray, said.

"But he was a Slifer Red," another woman added. Her green eyes were stern and scrutinizing. "It must have been challenging to start at the bottom and still graduate with the same rank."

Jaden could tell that this woman was looking down on him. "Yes, but rewarding," he responded. "I'm a little bit unorthodox when it comes to Dueling, but I always duel with my heart and soul." He was speaking fluently and confidently, despite feeling those anxiety bugs fluttering inside his chest, and he was happy about it. He made a mental note to thank Atticus later for the lessons.

"He's the living proof that rank doesn't define your skills as a Duelist," Alexis explained, gracing Jaden with a smile.

"Jaden is such a fine young man, who's sweet and caring towards my daughter," Mrs. Rhodes said. "I could not have asked for a better man for Alexis."

Jaden was relieved Mrs. Rhodes approved of him one hundred percent. Her friends were another story though. _Can't please everyone…_

"Jaden, mind if we steal your fiancée away for a moment?" Mindy asked later, when they had come to the dinner table of their old gang. "Pretty please?" She batted her eyes adoringly. Mindy was clad in a pink strapless empire-waist dress with a front oversized bow detail. The chiffon, A-line skirt featured elegant pleats.

Jasmine, who was standing next to Mindy, was wearing a sea green silk dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress also featured ruffled trims along the center of the front and a finely detailed ruched bodice.

"As long its okay with her," Jaden replied, looking at Alexis for confirmation.

"Not a problem," Alexis said.

As Jasmine and Mindy whisked Alexis away, the boys around the table started giving him strange looks. Jaden knew they were itching to tease him.

"You sure are having a good time with Alexis." Syrus said. He was dressed finely in a navy blue suit with a bowtie to match.

"It's been SWEET, man," Jaden responded, flushing a little red, as he smiled.

"I'll be damned," Hassleberry said, placing Jaden in a headlock. He was wearing a black suit minus the tie. "Sergeant Yuki got himself a keeper. Now don't go messing it up, you hear me." He ruffled his hair up, grinning mischievously yet smugly.

"Hey, don't go messing me up. I've gotta look the part, you know," Jaden said, slightly chuckling, as he pulled away from his Dino-muscled friend. "Everyone here looks like a million bucks."

Jesse sighed, absentmindedly twirling the champagne in his glass. He wore a light-green suit that matched his eyes. "So, Alexis is no longer in the market…Bet a lot of guys are heartbroken now."

Jaden opened his eyes wide. "Wait…Does that include you?"

"It was pretty obvious, ya know. The way I look at Alexis…Everyone knew. I fell for the fair lady at first sight." Jesse sipped his champagne before directing a pair of sharp eyes at Jaden. "I wanted her for myself."

Syrus and Hassleberry stifled a chuckle.

Abruptly, Jaden stood up and slammed both palms on the table. "She's off the market, so she's off limits, Jesse," he warned, making a mental note to stay in control. Then Jesse, Syrus, and Hassleberry broke into laughter. All Jaden could give them was a look of curiosity and confusion. "Okay, what's so funny?"

Syrus pointed a finger at him. "Man, J, I didn't know you were the jealous type," he said. "Alexis is your date, your fiancée, and we know how much you dig her."

"Yeah, Jaden! Look, I admit that Alexis is hot and real pretty, but I'm not interested," Jesse explained. "I was only kidding, so chill."

Jaden sighed in relief. "Okay, you guys got me there."

"She's been your fiancée for so long. And I bet you only realized what the word meant recently, huh?" Syrus said, nudging him on the arm.

Jaden felt himself heat. "Can you blame a guy for having limited vocabulary?"

Hassleberry spoke up next. "Sarge, even an eight-year old would know the meaning of the word."

Jaden wanted to be swallowed by the ground at that moment.

Later, on the dance floor, Jaden mentioned the little joke Jesse, Syrus and Hassleberry played on him, and couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. "They're my pals…What are you gonna do?" He shrugged his shoulder. "But they're happy for us, Lex."

"Same thing with Jasmine and Mindy," Alexis said.

"But not all of our friends are oh-so-happy about us…And I'm talking about Chazz, by the way. Guess it's tough to deal with a broken heart."" He tilted his head as they made their way past Atticus and Mac on the dance floor. He saw Jasmine and Mindy dancing with Jesse and Syrus across them. He smothered a laugh when he saw Hassleberry at the buffet table, eating his heart out. He also found Zane dancing with the birthday celebrant, much to his surprise.

"Chazz…Hmm…I want to talk to him," she said, struggling to find the right words to say in order not to rouse any misunderstanding between them. "He's still a friend, after all…"

The youngest Princeton had been missing from the party after showing his face to the birthday celebrant. He had greeted Mrs. Rhodes very politely and even talked with her about their family's business for a while. It had seemed like a pleasant and intelligent conversion. After that, Chazz just disappeared, leaving an empty seat at the dinner table of their gang.

Jaden grimaced. "But Lex…" He then quickly realized that Alexis may help smooth things between him and Chazz. And he trusted Alexis, so there shouldn't be any doubts. "Okay…You're right." His face changed then, acquiring a warm smile. "Chazz is still a friend and I want things to be okay with him. I know you can talk things over with him."

Alexis raised a hand to his cheek. His skin felt warm against her fingertips. "Not worried he might steal me away?"

His eyes creased a bit. "Hmm…Now why should I worry?" He placed a light kiss on her temple and said, "Let me remind you who stole your heart in the first place."

Though she felt swept away with his words, she couldn't help letting out a little laugh. "You've been listening to Atticus way too much."

"Well, I am his NO. 1 student."

Alexis raised a blonde brow. "And you're actually proud of it?" She rolled her eyes. "Wow…"

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful night so far, Alexis thought. She felt so blessed and happy to have Jaden by her side. Her father was still bitter about her relationship with Jaden. She could tell by the way he looked at him at the party. She and Atticus did not give him the chance to humiliate Jaden, and Mrs. Rhodes also made sure to keep her husband in control as well.<p>

In the garden, Jaden and Alexis sat on a bench and gazed at the bright full moon in the sky. The party was far from over though, because her mom had something planned out before the evening's end. The idea intrigued her somehow, but she was having second thoughts about it.

"Is it okay for us to be out here?" Jaden asked, glancing back at the ballroom.

"Yeah…And I bet you wanted to escape from the party too," Alexis said with a giggle.

"I get the whole rich socializing thing, but it's exhausting for someone like me," he said, letting out an exasperated sigh. "I can't wait to get out of this suit." He tugged on his collar and loosened his tie.

A smile rose to her lips, and in the next second froze there. It took a moment for her mind to catch up with her senses. "No way…" She hadn't seen him in years, but now he was striding through the garden path toward them. "Not him…" She stood up, tugging Jaden's hand. "Let's go."

"Alexis?" Following the direction of her gaze, Jaden saw a blonde guy approaching. "Who's he?"

A blonde, an American no doubt, and he was tall, muscular with blue eyes that seemed to glow. He looked like an exceptional model in his white suit.

The man stopped when he was face to face with them. "Well, this is a surprise," he drawled.

"David," Alexis acknowledged as she squeezed Jaden's hand.

David's mouth curved into an unpleasant smile. "I'd heard from some guests that you two were engaged, but there's nothing like seeing it for myself." He eyed Jaden from head to toe and scoffed. "Alexis, you have such poor taste in guys."

Jaden's lip curled into a frown. "Are you trying to pick a fight, man?"

"I wasn't talking to you," David said, glaring at Jaden.

Alexis stood in between them. "Your opinion doesn't matter, David." She almost hissed as she mentioned his name. "So leave us."

"Why so bitter? I thought we had something special, Alexis."

Jaden stared at him puzzlingly. _Something special? Is this guy for real? _

Alexis smirked. "Special? Don't make me laugh. You were such a thorn on my side."

Those were harsh words, and Jaden knew it.

David fisted his hands. An indescribable rage filled his blue eyes. "It's all that Zane's fault! He was the one who talked me into calling off my engagement to you!" he exclaimed, grasping her shoulders. "I never wanted to let you go in the first place. I loved you and I still do, Alexis!" His fingers dug into her skin, making her wince in pain.

Jaden then sprinted forward, pushing the guy away from Alexis. "Don't you dare touch her again!" he warned.

"First it was Zane…Now you…" David muttered grimly. "You have some nerve!" He then threw a punch at Jaden's face.

It was chaos after that. The two men slammed into each other.

Alexis couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe the cheerful and friendly Jaden Yuki was fighting. She couldn't believe he and David were fighting because of her. "Jaden, David, stop this now!" she yelled.

David delivered a blow that knocked Jaden off his feet. Alexis had almost forgotten how skilled David was in kickboxing. He had been trained since a young age. She knew Jaden wouldn't stand a chance against him in close-combat. But Jaden wasn't ready to give up.

"Just stop it! Both of you!" She grabbed Jaden's arm as he got back up on his feet. She noticed a couple of bruises on his face and his bloody lip. His chest was rising and falling with every breath. The fire in his eyes still burned brightly.

David's words flashed through Jaden's mind. He tried to digest the facts. _He and Alexis…Were they…?_

David and Jaden were still itching to punch the living daylights out of each other. Fortunately for Alexis, Zane, Atticus and Mac arrived.

Mac and Atticus grabbed David before he could pounce on Jaden again, while Zane put a restraining arm in front of Jaden's chest.

"I'm not through with him yet!" David yelled. "I'll make him sorry!"

"Are you trying to hurt her again?" Zane questioned, looking at David with unwavering eyes.

David stopped, clenching his teeth. He briefly glanced at Alexis and said nothing.

"You've already done enough damage in the past," Zane continued. "So don't even try anything funny with Jaden."

"You don't scare me, Truesdale. You still owe me big time."

Mac took a step back and punched David across the face. "I would have slapped you instead, but you were getting on my last nerve, dear brother," she said, massaging her knuckles.

Jaden couldn't help himself from smiling. _Way to go, Mac! _

"I don't expect you to understand," David said curtly.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever… You're going inside. Atticus, help me drag him." She gripped David's bicep tightly, digging her nails into his skin. "You're going to come with me and you're going to be fine with it." She threw him a deadly glare.

Atticus promptly took David's other arm. "Come on, man."

When Mac, David, and Atticus were out of sight, Jaden wiped his lip with the back of his hand. "So…That was Mac's brother. First impression of David…All talk."

"I'm sorry," Alexis muttered as she released his arm.

"What's with the apology? It wasn't your fault," he said. "He was the one who threw the first punch."

"Jaden, don't go messing with him again," Zane said, crossing his arms. "He can be a real threat, believe me."

"I don't want any trouble too. But if that guy touches Alexis again—" Jaden cut himself off when Alexis placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, noting the sad expression in her eyes. "Alexis? Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and said nothing.

Jaden sighed and turned to Zane once more. "Hey, Zane, why was David accusing you? He said it was your fault for talking him into calling off his engagement to Alexis."

Alexis' heart skipped a beat. "Jaden, we'll talk about this later."

But it was a serious matter to Jaden. He had been wondering all this time about Mac's brother and his past with Alexis. He wanted answers. "The guy's still in love with you," he said with slight bitterness in his tone. "It was as plain as day. Did you and David…"

She backed away, shaking her head vigorously. "David and I were nothing!" she exclaimed, turning on a heel.

"Alexis, wait!"

Jaden's voice sounded behind her, but she kept going. She knew Zane would stop him from following her, though she was also sure Jaden would ask him questions.

She got into the pool area, and as she took a seat on one of the foldable chairs, a knot of dread lodged itself in her throat. She leaned back and lowered her gaze to the tiled floor. So much for a wonderful night, she thought. She wasn't able to spot David around the party. She thought he didn't make it. She didn't expect him to show up all of a sudden and get in trouble with Jaden. Obviously, she had learned that David was still in love with her. She'd been so wrong to think he'd move on and forget about her.

Things were such a mess. Later on, Jaden would be asking questions. He had the right to know, but she didn't want to talk about it. She felt like weeping.

"Alexis?"

She turned at the sound of a familiar voice, and her heart leaped. "Chazz…" She watched him walk over to her from the door. Chazz was the least person she expected to see, but she was glad it wasn't Jaden or Zane. She was an emotional wreck at the moment. She struggled to hold back her tears.

"Need someone to talk to?" he said, sitting down on the chair beside her. "I'm all ears."

The look on Chazz's face told her how concerned he was. Chazz was considerably arrogant and proud in front of others, but he always seemed different around her. Of course, she knew he had a soft spot for her. "Shouldn't you still be mad at me?" she asked.

"For rejecting me?" Chazz shrugged. "No use moping around because of it. It's a lot to take, but I've gotta keep my chin up and move on. You're happy with Jaden, right?"

She nodded.

"Then there's no reason for me to interfere, even though that Slacker pisses me off. Plus, I don't want you to hate me."

That was pretty mature of Chazz, and Alexis was glad to see this side of him. "Thank you, Chazz. It means a lot to me. And sorry again…"

"Well, it did hurt a lot, but don't worry about it."

"I know you'll find the right girl for you someday."

"Maybe…But there will never be a girl like you again," Chazz said. The smile on his face was sincere and beautiful.

It was so unlikely of Chazz to be this considerate and gentle. He really did treat her differently from the rest. She felt kind of lucky.

But she wasn't so lucky with David around.

_ To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>Wow! I enjoyed writing the little brawl between Jaden and David. As much as I want Jaden to beat David to a pulp, I know it would be out of place. Everything was going smoothly for Alexis until David showed up. I bet you guys are curious about what happened between them, huh? Zane's also involved. Things will get a whole lot interesting. Please review! No Flames!


	15. Pieces of the Puzzle!

**JC: **Stupid internet! It shutdown on me the whole day yesterday. I was so frustrated I couldn't get to upload this. Now my internet is running fine, so I'm pretty relieved. Here's chapter 15, everyone! I'm glad that I've managed to write up 15 chapters for this story already. I don't know if this is going to exceed 22. It really depends on how I'll handle each situation from now on. Things are gonna get serious. Jaden and Alexis' relationship will really be put to the test.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot of this story is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 15: Pieces of the Puzzle! A Dark Resolve Commences

Jaden cursed under his breath as Zane gripped his arm. The look on Zane's face told him that he did not need to go after Alexis. So many questions had piled up in his head, and he figured Zane could probably enlighten him.

"Say what you want to say and be quick about it," Zane said icily, folding his arms in front of his chest.

He quirked an eyebrow at his strident tone, but decided it was best not to comment. "What exactly happened between Alexis and David?"

"Alexis first met David on the night of Atticus' 13th birthday," Zane started.

"The same date when he got engaged to Mac?"

"Exactly. The party had gotten off to a good start until David challenged Alexis to a duel. David was a cocky little brat and Alexis couldn't stand him."

"How did the duel go?"

"It ended in Alexis' favor."

Jaden's lips curved into a smile. _Sweet!That's Alexis for you! _

"But David became obsessed with dueling her every chance he got. He wanted to get back at her for the humiliation of defeat, but Alexis would always win. She never held back. It didn't stop David though. Their rivalry continued until they got into Duel Prep School."

"He attended the same Prep school as you guys?"

"Only for the first semester before he got transferred to America. Trust me, it was chaos when he was around," Zane explained. "David acted like he ruled the school."

"So he was a bully." Jaden was disgusted at the thought.

Zane nodded. "But he was mostly targeting guys close to Alexis…or at least trying to get close to her," he went on. "Alexis was a popular girl, but everyone soon became afraid to talk to her because of David. Atticus eventually introduced me to Alexis and the two of us became good friends. When David found out, he immediately challenged me to a duel. He was a good Duelist, I'll give him that, but he had flaws in his strategies. I ended up winning. Being the sore loser that he was, he told me that Alexis was his girl and threatened me to stay away from her. I realized then how obsessed he was."

"Man…So such a guy exists?" Jaden muttered, shaking his head in dismay.

"Love can sometimes do that to a guy," Zane said. "And love is something mundane to the likes of Mr. Rhodes."

"Yeah…I know what you mean."

"As if Alexis already didn't have enough problems, her father decided to have her betrothed to him."

Jaden looked away. The idea of Alexis and David getting engaged burned him inside. "And Alexis didn't take it too well, huh?"

"We had to get her out of it somehow. It didn't take long for Atticus to come up with a plan though."

"And what plan was that?"

There was a momentary silence between them.

"To pretend that we were a couple…"

Jaden stared at him wide-eyed. Not too long ago, he and Alexis did the same thing in front of her father. But what surprised him more was the fact that Zane had to be her pretend-boyfriend.

"That put the engagement on hold. Her father thought it was best to let her be free for a while."

"But he was still dead set on the engagement, right?"

Zane sighed. "No kidding. And the things we had to do to make our 'relationship' convincing… Anyway, things got better for us when David left for America." He paused, closing his eyes for a moment.

Jaden waited in tense silence for him to go on.

"At least we didn't have to pretend anymore…" Zane said.

"The story doesn't end there, does it?"

Zane grimaced. "On the night before my graduation, David paid me a surprise visit. He invited me to the Duel Arena with the express intention of dueling me for Alexis. I refused to duel him. Alexis wasn't a prize to be won. But he was persistent. He wanted to duel me so badly." He heaved a sigh. "It was wrong of me…but I took him up on the challenge. It was a difficult duel. He had improved since the last time. I almost lost."

Jaden swallowed hard, thinking of the bet with that _MAN_, and felt guilty. "But you still won. You're still the stronger Duelist," he said.

Zane didn't respond to the compliment. "He didn't seem too sore about the lost."

"Why?"

"Because Mr. Rhodes had already handed his daughter's future to him. Even though they thought I was her boyfriend at that time, they didn't care."

"But David said you talked him into canceling the engagement."

Zane's jaw hardened. "I blackmailed him."

Jaden almost gasped. "You…blackmailed him? You? Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Rather than deny it, Zane went on, "It was the only way to save Alexis from him. I knew something was up the moment he showed his face to me, so I took precautions. I recorded the whole Duel and the deal we made. He had no choice but to stick to his word about leaving Alexis alone. He didn't take it too well, but he valued his pride."

Zane had blackmailed David for Alexis' sake. Jaden was surprised and impressed at the same time. If it were him, he may have made a mistake in judgment in that regard. Zane always knew how to play it cool.

"Now the blackmail means nothing because I'm no longer her boyfriend," Zane said, his eyes flashing transient sadness.

"I'm her boyfriend now," Jaden said earnestly. "I'm not gonna let David take her away from me."

Zane sighed. "She's been hurt before. Tread carefully, Jaden."

"Jaden!" Atticus came running toward the younger brunette. "You're wanted inside now." He had a big smile plastered on his face.

Jaden took a quick step back. "Um…Is it about David? Did the guy challenge me or something?"

Atticus shook his head. "Forget about David. Mac's there to make him behave." He stifled a laugh. "My mom wants you to change into THAT outfit," he told him, tugging his arm. "This is the chance to prove yourself."

"To prove myself? What am I supposed to do?"

Zane's expression lightened. "We have to prepare as well, Atticus."

Atticus grinned. "I can tell that you're as excited as I am."

"Believe me, I've been looking forward to this."

Jaden scratched the back of his head. "I don't think we're on the same page here."

"Just go and get change, J," Atticus said, giving the guy a hearty slap on the back, which almost upset his balance. "You'll find out soon."

* * *

><p>David was pacing the length of his guestroom, his mind in an uproar when Mac entered the room. She eyed his stiff stature, then asked, "Cool it, why don't you?"<p>

David looked at his sister with irritation. "I flew all the way here from America only to find out that she's with another guy. Zane was trouble enough and now I have to deal with this Jaden Yuki."

"You think you have a chance?" Mac said firmly. "Wake up! You're never gonna end up with Alexis."

"I'm not giving up."

"She doesn't like you. PERIOD."

David frowned. "So what? You think I'm just gonna back out because of that?"

"Try to force her and you might get hated even more," Mac suggested, placing a hand on her hip. "You've already hurt her in the past."

David wanted Alexis. He had fallen for her hard. It was rivalry at first, and then his heart soon learned to love her. During the years he was separated from her, David had gained a reputation with the ladies because he went out of his way to meet as many girls as he could. It was only the last several months that he'd grown tired of them. He could never forget about Alexis. He loved her, he found her special, intelligent, beautiful, and he even enjoyed her strength and independence.

"I have no intention of hurting her, Mac," David said, turning his back at his sister, as he clenched his hands. "I'd never…"

"Then don't do anything stupid," Mac said as she turned on a heel. "The duel is about to start soon. I'm not missing that for the world. You can stay here and mope around if you like." With that, she walked up the door and stepped outside.

The instant she was gone a malicious grin curved David's lips. "Yeah, that's right. I have no intention of hurting Alexis…But I'm not gonna leave that Jaden Yuki alone."

* * *

><p>Jaden faced the full-length mirror to check out the new outfit made especially for him by Mrs. Rhodes. He wore a black shirt with red linings under an open long-sleeved red trench coat with a white hood, dark gray leather pants, and a pair of black-red shoes, along with a pair of black fingerless gloves. He had two black belts with silver adornments wrapped around his waist and an embellished deck case wrapped around his right thigh. He had his Slifer Red Duel Disk on his left arm.<p>

He stood in front of the mirror for a whole minute. He absolutely loved the outfit. It had class and style.

"Wonder what Alexis will say if she sees me in this threads," Jaden said curiously.

"I'd say that you look great."

He paused for a while, then turned to meet the hazel eyes and the beautiful smile of the girl he loved.

She stood there by the door with one hand planted on her waist. She appeared very casual and relaxed, a far cry from the way she was before when she met David earlier. Her current outfit, Jaden noted with awe, looked similar to his. She wore a sleeveless black-colored, blue-outlined mini-dress with a white-colored, blue-outlined sleeveless coat of the same length. The hood of the coat was draped off her shoulders, attached to the dress by two blue buttons. She also wore a pair of white mid-calf boots, a blue storage pack on her left hip and an embellished black deck case wrapped around her right thigh. Her pair of black fingerless gloves was of wrist length and she sported her Obelisk Blue Duel Disk on her left arm.

His mouth fell open. She looked completely stunning in her outfit. He was speechless.

"Just look at you," Alexis said, studying him from head to toe. "Mom did a good job."

He chuckled, restraining himself from blushing like a schoolgirl. "Forget me, look at you." He turned his eyes away nervously. He couldn't bring himself to talk properly. Alexis was giving off such a glow that it was difficult for him to maintain focus. "You look amazing." He was then graced with a smile that melted his heart.

"Thank you," she replied with a giggle.

It was great seeing her smile and laugh again. After the meeting with David, Jaden thought he wouldn't be seeing her smile for a while. _I guess giving her some time along helped…_And though Zane's story was still fresh in his mind, he decided not to bring up the subject for her sake.

"About what happened earlier…" She was frowning thoughtfully, and he waited, watching her. She knew he would have questions and was afraid to learn what they would be. "David…He's not…"

"Don't try to force yourself, Lex," he said, lifting both hands to the round of her bare shoulders. "I'll wait until you're ready to talk."

Meeting his gaze, she said, "Did Zane tell you anything?"

"A gist of it," he said. "I'm sure there's more to the story, but I'll be patient. Still it surprises me that you and Zane actually became a couple…Well a pretend one to be exact."

"Zane and I…We…" She was not her usual self, she knew that, and she hated being vulnerable.

His finger touched her lips, and she was sure her heart stopped beating for a moment. "Hey…No worries." He pulled her close against him, his nose so near her ear that his breath blew a warm breeze across her neck. "I totally understand what you guys did."

A fluttery sort of shiver raced through her. Her body welcomed his touch and his warmth as it had from the first, and his breath against her skin soothed her. Jaden always made her feel safe and relaxed. Remembering the past with David, she had a disheartening notion of keeping some things as a secret from Jaden, though she knew it would be foolish to do so. Still, Jaden was her fiancé now. He deserved to know, even if it was going to hurt. But she needed more time to see her volition through.

"Thanks, Jaden," she muttered under her breath, slightly pulling back to face him. "After tonight no more secrets…I promise to tell you everything."

Jaden quickly looked away. She had said he was going to tell him everything. His heart pounded at the thought. A fleeting thought of that _MAN_ flashed into his mind. He had secrets of his own. He wasn't sure how to bring it up without causing too much damage. Nevertheless, he had to tell her before someone else will.

She caught his chin in one hand and shifted it to her. "Something wrong? You seemed pale all of a sudden."

_Oh, man…Time to think of an excuse. _He then grinned. "I've just realized that we're so close!"

Alexis could not resist the grin and smiled back. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Jaden shook his head, then remembered one of Atticus' lessons and thought of giving it a try, though it seemed embarrassing in his head. But he did feel an overwhelming desire to kiss her right there. "I like having you this close," he said, putting a hand behind her head, cupping it, as he brought his lips slowly to hers. He held her for some time before he pulled away. "I'm gonna get addicted to your lips." He let out a chuckle.

"I feel a lot better thanks to you," she said.

"Good to know."

"Are you ready to Duel?" Alexis said, slightly raising her Duel Disk.

"I was born to Duel, Lex," he said confidently. "Don't go easy on me, okay?"

Alexis shook her head at him. "You're not going up against me."

"What? But I was told—"

She took his hand in hers and said, "You'll see once we get there."

Soon Jaden found himself in a large Duel Arena located underneath the mansion. Under the spotlight, surrounded by an audience, Jaden felt so much excitement coursing through his body. His friends were on the bleachers, cheering him on, while his girlfriend stood right beside him, her hand entwined with his. On the other side of the arena, he saw Zane and Atticus, and he knew then that they were going to be their opponents in a Tag Duel.

Zane and Atticus wore a doublet of black miniver-trimmed velvet and black leather pants with zippers running down the leg. The wide knightly girdle of silver medallions and belts linked around their hips held a long dirk with a jeweled hilt in a finer leather deck case. Atticus wore a fine coat with a mark shaped like the _Red-Eyes Black Dragon _on the back. Zane, on the other hand, wore a magnificent _Cyberdark Dragon –_themed trench coat.

"Today's victims are you two," Zane announced, activating his Duel Disk that was modeled after the _Cyber-End Dragon. _

Atticus' lips curved into a big grin as he waved a hand to Mac in the audience. "I'm gonna bring home the gold!" He then turned his attention to Jaden and Alexis. "No holding back now, we go all out." He activated his _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_-inspired Duel Disk.

Her hand left the comforts of Jaden's as she raised her Duel Disk. "Think you can win? Bring it on," she declared, starting her disk.

Although his concerns about Alexis and David lingered, it eased considerably when he saw how excited Alexis was. "Gotta put my best foot forward," Jaden said excitedly as he turned on his Duel Disk.

It wasn't going to be easy, and Jaden knew exactly what his opponents were made of. Zane and Atticus were both phenomenal Duelists. They could adapt to any kind of situation in a duel and work things out in their favor. But Jaden wasn't scared because he loved challenges. The tougher the opponent, the more fired up he got. Alexis being his tag partner made it even more exciting for him. They've been partners before and he has full faith in her abilities.

"Are you ready?" Atticus pointed to the ceiling with elegant flair. "Coz it's time to get this show on the road!"

4000 LP flashed for both teams on the screen above the arena as each Duelist drew five cards from their decks.

"All right, guys!" Jaden said, fisting his hand in exhilaration. "Let's get our game on!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>To get a better picture of the Jaden's and Alexis' outfit, go to my **DEVIANTART** page (link found in my FF profile) and find the art entitled 'White Vow'. The picture is, however, a half-body shot of the couple. Zane revealed only bits of the past to Jaden. There's a lot more to the story than just that. Alexis swore that she'll tell Jaden everything. Jaden, on the other hand, also wants to tell his secret. It's troubling to have secrets in a relationship, but every couple has to deal with them sooner or later. That's all for this chapter. Please review! No flaming!


	16. The Line between Love and Fixation

**JC: **I'm done with this chapter and I'm done with my second **PROMOTIONAL ART** for **WHITE VOW**! It's already up on my **DeviantArt**. I've also provided a link in my Fanfiction profile page. I'm getting used to drawing Jaden now, and I'm proud of how I drew Alexis there. It's also my first time drawing Zane. Now let's get this show on the road.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot of this story is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 16: The Line between Love and Fixation

David was infuriated even more when he walked into the arena to find that the duel was nearing its end. His irritation was balanced with astonishment, however. The duel was neck-and-neck. Partners Zane and Atticus were actually having a hard time against Jaden and Alexis. Of course, he knew of Alexis' strengths and abilities as a Duelist. The one that surprised him was Jaden Yuki, who seemed to have full control of the situation.

Both teams had battled it out fiercely and effectively until Jaden and Alexis' life points dwindled down to 1000. Zane and Atticus found themselves at a slight advantage with 1500 LP.

Zane stood alongside his monster, the _Cyber End Dragon _(ATK: 4000), while Atticus had his _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon _(ATK: 2800)out. They were two spectacular power houses, the best in their decks. But Jaden and Alexis showed no signs of fear and apprehension. _Elemental Hero Neos _(ATK: 2500)and _Cyber Blader _(ATK: 2100=4200)were out on their field, ready to battle.

David clenched his hands. "And that guy is actually working well together with Alexis?" He didn't know if he could take much more of it. He was burning with jealousy.

"That boy is Alexis' fiancé, correct?" David heard a woman saying to her date. They wear seated in the row before him.

"Why, yes he is."

"I heard he was a Slifer Red student."

"A Slifer? With those impeccable skills? He's as good as Zane Truesdale."

"Yes, I know. It's almost unbelievable. This boy is really strong and kind of cute."

David's fierce blue eyes narrowed.

"I think they're the perfect match," another woman was saying to her friend.

"You think so? I think Zane's more perfect for Alexis. He's such a dreamboat," the friend muttered, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Zane is hot, but Jaden's not so bad either."

David restrained himself from shouting at them. Jaden was slowly gaining recognition from the people there. And Zane was also favored, much to his dismay. It wasn't looking good at all. It was frustrating for him. "Jaden Yuki, I'll make you sorry for crossing paths with me."

* * *

><p>Jaden raised a fist in elation. "I've got you now, Zane!" He had bypassed his traps, outwitted his spells, and Alexis, his girlfriend and partner, had destroyed Atticus' strongest monster a turn ago, leaving only <em>Cyber End Dragon <em>on the field. Though Zane and Atticus had 1000 LP, while his side had only 500 LP left, Jaden was confident. "_Air Neos_ (ATK: 2500=3000), swoop right in for the attack!"

A smirk curved Zane's lips as he revealed his facedown card. "Not so fast, Jaden, because I'm using _Battle Fusion_!"

Atticus hooted in amazement. "Ain't your lucky day, huh, guys? With Battle Fusion, _Cyber End Dragon_ now gains the ATK points equal to the ATK of the opposing monster."

"We can do the math, Atticus," Alexis declared, placing a hand on her hip, as she smiled confidently. "Question here is…Will the numbers be enough?"

"It's Déjà vu all over." Jaden pressed a button on his Duel Disk, activating the set card on his side of the field. "Here's my _Battle Fusion_! And thanks to this card, my _Air Neos _gains the ATK power of your dragon. Now you guys do the math!"

Zane showed no signs of worry. "Hmph…This sure brings back memories." He then flipped his second facedown card. "I activate a trap and I'm sure you're familiar with it, Jaden."

Jaden forced himself not to seem astonished by the trap known as _Final Fusion. _The card could only be activated when a face-up Fusion Monster battles an opponent's Fusion Monster. Each player would take damage equal to the combined ATK of the battling monsters. "So, you're gonna settle for a tie again?" he asked, grinning casually.

"Would you prefer losing?" Atticus said in a teasing manner.

Alexis shrugged. "No…We prefer winning." With one swift graceful gesture, she flipped open the set card on her side. "I'm gonna cancel your trap's effect with _Solemn Judgment_!"

Atticus' mouth fell open. "Seriously?"

"I negate _Final Fusion_'s activation," Alexis announced, and then her trap card shone its light upon Zane's trap and destroyed it. "Sure, we had to pay half of our life points for this, but it's all worth it."

"Because our victory is assured," Jaden continued, pointing a hand toward _Cyber End Dragon. _"_Air Neos_, end this now!"

_Elemental Hero Air Neos _took flight and its body became surrounded by white streaks of light. It then swooped down and clashed into the Machine-Type monster, annihilating it from the game. With _Air Neos'_ superior ATK power, the damage dealt to the opposing team completely wiped their life points.

The crowd went wild afterward, cheering for their stellar performance in the duel. All of them have performed exceptionally well. Their strategies were strong. Their teamwork was excellent. They couldn't have asked for a better way to end the night. Mrs. Rhodes, most especially, was very happy with the Duel. It was like receiving a thousand birthday gifts in one night. And she was indeed proud of her son and daughter.

Jaden jumped up and down like a child, waving at the audience and at his friends, with a big smile on his face.

"Attaboy, Jaden!" Jesse exclaimed, giving Jaden the thumbs up.

Syrus cupped his mouth with one hand and shouted out to his brother. "You did great, Zane!"

Atticus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That sure tired me out." He stared up at Mac in the bleachers and waved a hand at her. He watched her nod in understanding and smiled. He then perked up and wrapped one arm around Zane's neck. "But it sure was fun, right, Zane?" An evil gleam appeared in Zane's eyes, and the next thing he knew, he was on his knees clutching his stomach. Zane had literally stolen his breath away with a good elbow into his gut.

Jaden winced, as if he was feeling Atticus' pain. "That's gotta hurt."

"I can't say that I feel sorry for him," Alexis muttered, crossing her arms.

Zane walked up to Alexis, extending a hand to shake. "It's been a long time since I last dueled you. I'm grateful we had the chance to battle, Alexis," he said, his expression unusually soft that she widened her eyes in question. "You've grown so strong."

Taking his hand, Alexis smiled faintly, but her expression remained unreadable. Inside, she felt warm, thrilled, yet self-conscious, and she couldn't afford to let Zane or Jaden know. She hadn't thought about Zane and her past with David at all during the duel. She was too focused on defeating him and her brother. "Thanks, Zane. Coming from you, it means a lot."

"Hey, Zane!" Jaden placed a hand on top of their linked hands and smiled up at Zane. "I beat ya!"

Zane's strong and firm resilience returned as his lips curved into a smirk. "So, you did." He then withdrew his hand, letting it drop to his side. "Next time, we go one on one, and I'll make sure to give you a run for your money."

"Same here!" Jaden stated confidently.

Atticus let his smile drop, his eyes carefully watching his sister as she stared at her hand—the one she used to shake hands with Zane. He saw the pain and confusion in her eyes. _Damn…I thought we're already through with this. _

* * *

><p>Her head tilted back against the couch. If she turned her head slightly, she could see Jaden pouring himself a glass of water. It was past two o'clock in the morning, and they had finally managed to be alone.<p>

"Syrus was knocked out of the battle after a few shots," Jaden said, gulping down his water in one go. "Poor guy…Can't handle his liquor."

"You and Hassleberry shouldn't have forced him," Alexis said.

"But it was fun. Anyway, I'm surprised that Mac can drink so much and not get drunk."

"No kidding. Atticus can't even beat her in drinking."

"Zane was pretty hardcore too. Jasmine and Mindy became a pair of giggling schoolgirls when they got drunk. Hassleberry went on a rampage, while Jesse became a quiet little boy. People react differently to alcohol, huh? But it was fun hanging out with the guys again. Too bad Chazz couldn't join us." He set his glass down and went to join Alexis on the couch.

She frowned for a moment, recalling her talk with Chazz. The guy had left after the duel, stating that he had to get back to the Pro Circuit the next day. "Yeah…It was fun."

"I didn't really drink all that much. Just a couple or three glasses of wine." He rubbed his temple as he leaned back. "But I'm still getting this headache. You had a couple too, right?"

She giggled. "Alcohol. I have high tolerance for it. It's probably a genetic thing since mom doesn't get drunk so easily."

"Genetics…Oh, well…" He got up on his feet, turning his head to look at her, and he caught the sweet curve of her smile on her lips. "It's really late. I know I'm gonna get a major hangover in the morning."

"Everyone will," she said, rising to his level, as she flicked his forehead. "Hope you'll get a good night sleep." She brushed her fingertips smoothly against his cheek and smiled.

Jaden swallowed hard. He was feeling…something.

She walked with him to the door, and then paused as he looked back at her. "The Duel…It was amazing."

She nodded in agreement. "We're a good team," she said. "And you proved to everyone in the party that you're no—"

He took a quick step toward her, and in the next instant, his mouth came down on hers, cutting her off in mid-word. Jaden hadn't planned on kissing her. But she was there, and his heart kept pushing him to do it. She tasted so sweet, her mouth soft and startled under his for an instant and then softening, inviting. His tongue teased the fullness of her lower lip, coaxing her to open to him, sweeping inside when she did. She tasted of wine that suddenly seemed erotic. He felt her hands come up, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt as she leaned into the kiss. He angled his head to deepen the kiss more.

Other than his mouth on hers and his hands on her shoulders, he didn't touch anywhere else. Some remnant of reason told him that if he put his hands around her, he wasn't going to be able to resist the urge. It was the very strength of his desire to do just that, to feel every inch of her body, which made him draw back. He was surprised himself. His thoughts rattled and his heart thundered.

She sighed as his mouth left hers, a soft, regretful sound that nudged at his already tenuous control. Her lashes lifted slowly, and she stared up at him with gentle eyes.

Letting shyness and awkwardness take over, he peeled his hands off of her and turned away. "Um…That was…erm…"

She giggled. His boyish naivety never ceased to amaze her. "You don't have to apologize for that, you know."

_The kiss was okay, hell, I love it! But I wanted to do something else, something more. _He mentally slapped himself. Maybe it was best not to think anything at all. Just say good night and run back to his room.

"Jaden?"

Blinking his thoughts away, he timidly turned back to Alexis. "Um…G-Good night, Lex!" he said before running off.

Alexis had found the blush on his face very cute. Jaden was still pretty new to romance, and she understood that.

Reaching the comforts of his room, he leaned back against the door, mindful of the throbbing ache in places he wasn't sure of. Feeling rather drained, he ran his fingers through his dark hair. _What the hell was that?_

Before he could bring himself to calm, the sudden vibration of his cell phone made him jump up.

"What now?" he grumbled under his breath before answer the caller. "Jaden here."

"Not bad for a Slifer Slacker. You have what it takes to make it into the pro, but not enough to defeat me."

Jaden frowned, recognizing the voice full of authority and pride. "You were watching the duel, weren't you?"

"Live streaming video."

"The Internet is sure reliable."

"I heard that you got in trouble with Mackenzie's son."

His eyes narrowed at the memory. "He's bad news, as if I don't have enough to worry about. There's still Alexis' old man, you know."

"You can manage."

"The hell I can!" He almost shouted out loud. "Mr. Rhodes and David wanna skin me alive."

"Just don't let your guard down."

It was an order, not a request, Jaden noted grimly, typical of _HIM_.

After the call, Jaden discarded his coat and shirt and settled into his bed. Aside from his unwanted enemies, he had been thinking of ways to tell Alexis about the bet with the _MAN_. He'd felt guiltier the more he felt happier with Alexis. He should tell her before someone else will. But was he prepared for the consequences?

* * *

><p>Alexis was up early in the morning, sorting through the photographs taken from her mother's birthday party. The photographer they hired was really good. He had taken great shots, especially of her mother. Jaden and the gang also looked incredible in the pictures. Though it had taken a while, Alexis had already picked the images that would make it to her mother's photo album and frames. She had also saved her favorite pictures of her friends in a separate folder. Hopefully she'd get the chance to develop them when they leave the island.<p>

Making a quick browse on the net, she entirely missed it when the door to her mother's office opened and someone slipped in with the grace of a cat, approaching its prey. Alexis narrowed her eyes when she noticed movement from the corner of her eye. "Who gave you permission to come in?" she asked coldly.

"I was looking for you, Alexis," David started, approaching her slowly.

Alexis stood and attempted to move away, but his hand grabbed her arm quickly. "Let me go, David," she threatened.

David pulled her into his chest. "Not after I do this," he said before crashing his lips against hers.

He took her completely by surprise, but it only took her a second to realize how wrong it felt. Pushing his strong, muscular form back, she fisted her right hand and punched him in the jaw. "You're an asshole!" she hissed, her blood boiling in anger. "Can't you take a hint? I don't love you! I'm not even interested!"

David clenched his teeth against the pain on his face. "You belong to me, Alexis, and I plan to be the only man in your life."

Alexis wanted to throw a punch at him again. "In your dreams," she said, stepping back. "You can die trying." She promptly stormed away, leaving David behind in the office. Her anger for him was so huge that she didn't pay attention to where she was going. She hit someone in the hallway, which almost upset her balance, but the person pulled her back in place. "I-I'm sorry," she said immediately, looking up only to find a pair of familiar emerald-blue eyes that almost seemed gray due to the lack of light.

Zane gave her a curious look as he released her. "Mind telling me why you look upset?" he asked.

Alexi shook her head, beaming with a smile. "I'm not upset," she said. "I'm totally fine."

Zane lifted a hand towards her face and brushed a finger under her right eye. "Don't lie to me, Alexis," he said, obviously aware of the state she was in.

She had tears in her eyes, and she hadn't noticed them. "I…I…"

"Come on, let's talk someplace else," Zane said, taking her hand in his.

She nodded and said nothing else as he led her into his guest room. She was in pain, he could tell that much, and he had a bad feeling that David caused the tears in her eyes. He had seen this fragile side of Alexis before. True, she was a strong, independent, and endearing young woman, but she also has her moments of weakness. She could cry and break as well.

"Tell me what happened?" Zane asked her the minute he settled her on the couch.

Alexis' shoulders tensed and she breathed a heavy sigh.

Zane touched her shoulder, tilting her chin up with his finger to look at him. "Alexis, you can tell me," he said. Suddenly her arms came around him and she buried her face against his chest. He couldn't tell if she was crying or not, but he could feel the grief in her heart. However, he had never been comfortable handling touchy situations.

"David…He…H-He kissed me," she said, voice muffled against his shirt.

It took a good amount of effort to force himself to remain calm, but he couldn't deny the anger building inside of him. "That bastard," he grumbled.

"I punched him for it…but it didn't make me any less bitter," she said, her voice almost shaking. "And it brought back awful memories." She leaned back, letting him go, as she lowered her head. "Memories that hurt me whenever I think about them…"

Zane's finger brushed away the stray tear that trailed down her smooth cheek. The cold mask on his face had faded. His eyes were surprisingly warm and comforting as they looked into hers. "Don't let those memories bring you down, Alexis."

Alexis sighed. "I know…I won't let it affect me. But I can't stand him, Zane. Why won't he leave me alone?"

"Because he's in love with you."

"There's a thin line between love and obsession."

Zane leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms, as he considered on his next choice of words. They've lapsed into silence for a brief moment. "Are you going to tell this to Jaden?" he asked.

Alexis lifted a palm to her face, heaving a sigh. "So he could start World War III with David?" She simply shook her head at the thought. "I'd rather not."

"David's not gonna leave Jaden alone."

"Doubt he could cause any real damage," she said with a shrug.

"How about your father?"

Alexis grimaced. "Another thorn on my side… But I've got Atticus and mom with me. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…And it's nice to know that you're here for me as well," she said, gracing him with a grateful smile. "We grew apart after you graduated from Duel Academy. And when you turned _Cyber Dark_ on everyone…I was so sad back then. It felt as thought you were out of my reach. We didn't even get the chance to talk during the GENEX tournament. You were so different."

There was only a slight widening in Zane's eyes. "It was a phase of my life I had to overcome," he said coolly.

"The bond we had…was lost," she said, pausing to meet his eyes, "or so I thought…"

"The bond was never broken. It was only weakened," Zane said, a small smile curving his lips. "We made up for lost time back at the hospital."

A little heat fired her cheeks. A familiar sensation shot through her, a mixture of fear and wariness, warmth and attraction that touched her core.

Zane saw the color flood her cheeks as he said, "Alexis, I know I shouldn't have said those words to you before you left, but I don't regret my actions."

She sighed for the umpteenth time. "Let's not make things awkward for us, Zane. Please…"

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't the Slifer Scum," the obnoxious voice of David drawled.<p>

So much for his good mood in the morning, Jaden thought, as he gritted his teeth, and his hands balled into fist. He had woken up from a wonderful dream and luckily his head didn't throb that much from the alcohol. He had planned on heading downstairs and feed himself with a plate of delicious breakfast until he bumped into David along the way. "If it isn't the asshole," he retorted, tone a little spiteful.

David smirked. "You better watch your mouth, loser," he mocked.

"Says the guy who got beat up by his sister," Jaden said, rolling his eyes. "Zane gave me some inside scoop about you guys, and you don't have a pretty history with Alexis. Sorry, man, but you've got zero chance in winning her over."

David frowned. "Truesdale told you, huh?"

"Alexis is my fiancée, and she's perfectly happy with me," Jaden said composedly. "Take my advice and leave us alone. I don't care about your name or your so-called power. Just keep your hands off of her, if you know what's good for you."

The frown was then replaced with a conceited smirk. "You don't' scare me, Yuki," David said. "Alexis belongs to me."

Jaden was mentally telling himself to keep his cool, even when he had wanted to punch David so badly. "Give it up, man. You're nothing to her. You'll never have her heart."

David narrowed his eyes in anger. "Shut your trap. You sound like Truesdale."

Jaden raised a brow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The blonde let out a short, angry breath. "He told me the same thing."

"Anyone in their right mind would say it."

"How much did he tell you?"

"Plenty enough for me to say that you're a complete jerk."

Instead of being offended, David let out a sinister laugh. "The guy resorted to blackmail, but I guess that's not a big of a deal for you. However, Truesdale left out some interesting facts on his relationship with Alexis."

"If you're talking about their pretend relationship, I already know. They did that to fool you and her old man."

David crossed his arms, looking unexpectedly confident. "The whole boyfriend-girlfriend act? Yeah, it was all pretend. Too bad I didn't find out about it sooner. But the feelings?" he scoffed. "Go ask Truesdale. I'm sure you'll be enlightened."

Jaden was hating his guts more and more, but his words were starting to make him feel tense. "Just what the hell are you trying to say?"

"Are you this stupid?" Waving a dismissive hand, David turned on his heel. "It's wasn't just a game of 'let's pretend' for Zane. It was at first, but he couldn't resist."

Feeling a sudden pang in his chest, Jaden let his eyes drop to the floor. "He couldn't resist?" he muttered under his breath.

David let out a small chuckle despite the anger he had felt towards Jaden. "You really have no idea," he said before walking off.

* * *

><p>"You know, I miss this kind of bonding time."<p>

Zane looked up at his best friend Atticus and offered him a small smile. "Staring out into the sea, feeling the calm breeze…Just like old times."

It was about 9 in the morning, and they were at the beach, by the shore.

"So…Um…" Atticus dragged a hand through his dark locks. "Erm…What's the deal with you?"

"What do you mean?"

Atticus looked at him straight in the eyes with a concerned look in his face. "What was my sister doing in your room earlier? I saw you two leaving at the same time."

"David forced a kiss on her," Zane said, shrugging and crossing his arms. "And I just happened to be the person she bumped into the hallway when she ran away from him." Zane noted Atticus' face going from surprise to irritated. "Alexis gave him a good punch though."

"That guy…Seriously, if he wasn't Mac's brother…" Atticus took a deep breath and exhaled to cool his head. "Well, anyway…You have my thanks, Zane. Alexis looked a little better after talking to you."

"I don't think she'll be mentioning this little incident to Jaden."

"Completely understandable…" Atticus said with a grimace. "But I'm gonna report this to Mac."

"How long is David going to stay here?"

"He's leaving tonight. He's got some business with the Pro League in the US."

"That's a relief."

"Putting David aside…" Atticus' voice trailed off as he stared to the sea once more. "Zane, I've always felt sorta guilty for what happened between you and Alexis."

"I have never blamed you, not once, Atticus," Zane promptly said. "You should know that."

"But…I think things would have been different…if I didn't disappear that time." Atticus breathed a heavy sigh as he lowered his gaze to the ground. "I've been regretting this whole time." And he had been hiding his true concerns under a façade of exuberance because he didn't want to worry anyone.

Zane shook his head at his friend. "This isn't like you, Atticus, so don't take the guilt-thing too far. It was me who made the choice. It was meant to be this way."

"Sorry…"

"No, don't be," Zane replied coolly. "It's better this way. Your sister is happy with Jaden, isn't she?"

Atticus nodded. "Yeah."

"Then I'm fine with it."

Atticus looked thoughtful as he brought a hand to Zane's shoulder. "But these kinds of feelings…You can't just brush them off."

Zane's hard expression softened a little as Alexis filled his thoughts. A small smile had etched on his face. "I loved her back then. After I changed…the feelings seemed so ephemeral, and then it returned gradually. I realized that I've always loved her. I'm not a selfish bastard like David. I'm not going to force myself on Alexis. I love her and I care for her. Jaden's a good guy, so I've got no complaints. I'm not going to interfere."

"You can't know how proud—and creeped out—that makes me," Atticus said with a mischievous smile. "Are you really Zane Truesdale? Because you sounded so mushy."

The cold expression returned along with a piercing glare. "Not a word of this to anyone. I mean it."

"No shit!"

"Atticus."

"This is probably the first time I heard you admit your undying love for my one and only sister."

Zane shrugged. "I love Alexis, that's that. Now let's stop talking about—"

"You love her?" a familiar voice cut Zane off.

Zane's jaw hardened, as Atticus stiffened in place. Simultaneously, the two of them turned around and found Jaden's surprised eyes.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>Oh, my, Jaden overheard Zane! Is he going to get jealous? Is he going to confront Alexis about it? David just loves to get under everyone's skin, huh? Well, that's all for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Remember you guys can check out the 2nd Promotional Art in my DEVIANTART page. Please don't forget to review. NO FLAMES!


	17. Misunderstandings

**JC: **I thought I'd never get this done. I've been busy with my arts. I'm so into Final Fantasy nowadays. I've been playing the games since I was a kid, and now I've been making gifs, arts, and videos of it. I'm also doing COMMISSIONS too. Glad I'm done with one, now to work on the next. It's tiring, but I have to do it. I'm really sorry for the delay here, so I won't keep you guys waiting any further. I present to you CHAPTER 17 of White Vow. OMG! It's almost 20!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot of this story is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 17: Misunderstandings

After a quick shower and getting dressed in a cream-colored top and denim mini-skirt, Alexis strolled into the dining room, hoping to catch Jaden there, only to find the Crystal Beast Master Jesse sitting at the table, eating breakfast. He didn't seem to possess his usual cheerful glow. Alexis figured that it was probably due to the hangover. Jesse had a couple of glasses.

"Mornin', Alexis!" Jesse managed to greet her with a bright, handsome smile on his face.

"Morning." Somehow, she could sense the throb in his head. "Everything okay with you?"

Jesse let out a sigh as he rubbed his temple. "I feel like hell. My head hurts a lot."

"I take it that Syrus and Hassleberry are still knocked out, huh?"

He slightly nodded his head and sipped his coffee. "Hassleberry woke me up with his prehistoric snore," he said with a chuckle. "Them boys are not waking up any time soon."

Alexis giggled. "No kidding. Jasmine and Mindy are pretty wiped out too."

"Say, where's Jaden? I thought he was with you."

"Haven't seen him yet. I checked his room and there was no sign of him. I thought he was here." When she sat down beside Jesse, Alexis was uncomfortably aware of his curious stare. "What is it?" she asked.

Jesse watched her for a brief moment before he cracked a smile. "Man, Jaden's one lucky guy to have a gal like you," he said.

Her heart skipped a beat, but she managed to stay composed. "I'm the lucky one, you know."

Jesse looked suddenly thoughtful. "You were pretty sad when he left… Even so, you held your head high and wished him the best."

Alexis almost blushed at his words if it weren't for her good self-control. She had never been close with Jesse, but they were friends nevertheless. She had the chance to talk to him on the night after the graduation party as she stood by the lake next to the Obelisk Blue Dorm. She knew that he had caught a glimpse of her tears as they talked about Jaden. Jesse had seen a much softer side to her, and she was pretty shy about it.

"I like you, Alexis. You and Jaden are A-Okay in my book," Jesse said. "Completely compatible."

Alexis felt her heart warm. "Thanks, Jesse."

Then his striking green eyes became serious as he leaned back against his chair. "Hey…umm…I saw the fight between Jaden and that blonde dude, and I heard him say that Zane's responsible for the annulment of your engagement," he said with a grimace. "It ain't my business to pry, but I just want you to know that secrets can kill a relationship. From my point of view, I think there's something you're not telling Jaden about you and Zane."

Alexis turned her eyes away. She understood what Jesse was telling her, but it wasn't something she'd easily talk about. Secrets were going to cause problems for sure, and she wasn't that ready to confide her past with Jaden just yet.

"I'm not trying to force you or anything. Take your time, Alexis," Jesse said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You guys are still new to the relationship. Let the secrets out one by one."

She looked up at her friend and saw the fine, heartwarming smile on his face. "There's a lot to tell him, but I'll take your advice," she said, smiling back. "Thanks, Jess."

"So…How about a Duel?" he asked enthusiastically. "It may take my mind off of this darn hangover."

Alexis giggled. Jesse was like Jaden in so many levels. However, she had to admit that Jesse was far more perceptive and empathetic. He had the energy to match Jaden, but his experience and knowledge exceeded what that should be expected of his age.

* * *

><p><em>He heard us. <em>

Atticus held up his hands, his eyes crinkling with feigned amusement. "Hey, J, I was talking about Mac and my—"

"Don't play dumb," Jaden said grimly. "I heard Zane."

Atticus raked a hand through his hair. "Nothing to worry about, man. Zane's completely harmless around my little Lexi," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Jaden turned his gaze away, replaying the conversation they had last night in his head.

_"And what plan was that?" _

_There was a momentary silence between them. _

_"To pretend that we were a couple…" _

_Jaden stared at Zane wide-eyed._

_"That put the engagement on hold. Her father thought it was best to let her be free for a while." _

_"But he was still dead set on the engagement, right?" _

_Zane sighed. "No kidding. And the things we had to do to make our 'relationship' convincing… Anyway, things got better for us when David left for America." He paused, closing his eyes for a moment. _

_Jaden waited in tense silence for him to go on. _

_"At least we didn't have to **pretend** anymore…" Zane said. _

The word 'pretend' echoed in his head. He hadn't thought of any deep meaning behind it, but now he knew what Zane had truly meant when he said those words. "And you didn't tell me because…?" Jaden was directing the question to Zane. His brown eyes seemed to have a tiny spark of fire burning in them.

Gray eyes stared straight into brown ones. Zane's face was masked with indifference as he spoke. "Would it even matter?" he stated. "That was all in the past."

"So you and Alexis were—" Jaden cut himself off by biting his lower lip. He couldn't even bear saying it. "And you still love her until now." There was a heartbeat's silence, just time enough for him to curse himself for stating that.

Then Zane's voice came flatly: "I do."

Jaden looked with shock into Zane's face and saw that he meant it. "You guys were close back then…and a lot of people were saying that you were a couple."

"Don't misunderstand, Jaden. Alexis and I were simply friends. We didn't go beyond that, despite the feelings I have." Zane turned away, crossing his arms, as he stared out at sea.

Atticus swallowed hard, trying his best not to choke on the tension the two guys were letting out. "J, you don't have to worry about Zane here. He's not like David."

_"Are you this stupid?" Waving a dismissive hand, David turned on his heel. "It's wasn't just a game of 'let's pretend' for Zane. It was at first, but he couldn't resist." _

_Feeling a sudden pang in his chest, Jaden let his eyes drop to the floor. "He couldn't resist?" he muttered under his breath. _

_David let out a small chuckle despite the anger he had felt towards Jaden. "You really have no idea," he said before walking off. _

He clenched his hands as he remembered his conversation with David.

_"At least we didn't have to **pretend** anymore…" _

Zane's words echoed in his head again. "How about Alexis?" Jaden's eyes met the ground. "Did she have feelings for you too?"

And there was an edgy silence.

His spirit sank, and he rushed to calm himself. "It all started with a game of 'Let's Pretend'—a mere act just to fool David and Mr. Rhodes…Then everything became real for both of you." He looked up with indifference. Zane remained unfazed, which sparked another flame inside his heart. "Did I hit the nail on the head?" Sarcasm was present in his tone.

"J, it's not like that at all," Atticus started, hoping he could blow away the clouds of misunderstanding. "You see, Alexis and Zane were—"

Jaden shot Atticus a glare for a brief moment and said, "I think I heard enough, man. I'm outta here." Quickly he turned and ran off.

"Jaden!" Atticus called, almost taking a step, but then stopped. "Oh, boy…" He heaved a sigh before he turned to his best friend. "Zane…"

"He has a long way to go," Zane said, turning to face Atticus. "Getting worked up like that…"

Atticus cracked a smile. "To be young and naïve again. Jaden's still new to this, but you can tell that he's really in love. You get to experience all sorts of things when you're in a relationship."

"He has to realize that I'm no threat."

"Can't blame the guy for being jealous."

"I'm the one who should be jealous," Zane said in a slightly sad tone. "I had my chance. We weren't meant to be."

Atticus clamped a comforting hand on his shoulder and graced him with a cheerful smile. "Hey, you're one of the best-looking guys I've ever known. Girls would just die to date you. I'm sure you'll find a suitable girl for you. I know! Why don't I set you up on a blind date? How does that sound?"

A mask of indifference quickly emerged on Zane's face as he coolly brushed off Atticus's hand. "Not interested." He walked off a few steps, then paused to look back at his friend. "For now…"

Atticus chuckled. "Old feelings are hard to get rid off."

* * *

><p>Jaden went into the arena where he found Alexis and Jesse dueling. The maid had told him that they were there, and he was a bit surprised to know they were together. Apparently, Jesse had 1500 LP left, while Alexis had 1300. Alexis may seemed like she had the disadvantage, but she didn't look worried at all because she had <em>Cyber Blader<em> out on the field. Jesse had no monsters left, but his Spell and Trap card zones were filled with crystals. Normally, a Duel would excite him to no end, but his recent discovery about Zane's feelings thwarted his mood.

The duel ended in Alexis' favor. Jesse was no sore loser. In fact, he was pretty thrilled and honored that he was able to duel Alexis. Not that he was weak or anything—the way he played really made Alexis determined. He and his monsters had hit her hard, but her comebacks were epic. Jesse finally realized the true strength of the Obelisk Blue Queen. When he shook hands with her, he expressed his gratitude to her and hoped he could duel her again someday. Alexis wished for the same thing, also telling him that he was a worthy opponent.

"You guys had fun I bet," came Jaden's words as he approached them.

"There you are, Jaden," Jesse said, smiling brightly. "You've just missed an awesome duel. Where were you?"

"You could have looked for me before you started," Jaden said with soft sarcasm.

Alexis noted the tone and found it strange.

Jesse lightly chuckled. "Well, you know how fired up I get when it comes to dueling. I was so glad Alexis accepted my challenge." He smiled up at Alexis. "She deserves to be called Queen. She's a beauty and she can duel hard."

Alexis slightly blushed at the remark. "D-Do me a favor and don't call me Queen."

Jaden's expression darkened. "Hey, Jesse…Were you really joking when you said you were interested in her?"

Jesse raised a brow. "What's the supposed to mean?"

"Were you joking or not?"

"The part where I think that she's real pretty? No, I wasn't. But the part—"

"You're basically telling me that you did fall for her at first sight."

Jesse's and Alexis' eyes widened in surprise.

"Um…Jaden, you got it all wrong," Jesse tried to explain.

"I'm not as stupid as you seem to think," Jaden hissed.

"Jaden!" She didn't understand what was going on with her boyfriend. Why was he getting flustered at Jesse? "Just what do you mean?"

"Yesterday I found out about your whole pretend relationship with Zane just so you can fool everyone. But it turns out that the lies became the truth." Jaden scoffed. "Zane had feelings for you before and now he still does. Heard it from his own mouth myself." He knew he was acting unreasonably, but he couldn't control himself at this point. He felt like letting it all out. "I suppose you share the same sentiments or did you bury that in the past? And now I find you spending time with another guy, who seems to be interested in you too. There's Chazz, then David, and now Zane and Jesse. Who's next? Syrus? Hassleberry? I know other guys find you attractive. Hell, even I find you irresistible myself."

Jesse's mouth dropped open. "J-Jaden—"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Zane?" Jaden demanded.

Alexis couldn't believe that this was happening, and in front of Jesse too! She was seriously going to give Jaden a big piece of her mind. The last thing she needed was for Jaden to think that she was still interested in Zane. She turned to Jesse with a sigh. "Sorry, but would you mind if I speak with Jaden alone?" she asked politely.

Jesse merely smiled awkwardly. "Please do…I sure don't wanna get caught in a serious misunderstanding. And remember what I told you before, Alexis." He winked, then turned and ran of out of the arena.

As soon as Jesse was out of sight, she rounded on her fiancé. "Okay, Jaden, let's talk," she said in a strained voice.

"It wasn't just an act, right?" Jaden said, almost grumbling. "Guess that explains why you were so close to him during our first year."

"Run this by me again because I don't think we're on the same page," Alexis said calmly, trying her best to control her patience.

"Zane…said he still loves you." He found that hard to say.

Alexis raised an elegant brow. "And what else did you learn?"

"That you were in a real relationship with Zane."

Alexis let out a short laugh and stared at her fiancé as if he had grown crazy. "Did Zane tell you that?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not exactly…" He turned his head away. "He said that you guys didn't have to pretend anymore when David left. I figured that you guys—"

Alexis' eyes darkened. "We never became a real couple, Jaden," she hissed.

Jaden matched her glare. "Zane's feelings are real enough," he replied. "How about you?"

"Jealous, aren't we?" she said, shaking her head in bewilderment. Quite frankly, she didn't feel the need to hesitate. It was the moment of truth. She'd been waiting for the right opportunity to tell Jaden. Jesse was right about hiding secrets. They could damage a relationship, so it was best to let him know before any more misunderstandings come up. "Let me be completely honest with you. Zane and I—we had never crossed the boundaries of friendship. However, there was mutual affection between us. I did like Zane. I did have feelings for him in the past."

His heart skipped a beat. "Alexis…"

"Unfortunately," she shrugged, "we were only meant to be friends. I couldn't muster up the courage to tell him how I felt when he was still in Duel Prep School…and I failed to confess even after his graduation." She placed a hand over her heart. "One day, I paid him and my brother a visit at Duel Academy. Atticus set us up on a date, where I finally found the guts to confess. He was about to answer when a call came in to inform us that Atticus disappeared along with some other Obelisk Blue students."

Jaden gasped. "Wait…The time when Darkness took your brother?"

"People may see me as a strong person…but…during that time…I broke down. Frantic over my brother's disappearance, I couldn't seem to do anything. Zane—he became my emotional support. He held back his feelings for me and stood as my brother and my friend."

"W-What?"

"He wanted me to be strong. He wanted me to focus on finding Atticus. He knew that pursuing a relationship would only be a burden for us…That's why…"

"But he loved you…and you—"

"He once told me that he'd be selfish if he kept me back from Atticus. It was so hard on him…no…it was hard on both of us…" Alexis trailed off as Jaden began to shake his head.

"I…I had no idea…"

"He knew that I would never be happy without Atticus," Alexis continued, replaying the sad scenes before her mind's eyes.

Jaden had drawn away from her, looking ashamed. "Alexis, I…" He didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if he could face Zane again now that he knew the truth.

"I don't know how it started. But during my brother's absence, I slowly began seeing him just as a good friend. And I thought he felt the same way about me because of how he treated me." There was a short pause as she sighed. "It was already too late when I found out that he still had feelings for me."

Jaden's eyes widened as soon as it all dawned on him. "Y-You mean—"

Alexis nodded her head. "I fell in love with you. These feelings I have is different from what I had for Zane."

"So he's only a friend, right? Nothing more, nothing less?"

Alexis planted both fists on her hips as she glared at Jaden. "Exactly my point! I bet Zane tried telling you this as well and, let me guess, you misunderstood. No, wait, you probably weren't listening."

Jaden rubbed the back of his head. Guilty as charged. "Lex, I—"

"And you exploded on Jesse too." Alexis shook her head in perplexity. "Try to act more rationally next time."

"I know I acted like a complete jerk. Sorry…It's just that Zane's feelings for you really—I don't know—got me fired up," he admitted.

_"You keep proving to me and to her that you are a complete idiot,_" _Yubel _said with heavy sarcasm, and Jaden slumped his shoulders in defeat. _"You still have a lot to learn."_

_Yeah, sure, I admit it! That was stupid of me! _He loudly yelled in his head.

"Hmmm…You really are the jealous type," she said, finally smiling. "As much as I find that endearing, you should know that Zane's no threat. Yes, he's part of my life and he's important too. But the one I love is you. Hope you never forget that."

Jaden nodded with a bright blush on his face. "I think I should go apologize to Zane and Jesse. But first things first…" He leaned forward and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you, Alexis."

She lightly flushed. That was a surprise for her heart, though she did manage to maintain some composure.

He giggled. "No need to get all shy now," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her. Brushing strands of her silky hair away from her face, Jaden leaned back and smiled. "So…um…do you forgive me for acting like a jerk?" he asked.

"Hmmm…No," she replied, and his mouth dropped open. "Only if you kiss me again." It wasn't like her, she knew, but a little flirting every now and then wouldn't hurt.

His lips curved into a smile. "No problem!" He pressed his lips to her forehead, her cheek, and then her lips. Being in a relationship was sure no easy task. It wasn't just about happily-ever-after's. Atticus had warned him about the emotional rides, and he was beginning to understand them more and more.

* * *

><p>Jesse stretched out slowly on the living room couch, feeling very relaxed and rested than he had since he had found out Jaden's problem with Alexis. He didn't actually leave when he was supposed to. He had stayed and hid in one corner to listen on their conversation. Of course, he knew it was wrong and rude to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help wondering about Jaden's sudden attitude. He sure was glad when Alexis had explained things clearly to Jaden. She had indeed followed his advice.<p>

A purple cat-like creature appeared on his lap and cuddled against his chest, purring softly. Jesse gave the little critter a smile. "You were amazing today, _Ruby_," he said, briefly recalling the duel he had with Alexis. "I'm sorry that we lost."

_Ruby_ simply shook its head in understanding.

"Aww…Thanks, _Ruby_," he replied.

"Got a minute?"

Jesse quickly turned to the sound of Jaden's voice and caught him averting his gaze away. _Winged Kuriboh _flew from behind Jaden and went to play with _Ruby_ on the carpet. "Play nice now, ya hear?" he told the two spirits before he got up. Jaden was there to apologize, Jesse knew that, and frankly he was waiting for it since he left the arena. "Got something to say, J?"

Jaden sighed and began to rub his head. "Um…I'm sorry…sorry for blowing up on you," he said. "I acted like a complete jerk."

"No kidding. But you had no reason to get jealous in the first place, ya know," Jesse said calmly. "Alexis loves you."

Sighing once more, Jaden gave him an apologetic smile. "I know…Sorry…"

Jesse chuckled lightly and patted Jaden's shoulder. "Enough with the apology. I really don't mind it at all," he said.

Jaden grinned. "That's a relief."

"Duel Academy's Slifer King is madly in love," Jesse declared. "Better tell the whole world that Alexis is hands off."

Jaden blushed, but thankfully Jesse barely noticed it since he turned to look at the two playful Card Spirits.

"Gotta warn you, J, there are a lot of wolves out there and Alexis is pretty hot stuff." Jesse's expression turned to one of exaggerated mischievousness. "You said it yourself. You find her irresistible."

Jaden's blushed harder, and Jesse laughed at this. "Fine…I'm not gonna deny it."

Jesse grinned. "I sure am looking forward to the day you two will get married and have kids."

"Stop making me going red with embarrassment," Jaden grumbled. Jesse's joking had a way of affecting him in more ways than one. "Anyway…" He cleared his throat before continuing. "You guys are leaving this afternoon, right?" he asked.

"Hassleberry's still got school, ya know, and Syrus needs to get back to the Pro Circuit as soon as possible. I, on the other hand, have a thesis to finish. Our old pal Bastion needs my help."

"I was hoping you guys could stay a little longer…Oh, well…"

Jesse gave him a good slap on the back and said, "Come on, I know you just want to spend some time alone with Alexis."

"And I have to put up with your teasing until you're gone?"

"Wait till Sy and Hassleberry hear about your outburst," Jesse said with a snicker as he scampered off to the stairs.

"Wait—What? Don't you say a word to them!" Jaden went after him. His pride as a guy was going to take a beating. It was embarrassing enough he had to snap at Zane and Jesse for the wrong reasons. He certainly wouldn't like being reminded of his unreasonable behavior. It had been one hell of an emotional ride for him.

Jesse reached the top of the stairs in time to witness David getting slapped by his sister across the face. He winced as if he felt the stinging slap. "Wonder what that blonde guy do this time?" he muttered.

"Yo, Jesse, wait—Huh?" Jaden stopped right behind Jesse as he saw the Mackenzie siblings. "What's going on?"

David lifted a hand to his sore cheek, blue eyes darkening. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he nearly yelled. If anything, the look on his sister's face became more serious. "Would you mind telling me why you had to slap me?"

Her eyes were sharp and serious. "You—" she paused, her fist shaking in rage. "You dirty scumbag!" She threw a punch, but David evaded it easily. However, he didn't expect her to follow up with a powerful knee-kick into his stomach, which forced him down on his knees.

Jaden arched an eyebrow, curious about their sibling conflict. Even though he had come to know about Mac only recently in his life, he had a hunch that David may have done something to Alexis again.

"What were you trying to do, David? Adding more salt to the wounds?" Mac said, fisting her hands. "Forcing a kiss on her…You're the lowest."

"What?" Jaden muttered, a confused frown present on his face.

Mac bit back a gasp as she saw Jaden. Atticus had informed her a little while ago about David's harassment, and she couldn't help but get flustered over her brother for such an immoral act. She had warned David before, but her foolish brother was too stubborn. She knew the slap and the kick weren't enough to knock some sense into him. But now there was a more pressing issue. Jaden was there, and he had heard her.

"Kissing the girl you love," David said, smirking, "is that so wrong? Besides, Alexis' lips tasted so sweet. You can get addicted to it."

Jaden narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You kissed her?"

David got up to his feet and crossed his arms. "That's right. I kissed her this morning. She told Zane but not you? I wonder why…"

"Shut up or I'll beat you up some more," Mac said, voice stern.

Jesse lifted a hand to Jaden's shoulder. "J, don't go on a rampage now, ya hear me? Alexis had a good reason for this. Don't draw conclusions just yet."

"Seems like Alexis still prefers Zane," David said. "You must be just a fling for her."

Jaden glared at the blonde man and felt his annoyances reach a whole new level.

_To be continued… _

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>Proper communication is important in a relationship. If there's a misunderstanding, couples just need to talk things out. I made Alexis stay calm as she sorted things out with Jaden, rather than going all emotional and get into an argument. I felt like it was just right for Alexis' character here. Jaden is still a novice to the whole relationship thing, so forgive him for acting irrationally here. I think I enjoyed writing the parts between Jesse and Alexis. Jesse can really give good advice. Zane still loves Alexis, but, like he said, he won't come in between Jaden and Alexis. The only problem here is David. Anyway, that's all for Chapter 17. I'm eagerly waiting for your REVIEWS! NO FLAMES!


	18. Friends are there to Support

**JC: **Chapter 18 is here! Woohoo! I'm pumped because this fic has reached 300+ reviews. I'm thinking of making another promotional fanart soon. I wanna try drawing Atticus and Mac next, but who knows what I'll come up with. I've added a little sweet moment between Atticus and Mac here. I'm seriously in love with that couple because of the GX manga. Zane and Alexis are gonna have a one-on-one talk. Be ready for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot of this story is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 18: Friends are there to Support

Jaden glared at the blonde man and felt his annoyances reach a whole new level. It was obvious that David was trying to break them apart by causing him to doubt Alexis' feelings. However, Jaden had no reason to get jealous. Alexis had told it straight to him that he was the guy she loved, not Zane. But Jaden had every reason to get angry at David for forcing a kiss on Alexis. He wanted to punch the guy already, but surprisingly he had built some self-control in front of him.

"Why don't you just give up on her, Yuki? I mean, come on, it's not as if she could just forget her feelings about Zane Truesdale. After all, he is her first love, as much as I hate to admit it," David went on. "Anyway, if you're still gonna be stubborn, then I'll have to turn your life into a living hell."

Mac rubbed a hand across her face, sighing in exasperation. "You think I'm gonna let you do that?" She felt too disgusted to even call David her brother. "And stop dragging Zane into this. Alexis no longer—"

"Stay out of this," David hissed, blue eyes narrowing. "This Slacker needs to know his place. I'm pretty sure Mr. Rhodes doesn't want him for a son-in-law either. What can he and his family offer? They have nothing."

Jaden closed his eyes, trying to maintain composure. He wished David would shut up already. "Man, you're pathetic." He scoffed, crossing his arms. "You're just desperate cuz Alexis doesn't like you at all. You don't mean anything to her. At least Zane is someone special to her."

David blinked in surprise. "And you're not affected by that? You should be furious that Zane—"

"Unlike you, Zane's not doing anything to sabotage our relationship," Jaden explained proudly. "Instead, he supports me and Alexis. He truly cares for her, you know, and just wants her to be happy."

Both Jesse and Mac smiled upon hearing his mature words. Jaden was doing a good job keeping a level-head.

"That's bullshit!" David grumbled. "How about Mr. Rhodes? Huh? You've got no status and money. How could you possibly—"

Jaden sighed. "Sure…The old man doesn't like me…for now." His lips then curved into a smile. "But I'll make him accept me sooner or later. You'll see."

David stared at his as if he had lost his mind. "You're crazy," he said gravely.

"Crazy in love with Alexis, that is," Jaden promptly said. "Whether it's you or the old man, nothing's gotta make me back out."

There was nothing more David could say. Jaden had certainly proven his point. No matter how infuriated David was, rebutting the subject further would only make him look stupid. Throwing one more mean look at Jaden, David turned on his heel and walked off to the direction of his room.

As soon as David was out of sight, Mac gave him a one round of steady applause. "Good job keeping it cool, Jaden," she said. "For a minute there…" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought you were gonna punch him. Please do excuse my brother's stubbornness. He just doesn't know when to quit."

"I reckon he'll be back to cause more trouble," Jesse said, cupping his chin, thinking of the worst possible scenarios. "Y'all better watch out for him."

"He doesn't scare me one bit," Jaden declared confidently. "Besides, he's only one guy and we're like a hundred. You think he stands a chance?"

Mac sighed. "Jaden, don't take my brother for granted. Just be careful."

"Hey, don't you guys worry, okay?" Jaden winked an eye. "I'll be okay."

"Ya won't be once I tell them boys about your jealous streak," Jesse said in a mischievous tone, running towards the hall.

Jaden's face fell. "No wait! Hold it! You're not telling anybody!" he yelled, running after Jesse.

Mac quirked an eyebrow, wondering what that was all about.

Like a pair of ten-year olds, Jesse and Jaden raced through the hall and ended up stumbling into their friends' guestroom, crashing down on the floor with Jaden on top. Syrus woke up to the sound, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and tossed them a tired look.

"Uh...And I thought you guys were straight. Jaden, you dare cheat on Alexis with another guy?" Syrus said in a deadpan tone.

Jaden blushed beet red and quickly got off of Jesse. "Damn hell I'm straight!" he retorted, and Jesse snickered.

"What were you guys doing anyway?" Syrus asked, swinging his legs off the bed. "Or we're planning on doing?"

"Ah…Playing tag?" Jesse replied, and Jaden immediately nudged him on the elbow. "Kidding!"

"Hmmm…" Putting on his glasses, Syrus glanced over to the next bed and saw Hassleberry still deep in sleep and snoring like a two-ton dinosaur. "He's not getting up anytime soon." He sighed and turned to the duo. "So, is it time for breakfast?"

Jaden grinned. "Hardly…It's almost time for lunch," he said.

Syrus' eyes popped wide open. "WWHAT? I slept that long?" He slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Oh, man…Alcohol really wiped me out. I bet Zane stayed sober."

Speaking of Zane, Jaden knew he had to apologize to him as well. He was ashamed for overreacting and jumping to conclusions right away. Zane was trying to make him understand, but he refused to listen.

Jesse hopped onto the bed, taking the spot right beside Syrus. "Hey, Sy, I've got something that may lighten up your mood," he said.

"Really? What is it?" asked Syrus.

Jesse opened his mouth to tell him about Jaden's drama and jealousy issue, but Jaden instantly lunged forward and clamped his mouth with his hand.

Syrus blinked in surprise. "Jaden?"

"It's nothing important, Sy. Don't mind, Jesse here," Jaden said with an awkward laugh.

Jesse then brushed his hand away, back rolled across the bed, and laughed. "Man up, J, it's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said.

Shaking his head vigorously, Jaden lunged for Jesse again. Jesse, however, saw this coming and moved out of the way, causing Jaden to land face first on the carpeted floor. "Woah! You okay there?" Jesse asked, and Jaden got on his knees and looked up at Jesse with a grumpy look. "I'll take that as a no."

"Seriously, what is up with you guys?" Syrus asked.

"Well, Jaden here threw a fit when he found out about your big bro's feelings for Alexis," Jesse said hurriedly, avoiding Jaden's attack again. "And then I got yelled at just because I was spending time with his gal." He ducked as Jaden tried to grab him and then he ran across the room. "Alexis sure gave him a piece of her mind." He chuckled.

"Jaden, the jealous type," Syrus stated. "Who would have guessed?"

Jaden shrugged. "Okay, fine! I admit it! I got upset…and jealous." He grumbled with an almost pouty face. "Can you blame me?"

Adjusting his glasses, Syrus thought about what Jesse said about Zane. "So, Zane told you about his feelings for Alexis?" he questioned Jaden, and the brunette nodded in reply. "I knew it. He was acting a bit strange after Alexis left the academy. Kinda heartbroken if you ask me. Guess my hunch was right all along. I feel sorry for him."

"Sy…"

Syrus knitted a smile. "Hey, no worries there, J. I'm not gonna resent you or anything. Alexis chose you, and I'm sure my brother is giving you guys his full support."

"Even if it hurts him…" Jesse muttered.

"Love's a battlefield. It can be sweet at times, but it can be a real pain in the butt too," Syrus explained.

"Wow, Sy! When did you become such an expert?" Jaden teased, nudging Sy's side with his elbow.

Pushing himself off the bed, Syrus turned and smirked at Jaden. "When it comes to love and romance, I'm here," he said, slightly raising his hand to his eye level. "And you're here." He lowered his left hand to hip level. "Jaden, sometimes being too naïve can be a problem."

Jaden turned to Jesse and asked, "Did I just get insulted?"

Jesse chuckled. "Yup!"

Running a hand across his face, Jaden let out an exasperated sigh. "Man, you guys don't hold back, do you?" he muttered before perking up. "Hey! How about a Duel? I mean, you guys are leaving soon, and who knows when we're gonna meet up again."

Jesse and Syrus tossed each other a glance and put their game faces on.

"How about a Tag Duel?" Syrus suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea," Jaden replied enthusiastically.

"Guess I'll pair up with Sy then," Jesse said. "Beasts and Machines against Heroes and Dinos—that'll be interesting."

"You're on," Syrus said.

"I'm getting pumped," Jaden said. "First things first though…I have to wake up my prehistoric partner there." He crossed his arms over his chest. "So, Sy get me a pitcher of ice cold water, and Jesse, grab some markers from the drawer." Flashing a mischievous grin, he rubbed his hands together in a sinister-like way. "Let's make this a wake-up call he'll remember forever."

* * *

><p>Cozy inside her room, Mac reached for a sterling silver key on the dresser. Taking particular care, she placed it inside her jewelry box. She had been busy packing her belongings for her departure. Atticus had suggested letting one of the maids help her pack, but she wanted to handle her things herself. The key was one of them. She cherished it because it was the first gift Atticus gave her. She'd been surprised and deeply touched when Atticus gave it.<p>

_"In our dreams and thoughts, the key is an important symbol to everyone. Let this key be our connection…our symbol…the one that can open the door to my heart," _he had told her in a sweet tone a few years ago. Sure, Atticus had sounded cheesy—too dramatic for his own good—and she even teased him for that, but his intentions were pure and sincere. _"I don't intend of giving my heart away to anyone but you, Mac." _

She smiled as she thought of his words, bending to lay the jewelry box into the small compartment of her luggage.

"Oh, you're busy packing…" said a familiar voice.

Glancing up, she found Atticus standing in the doorway. "Hope I'm not disturbing or anything," he said.

"Yes, you are," she replied.

Atticus made a face. "Oh, sorry! Guess I'll see you later?" Looking away, he began to turn.

"Just kidding," she said. "You can come in."

He stopped and met her gaze with a smile.

"Do me a favor and don't mess with my stuff, got it?"

"No problem, ma'am," Atticus chirped, striding over to her bed. "Hey…Do you have to leave so soon?"

Mac sighed, directing her gaze to her stack of clothes on the bed beside Atticus. "Lots of work to do, you know. Besides, I have to keep a close eye on David."

His dark brows rose as he shook his head. "What are you? His babysitter?"

"No, but I'm his sister. You know how David is. I know he's up to something and it isn't good." Something shattered on her face. "I don't want a repeat of that incident again."

A frown greased his lips as he turned his head away. "We've kept it from our parents because we didn't want any trouble…"

One side of her mouth turned up in a rueful smile. "It was Alexis who asked us to keep it a secret. Believe me, I've wanted David punished for what he did. You don't know how many times I've felt ashamed because of him."

"Alexis was thinking of us…If our parents knew, then we—"

"Don't say it…"

He looked at her sincerely. "Mac…"

She packed all of her folded clothes inside her luggage and zipped it close. "David's known for playing dirty, and I'm not about to let him have his way. You should watch over Alexis too, understand?" She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs. "Alexis got lucky last time because that guy was there to save her."

"Yeah…I'm pretty thankful." He lay down and stared up at the ceiling. "After that, my pops suddenly changed his mind about the engagement. He has no idea about the incident though, but it seemed like he didn't want David anymore for my little sissy after talking to Mr. Knight in Shining Armor."

"Who knows what goes through your father's head?" She shrugged. "By the way, have you found out about Alexis' fiancé candidate? The one your father wants presently. He must be some big shot, huh? Not anyone can just please Mr. Rhodes."

"Still a mystery to me," Atticus replied. "I just wish things could be simpler for Alexis."

"David and Mr. Rhodes are here to complicate matters." She sighed.

"Hmmm…" Atticus sat up and lowered his head. "Hey…um…can I ask you something?"

Mac's pristine eyes shot wide for a second. "What's with the grey tone?" she asked.

"I can't help wondering what would've happened if you didn't fall in love with me." Setting his elbows on his lap, he clasped his hands together and rested his chin on top of them. "I'd say you'd rebel against your father and—"

"Why dwell on it?" She cut him off. "It's not like you, Atticus."

"But—"

"I fell in love with you, didn't I?" She looked away and folded her arms. "You're not satisfied with that?"

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Our parents wanted us together and they got what they wanted. I used to hate the idea at first. I would have done what I could to get out of it, but you made me fall in love." She stood abruptly. "So…I'm really glad my father chose you." She knew she was blushing, and she couldn't stand exposing that to Atticus. She turned, about to move away as quickly as she could, but he reached over and caught her wrist.

"Mac…"

Leaning back on her heels, she tugged against his hold. "Let go. I have to finish packing."

"I will. As soon as you face me."

She was about to refuse him when he leaned up on his knees and used his other hand to round her waist. "Atticus! Hey! Let go of me!"

Ignoring her demands, he tumbled her down, settling her beneath him on the bed.

For a few seconds, she couldn't breathe and her heart thundered in her chest. She relished his scent and the heat of his skin. Atticus was covering her body like a living blanket. A tiny voice was telling her to push him away, but her body refused to move. It was almost as if her body wanted to be in this position.

"You're even more beautiful when you blush, Mac," he said, smiling handsomely.

She turned her head away with a shrug. "You're dead if you don't get off me in five seconds."

"I'll kiss you senselessly then," he said.

"Not without my permission you don't." She shoved against his chest with both palms. "Now get off me."

There was a slight hint of disappointment in his gaze. "Tell me you love me first," he muttered.

Her cheeks turned redder. "What's with you?" she retorted. "I told you to get off me. You're not exactly light, you know."

Atticus chuckled. He knew she was getting flustered and nervous. He liked teasing her that way. "Three words and that's it. Come on, Mac."

Glaring straight into his dark eyes, Mac let out a soft grumble. "I swear I'm gonna strangle you." The edge of his mouth turned in an apologetic grin before he kissed her temple. Mac felt her whole body heating up like a steamer. "Atticus!"

"Say it," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Closing her eyes, she did her best to ignore the craving ache between her legs. She hated being vulnerable, especially in front of him, but Atticus always had ways to make her soft like jelly. He was the only guy who could bring out desires from her. "Atticus…" She bit her lip as she looked up at him. "I love you…"

Smiling in satisfaction, he leaned down for a sweet kiss on the lips, stunning her mouth with great deal of gentleness and care as he drove her passion high. Her breath came in panting little gasps, her body shuddered. He scattered a trail of kisses across her cheek, then paused to nibble her earlobe. "I know you're loving this," he whispered.

"There goes your ego," she said, half-dazed.

He slightly chuckled. "Just admit it."

He was right, she did love it. Yet her pride told her not to tell him. "Don't get so cocky, Rhodes."

"You know I'm right when you start calling me Rhodes," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

He was about to kiss her again when all of a sudden…

"Atticus, you in here?" Jaden barged into the room. "The gang and I are up for a challenge and we—Woah!" His mouth fell wide open when he discovered Atticus on top of Mac on her bed. "W-What are you guys doing?" He found himself blushing as he quickly realized the situation.

"Wow, J…" Atticus' expression was a mix of annoyed and humorous. "What perfect timing you have," he said sarcastically.

Remembering herself once again, Mac pushed him off the bed, sending him crashing to the floor. It was bad enough Atticus had to tempt her, but having another person see them in such position was totally embarrassing for her. "Should I go for the face first?" She cracked her knuckles. "Or maybe I should kick your balls?"

Atticus quickly backed away and hid behind Jaden. "Now, now, Mac…Violence is bad," he said.

And before they knew it, both boys were kicked out of the room with the door slammed shut behind them.

"Hey there, Atticus, Jaden!" Mindy greeted them as she and Jasmine were passing by. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Um…" Jasmine bent down to inspect Atticus' face. "What's with the big red hand print on your face?" she asked.

Atticus laughed out loud as he jumped up. "That's the mark of love, girls," he said cheerfully.

Both girls turned to Jaden with a curious look on their faces, and Jaden simply shook his head in dismay.

"Oooo-kay…" Jasmine said. "Like, whatever…Hey, has any one of you seen Alexis?"

"Yeah, we'd like to have some girl time with her since we're leaving today," Mindy said, tone a little sad.

"Probably in the garden," Atticus said. "Let me be your escort, ladies."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jasmine said, sighing, as she placed her hands on her hips. "We don't want to get on your girl's bad side, you know. Besides, we'd like Jaden to come with us."

Jaden pointed at himself. "Me? Why?"

"Don't ask, just come," Mindy said, tugging his arm.

"But I've got a duel—Woah!" Jasmine and Mindy were already dragging him away. "Hey, just wait a second! What about my duel?" He looked back at Atticus for help, but the guy was only smiling and waving at him without a care. "Oh, come on!"

Atticus cupped his chin. "A duel, huh? Then Sy and the others are probably waiting for him at the arena. I don't think his talk with the girls won't be that long." His lips curved into a smile. "Come to think of it, J was probably looking for me so he could ask permission. I guess I'll head over to arena then."

* * *

><p>They were not even two feet away from the main doors when Jasmine and Mindy tugged Jaden to a halt. Mindy was all smiles at him, but Jasmine looked rather serious with her arms crossed. Jaden could feel a sermon coming, and he was not going to like it.<p>

"I have no interest in being lectured," Jaden said, scratching the back of his head.

"I used to think all Slifers were just a bunch of slobs," Jasmine started with a sigh. "I mean…Almost all of us Obelisk did until you came to the academy. You proved everyone wrong and became the top duelist in our batch."

"Umm…What is this about?" Jaden asked.

"A Slifer from Day 1 and yet…Alexis got interested in you," Jasmine said, looking a little pouty. "Can you believe that? The Obelisk Queen fascinated by a slacker." She shook her head in dismay as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Mindy giggled. "Well, Jaden always stood out from the reds," she said. "And he doesn't let Dr. Crowler push him around."

"I don't know whether I should feel flattered or insulted here," Jaden said.

"We first thought she was gonna end up with Zane," Mindy said, earning a frown from Jaden. "I mean…Who wouldn't? Zane's a dreamboat and Alexis is, like, the queen of queens, and they've been so close since Duel Prep.

"Alexis never said anything, so we don't know the details. She's good at hiding her feelings, but…" Jasmine's lips curved into a deep frown. "As friends…we somehow knew after observing her from time to time…"

A sad smile appeared on Mindy's face. "Alexis is a strong girl." Tilting her head a little to the left, she placed a hand on her left cheek and sighed. "She has always been cool, calm and composed."

"Her mask—she keeps it tight in front of others. Inside…she was hurting because of Atticus' disappearance and…because of Zane," Jasmine trailed on.

"Back then…When Atticus was still missing, Alexis would sneak out of the dorms to meet up with Zane at the lighthouse every night." Mindy tapped her cheek with one finger as she recalled. "There was this one time when Jasmine followed her secretly."

"That's when we knew about their relationship. Alexis had confessed to Zane once, but Zane decided to stay as friends," Jasmine explained, leaning casually against the door.

Jaden narrowed his eyes in a funny-sarcastic kind of way. "You followed her and eavesdropped on their conversation?"

"We went to the same Duel Prep school with Alexis," Mindy said. "We were classmates, so naturally we became friends. However…Alexis never really did open up to us. I guess it's in her character to be so reserved."

"You said it," Jasmine agreed with a slight nod. "But she became less grey, then happier when she started hanging out with you. And as she did, she also started to speak of you often. Well…not in a chatty kind of way like Mindy here, of course…"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Mindy puckered.

"Anyway…" Jasmine said, ignoring Mindy on purpose, "Bottom line here, J, is that you've always somehow managed to give her encouragement."

Jaden graced the two girls with a handsome smile. "So this is why you wanted to talk with me," he said, understanding.

Mindy winked an eye. "We felt like letting you know."

"Alexis is into you, so be thankful," Jasmine stated, poking his chest with a finger.

"We're counting on you to make her happy, Jaden," Mindy said, lightly patting his shoulder.

To get this much support from Alexis' girl friends meant a lot to him. "Thanks! I won't let you down," he said cheerfully.

Jasmine smirked. "You better."

"But wait…You said that you went to the same Duel Prep school. Did you guys know about David?" Jaden almost gagged as he mentioned David's name.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "He's got the looks, but his attitude sucks."

"He's the big bad bully at school. We didn't know him much since me and Jazz were in a different class from Alexis during the first year," Mindy explained.

"It was a good thing he transferred, right?" Jasmine said, and Mindy nodded in agreement.

"Guess he doesn't leave a good impression with anyone," Jaden muttered under his breath.

"Well, we've gotta go meet up with Alexis now," Mindy said, circling an arm around Jasmine's. "You better run along to your duel, Jaden."

Jaden made a face with a wide open mouth. "The DUEL! I TOTALLY FORGOT!" he exclaimed. "Gotta motor!" With that, he sprinted back into the mansion.

* * *

><p>It was sad to say goodbye to good friends. That late afternoon, Jesse, Syrus, Hassleberry, Mindy, and Jasmine had all left the island to go back to their usual lives. Jesse had a Thesis to assist, Syrus was needed back at the Pro Circuit, and Hassleberry still had school to take care of. Jasmine and Mindy were off pursuing their careers too.<p>

Zane, on the other hand, had mentioned some important business to Alexis and Atticus, but he did not say anything further. Zane wasn't leaving till later in the evening since his plane was delayed, so Alexis thought it would be the perfect chance for her to talk to him about their relationship.

An hour after their friends' departure, Alexis met up with Zane at the harbor of the island. It was a nice place—a reminder of their usual spot back at Duel Academy. He was already waiting for her there, staring out to sea.

He noticed her arrival from the corner of his eye and graced her with a formal smile. "So…What did you want to talk about?" Zane asked.

Alexis returned a smile. "How should I start?"

"Should I be nervous?" Zane coolly said.

She raised an elegant brow. "You? Get nervous?" She stifled a laugh. "Yeah, right."

He grinned sheepishly. "Then what is it?"

Alexis let out a deep breath and reached for his hand to squeeze in hers. "A part of me will always be with you, Zane," she started, hazel eyes kind and sincere. "I don't know what would've happened if we got together."

"Alexis…"

"I'm sorry that things didn't go well between us, but I just want you to know that you're still someone special to me. I loved you wholeheartedly once, but now I love you as a friend…no…I love you like a brother." She felt her eyes getting a little watery.

Zane gave out a quiet sigh. "A proper closure, huh?" he muttered, smoothing her cheek with one hand. "I will never regret falling in love with you, and I don't regret letting you go now because you're in better hands. Jaden's a great guy, and I'm sure he'll take good care of you."

She smiled, relieved that to hear his sincere words. She wished David would be the same, but he was as stubborn as a mule, not to mention obsessed. "Thank you, Zane." A proper closure with Zane was only fair to him, and she was glad it turned out well. She made a mental note to tell all the details to Jaden later.

"You'll be attending Duel College soon. Excited?" Zane said, giving the ocean his attention.

She sighed. "Yeah…I'm a bit nervous though."

"You'll be fine. You're smart and a great duelist."

She giggled. "Stop it or you're gonna make me blush, Zane."

"America…It's really far, you know. Will you and Jaden—"

"We'll work it out," Alexis said, not giving any signs of doubt. "I trust him as much as he trusts me."

"That's good. How about his plans? He doesn't seem to have any intention of joining the Pro Circuit, even with his skills."

"Maybe he will and maybe he won't. We all know how unpredictable he is."

"I agree."

Alexis paused for a brief moment before she turned to look at Zane. "You'll be leaving soon," she muttered.

"It's been a nice visit. I'm glad your mother invited me because I got the chance to talk to you." He lifted a gentle hand to her right shoulder. "Next time we meet, I'm going to challenge you to a duel."

Alexis brought a smile to her face. "You better watch out. I'm not easy to beat."

"I know. You're one of the best." He withdrew his hand and held it out in front of her to shake. "Let's stay as good friends and rivals."

It was déjà vu, Alexis thought. A similar scene happened before between her and Jaden, but this was a tad different because her feelings for Zane had drawn a complete closure. Zane will always be a good, loyal friend—safe, steady, and dependable. He used to ignite fires inside her, but not anymore now. Her heart lied with Jaden now. Jaden could make her burn with a passionate intensity unlike no other. And she was happy that Zane supported their relationship.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>Zane and Alexis, rivals and good friends till the end. Their scene here was inspired from a true story about my friend and her ex-boyfriend. She talked things out with him to get a proper closure and now they're very good friends. But what I really enjoyed here is the scene with Atticus and Mac. Hehe...Jaden had excellent timing, no? That's it for Chapter 18. Please review and no flaming. _  
><em>


	19. Secret's Out

**JC: **I came back from my trip and relaxed for a bit, then when I logged onto my computer to type…WRITER'S BLOCK! Damn, stupid block! I couldn't think of anything good to write. No scenes would pop into my mind. I've been like this for days. Then yesterday an idea finally struck me and I quickly let my fingers do the work on the keyboard. Finally I'm done with Chapter 19. Phew! I'm so sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot of this story is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 19: Secret's Out

"Alexis is meeting up with Zane right now. You not worried?" Atticus popped the question when Jaden took a seat beside him on the bench in the garden.

"Nope! Not one bit," Jaden said, leaning his head back, as he stared up at the darkening sky. "She just wants to settle things properly with Zane."

Atticus sighed in relief. "That's my little sissy for ya."

Jaden's expression turned from cheerful to worried. "Hey…um…I'm planning to tell her soon…Maybe before we leave the island."

"Oh? You serious with that?"

Jaden nodded.

"She's not gonna take it lightly, you know, and are you sure you're prepared for that?"

"If she's gonna slap me, then I'll take it like a man." Jaden let out an awkward laugh. "I'm gonna hate myself for hurting her, but it's better to tell the truth."

"The truth can sometimes hurt." Atticus gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "And I think she's gonna kick your sorry butt for this…"

Jaden's jaw dropped. "What?"

"But she'll forgive you if you're sincere," Atticus said, patting his back.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Jaden mumbled.

"More or less."

"I've gotta say, even though that _MAN_ scares me, I have him to thank for all this. I still don't get why he chose me though." Jaden scratched the back of his head.

Atticus cupped his chin, thinking in silence for a brief moment. "Probably because he was aware of Alexis' feelings for you," he said. "He just wanted Alexis to be happy."

"Well, he does seem to care a great deal about Alexis."

Atticus grinned. "To the point of forcing you into accepting the bet?"

Jaden slightly shivered. "He mopped the floor with my face. The dude threatened me to date Alexis, not that I mind though…" He let out a sigh as he remembered the duel. "I'm kinda glad I lost…Well, I guess I didn't stand a chance in the first place. He's a walking legend."

"A blessing in disguise," Atticus added.

"Still…I think the whole deal was kinda weird. He could've done it some other way instead of making me sign a contract."

"Assurance."

"When he wants things done, he gets it done. Is that right?"

"That's—"

David's blue eyes widened the moment he heard Atticus mentioned the name of the _MAN _responsible for Jaden's engagement to Alexis. He had gone out to the garden for a short stroll until he spotted Jaden and Atticus. Stealthy like a ninja, he had hidden himself from sight behind a tree near the bench to listen on their conversation. And what he had found out was more than difficult to digest. Jaden had such a powerful man backing him up. David knew that going against that _MAN _would be suicide, but he refused to let Jaden have his happy-ever-after with Alexis.

_The whole thing started with a bet, and Yuki's been hiding it from Alexis. A bet with Alexis as the prize… _

A cunning smirk appeared on his face. He was going to make sure their relationship would be severed.

* * *

><p>Zane left on the plane two hours after dinner time. Unfortunately, the Mackenzie's plane had a bit of a problem and the pilot had called Mac to inform her that they'd be arriving early tomorrow morning instead. Mac was a pleasure to have around, but Alexis and Jaden wanted David out of their hair as soon as possible. The guy could not be trusted.<p>

The evening seemed to drag, and about ten Alexis decided to prepare for bed, taking a long warm bath in scented water to pass the time. She put on a nightgown and covered it with a blue silk robe. She then decided to pay Jaden and Atticus a little visit at the game room.

As she was heading to the stairs, David casually walked to the bottom of the staircase and stared up at her with his trademark grin. David was looking for trouble again, she thought, rolling her eyes away.

"I should deserve a nice, warm greeting at least," drawled David.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply.

"Were you on your way to see your beloved fiancé?"

"Yes, I was," she promptly replied. "So step aside."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning to do anything to you," he said, smiling confidently.

"I find that hard to believe." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I don't deny the fact that I want you, Alexis." He moved up the stairs and paused midway. "My heart still belongs to you."

"Oh, please," she retorted, tone heavy with sarcasm. "Stop with the cheesy lines. It doesn't suit you."

He walked up the stairs until he came face to face with her. The malicious smile never left his face. "You're so hard to please." He reached a hand towards her, and she immediately backed away from him.

She shot him a glare. "I swear I'm gonna kill you if you touch me. I mean it."

"Feisty as usual," he sneered, a glitter of mockery in his blue eyes. "Like I said, I'm not going to do anything to you, so rest assured. I just have something important to say."

"I don't have to listen to you."

"Seriously? Then what if I'll tell you that it's a grave matter concerning your precious fiancé?"

Alexis remained calm. "You're trying to break us apart again, aren't you?"

"I overheard their conversation," David started, ignoring her question. "Atticus and that Slifer…They were talking about a bet."

She raised a brow. "A bet?"

"I'm sure you're not gonna believe me, but I swear I'm not lying about this, Alexis." He folded his arms in front of his chest. "Jaden Yuki lost a bet to a _MAN_—a person you're very familiar with, and the price? You."

She kept her temper in-check. She couldn't afford to let her anger flare, knowing it would only amuse David. "You're just making things up." At this point, David would do anything to sabotage their relationship. Lies and deception were nothing new to him, and it sickened her to know how desperate he was.

"It's better if you ask that Slifer instead. I'm sure you'll be surprised."

"Would you just stop already?" she demanded.

"You should go ask that _MAN _too, since he's the one who played matchmaker with you and Jaden." He jeered, walking past her.

"Who is this _MAN _you're talking about anyway?" she questioned in a hard, cold voice.

David paused but did not look back. His grin only widened. "Why, it's none other than…"

* * *

><p>Jaden was leaning against the refrigerator drinking a glass of milk when Alexis walked into the kitchen. "Hiya!" he greeted.<p>

Shaking off David's words from before, Alexis put on a smile. "Finished with your games?" she asked.

"Yup! Atticus wanted to spend some quality time with Mac. I think they're strolling through the garden right now."

"I see…"

Jaden set the glass down on the counter. "And I see you're ready for bed."

"But I'm not yet sleepy." She knew she shouldn't let David's words disturb her, but it made her want to ask Jaden.

"How about a Duel?" he asked playfully.

She sighed. "Sorry, not in the mood…"

He slightly frowned. "Oh, too bad." Then he quickly perked up. "Maybe tomorrow!"

And Alexis wasn't too sure about tomorrow either. What David said to her—she was telling herself that it was all a lie, but she couldn't quite convince herself.

"Since you're not in the sleeping mood, let's go watch a movie! I mean, you've got that big flat screen TV in your room, right?" As he moved toward her, she involuntarily backed up. "Uh…Alexis, is something wrong?" he asked, eyebrows lifted.

She had questions in her mind and she didn't know how she would ask him. "No…it's nothing…" she said. _I'm thinking about this too much…I shouldn't let David's words bug me like this. I'm pretty damn sure he was just messing with me as usual._

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Jaden questioned, giving both her shoulders a comforting squeeze. "Was it David again?" There was a ruthless tone when he mentioned David's name.

Her heart skipped a beat. Jaden guessed it right, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "No, it wasn't. Look, I'm probably just tired."

"And you said you weren't sleepy. Well, a good night sleep will fix you right up," Jaden told her with a smile, entwining his hand with hers. "Let me escort you to your room, milady."

A cheerful, boyish smile—the smile of someone who would never betray someone's trust—she told herself while letting Jaden walk her out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Where's Lex?" Jaden asked the question between bites of the chocolate fudge cake that Mrs. Rhodes had baked when Atticus entered the kitchen. It was only a little after nine in the morning. "I stopped by her room and she's not there."<p>

"Hmmm…Probably at her favorite place in the woods," Atticus answered as he settled across the table from Jaden a cup of coffee set before him. "You know where it is."

"Okay then!" Jaden finished his cake in one go and gulped down the rest of his orange juice. "I'm off!"

Atticus grimaced and said, "I don't think she slept well last night, man. She got up at her usual time this morning with bags under her eyes."

"Maybe a case of bad dreams," he said with slight worry.

" Maybe…" Atticus took a sip of his coffee before speaking. "Cheer her up for me, will ya?"

Jaden nodded. "Leave it to me!"

Leaving the mansion and grabbing a mountain bike, Jaden headed for the woods. Reaching the beautiful meadow, he eased the bike to a stop and parked it against a tree. Across the meadow, he found Alexis sleeping under the shade of another tree. He approached the sleeping figure, smiling down at sight of her peaceful face. She was wearing a white sleeveless hoodie top that exposed her midriff and a khaki mini-skirt.

His eyes traveled over her again and again, and he almost sighed aloud. Alexis looked so sexy sleeping defenselessly like that, he thought. She was positioned on her back, one arm above her head, the other lying out to the side. Her top was pulled tight across her breasts, leaving a generous exposure of her flat tummy. One of her legs was lying straight, while the other was half-bent at the knee and her skirt was high-up, revealing a lavish display of creamy thighs.

Jaden found himself wondering what it would be like to run his hands along her thighs and dip his face in between the curves of her breasts. He could imagine how soft and warm she was. He swallowed hard, astonished by the sight. Surprisingly, he had the great urge to run his tongue across the smooth skin of her legs. He'd like to kiss and caress Alexis. He'd like to push her skirt up and enjoy pleasuring her.

He dropped to his knees and bent forward to run a finger down her face. Slowly and carefully, he leaned his head closer until their lips were mere inches apart. He could almost taste her sweet lips.

Alexis sighed and shifted before gradually opening her eyes. Her vision was simply a mere blur when Jaden claimed her lips. Her eyes widened and her heart leapt when he deepened the kiss. She froze, completely surprised by the sensation of his lips moving against her own. His mouth was warm and soft, and his kiss was demanding that it was almost fascinating. But this was all too sudden. Trembling, she forced her mouth away. "J-Jaden?"

He continued his pursuit, scattering butterfly kisses along her neck.

Her face was flushed. The intensity was rising. "Jaden…" Her eyelids fluttered as she moaned involuntarily. "Jaden…please…" she said, as Jaden stroked her thigh. "Jaden,no…stop…" Her breathing was becoming heavier. "Not this…" And when Jaden slipped a hand under her shirt, Alexis immediately pushed him away.

Jaden snapped back to his senses and lifted his head to meet her tense gaze. "What was I…?" The sight of Alexis's flushed face made his heart skip. He then backed away.

Locked hip to hip just a few seconds ago, Alexis became aware of his bulge against her body. _Jaden aroused? No…No way!_ But a glance at his brown eyes made her realize that it was true.

"Alexis, I-I'm sorry!" He lowered his head in shame. "I don't know what came over me! I'm really sorry!"

As surprising as it was, Alexis mused, she had to admit that the intimacy he showed was kind of exciting for her. Furthermore, she reminded herself that Jaden had never experienced something so sensual before. _It must be hard o him…_ Moving a bit closer to him, she lifted his chin with one finger to meet his worried gaze. "Hey…It's all right," she said, smiling. "You did scare me a bit there, but I'm not mad."

Jaden shook his head vigorously. "What the hell was I thinking? You were sleeping and I took advantage of you like that. I'm the worst."

She laid a hand against his face and touched her lips to his.

He froze like a statue in an instant.

"At least you have self-control," she said, softly flicking his temple, as she giggled. "You probably have a lot of questions about this and that." She rose up and entwined her fingers behind her back. "Go ask Atticus."

"Huh? Why should I—"

She looked down at him and said, "Jaden, trust me. This is quite normal for guys."

* * *

><p>Two nights later, Alexis fixed up her card deck as she listened to her IPOD. The mansion was a little lonely without the gang, but she and Jaden always do manage to have fun together with Atticus. David and Mac had gone back to America. Even though Atticus had asked her to stay for a few more days, Mac expressed her concern over David's threat and decided to keep an eye on him. It was good that David was gone, but Alexis was already missing Mac.<p>

After putting away her cards into her dresser drawer, she slipped out of her day clothes and put on her night gown. She then grabbed a silk robe and tied the belt at her waist. It was already 11 PM. Usually she'd climbed into bed at that time, but today she wanted to talk to Jaden. They were leaving the island two days from now, and he has yet to tell her his future plans.

When she'd left Jaden and Atticus downstairs two hours ago, they'd been on their way to the game room to play video games and share a bottle of wine. She hoped her brother wouldn't make Jaden drunk, or else he was going to suffer from a major hangover in the morning.

Leaving her room, she crossed the hall and came up to Jaden's door. She cracked the door open, peeping inside to see if Jaden was there. Not surprisingly, the room was empty, which could only mean that Atticus still had Jaden in his clutches.

Sighing at the thought, she strolled over to the messy desk full of Duel Monster Cards. As she pulled out the chair, she heard a vibrating sound coming from inside the desk. Pulling the drawer open, she found Jaden's red cellphone vibrating. There was a caller, but Jaden was nowhere near to answer it.

_Should I answer it? _She shook her head. _I shouldn't…It's his phone. _Lifting the phone, the sight of the caller's name caught her eye. _Is this for real? Why would He be calling Jaden? _And she remembered David mentioning that MAN, saying that he was playing cupid for her and Jaden.

The voicemail then took over with Jaden's voice booming. _"Jaden here! Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Just leave a message after the beep!"_

Alexis almost dropped the phone when the caller spoke up.

_"You better pick up the next time I call you, slacker. I have some matters to discuss with you about Alexis' father. You agreed to this bet, so you better hold up your end of the bargain." _

_No way_, she thought, shaking her head in dismay. She'd recognized that voice anywhere. _A bet? _David had told her something about a bet, but she didn't want to trust his words. Of course, she knew better than to jump to conclusions. This was probably a misunderstanding, she realized. _But why did HE mention my father? _

Putting the phone back into the drawer, the sight of a slim leather folder under the pile of cards peaked her curiosity. Taking it out, she opened the folder and found documents that seemed official and important. Then her gaze caught on a phrase that seemed completely shocking.

_"I, Jaden Yuki, hereby agree to marry Alexis Rhodes. In exchange, the following terms shall be agreed upon…"_

Alexis realized it was a contract as she continued reading.

_"For losing the bet, Jaden Yuki therefore has to marry Alexis Rhodes…"_

Once she was done reading, her entire body was deadened. There was no denying that it was an official settlement, and the _MAN _and Jaden had signed it for authentication. Dropping the folder on the desk, she forced herself not to cry, no matter how much it hurt.

_"I overheard their conversation," David started, ignoring her question. "Atticus and that Slifer…They were talking about a bet." _

David had been telling the truth, as much as she didn't want to admit it. He had been right, even though she hated his guts.

* * *

><p>The grandfather clock chimed midnight as Jaden reached the top of the stairs. Yawning and stretching his arms, he made his way down the hall to his room. He was so eager to climb into bed and get some shut eye. Then again, he'd be even excited to climb into Alexis' bed. He had to admit his hormones had been acting up these days, and Atticus had told him it was normal for a healthy young man such as himself to feel urges from time to time. Atticus had also been educating and teasing him about sex, much to Jaden's utter dismay. Although Jaden could not understand it completely, he considered the fact that he had a desire for her.<p>

On the night after Mrs. Rhodes' birthday bash, Jaden remembered how he got up close and totally intimate with Alexis, how their tongues danced with each other. It was as if he acted on instinct and kissed her passionately. And when Alexis moaned as his mouth left hers, it seemed like he was about to go out of control, though he managed to pull back.

And there was the time in the meadow too.

He had been spending quality time with Alexis ever since Mac and David left. They've held hands, hugged, and kissed. There were times he'd find himself in an awkward situation with her. However, it never went beyond that thanks to his self-control.

Needless to say, he hasn't forgotten about the bet. He was waiting for the right time to tell her. He was prepared for a slap or a punch, even a kick in the balls, and he was prepared to apologize a thousand times. He was dead set on making it up to her for keeping it a secret for so long. He genuinely loved Alexis, and as amazing as it was to admit, he wanted to marry her in the future.

Smiling at the lovely thought of Alexis in a wedding gown, he opened the door to his room and walked inside. He then stopped as he discovered his object of affection seated on his bed.

"Alexis?"

She simply looked up at him.

Jaden felt his shaft shifted. Alexis—who was sitting on his bed—was simply clad in a short night dress underneath the robe, with her creamy legs exposed. He could also see a bit of cleavage showing. _Damn it…I shouldn't have let Atticus forced me into watching porn. And what the hell did he mean by education? This is giving me a heap of trouble. _

"So…Um…How long have you been waiting?" he asked.

"A while…"

Something was off, he thought, though he couldn't put his finger on it. "What brings you here?" He averted his eyes from the bed. His mind, as much as he wanted to deny it, was wondering how he could get her in bed. He wanted to punch himself at the moment. _Since when did I become a pervert? And how is this normal for guys, Atticus? _He was practically screaming inside.

"I found something interesting," she said.

Jaden blinked in surprise. _Is it just me or did she sounded cold just now? _He strolled closer, taking note of her icy stare. "Something interesting?"

"A document."

His heart skipped a beat. _Document? What document? _He sharply turned his head to his desk and noticed a folder lying on top. Remembering what the document contained, he froze and paled. It was the copy that _MAN_ had given him for the bet. He ran a hand across his face and cursed himself. _IDIOT! I should have locked it away. I'm so stupid! So careless!_

"You should go and become an actor, Jaden" she said in that same cold tone. "I'm sure you'll make it big with your skills."

He wanted to disappear. He wanted to dig a hole and bury himself. The secret was out. Alexis had found it out for herself, and there was no turning back time. "Alexis, look, it's not what you think."

"Really?" she said wryly. "The contract is crystal clear to me."

"But Alexis—"

"I'm not stupid, Jaden. You've clearly became indebted to that _MAN_, since you lost the duel and all, and as repayment you agreed to his terms…to make me believe that I fell in love with the right guy."

Jaden grimaced. "Alexis, I can—"

"Can it!" she retorted, standing up. "All this time…this entire charade was just to make me think there was something more between us?"

"It's not like that, Alexis!"

"All the lies…I can't believe you!"

"Everything wasn't a lie!" Jaden defended.

"And most of it was? No wonder you were at KaibaCorp that day…It was a setup."

He flinched. "Okay, I won't deny it. _HE _planned it all and I just followed."

She gave him a long, quiet, deadly stare before turning her head away. "Of course, when it comes to _HIM_, screw the rules. _HE _gets what he wants and when _HE _wants it." She wrapped her arms around herself, pushing back the tears. "It must have killed you to agree to the bet."

Jaden bit his lower lip and tried to think of some way to explain the bet he'd made in a way that wouldn't make the situation worse. "Alexis, I know you're angry, and you have every right to be. But—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses." She started for the door, but Jaden grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "The date, the dinner at that fancy restaurant, the motorcycle—everything was _HIS_ doing. Isn't that right?"

"Alexis, I admit that I agreed to marry you because of the bet. I know it was wrong, and for that I'm sorry. But believe me when I say that things have changed since we started to spend time together. We've been good friends at the academy, good rivals too, and I've always respected you as a Duelist. But this whole thing started this change in me…I've developed special feelings for you, Alexis. I love you."

"You love me so much you were willing to lie and use me for your little game?" Alexis shoved him away as she hastily turned on a heel. "And you say we've been good friends…Yeah, right! You're such a good friend that you'd go and accept a bet with me as a prize."

"Alexis…I…" Her words stung, her indictment hitting him like a thousand volts. "I only kept this from you because I was told to. I was really planning on telling you, Alexis."

"First, my father, then David…and _HIM…_now…you… I'm sick and tired of people deciding my future. I'm not some prize!" A single tear slid over her cheek. "I…I don't want to see you again!" She hurried forward. He reached out and caught her, but she quickly pulled back. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Alexis, let me—"

But she was gone, running to the door and out into the hall. He could have followed, but he could offer nothing to comfort her because he was to blame for her misery.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>And the secret's out! What are you gonna do now, Jaden? Just when things were going well between them, oh well. It'll be a while before Mac and David show up again. Who knows? I'll probably include other characters as well. By the way, Mr. Rhodes is going to return in the next chapter, and the identity of that _MAN _will be revealed soon. Once again I apologize for the delay. I know I'm slow. I hope I don't get more Writer's Block. Please do review! No Flames!


	20. And the Mystery Candidate is…

**JC: **Finally! Chapter 20 is up. This could have been updated earlier, but I decided to add more scenes in the chapter. You'll get to find out who the mystery man is here. Alexis and Jaden are in for the surprise of their life. Mr. Rhodes is coming back and that's bad news for Alexis. In addition to that, things are shaky between our favorite couple right now. I hope you will enjoy this chapter! I can't believe I made 20 chapters already. Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot of this story is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 20: And the Mystery Candidate is…

Several hours into the night, Jaden lay awake on his bed, staring into the darkness. He couldn't sleep. How could he when he had hurt the girl he loved? They'd been so happy together, but the ugly truth came and ruined everything. Alexis' trust and love were far from his reach now. He knew how devastated she was to find out that she was treated like a prize. A ruthless shudder went through his body. He squeezed his eyes close against the pain in his heart. Alexis must be thinking that he really didn't want her, that he'd played her solely for the bargain. Part of him wished he could take back the past few hours and rewrite everything that had happened tonight.

He placed a hand over his temple, letting out a deep sigh. Their engagement would be called off, he thought, and the breakup would definitely bring a smile to Mr. Rhodes' face. Alexis would be forced into an unwanted engagement. He would also have to deal with that _MAN_'s wrath for failing to keep it a secret from Alexis.

He flinched as the memories swept through him. After she'd left him last night, he picked up the document and ripped it to pieces. He'd been so frustrated with himself that he even kicked the chair, punched the wall, and threw his pillow, nearly breaking a vase. It was childish, he knew, but he needed some means to relieve his anger.

_"What a mess you're in," _the spirit lying inside of him had spoken.

"Here to add salt to the wounds?" Jaden sighed in frustration. "Be my guest."

_"Despite your wishes, nothing could change what had occurred, Jaden," _the spirit said.

"No shit!" retorted Jaden, burying his face into the mattress. "Alexis found the contract. She read it. Everything's over between us."

_"Pathetic…Why are you giving up already? This isn't like you." _

Jaden sat up and slapped his face hard with both hands. Then he let out a big sigh and leaned his back against the headboard. "I'm so stupid."

_"And you realize that just now?" _Yubel mocked.

"Give me a break here, Yubel," Jaden said. "I don't know what to do." He jumped off the bed, put on his shoes, and walked out of his room. Only an hour left till sunrise, he thought, so it was no use trying to sleep anymore. He figured taking a little hike into the woods for a breather, and he hoped he could think of a way to apologize to Alexis.

* * *

><p>There was a cold rain that morning, and Alexis sat near the window watching it pepper down the garden. Her eyes were cold and desolate, and a frown had greased her lips. With the bags under her eyes, it was clear that she hadn't slept.<p>

The maid had came and served breakfast in bed a few minutes ago. However, Alexis had no appetite to eat. She had simply left the tray on her bed untouched.

Suddenly a knock came at the door, startling her despite her being deep in thought. The person then came in, beaming a smile. Her heart ached as she watched the person draw near.

"Mornin' sissy!" Atticus chirped.

She ignored the greeting. "I have something to say." She rose from the chair and stared straight into his eyes.

"Woah! You look like you hadn't slept well," Atticus teased. "What's the matter? Don't tell me you spent the whole night thinking about Jaden?" He snickered.

Despite having good self-control, her patience was rather thin at the moment. She fisted her hands and slammed one fist into her brother's face.

Thrown aback by the force of the punch, Atticus held his sore cheek and looked up at his sister only to see tears streaming down. "A-Alexis?"

"You knew all this time…and you kept it from me…How long were you two planning on deceiving me?"

Rallying his thoughts and possibilities to why his sister was acting that way, Atticus came up with one conclusion. "So…you found out about the bet," he said, regaining his composure. "Did Jaden—"

"I found out on my own...and the worst part is…" She averted her gaze away. "David was the one who tipped me off about the bet. He said that he overheard you and Jaden talking about it." Alexis waited for her brother to come up with an explanation or excuses.

But he didn't.

"I'd like nothing better than to beat you and Jaden senselessly right now, especially Jaden… You think he can just trample my feelings like that?"

"Alexis, he—"

"He what? He planned on telling me?"

His jaw tightened.

"So what? It doesn't change the fact that he deceived me…that he did all this because of a bet…that he never loved me."

He lifted a dark brow. "You sure about that?"

"I read the agreement."

"Hmm…I see…" Atticus remarked, crossing his arms. "I assume you've already confronted Jaden about this."

"He flat-out admitted it."

Atticus sighed. "And now you've broken up."

"We were never a couple from the start." She gripped her upper arm and threw her brother a piercing gaze. "Of course, you knew it all along."

Atticus' lips curved into a small smirk. An idea had suddenly struck his self-proclaimed brilliant mind. "Hey, I almost strangled him when I found out," he said. "But Jaden was desperate. You know how scary that _MAN _is, so our J-man had no choice. And, if you must know, I only kept my mouth shut because I didn't want to hurt you." He could have told her how sincere Jaden was about her, but he decided that the couple should fix the problem on their own.

"I'm not letting you off easy, Atticus," she said.

"Yeah…I kinda expected that." He let out a nervous laugh. "Anyway…Don't you think your break-up might put you in a pinch? Knowing our old man, he'll probably push through with his engagement plans."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I did consider that."

"And your fiancé candidate is still a mystery," he said wryly.

"If you're suggesting that I should go back to Jaden, forget it," she replied nonchalantly.

"Alexis, think about it. Why the hell would that _MAN _go through all the trouble of getting Jaden to be your fiancé?"

Her heart squeezed. Knowing that person, who may appear cold and callous to others, _HE_ probably just did all that for her sake. _HE _had saved her from the accident and had taken care of her. _HE_ cared for her well-being, and _HE_ was almost certainly aware of her father's plans. "But…why Jaden of all people…?" she muttered under her breath. "Even so…I still hate the idea of being manipulated. And I think Jaden should be relieved. He was only forced to go out with me. Isn't that right?" Her gaze swept down.

"If that's what you want to believe, then yeah…" He strolled over to the bed and sat down. "Anyway…Mom told me that our old man's coming over tomorrow and marriage meeting is in his agenda. Guess you're gonna meet your fiancé soon."

She lifted her chin. "I won't let him have his way," she declared, her resolve flaring in her eyes.

"It's gonna be easier for him since you dumped Jaden," he said with a knowing smile, and she immediately grimaced. "Lexi, you may detest him now, but you're going to have to pretend in front of our father. He's been dying to get rid of Jaden, you know."

The fact that Jaden deceived her and took her feelings for granted was something she could not forgive easily. Once her father finds out, though, she would be vulnerable to his plans.

* * *

><p><em>Winged Kuriboh <em>appeared and sat beside Jaden on the sofa, inspecting him quizzically.

"I looked like shit, don't I?" he said.

The brown fur ball simply nodded in reply.

His heart felt like it was going to break, Jaden thought, as he sadly exchanged greetings with a maid who happened to pass by. Considering how much his life had changed in the few short weeks since he'd been with Alexis, he felt empty without her by his side.

"We were so tight." He sighed. "And now…Alexis just seems so…so far away from me."

"_Kuri! Kuri-kuri!_" _Winged Kuriboh _snuggled itself against Jaden, to give him a bit of comfort.

"I hurt her pretty badly…and I have no idea what to do, pal…"

At this time of day, he knew he would find Mrs. Rhodes in her office, likely reading a novel or a recipe book. He stopped just outside the closed door and cast a glance at the floor. "She's not going to be too happy about this." Hesitantly he gripped the knob and slowly turned it. Holding his breath, he entered the door.

"Yes?" called Mrs. Rhodes in her usual serene tone.

"It's me, Jaden…" he announced, as he walked inside.

Mrs. Rhodes looked up from where she sat at her desk. The usual sunny smile plastered on her face was replaced by a frown. "Oh…" Putting her novel away, she rose from the chair and walked around the desk. "I've been expecting you, Jaden."

He swallowed hard. "I…I didn't want to hurt her," he muttered, lowering his head in shame.

"Of course you didn't…" the woman said with a sigh.

"She must have told you how horrible I am, huh?"

She shook her head. "Atticus told me what happened…It's quite sad really."

"Sorry…"

A small silence folded around the two of them as Mrs. Rhodes pressed some buttons on the videophone. "This is no time to be sorry, Jaden, and you definitely can't quit now," she explained, steadying her finger on a big red button.

"What can I do?" he said with a shrug. "She doesn't want to talk to me. Hell, she doesn't even wanna see my face."

"I realize that," Mrs. Rhodes acknowledged. "But she loves you, Jaden."

His heart skipped a beat.

"And I know you love her too. What you did was wrong. I know you're aware of that. Nevertheless, the important thing here is your feelings," she explained, her lips curving into a small, gentle smile. "Jaden, please don't give up. You've got to do what it takes to win her over. You two are meant for each other—the perfect match—and I want you to be my son-in-law in the future." She giggled.

Blushing, he scratched the back of his head. "Wow…That means a lot," he said. "But I'm not really confident in—"

"Oh, hush!"She then she turned her attention to the screen on the wall behind her desk. "If I can't convince you, then _HE _might do something about it," she said, pressing the button to turn on the screen.

Raising his head, Jaden found himself staring into a pair of cold blue eyes. "Oh, crap!" he said, stepping back in shock.

"Jaden, dear, allow me to introduce _HIM _to you," Mrs. Rhodes said cheerfully. "Although I'm pretty sure you've met before."

"Man, I'm so dead," Jaden muttered, wishing someone would just shoot him right now.

* * *

><p>"I see a dead man walking," Atticus chirped, wrapping an arm around Jaden's neck, as he walked out of his mother's office. "So, what did you and mom talk about?"<p>

Jaden was pale, very pale, as if his soul had left his body. "Why bother asking? You already know. Now please excuse me. I have to go write my last will now," he muttered.

He laughed and slapped Jaden's back hard. "Come on, the deal can't be that bad!"

Jaden squinted his eyes, his expression severely exhausted in a way Atticus couldn't define. "If I mess up again, then it's goodbye dueling…goodbye Alexis…" He scratched his head vigorously, shaking it back and forth, as if he'd gone mad. "Why does this have to happen? This is too much pressure."

"You've been in dire situations before, dude" Atticus said.

"But this is different!"

"Hey! Don't you want to make up with my little sis?" Atticus asked, crossing his arms. "And where the hell did your confidence go?"

"It got flushed down the toilet the moment Alexis found out about the bet," Jaden replied with a sunken tone.

Atticus laughed. "J, this is so not like you." He patted the younger brunette on the shoulder. "How about I tell you the time how Mac and I got together?"

Jaden looked at him curiously. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Let's take this someplace else, shall we?" Atticus suggested.

Reaching the arena, Atticus started his so-called 'Sweet and Romantic' story of his life with a dramatic flair that gave Jaden a weird sensation in his stomach. Nevertheless, Jaden tried his best to not mind his mushy words and focus on the story.

According to Atticus, when their engagement was announced to their families, Atticus had begun a pursuit of her that had extremely annoyed Mac. Atticus himself had expressed no interest in the engagement and only wanted to be friends with Mac. She, on the other hand, had wanted nothing to do with Atticus because she never agreed to be betrothed in the first place.

They had both attended Duel Prep School in Japan, only for the first semester of her first year in her case, and she knew how he had taken out many girls and never been serious about any of them. She had rejected many of his invitations. She had managed to remain cool and casual in the face of his blatantly admiring eyes and the audacious compliments he paid her.

On a warm summer school day, as Atticus recalled, he made a bet with Mac in the hope of gaining her friendship.

_"Let's me take you out tomorrow!" _he had told her that day. _"If I can make you smile, then our friendship is sealed. If not…then I won't bother you again." _

Mac had wanted to refuse. She didn't want to go along with his plans.

_"I know you and your brother are leaving for America in a few months…You're gonna continue school there, right? I just want us to be friends and create good memories. What do you say, Mac?" _

Knowing very well that he was the kind of man who can woo any girl, she had put on a tight mask on the day of their 'friendly' date, still afraid of trusting him. He had accepted her evasive tactics at first with good grace. But once or twice she had caught her breath at a certain gleam in his eyes—something that signals her that he was true and sincere with her. Towards the end of the day, Atticus had failed in his quest to make her smile. However, he was given another chance by Mac.

On the night of the cultural festival at school he invited her to dance, and on the crowded dance floor she had relaxed her guard around him, allowing Atticus to hold her close. They swayed to the dance tunes, and as he turned her around, another couple accidentally bumped into them, causing Atticus to lose his balance. Both of them fell to the ground with Atticus acting as a cushion for Mac.

Mac drew a quick breath and red suddenly stained her cheeks.

Instead of getting back up, Atticus wrapped his arms around her, securing her. He winked an eye, smiling widely, as he said, _"I know this is too close for comfort, but, hey, I'm loving it!"_ He then chuckled.

Mac had blushed even more. She had called him stupid and even punched his face. Atticus swore that his nose almost broke.

Still, after that incident, Atticus and Mac had gotten closer than before, even though he didn't succeed in making her smile. About a week and a half after the festival, Atticus invited to watch the moon at some distant hills. Pale moonlight was silvering the dark, mysterious mantle of bushes covering the slopes. The low tones of an owl mingled with the shrilling of the crickets. They had talked about a lot of things. Well, actually Atticus was the one doing most of the talking. And the conversation gradually shifted to the subject of their engagement. When Atticus said she was free to make her own decisions Mac couldn't prevent an involuntary sigh.

_"I'll get us out of this engagement, I promise you that," _Atticus had sworn to her.

Then sharply she replied, _"There's no need!" _She moved away from him, basically turning her face. _"You're just gonna cause more trouble for me." _

It took him by surprise, Atticus admitted, and then he figured that she probably just said that because she didn't want any help from him. She was, after all, a very headstrong young woman.

"Geez, man, you really like teasing her a lot," Jaden said, lying down on the bleacher. "So when's the mushy part gonna start?"

Atticus chuckled. "It's romantic, not mushy," he corrected. "Mac's the type who isn't open with her feelings. She's good at hiding them." He let out a sigh as he took a seat beside Jaden. "To tell you the truth, I actually fell in love with her at first sight. It was as if cupid rained its arrows on me."

"Why didn't you tell her that you like her in the first place?" asked Jaden.

"First off, she hated everything about the engagement. Secondly, she knows I'm smooth with the ladies. Third, if it weren't for that punch incident then I would have gotten off to a good start with her."

Jaden raised a brow. "Punch incident?"

"I accidently spilled punch on her dress." Atticus rubbed his right cheek with a fleeting smile. "And she punched me real good after that. Good thing it happened outside on the terrace or else everyone would have seen it."

"Seriously? That's some first impression you made," Jaden teased.

"You know…After that night of moon gazing…I couldn't bring myself close to her the next day…" Atticus leaned back against the tree. "The time we spent together made me realize my love for her even more. I wanted to tell her, but…"

"It's the engagement, right?" Jaden continued, and Atticus nodded. "Then how—"

"There was this girl in my fan club," Atticus said immediately. "She was kind of a stalker. She liked me and she hated Mac."

"Man, how popular are you? Girls just seem to flock around you," Jaden said.

"I'm just naturally attractive," Atticus announced with slight dramatic flair, and Jaden rolled his eyes. "Anyway…This girl had me cornered and she forced a kiss on me."

"And lemme guess…Mac happened to see that. Am I right?"

Atticus went silent.

"Then what?"

"She slapped me, then she ran away. I froze for about a good ten seconds before I went after her."

_Atticus caught her right hand with his and forced her to turn around. "Mac, I can explain!" _

_She refused to look at him in the eye. "What's there to explain? It's not as if we're in a relationship," she said, voice icy cold. _

_"But we're engaged. I'm your fiancé!" _

_"Hello? Our parents made that decision for us!" _

_"Then why did you slap me? Why did you stop that girl from kissing me?" Atticus touched her chin, gently turning her face to him. "Mac…" _

_"You're never serious with girls." She kept up a strong façade. "You're just going to break her heart."_

_"She was the one who kissed me, not the other way around." _

_Mac narrowed her eyes. "Liar." _

_Atticus cracked a smile. "Mac, are you perhaps jealous?" he asked. _

_Mac pushed at him with one hand. "That's bullshit." She folded her arms in front of her chest. "Now why would I be jealous?" _

_"Maybe because you've fallen for me?" Atticus' smile grew bigger. _

_She bit back a gasp and forced herself to stay cool. "Don't flatter yourself, Rhodes." _

_Atticus snickered. "You know I'm right when you start calling me Rhodes." _

_"It's not like that at all, moron," Mac replied, her cheeks slightly red. _

_"Really now?" His arm came round her shoulders to draw her close. "Your expression says otherwise…" She stiffened a little, but as his hand raised her face and her lips were found by his, she remained passive. _

_His mouth was cool and gentle, and it took all her will power to resist the urge to put up her arms and bring him closer to her, to open her lips in invitation. Eventually he stopped kissing her and raised his head to see her face. _

_"You think I'm gonna melt? Sorry, but I won't," Mac said, trying to sound calm and chilly. _

_"You sure about that?" he asked, and bent his head again, touching the corners of her mouth with his lips. _

_It was unbearably sensual, and Mac jerked her head aside and moved away from him. "Now you're just harassing me." She wasn't going to admit it, but Atticus had actually made her feel so vulnerable and warm. "And here I thought you were too much of a gentleman to force a girl into anything like this." _

_"This is a different case since it's with the girl I love," he said, reaching across for her. _

_She hit out at him, her palm stinging against his cheek. "Your father probably put you up to this, didn't he?" She fisted her hands. "Or was it my father? Either way…I refuse to be manipulated by them." _

_Clenching his teeth, Atticus grabbed her wrists and pinned her back against the wall. "I'm not under anyone's orders," he muttered dangerously. "I know you didn't want to be engaged with me…That's why I tried my best to be your friend. I got closer and closer…but it made my feelings for you grew. I'm sorry for doing something selfish, Mac. I really am." His grip on her tightened as he moved closer to her. "Mac…"_

_She tried to turn her mouth away from him, but he captured it anyway. It was a sensuous kiss with an edge of thirst and passion, and she suffered in agony of wanting and hating him at the same time. When his mouth left hers it wandered to the warm hollow beneath her ear. "I'm sorry…I couldn't help myself," he said, leaning his temple on her shoulder. "Mac…I'm giving you a choice now…Push me away and I promise to cut my ties with you." _

_Relentlessly, she pushed him away, breathing heavily with cheeks stained in red. "Atticus…" _

_"So this is it then…"_

_Her eyes grew wide at the sight of his face—his face full of hurt and regret. It pierced her heart a thousand times. It was excruciating. _

_ He turned on his heel and began walking away from her. With each step he took, her heart felt more pain. She didn't want it to end, not when they've already formed a bond, not when he already—_

_"Just hold it right there, Atticus!" she exclaimed. "You think I'll let you walk away just like that? Take responsibility for what you did!" _

_He didn't stop. He didn't turn. He didn't speak. He only continued walking. _

_Her hands fell and tears slipped between her lids and ran down her cheeks. "Take responsibility for making me fall in love with you!" _

_This time he stopped. _

_"Atticus…" _

_For a moment longer there was silence. Then he gradually turned around, gracing the blonde girl with a smile. "Definitely," he finally replied. "I'll take responsibility." He walked towards her, almost running, and embraced her to the fullest. _

Jaden's mouth had dropped open. "That's some story, dude," he said. "You sure you didn't exaggerate? I'm telling Mac!"

Atticus let out a nervous laugh. "Hey! It was nothing but the truth. I didn't exaggerate anything. And don't tell Mac I told you. She'd kill me."

Jaden sighed. "Gee, I kinda envy you guys."

"Everything worked out pretty well between us," Atticus said proudly. "Our courtship didn't end there, though, and it had been stormy more than once. There were times Mac had decided not to go out with me just to tease me. Ahh…memories… I'm sure you and Lexi will—"

"I'm not too sure if I can do the same things you did." He had known how Alexis would react to the big secret. It would have been better if it came out from his own mouth, but she found out for herself, which made things more complicated.

"Relax. You don't have to do it my way. Just be yourself."

"I've gotta show Alexis that I really love her," Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You were pretty sincere with Mac and honest…I can see why she fell for you."

"Gentleness, passion, and sincerity," Atticus said, veiling his eyes as his gaze lingered on Jaden's. "That's all you need, J, and a good plan."

Jaden sighed. "The plan's—"

"Set," Atticus supplied, somewhat excited. "You just have to set it in motion, J."

* * *

><p>It was the day of the marriage meeting—an event she dreadfully anticipated. The weather had been turning cooler lately and Alexis was more than fine about it as it seemed to respond to her current mood. It seemed silly to think that way. Her breath frosted on the air, but she barely noticed the chill, too numb inside to be affected by the cold in the garden.<p>

She was strolling alone that early morning until a second set of footsteps soon joined her. Turning around, she saw Jaden approaching her. A familiar pain rose inside her chest as she stilled herself with an icy expression. She took note of the tired look on his face and the bags under his eyes. Clearly he hadn't slept well like her.

"Cold weather today, huh?" Jaden said.

She blatantly ignored his words. "You think I'm in the mood to see you this early."

He suppressed a shiver. "I didn't come here for you. Heck, I didn't even know you were here."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "A likely story," she said sarcastically.

He slipped both hands inside his pockets and took a step toward the rose bushes. "Damn, you really hate my guts…don't you?" he muttered, gaze lingering on the red roses. "I know saying sorry won't be enough to make up for it. I've given this a lot of thought and I…I wanted to pack my bags and leave. What I did was wrong…totally and insanely wrong."

Alexis kept her chin up. "You sound regretful. Or are you putting up an act again? How can I tell?" Inwardly she was proud at herself for being composed in front of him, though her heart was aching. "The trust I had once for you is gone."

A deep frown greased his lips. "Can't blame you…"

Alexis scoffed. "In spite of all that, however, the fact remains that I'm still your fiancée in my father's eyes. Given our current predicament, I refuse to let him have the upper hand, which is why I'm telling you to be my fiancé for a little while longer."

Jaden's brown eyes widened in shock. "So we're gonna pretend in front of your old man again?"

"It's the least you can do after what you did."

He shook his head, refusing to meet her gaze. "I don't know about this."

"Aren't you good at acting?" She took a step towards him, meeting his gaze head-on with confidence. "You should put that talent to good use."

Jaden swallowed hard. "Don't you think your old man might notice?"

"Like I said, you're good at what you do," she said, folding her arms. "You've deceived him once and you can do it again."

"What about the guy your old man chose?" he said in a wry tone. "He's coming too, isn't he?"

She shot him a piercing look. "I'll make him back off…with your help of course." She turned her back at him, placing a hand over her heart. The overwhelming pain in her heart almost made her lose her mask. It had taken her a great deal of strength to speak coldly to him. "I'd rather be single for the rest of my life than be paired up with you or any other guy for that matter."

An unplumbed look passed over his face as he gazed into the distance. "Are you really sure about that?"

"I don't want to risk being manipulated again." She calmed her emotions and faced him again. "I've had enough of it."

His gaze swept down, realizing how hurt Alexis was. "Fine…If that's what you want."

"ALEXIS! JADEN!" Atticus' voice rang loud as he hastily made his way towards them. "While it amazes me to see you two together on a chilly morning such as this, I'm afraid to say this but…"

Alexis narrowed her eyes. "Skip the drama and spit it out, Atticus," she said coldly.

Atticus shivered. "Are you still pissed at me?" he asked, all childish-like, and she simply snubbed him. "Figures…Anyway…Bad news, you guys. Dad and Alexis' fiancé have arrived at the airport! They're on their way to the mansion as we speak. Mom says to get ready."

Anxiety began to surface, but she kept her expression intact. "I'm not worried. I had a little talk with Jaden here and we're all set."

Atticus raised an inquiring brow. "Huh? What is this about, sis?" he asked, and she promptly turned her head away to ignore him. "Geez…You're a handful. Oh, I've gotta get back. Mom's expecting me to help her in the kitchen. Later!" With that, he took off.

Jaden briefly glanced at Alexis before starting towards the mansion. "I'll do my best in front of your old man," he muttered, looking back at her softly. "But don't think everything's gonna be an act, Alexis. I wouldn't want to lose—"

"Our friendship?" She continued for him. At that moment she caught a hurt look on Jaden's face. "Hey…I'm not cruel enough to deny you that."

"Yeah…I guess…" He turned away, racing to the mansion.

When Jaden was finally out of her sight, she crumbled to the ground almost instantly as if her knees had turned to jelly. Tears had found their way out and were streaming down her cheeks like a river. Her heart was wreathing in pain. She had perfect control over herself in front of him, in spite of her urge to embrace him. But she couldn't and her pride wouldn't let her.

* * *

><p>Mr. Rhodes looked up from where he sat at the private lounge room. His beautiful wife sat right beside him with a cup of tea in her hand. Both had been expecting the two young individuals for quite a while now.<p>

The wealthy Mr. Rhodes had his eyes narrowed at the young Slifer graduate. "Honestly, what do you see in this worthless slacker, Alexis?" he said.

His wife set her cup down, elbowing him in secret by covering up with a graceful touch on the shoulder. "Now, dear, none of that," she said with a somewhat threatening tone underneath the politeness.

Stopping himself from cracking a roguish come back, Jaden cupped a steadying hand around Alexis's elbow. "As usual…" he muttered softly to Alexis.

"Don't get too comfortable with me and remember to keep up the act," she said.

Mrs. Rhodes smiled and gestured a hand to the seats across her. "Please take a seat, you two," she said.

Jaden felt like it was a long walk to the couch. Mr. Rhodes was glaring at him nonstop. If looks could kill, then he'd probably be in a coffin by now. But the glaring ceased the minute they settled down on the couch. Then Jaden noticed that the old man had his attention focused elsewhere, and he seemed to be smiling. This spelt trouble for him, Jaden thought.

"We've been expecting you," Mr. Rhodes said.

Jaden and Alexis followed Mr. Rhodes' gaze toward the door. Much to their surprise, the man they least expected to be there was present right before them. Clad in a white suit with a blue necktie, the man stood there, staring at them with a cold, hard face. Jaden couldn't help but bolt up from his seat in surprise. He was hit by a sudden wave of frustration, though he controlled himself with some effort. His thoughts, however, were in something like panic. This was never in the plan he had agreed upon the day before.

Alexis was just as dumbfounded as Jaden was. She hesitated a moment before speaking, staring straight into the man's blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He had looked grim, his mouth slightly contorted. "Did they fail to tell you, Alexis?" he answered her.

"Alexis, I want you to meet your fiancé," Mr. Rhodes said, clasping his hands together on his lap. "Mr. Seto Kaiba."

_To be continued… _

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>Well, were you surprised? Or did you expect this? Hehe…Since from the very beginning I've already decided to let Seto Kaiba into this story and be a rather ambiguous character. The scene was actually planned out a long time ago, though I wasn't so sure how to write it out. Remember, this started out as a birthday request from my friend****and one of her favorite characters, aside from Alexis and Jaden, is none other than Seto Kaiba. Knowing Kaiba, I'm sure that you guys are aware that he always has something up his sleeve. I'm glad I managed to finish up this chapter. Now to work on the next one. Please review! No flaming!


	21. Being Ambiguous is Nothing New

**JC: **Yes, I'm aware that this is super delayed. Yes, I'm aware that it's almost the end of the year. Yes, I've been busy for the past days with work and preparation for Christmas. Anyway, now that I got that out, I present to you Chapter 21. Last time, Alexis and Jaden finally meet the mysterious fiancé candidate, which turned out to be the great Seto Kaiba. You may be thinking that he's too old for Alexis, but remember that age is not really a major factor in arranged marriages. Besides, this is fiction. I can make Kaiba look young-looking all I want. He's too HOT! I'm a Seto Kaiba fangirl myself. Okay, let's get on with this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot of this story is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 21: Being Ambiguous is Nothing New

"Why…?" Alexis couldn't help recalling the memories she shared with that person, then, and all sort of emotions riled up inside. "You…of all people…and you also involved Jaden." She fisted her hands, willing herself to stay in control.

Seto Kaiba didn't answer, but after a few seconds he approached and turned to look at Mr. Rhodes. "I'm here as requested and I'm more than willing to take her as my bride," he said.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" she interrupted harshly.

"Do I look like the kind of man who would waste time playing jokes?" Seto replied, thrusting his hands into his pockets. "I had to cancel a lot of meetings just to be here right now, so don't squander my efforts. This is supposed to be a marriage meeting, so might as well get over it."

"Yes, but—Look, I don't want to be a part of this. And you—"

"I've received word that you're in a relationship with Jaden Yuki." Seto's gaze shifted toward Jaden.

The two men exchanged looks, their expressions extremely enigmatic in a way Alexis couldn't define. Perhaps they were taking each other's measure, sending unspoken words for their plan. But Alexis has had it with their lies and deceit. "Don't start pretending. You were the one who—"

"What if I did?" Seto quickly said, his tone firm as usual. "It was a simple way to kill time, but this slacker here did not live up to my expectations, unfortunately."

"May I know what is going on?" Mr. Rhodes asked, obviously curious about their conversation.

A smirk had curved Seto's lips. "A little negotiation is needed, Mr. Rhodes, and I can assure you that I'll talk some sense into this Slifer," he explained.

Jaden absolutely had no idea what that man was thinking. _ What the hell is he trying to do? This isn't part of the plan! I thought he was gonna help me with Alexis. _Confused as he was, Jaden did notice one thing. Seto Kaiba was trying to hide their settlement from Mr. Rhodes.

"I suppose, for a start, I'd like to express my gratitude, Mr. Rhodes. You see, your daughter has always been someone special to me, and I'd rather not let anyone else have her."

Alexis could easily note the sardonic amusement behind those words—words that her father would be happy to hear.

"Of course…I know you are more than capable, Mr. Kaiba. I entrust my daughter to your care," Mr. Rhodes said.

Alexis gave him a piercing look. "And I don't get a say in this…figures…"

"What now? We can't pretend in front of this guy," Jaden whispered to her.

She shrugged. "Is this one of your schemes again?" she retorted in a low voice that only Jaden could hear. "I'm not buying it."

He let out a deep sigh. _Schemes…Huh? I guess I've really lost her trust. And this guy isn't helping with the situation either. _He took another deep breath. _So much for the plan…_ Then an idea suddenly struck him like lightning. _Wait a minute! The plan! _He looked again at Seto Kaiba. _So you were aiming for that. But enough's enough! _

"It doesn't sit well with me, though," Seto said, crossing his arms over his chest, "that she loves this slacker."

Mr. Rhodes couldn't agree more with what he said. "Indeed. He's nothing compared to you, Mr. Kaiba."

"Man, you really sound like you don't care about Alexis' feelings at all," Jaden told Kaiba, meeting his gaze without falter. He was irritated to a certain degree. "Why does she have to put up with this?" He turned to look at Mr. Rhodes then. "And you're not the kind of father any girl would like to have. Dude, you even bribed me once to stay away from Lex."

Mr. Rhodes frowned. "What of it?"

"Let her decide what's best for her," Jaden said, and Alexis narrowed her eyes at him. "She's old enough to make her own choices, isn't she? So why don't you butt off, old man."

Mr. Rhodes stood up, anger flashed across his face. "You insolent brat! How dare you!"

"You've got guts," Seto said, a mocking grin plastered on his face. "I'm aware of your skills and I'd like to take you on myself. I propose a duel with Alexis on the line."

Alexis clenched her teeth. "Stop treating me like a prize," she demanded.

"This could be interesting," Mr. Rhodes stated, cupping his chin in an amused manner. He was confident enough in Seto Kaiba's skill and his flawless tactics, and he knew Jaden Yuki wouldn't stand a chance against him. "This will settle the problem once and for all."

It had taken her a lot of self-control to prevent herself from erupting, but her father had gone too far. No, it wasn't just her father. All of them were merely pushing her feelings aside. This was too much. "I refuse!" she exclaimed. "I could care less about being engaged and care less about my future as a bride. I don't want others making decisions for me."

There was a certain, confident gleam in his blue eyes as he replied to her. "Well then, I have another proposal." He looked at Mr. Rhodes. "First, however, I would like to talk to Alexis and the slacker privately."

Mr. Rhodes raised an inquiring brow but didn't question Seto. He knew it would be better not to. "Of course."

"We shall be in the next room if you need us, Mr. Kaiba," Mrs. Rhodes said, smiling elegantly, as she slightly bowed her head to show courtesy. She cast one last look toward Jaden and Alexis, then she turned and left the room with her husband.

"Just what are you planning this time?" Alexis demanded as soon as her parents were out of earshot. "I already know what went on between you and Jaden."

"If it's a duel you want, you can forget it," Jaden said, crossing to the window. "I've done a lot of damage already. I don't want to hurt Alexis anymore."

Her heart skipped a beat. She could have sworn that she almost blushed. His voice had a touch of sincerity. However, her mind was telling her not to fall for it. "I know you don't want to marry me, Seto," she said icily. "Why don't you just tell us what you really want?"

"Don't be ungracious," Seto said. "Since you're dead set against me dueling Jaden, then you duel him yourself."

Alexis shrugged. "Doesn't sound too bad to me," she replied, placing a clenched hand on her waist. "Although if I win, our engagement will be null and void, and if I lose then I'll accept whatever conditions you set."

Peering over his shoulder to gaze upon Alexis, Jaden quickly took note the determination in her eyes. "Are you sure about this, Alexis?" he asked.

She shot him a hard look. "Mark my words, Jaden, I will defeat you."

"It's settled then," Seto said with a confident smirk.

Heaving a deep sigh, Jaden turned his body toward her. His eyes carried the same determination she held. He was going to duel against the girl he loved so much. It was going to be the duel that will decide their future. He knew that fighting her halfheartedly would prove to be a fatal mistake. As a Duelist himself, he had to respect her by giving it his all. In the battlefield, he would have to look at her as a strong and competitive Duelist, and not just a girl.

"All right, Alexis, you better get your game on," Jaden finally said, slightly raising a fist.

* * *

><p>"You agreed to what now?" Atticus exclaimed, looking completely shocked. "You can't be serious here."<p>

Alexis glanced at her brother and then returned her gaze out the window. "I'm going to win my freedom."

"I realize that," Atticus acknowledged. "But don't you think you're rushing into this, Alexis?"

"This is the only way I know best," she said with a shrug.

Atticus raked a hand through his hair. The whole thing baffled him. First of all, he wondered why Seto Kaiba would make a plan and then change it in a snap. The original plan was to let him and Jaden duel. Whoever would win will let Alexis decide and set her free. _ I'm pretty sure that guy will win in the duel…He's supposed to ACT nice and will tell Alexis what she needs to hear. Then Jaden will butt in to make his cheesy speech about how sincere and how madly in love he is with her…There's gonna be an apology after that and then…_ He heaved a sigh and scratched the back of his head. _But that plan was trashed. Now Jaden's gonna face my Lexi. _

"Jaden wouldn't have to put up with _HIM _any longer," she said.

Atticus smiled faintly. "You still care for him. Sure you don't wanna get back together?"

"After what he put me through?" She bit her lower lip, almost hesitating to continue. "No, thanks! I'd prefer going back to being friends. When it comes down to it, it's all Seto's fault. This is like a game to him." It was disappointing and depressing. She and Seto had shared a silent connection for a long time and were good friends. More than that, he was like family to her since the accident. She owed him her life.

"A game…Hmmm…I wouldn't think of it that way," Atticus said, cupping his chin with one hand. _I still can't figure out why he changed the plan or why he set this up in the first place. He chose Jaden because he knew how special he was to Alexis…So, why? Why become Alexis' fiancé? What kind of agreement did he had with our old man? _

"Atticus…don't tell Zane about this," she said a little softly.

Atticus lifted an eyebrow at the request. "Cuz he'll probably do something about this, huh?"

"He already helped me before," she replied, lifting a hand to her heart. "I just don't want to trouble him again."

"Alexis, this is way different from what David did," Atticus assured her.

"I know, but still…"

Atticus sighed. He'd expected as much when it came to Zane. "All right, I'll keep my mouth shut."

She had trouble getting to sleep later that night. Her mind has been busy going over that had been said and done, and about the duel. She could not afford to let her defenses weaken since she was going to battle Jaden. In the end, Alexis had only managed a bare three hours of rest before her alarm clock had gone off this morning. Feeling like an undead zombie, she stumbled to the bathroom and tried to shower herself awake.

Much to her dismay, when she'd finally made her way downstairs it was to find Jaden in the dining room, wide awake and cheerful as he gulped down his breakfast. She felt slightly nauseous, not only because of sleep deprivation, but also because of Jaden. The wounds in her heart were still fresh, and she did not want to be anywhere near Jaden for a while. She did manage to avoid him entirely yesterday after the talk.

Jaden noticed how tired she looked and he didn't fail to spare her a simple greeting. It was like the same, old, usual Jaden. His smile was bright and the excitement was obvious in his eyes.

Instead of walking away she sat down right across him at the table and poured herself a cup of coffee. Gulping down the drink, she briefly glanced at Jaden. Just recalling the look on his face the day before was enough to make her heart tingle. He had been determined, a little confused and upset, and anxious, so it had been a surprise that he was rather giddy in the morning, as if the deal meant nothing to him.

"Let's forget about the deal during the Duel and enjoy ourselves," Jaden said, setting his spoon and fork down. "Dueling is all about fun, so let's enjoy ourselves. Okay, Lex?"

"Enjoy ourselves?" she said in surprise. "You think I can enjoy knowing that my future is at stake here?"

"Alexis, don't you think it's better if there's nothing holding us back?" Jaden replied, smiling kindly. "We should—"

"JADEN, HEADS UP!"

Alexis nearly leapt out of her seat as a big, fat, brown cat with even browner stripes jumped toward Jaden's face. The cat's heavy weight pushed the chair backward, resulting in Jaden falling to the floor. She never thought seeing that cat again. "Pharaoh, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Pharaoh. How's it going?" Jaden muttered, as the cat purred and stretched on his abdomen. "It's so nice of you to drop by. I see you're getting real comfy there." Sarcasm was present.

"It surprised me too, you know," Atticus gushed, hurrying toward Jaden to lift the cat off of him. "I wonder how he got here."

The cat purred and rubbed its head against Atticus' chest. Pharaoh was the late Professor Lyman Banner's cat. The good teacher, who was the former Dorm Head of the Slifer Dorm, was rarely seen without the feline, even at official school meetings.

Jaden got back up swiftly and picked up the chair. "Probably that guy…Pharaoh was my travelling buddy before the bet-thing. He stayed with _HIM _while I was—" He quickly stopped himself by clamping his mouth shut with one hand as he glanced at Alexis.

"While you were going out with me, right?" she said, crossing her arms.

"How much of it were lies? How much of it were the truth?" Jaden asked with amusement as Alexis walked around the table to pat Pharaoh on the head. "Alexis, do you seriously think it was all pretend?"

"I'm not in the mood to answer any of your questions," she replied, expression wary.

Atticus raised his eyebrows, then said, "Are you guys gonna fight here?"

"I'll fight him at the arena," she answered dryly, briskly turning toward the doorway. "I'll see you there later, Jaden."

"Alexis!" Jaden called out, and Alexis paused but didn't look back. "Win or lose, it doesn't matter. It's you who'll get to decide."

Alexis bit her lip to keep back her emotions. It seemed like Jaden was trying to get on her good side, which was not fine with her. Taking a deep breath, she continued onwards without saying a word to him.

* * *

><p>Jaden cast the fat cat a bored look as he sat down on the bench in the garden. It was running around trying to catch a butterfly. "You may wanna lose weight first if you wanna catch it, Pharaoh," he muttered.<p>

The cat ignored his comment and jumped up in attempt to seize the little insect. Unfortunately, the cat's jump wasn't high enough.

"Told ya," Jaden said, giggling.

Pharaoh glanced back toward Jaden, not looking terribly pleased with his comment. "Meow…" It walked toward the bench and settled beside Jaden. "Meow…meow!"

His gaze narrowed on the cat. "I ain't catchin' any butterflies for you," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I've got more important things to think about."

The cat purred once again. It then rounded on the spot before opening its big mouth to yawn. "Meow…"

Jaden sighed for the umpteenth time today. His thoughts troubled him. The duel was important to him and Alexis. It was the deciding factor. No matter what the outcome, he should be ready for it, he told himself. "But I guess I'm afraid of what's gonna happen afterwards…"

_"This doesn't sound like the Jaden I know."_ A voice suddenly spoke up—a familiar one to be exact— one that he hasn't heard in a long while.

Jaden abruptly turned to his side only to find a spirit of a dear old teacher sitting right beside him spiritually visible. "Professor Banner," he muttered, biting back his surprise. "Oh, yeah…You're always hitching a ride with Pharaoh."

Lyman Banner had long black hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a white shirt, black pants, and a necktie. He was usually seen with his eyes closed behind a pair of glasses. But his eyes were in a beautiful shade of red.

"Yubel and I did tell you not to accept the bet, but you didn't listen. You were too excited to duel Seto Kaiba," Banner said.

"Hello? Seto Kaiba, walking legend!" Jaden pouted, turning his head away in a snap. "That was a chance of a lifetime, man. I couldn't pass it up."

"But you did not even know what the bet was all about…well…not after you lost. It's like signing a contract without even reading the fine print."

"I know I messed up, but I am glad that I accepted it. I got to be with Alexis." Jaden breathed a sigh as memories of his blissful time with Alexis flashed through his mind. "I got the chance to experience falling in love with her."

The professor smiled. "You've grown up so much, Jaden," he said. "It used to be all about Dueling when it comes to you, but now…"

Jaden stared back at the teacher, smiling in return. "I know…" He stood up, cupping both hands over his mouth, and shouted, "I LOVE YOU, ALEXIS!"

"Oh, my…What was that for?" Lyman asked, looking a bit surprised. "And here I thought you've matured."

Jaden offered a wide grin. "I just felt like letting loose," he replied. "I was thinking of stuff way too much. It shouldn't be that way. I have to get pumped up for the Duel. After all, this is all for Alexis."

"I, myself, am looking forward to the duel, Jaden," Banner said. "Make sure to bring Pharaoh along, okay? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Sure thing," Jaden said, showing a thumb up.

* * *

><p>Her work with her deck wasn't as appealing as it had been before she found out about the whole deal. She had made the necessary adjustments. Her bond with her Cyber Girls were strong, just as strong as Jaden's bond with his heroes, she admitted to herself, and she was confident that her girls would do fine. However, she was going to do things differently this time. Her certain encounter with Seto Kaiba outside her room a while ago made her think this way. He gave her new cards and he wanted her to use them. She flat out rejected his forceful request, but the man has ways to convince people. Angry as she was with him, she couldn't refuse after he explained his reason for the cards. She knew how to use them. She knew the strategies, the pros and cons, and it would take Jaden by surprise. Her Cyber Girls would work well with the new cards.<p>

_Cards made especially for me…Huh…I don't really get what that man is thinking. _

A knock at her door alerted her to someone's presence and she looked up when Atticus entered without being invited in. "Hello, dear sweet sister," her brother said with a big grin. "It's almost time for the big duel."

"Who told you to come in?" Alexis asked curtly.

"Oh, sorry…" Atticus lightly chuckled. "Anyway, are you ready?"

"What do you think?"

"Hmmm…Seto still hasn't talked to you, huh?"

Alexis shook her head, remaining composed to hide the truth. "It's not like he has anything good to say to me…Besides, an apology from him would be a pain." She gathered her cards and placed them inside her deck case. "I'm going to show him how serious I am."

Atticus sighed. "I think he knows that… Ever stop to think why Seto accepted this kind of twisted deal from our old man?" He folded his arms over his chest. "That man…He's not the type who would just get into these things. I know he cares about you, Lex. I've seen it before. But something just doesn't add up. He'd certainly won't go out of his way and marry you. Plus, the guy's way, way older than you."

Alexis rolled her eyes at her brother's explanation. She simply didn't have the time to be concerned over that.

"Then again…Arranged marriages aren't exactly an age-thing," Atticus said with a shrug, watching her put on her gloves. The outfit she currently wore was the same one as she had worn during their mother's birthday party duel. "Alexis…" His sister may be good at hiding her emotions, but he could see the underlying sadness behind the mask. He would never be oblivious to something like that.

"It'll be over soon," Alexis said, putting on her Duel Disk.

"Sis, I know you heard him shout out those three beautiful words a while ago," Atticus said with a small smile.

Alexis grimaced and turned her head away. "Don't be stupid."

He shook his head. "Don't be in denial. I saw you—the way you reacted…I know you felt happy."

She stared at him in astonishment. "Happy? Whatever, Atticus!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Atticus muttered softly, smiling genuinely. He didn't want to resent Seto Kaiba for the whole mess they were in, but he had seen the damage and the pain. Seto Kaiba was her savior, but Atticus knew how disappointed Alexis was in the man, even though she still admired his strength and skills. He was disappointed in Seto as well. Alexis had falling deeply in love with Jaden. Her feelings were pure and beautiful. On the other hand, Jaden grew more matured. He had changed so much and was thankful for being in love with Alexis.

"I'm about to enter college. I have dreams I want to accomplish. I thought Jaden was going to be there to support me," she explained grimly, hating the bittersweet memories that flashed through her mind.

"You have his full support no matter what," Atticus said as he started toward the door. He just hoped that Jaden and Alexis could work it all out. But he really did think that she also needed a nice good vacation away from everything that made her tired and hurt. He couldn't wait to see the duel, since it was certainly going to have an interesting ending.

Alexis heard her brother's words clearly and it made her heart waver a little. Support as a friend, not as a boyfriend, she told herself.

_"That Alexis is something else…sacrificing her own life points just to get to mine…" _

_"You're one of the best Duelists around." _

His voice rang in her head.

_"Hey, Alexis!" _

_"Yeah, Lex?" _

_"Alexis!" _

_"Alexis!" _

_"I love you, ALEXIS!"_

It was giving her a headache, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about him.

_He took a quick step toward her, and in the next instant, his mouth came down on hers, cutting her off in mid-word._

_ His tongue teased the fullness of her lower lip, coaxing her to open to him, sweeping inside when she did. She tasted of wine that suddenly seemed erotic. He felt her hands come up, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt as she leaned into the kiss. He angled his head to deepen the kiss more._

_She sighed as his mouth left hers, a soft, regretful sound that nudged at his already tenuous control. Her lashes lifted slowly, and she stared up at him with gentle eyes._

_He then peeled his hands off of her and turned away. "Um…That was…erm…"_

Lifting a hand to her temple, she sat back down on her chair. "Maybe…I'm just letting my emotions get the best of me." Indeed her heart was thundering. She found it rather difficult to breathe too. "I…I'm not nervous, am I? I can't be…This Duel…means a lot and I…" She shook her head in dismay. She couldn't afford to be indecisive now.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>Duel will be featured in the next chapter. I haven't written a duel in a while. In fact, I haven't duel against anybody myself in a long while too. I have to brush up on my cards too. Kaiba's motives are pretty much ambiguous at this point. Atticus is having his doubts and he'll get into the bottom of this. I finally found the right time to make Professor Banner and Pharaoh appear. You thought I forgot about them? After all, they are his travelling buddies at the end of the series. Besides, I love Pharaoh the cat! Once again, I really, really apologize for the delay. However, I am very thankful for the support and reviews I'm getting for this fic. Please do review this chapter. NO flaming!


	22. A Cold Nostalgia

**JC: **The internet likes torturing me. Well, all I can say is that my internet connection kinda sucked for the past few days. I had serious issues with this chapter too. Sort of a little writer's block here and there, but everything worked out in the end. I've managed to come up with a good duel in my head and put it into writing. I hope it's good enough for you guys. Just so you know, cards that Jaden and Alexis used from the GX Manga and games would pop up here. I didn't restrict them to Anime-only, okay? Hmmm…I am planning another fanart soon, probably for Valentines Day. I'm still thinking about the concept. Oh, well, let's just get on with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot of this story is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 22: A Cold Nostalgia

_The man was waiting outside her bedroom door. His arms were crossed, his chiseled features calm and indifferent, as he shifted his pristine blue eyes toward her. He was tall and mighty. The aura he possessed was intimidating. He was always like that, Alexis thought with a shrug. Seto Kaiba was a man of absolute authority. It was almost hard to imagine that such a man had saved her once from death and had paid close attention to her during recuperation. Indeed she was quite grateful for his care. The man was her savior, that much was undeniable, but he had hurt her recently. Matters concerning the heart were rather a difficult problem to solve, especially since her love was treated as nothing more than a hollow object. _

_He gave her his arrogant smirk, always a warning sign that he has something devious in his mind. _

_She stilled herself, not giving into his pressure, challenging him with serious eyes. "I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to wish me good luck," she said, tone heavy and cold. _

_"Are you absolutely certain that you'll win?" he questioned. _

_"What? You talk as if you don't know me. I'm confident in my abilities as a Duelist." _

_"Of course…You wouldn't have graduated as one of the top elites if you were some second-rate Duelist." _

_"Enough of this…Are you trying to avoid the matter at hand?" Alexis crossed her arms. "What's your real reason for seeing me?" _

_"Sharp as always…" _

_Alexis was sure he had something up his sleeve again. "I thought you made it loud and clear already. We're gonna decide everything with a duel." _

_"Hmph…I came here for a very important thing," Seto scoffed, reaching into one of the pockets of his suit. "And I trust that you'll put them to good use." _

_Her eyes grew wide at the object he showed to her. "This is…" _

_"I've been holding onto this for quite a while now, waiting for the right time to give it to you," Seto said. _

_"But…Wait a minute! Why should I take it? I mean…I don't even need—"_

_"Don't need them?" Seto shrugged. "Have you forgotten about our—"_

_"Don't bring that up now!" Alexis exclaimed, quickly willing herself to a calm. _

_Seto took her hand and pressed the object into her palm. "I'm not giving you much of a choice here, Alexis," he said. "You will accept it and you will use it." _

_Alexis turned her gaze away, biting her lower lip in anger. "It's not fair. This isn't the right time." _

_"No, it is the right time."_

* * *

><p>Alexis had given Jaden a scorn look the moment he stepped into the arena. He was wearing the outfit he wore during her mother's birthday duel. It was kind of ironic for them to be opponents since they wore matching outfits. Inserting her deck into her Duel Disk, she activated it immediately. "You ready, Jaden?" she asked, keeping her voice in monotone.<p>

Jaden looked at her cheerfully. "You know I'm always ready for a Duel, Lex," he replied.

Oh, as usual, it was as plain as day. Jaden was the forever Dueling fool. He would get all pumped up. He loved challenges, no matter how hard they were, and he would always do his best. Defeating him would be no easy task, she knew that too well, but she was no easy picking either. "No holding back."

He activated his Duel Disk and took his stance. "We go all out!"

She tried her best not to roll her eyes. "Then let's do this."

"Get your game on, Alexis!" Jaden said.

DUEL: JADEN YUKI VS. ALEXIS RHODES  
>FORMAT: STANDARD, SINGLE DUEL<p>

Duel Mode had been engaged. The wide big screen turned on. Both of them showed up on screen with 4000 LP each. 5 cards were drawn from their decks.

"It's finally starting," Atticus muttered under his breath, giving the man beside him a brief glance. Full of pride, oozing with a charismatic air, Seto Kaiba focused his eyes on the two Duelists below. Atticus almost hesitated to speak with him. "Dude, I don't really get you. Why make them do this? I mean, you could have just—"

"Everything is done for a reason," Seto replied curtly. "I have my own way of doing things."

He tried not to stare. It didn't matter that Seto Kaiba was one of the most powerful men in the world, or that he was relentlessly ruthless either. The fact of the matter was that he was involving Jaden and Alexis in his twisted little schemes. "I know you're not crazy enough to hurt her…Right?"

"Feel free to think otherwise."

Atticus felt his eyebrow twitched.

"The first move's mine, so here goes!" Alexis announced, drawing a card from her deck. She took one quick look at it and slapped it on the Monster Card Zone. "I'm gonna set this one face down!"

A familiar smile appeared on Jaden's face. "Ooohhh, a face down monster. I wonder what it is."

"Try attacking it if you want," Alexis said, picking a card from her hand. "Now here's two more facedowns." She inserted two cards into the Spell/Trap Card zones, narrowing her eyes at Jaden. "That marks the end of my turn."

He nodded and lifted a hand to his deck. "My draw!" He drew a card and his eyes gleamed. "And I'm starting off with my specialty!"

Alexis crossed her arms over her chest, currently looking unimpressed. "Fusion right off the bat…"

"Time to do the Math! _Elemental Hero Avian _plus _Elemental Hero Burstinatrix equals_…" Both heroes appeared as their names were called out, then they flew up to combine in the air. "The one and only _Elemental Hero Flame Wingman_ (ATK: 2100)!"

"His favorite hero," Alexis muttered, glaring at the green-colored, perfectly buffed, hero.

_Typical…Alexis isn't worried at all. Her facedown must be a Trap Card, but I don't think she's expecting me to take the bait. More like she's expecting me to just end my turn. _Jaden slightly raised his fist in excitement. "Alright!" he announced, and Alexis merely raised a brow. "Let's turn up the heat!"

As the Hero prepared to enter Battle Phase, Alexis activated her reverse card on the field. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but your _Wingman _is gonna leave the field early. Here's a Spell Card for you and I'm sure you're familiar with it."

The revealed card happened to be _De-Fusion_, a Quick-Spell to undo Fusion, which caused _Flame Wingman _to return to the Extra Deck. To take his place on the field, Jaden had no choice but to Special Summon back the Fusion Materials he used for _Flame Wingman_. Now Jaden has _Elemental Hero Avian _(DEF: 1000) and _Elemental Hero Burstinatrix _(DEF: 800) in Defense Mode. "And here I thought it was a Trap…" Jaden let out a big sigh. "Well, you were always unpredictable. I'll throw a facedown and end my turn now."

"I thought you were going to be serious," Alexis said, drawing a card from her deck. "You could have put one of them in Attack Mode and have them attack my set monster."

"Just you wait," Jaden replied with a wink. "The duel has just begun." _And I need to be a little cautious around you, Lex. You still have that other facedown._

Atticus cupped his chin with one hand. "Hmm… Checking each other out… And J's being careful around her facedown. Not bad for a start. But…Is she using a new kind of monster?" He glanced at the man beside him, who was keenly observing Alexis. He let out a shrug and returned his focus on the duel.

"Hope you're ready for this, Jaden," Alexis said, flipping her facedown monster up. "I Flip Summon _Crystal Seer_." A Spellcaster-type of the Water Attribute, _Crystal Seer _(ATK: 100/DEF: 100)was a woman garbed in red and dark blue-robes. Glowing blue orbs floated around her, giving her this mystifying essence.

"Cool!" Jaden beamed. "A New Card!"

"Save it!" Alexis said curtly "And get serious!"

"Now, now…Just relax, Lex," Jaden said, smiling warmly.

Alexis shrugged, feeling her annoyance grow. "Anyway…I activate _Crystal Seer's _special effect. You see, when she's flipped up, I'm allowed to pick up two cards from the top of my deck," she explained as she drew two cards, "then I can select one card and add it to my hand. The other one gets sent to the bottom of my deck though." She selected a Spell Card and placed the other card on the bottom of her deck.

"Hmm…Pretty neat effect," Jaden remarked.

Ignoring his comment, Alexis summoned her next monster. "_Cold Enchanter _(ATK: 1600), take the stage!" The Monster Card that appeared on the field was a cool beauty garbed in whitish-blue clothes. She had silver hair and a pair of cold blue eyes. The weapon in her hand was a staff shaped like a snowflake.

At that point, Jaden was hit by a blizzard of harsh recollections. "_Crystal Seer _and now _Cold Enchanter..._ Ice…An Ice-themed Deck just like that time…" he muttered to himself. "Alexis, what are you…"

"Next, I'm playing this," Alexis said, gracefully presenting a Spell Card for Jaden to see. "_Magical Dimension_!"

"Huh?"

"Since I control a Spellcaster-Type, I can tribute one monster I control to special summon another Spellcaster from my hand," she explained, pulling out her chosen monster from her hand cards. "I'm sacrificing _Crystal Seer…" _

An iron cabinet with a hinged front, resembling an Iron Maiden torture device, enclosed _Crystal Seer_ inside.

"In order to special summon _Ice Master_!" Alexis declared.

_Ice Master _(ATK: 2500)was a Spellcaster-type of the Water Attribute with long blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. Her bottom part of her face was covered. She wore a floor-length white and blue gown with a white belt around her waist embedded with an ice blue crystal. She also sported a white-blue chest armor with two blue orbs situated in the front. The weapon she wielded was a staff shaped like a snowflake, similar to _Cold Enchanter_'s weapon, only much bigger and more elaborate.

Jaden was awed. He was a 110 percent sure that this Spellcaster was badass, considering the fact that she had 2500 attack points, and he was dead curious about its special effect and a bit afraid of it actually.

"Don't be impressed just yet," Alexis told him. "Due to _Magical Dimension_'seffect, I can now destroy one monster on the field and I choose your _Avian _there." She pointed at the said monster. Then _Elemental Hero Avian _instantly got encased in the iron cabinet before it crumbled and disappeared.

"Oh, man, this isn't good," Jaden said, taking a step back. "Mind if I grab a coat?"

"Ahh…No!" Alexis retorted. "_Cold Enchanter_, attack _Burstinatrix _with Ice Crystal Daggers!"

_Cold Enchanter _raised her wand as it began to glow in a cool blue aura. Then dagger-like ice crystals began to appear one by one before her. With one swing of her staff, the daggers were sent flying toward the Elemental Hero, piercing every inch of her body and ultimately destroying her.

Jaden lightly chuckled. "Uh-oh…I seriously don't wanna get frostbite."

_Ice Master_'s wand had began glowing as well, preparing to launch an attack on Jaden. "Too bad for you, huh?" Alexis said.

"Nah….Not really," Jaden said, flipping his set card, "cuz I'm calling for backup. Here's _Hero Signal_!"

The Trap Card glowed and flashed the Hero's insignia in the sky. It was a signal for Heroes when they are needed to save the day. Since a monster was destroyed by battle on Jaden's side of the field and got sent to the Graveyard, he can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _Elemental Hero _monster from his hand or Deck.

"Alright, _Bubbleman_, you're up!" Jaden announced, then _Elemental Hero Bubbleman _(DEF: 1200) emerged on the field from the deck, swinging its blue cape with flair. "Now I'm allowed to draw two cards from my deck."

"It doesn't bother me one bit. _Ice Master, _blow him away with Eternal Blizzard!" The Spellcaster twirled her staff above her head with both hands, then swinging it gracefully in front of her before hitting the bottom end of the staff on the floor. In that instant, a ferocious blizzard was created around the arena. The piercing winds brought Jaden down on one knee. "Cold enough for you?"

Jaden's hero got frozen in ice before he shattered into tiny pieces. Things weren't looking good for him, but it wasn't enough to dampen his mood. As soon as the arena cleared, Jaden got back up and smiled at her. "Boy, you really sure know how to make things more interesting, Alexis," he said.

"Glad to see you're interested," Alexis said, slightly smirking. "Knowing you, I'm sure you're not the least bit worried about losing. But I dare you to destroy my _Ice Master _if you can." She set another card on the field and ended her turn.

Jaden drew a card from his deck. "Hmm…A dare, you say? I'll take you up on that." He was planning on another Fusion Summon.

"Whatever it is you're planning, I'm not letting you do it," said Alexis, revealing her Continuous Trap Card . "I activate _Anti-Spell Fragrance." _

"Huh? What?"

"Sorry, but you can't activate any Spell Cards unless you set them first," Alexis explained, "and you can't activate them until the next turn."

Jaden grimaced. "Doesn't this affect you too?"

"Of course, but I have a way around it," Alexis said confidently.

Jaden lapsed into silence. In truth, he had been denying this in his head from the moment she played _Cold Enchanter_. Clearly she was playing an Ice-themed deck, though a tad diverse than the one from before. However, the method was dreadfully similar, and it wasn't giving him any good vibes at all. "Alexis, are you…um…"

"It's still your turn, Jaden," Alexis said. "Make it count."

Polymerization was useless for this turn. He needed to set it first before using it. _If I lay down any spells or traps, I'm sure as hell she'll destroy them or seal them somehow. It'll be déjà vu all over again._

_"Kuri! Kuri-kuri!" Winged Kuriboh_ cooed as it popped up, telling Jaden to play him.

"I was saving you till later, but since this is an emergency," Jaden said, smiling at his little friend. "Alright, I'm counting on you, pal." He picked out _Winged Kuriboh _from his hand cards and slapped it onto the Monster Card Zone. _Winged Kuriboh _(DEF: 200)materialized on the field in defense mode.

"_Winged Kuriboh…_Prolonging your life, Jaden?"

"Hey, I'm not about to lose to you easily, you know."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Obviously…"

Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes had been watching the duel since the beginning. While Mr. Rhodes was rather upset seeing Jaden duel instead of Seto Kaiba, Mrs. Rhodes was enjoying it. She had heard about Jaden's Dueling skills from her children way before she met him personally and she had seen his prowess during her birthday. It was no wonder Alexis got interested in him ever since Jaden's first duel with Dr. Crowler. His methods were random and unorthodox, but very intriguing. But there was something strange going on, especially with Jaden. He seemed bothered, distracted.

Mrs. Rhodes opened her trusty laptop and entered Duel Academy's Duel Records. "Now let's see here…" She accessed her daughter's records. "A's in all subjects…Impressive as usual, Alexis," she muttered under her breath. When she gained access to Alexis' Duel Records in her sophomore year, she spotted very interesting information.

"What in blazes are you doing, dear?" Mr. Rhodes questioned.

The woman simply graced him with a smile. "Oh, just a little research," she said. "By the way, Alexis is using new cards today."

"Yes, I can see that," Mr. Rhodes replied.

"But they're awfully familiar, aren't they?" She accessed another database, blazing her fingers across the keyboard. "Oh, my! No wonder…"

Summoning _Winged Kuriboh _in defense mode was the last thing Jaden did before he ended his turn. The instant Alexis drew her card she entered Battle Phase. "_Cold Enchanter, _Ice Crystal Daggers!" she commanded, and the Aqua-type monster destroyed _Winged Kuriboh _easily.

"Sorry about that, pal," Jaden said, "but thanks. You're always a lifesaver."

"I can't do additional damage because of _Winged Kuriboh_'s effect, so I'll call it a turn," Alexis told him.

"This is giving me a bad taste in my mouth," Jaden mumbled, drawing his card. "I didn't think we'd do this again, Alexis."

"What are you talking about?" she calmly asked.

Jaden shrugged. "Think you got me cornered?"

"No, I don't think so," Alexis replied. "I'm sure you have a way out of this. Besides, our life points are still intact."

He stared at his cards, then lowered his eyes further down. "Well, now…I guess you know me too well, Lex." He looked up at her and noted that her eyes seemed to be in doubt. "Alexis…" He sighed to himself. "I'm sending out _Clayman _to the field." A hero with a clay body appeared on the field in defense mode (DEF: 2000). After that, Jaden inserted 3 cards into the Spell/Trap Card Zones and ended his turn.

"Why so passive?" Alexis questioned, raising a brow. "It's not like you…unless you're risking it all with those facedown cards of yours."

"I can't exactly use any spells right away cuz of your trap there," he replied. "And I don't have any cards at the moment to destroy that either."

"I appreciate the honesty, but it's not going to help you," Alexis stated, activating one of her set cards. "Here's a Spell Card! _Cold Wave_!"

The card glowed and blew a piercing cold blizzard toward Jaden. "It's freakin' cold," he muttered under a shaky breath, wrapping his arms around himself.

"This card can only be activated at the start of my Main Phase 1," Alexis explained, crossing her arms over her chest, as hers and Jaden's set cards got frozen. "Whatever traps you set, it won't work now, because you and I can't play or set any Spells or Traps until my next turn."

Jaden's eyes narrowed. "I kinda knew this would happen..."

Atticus whistled in awe at his sister's stratagem. "Alexis is taking control of the field," he said. "This is gonna be tough. But I never thought she'd use an Ice-themed deck again."

Seto smirked. "She's certainly putting the cards to good use."

"Why'd you make her use it?" Atticus asked the man.

"I'm not obligated to answer any of your questions, Atticus," Seto replied briskly.

Atticus shrugged. "You're so stingy."

"Now I activate _Ice Master_'s special effect. Once per turn, I can target 1 face-up monster on the field and place an Ice Counter on it. I'm placing an Ice Counter on _Ice Master _herself," Alexis said, and then a mark of a snowflake appeared on the back of the _Ice Master_'s hand, which indicated a Counter. "Thanks to this effect, _Cold Enchanter_'s attack points go up by 300."

Jaden braced himself for the impending attack.

"_Ice Master, _attack _Clayman _with Eternal Blizzard!" Alexis commanded. The raging blizzard turned the clay hero into ice and destroyed it. Next up was _Cold Enchanter _(ATK: 16001900). "Okay, _Cold Enchanter_, let him have it!" The Aqua-type monster jumped into the air and hauled two crystal daggers at Jaden, reducing his life points.

"Oh, man…" Jaden (LP: 2100) felt an awful chill running down his spine.

"That's it for my turn."

Jaden worked his mind off. _Can't use my facedowns cuz of Cold Wave…What to do? What to do? _He ran a hand through his hair, heaving a deep sigh. He then drew a card and looked at it. "This is…Hmm…I'm gonna summon this guy, _Elemental Hero Woodsman, _in defense mode."

A hero imbued with the power of nature, _Elemental Hero Woodsman _(DEF: 2000) had green skin and a muscular body. His right part of his body was akin to a tree itself.

"So, I'm not the only one who brought new cards today," Alexis said, looking indifferent. "Well, he's not going to make any difference. He'll be destroyed just like _Clayman._"

"Go ahead and do it," Jaden declared, smiling his trademark smile. Alexis shot back a glare. "Hey, no need to give me that look. Besides, it's your turn now." Alexis stared at him and his hero on the field. Her eyes were calculating. His mind was telling him that Alexis could see right through him, but he wasn't worried. Even if the duel was a repeated memory, it wasn't enough to stop him from enjoying the duel. And he was going to show Alexis how serious he was about her.

"Three facedowns…" she muttered to herself, drawing a card from her deck. "Hmph…No problem. I activate my second _Cold Wave._" She flipped her other face down up.

Jaden's grin became wider. "And that's what I've been waiting for!" he said excitedly. "I activate my trap and it's called _Element Intervention_!"

"Huh? _Element Intervention_?"

"Yep! You see, by removing one E-Hero from play, I can negate your Spell Card and destroy it," he said. As _Elemental Hero Woodsman _was removed from play, Alexis' _Cold Wave _got destroyed.

Alexis remained calm. "So what? You're wide open now."

"But I've got my facedowns here," Jaden replied.

"You don't scare me," Alexis said, ordering both of her monsters to attack him directly.

"Wooahhh there! Time out!" Jaden opened one of this reversed cards. "Here's _Negate Attack_!" A barrier appeared around Jaden and shielded him from the ice cold attacks.

"Just wait till next turn."

"Gladly! Oh, by the way, _Woodsman _is gonna make his grand return now," Jaden said, and the said hero once again appeared on the field in defense mode.

Alexis suppressed a shudder as she looked at Seto Kaiba in the bleachers. Any normal person would cower underneath his gaze, but she stood firm.

Jaden took notice of this and purposely let out a loud sigh for her to hear. "Ignore him and enjoy the duel, Lex," he told her.

Her heart leaped at what he said. She shot a glare at him and started to reminiscence the _White Night_ Duel. It was the time when she was brainwashed by the Society of Light. She became a cold, heartless person. She was cruel to all her friends, cruel to her brother and to Jaden. At first, she couldn't remember that particular battle after the duel ended. She just knew that Jaden was the one who saved her from the Society of Light. Her memories all seemed blurry when she snapped out of the trance. However, she eventually regained them as time passed.

She had her doubts in using an Ice-themed Deck again. Nevertheless, the deck she was currently using was different from the White Night Deck. Everything she believed in, everything she dreamed of was instilled in this deck.

* * *

><p>Never…<p>

Never in his whole life did he ever expect something as crazy, as illogical, and as perplexed as this. This situation was uncalled for, but it somehow happened. Partially he was blaming himself for letting his guard down. Nevertheless, the entire escapade took him completely by surprise and rather painfully too. The day David had come to Duel Academy to meet him, the moment he had stepped into the arena with him, he had seen treachery behind blue eyes, and Zane Truesdale had already anticipated his dirty tricks. However, he was wrong to think David would actually resort to petty tricks like hiding strong cards under his sleeve or spying on his hand cards. David did much greater damage by hitting him where it hurts the most.

David had rigged his Duel Disk. He had installed an Electrode, a shock-amplifying device, which electrocuted Zane every time he lost life points. In addition to that, David also used a Duel Anchor, which connected Zane's Duel Disk to his, preventing Zane from escaping the arena.

Zane's heart condition wasn't the best to begin with. The electric shocks he received from his match against David had severely weakened him. Sad to say, Zane couldn't do anything to stop David from abducting him or to stop him from hurting the innocent Blair Flannigan, a young girl who used to have a crush on him.

The maiden in love, Blair's past love for him was so intense that she snuck into Duel Academy disguised as a boy. But a young girl's heart can somewhat be indecisive. She developed feelings for Jaden soon after he defeated her in a duel. Though Blair was an underage student, the dark blue-haired girl was smart and a talented Duelist.

Poor girl hadn't even had the opportunity to shout for help. She'd walked into the arena, curious to see what was going on, and blinked in surprise at the sight of David dragging Zane, then found herself getting knocked out.

At least, Zane had the strength to look calm on the outside after he had awoken from his unconscious state. Though he certainly hadn't been feeling calm on the inside, considering his heart condition, and the fact he was drugged only worsen everything. Unable to do anything else, Zane stared straight ahead, and silently hoped that Blair had reported the incident to the teachers or the authorities, or had called Atticus and Alexis about it.

Zane took note of the spacious room he was in. It was a cozy bedroom with a king-sized bed, a flat-screen TV, a lavish bookshelf full of graphic novels, and a mini-fridge. At any rate, he was a little grateful that David decided to lock him up in that room instead of a throwing him in the basement. David even had the decency of putting him on a couch near the glass terrace doors.

"I know you've been awake for a while now."

Zane turned his head at David's voice, then narrowed his eyes. He tried moving other parts of his body, but it seemed like only his head and mouth were functional. The drug's effect was worse than he thought.

"You can talk, can't you?"

"This is a new low for you, David," Zane said abruptly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," David said dryly.

Zane ignored the sarcasm and said, "Don't you dare hurt Alexis."

"You're quick to assume."

"Should I assume that you're actually obsessed with me and decided to kidnap me for your desires?" Zane breathed out, keeping his tone calm.

David grimaced. "Don't make me hit you, Truesdale," he threatened with scorned look on his face.

"You just don't know when to quit. What good will come out of this? This isn't going to make her like you."

"I'm doing this for my own personal pleasure," David said, grinning maliciously. "By the way, do you have any idea where you are right now?"

Zane caught a glimpse of the ocean through the curtains. "Your beach house…I believe…"

"Quite a memorable place for Alexis," David said.

Zane's chest tightened. "You're luring her here?"

"Where else?"

"Bastard…" Zane grumbled.

David glanced at Zane with amusement. "This is gonna be so much fun."

Beaten into submission, kidnapped to be a hostage, Zane thought grimly as he closed his eyes in pain. With his body drugged and weakened he could do nothing against David. He would never forgive himself if anything bad would ever happen to Alexis because of his uselessness. He hoped Jaden and Atticus would be there to protect her. David was spiteful and dangerous to begin with, and Zane could still remember the horrible things he did to Alexis in the past.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>Yeah, David's still around to cause trouble for everyone. I've managed to include Blair this time, but through Zane's point of view only. Don't worry. She'll be reappearing much later. I do have plans involving around Duel Academy, probably nearing the ending or so. Aside from David's schemes, Seto Kaiba isn't being clear either. He gave Alexis a new deck to fight against Jaden. I hope I got your curiosity running. That's it for this chapter. Chapter 23 is coming up. Please review, review! No FLAMING!


	23. Braving the Ice

**JC: **Hi to all my readers! JcZala here with a brand new chapter! I had to rewrite the duel part so many times. There were a lot of times I wanted to include, but couldn't. I got confused here and there, but I still managed to get things done. Phew! This really stressed me out. I've already decided on what to draw for Valentines Day. That fanart would be another promotional art for this fic. We'll be having a bit of Mac in this chapter. There's also a little scene with Zane and David too. The Duel is the major highlight here. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 23: Braving the Ice

As Reggie Mackenzie raised a hand to the door, just then emerging from the dining hall, a maid called out to her, "Lady Reggie, you cannot go!"

"Oh, yes, I can," Mac replied. "This is my brother we're dealing with here."

The maid looked at her with pleading eyes. "But Lady Reggie…y-you could get hurt. Young Master David is rather—"

"Unstable?" Mac sighed, turning to face her maid. "Can't say I blame him…"

"He hurt you. I saw it with my own two eyes. He knocked you out, then made his escape." The maid grasped her apron tightly. "I only care for your safety, Lady Reggie, so please…"

The maid was quite the worrywart for someone in her mid-twenties. She had been a personal maid for seven years and they've grown very close to one another. "Don't worry…I won't let it happen again," Mac assured her with a smile.

"Lady Reggie, perhaps we should inform your father about the Young Master," the maid suggested.

Once again Mac sighed. "No…I don't want father to know. Besides, David's my responsibility. It's my job to knock some sense into him." She slightly raised a clenched fist. "And believe me…I so want to punch his face right now for what he did." It made her blood boil just by thinking about it.

David had challenged her to a sparring match to past the time. Mac couldn't say no to the challenge. The match started off with a good exchange of blows. They were even in terms of strength, speed and technique. Mac didn't sense anything suspicious about the spar. But after a quick break and a drink of water Mac started to feel woozy. She then realized that someone had placed sleeping drug in her drink. Of course, her initial suspect was immediately David, and she wasn't wrong about that. David had admitted it himself.

"Playing dirty just to beat me… The spar was all an act just to get my guard down." Mac spun on her heel and pulled out her cellphone from her pocket. "I have to stop him from whatever it is he's planning."

"If you insist…then I have no right to stop you," the maid said, bowing her head. "Please be careful, Lady Reggie."

"Thanks…and please keep this from father," Reggie said, reaching for the knob.

"Um…Lady Reggie….do you know where the Young Master went?"

"I called the airport a little while ago. Seems like David took one of our private jets."

"Oh, my…"

"I can pretty much guess where he's headed."

"How can you be so sure, Lady Reggie?"

Mac tightened her grip on the knob. "He's got this bad habit of letting his anger out during sparring matches. It just slipped out of his mouth."

"I see…"

"Judging from the time, David's probably got him by now. I need to let Atticus and Alexis know," Mac said, pulling the door open and rushing out to her limo.

* * *

><p>Nothing was colder than Alexis' attacks. Her Ice-themed Deck was a blast from the past, which took Jaden by surprise. Although he wanted to know why Alexis was using an Ice Deck against him, he was more anxious to see what other moves she was going to make. A Duel with Alexis was always full of surprises. No other female Duelist would be able to excite him like this.<p>

"My move!" Jaden declared, drawing his card. Alexis' Ice Deck focused on increasing field advantage, using powerful effects to seal an opponent's moves. Jaden figured that the placement of Ice Counters on monsters would trigger various support effects to immobilize him further. Cards like _Cold Wave _and _Anti-Spell Fragrance _sure kept him from playing Traps and Spells instantly. But he did manage to save himself with _Negate Attack_. Next thing he needed to do was to destroy her _Anti-Spell Fragrance. _"Okay, say buh-bye to your trap cuz a typhoon's about to blow it away, _Mystical Space Typhoon _that is." He flipped over one of his facedowns, which was a Quick Spell.

Alexis remained unimpressed.

"And now here's another _Polymerization_!" he exclaimed happily, revealing the said card along with another Hero._ "_By fusing _Elemental Hero Neos _from my hand and _Woodsman_, I can summon the one and only…"

_Elemental Hero Neos _was Jaden's ace in his deck. A Light Attribute Hero with 2500 ATK, _Neos _was very versatile and powerful, as it can combine with other heroes to form a new and much stronger one. It had helped Jaden out in many of his duels.

"_Elemental Hero Neos Knight!_" Jaden finished up when _Neos _and _Woodsman _combined in the air. With a flash of light, the newly formed hero emerged before Jaden. Like the very image of chivalry and justice, _Neos Knight _(ATK: 2500) held a sword and shield in his hands. "And get this! He gains attack points equal to half the ATK of _Woodsman._" (ATK: 2500+ (1000/2) = 3000)

"I wonder how you do it…Changing the tide just like that…" Alexis muttered, keeping her calm. "Even when you're in a pinch you still manage to…"

"Oh, and another thing…_Neos Knight _can attack twice," Jaden said, pointing a finger at Alexis' monsters. "Strut your stuff, _Neos Knight! _Take those two down!" And the knight did as he was commanded.

However, Alexis' LP remained at 4000. "Seems like I take no battle damage whenever _Neos Knight_ attacks," she said, and Jaden grinned. "And I'm right, aren't I?"

"Well, that's what it says on the card," he said. "Anyway, I'm done for now."

Alexis drew her card and summoned _Reese the Ice Mistress _(ATK: 800/DEF: 800) to the field in DEF mode. This Ice Mistress was a Sea Serpent of the Water Attribute, garbed in a beautiful armor. She then set one Trap Card and ended her turn.

"No attack this time?" Jaden questioned, and quickly noticed her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He simply smirked and drew his card. "Alright then, I'm gonna summon this guy! _Elemental Hero Stratos_!"

The new hero he revealed was clad in armor, with the top being blue while the bottom was silver. He had glider-like wings on his back and his face was covered with a helmet. He had 1800 ATK points and 300 DEF points.

"Now that he's out, I can add 1 _Hero _from my deck to my hand," Jaden continued, taking his deck out of his disk. "Let's see…I think I'll choose this guy here." He pulled the card out and showed it to Alexis, which happened to be a Hero she had never seen him play before. The card was _Elemental Hero Ice Edge, _a Level 3 Water-Attribute Warrior. "Okay, time for an attack! _Stratos,_ strike down her _Ice Mistress _now with Wind Burst!"

_Stratos _flew into the air and unleashed a powerful hurricane at _Reese the Ice Mistress. _The mistress simply put out a hand and stopped the hurricane's progress until the attack was rendered useless. This took Jaden completely by surprise.

Alexis smirked. "Sorry, but you can't destroy her unless your Hero is Level 3 or Lower," she explained.

"For real? Oh, man," Jaden said, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I'll just call it a turn then."

"Stop treating this like a game, Jaden," Alexis said, drawing her card. "If you're not serious enough, it's better if you quit now."

Jaden raised a brow. "Uh…Hello? Duel Monsters…is still a game, you know." He crossed his arms. "Some people just take it too seriously."

"In case you've forgotten, we're not playing for fun here. This is about the bet."

"I don't care about the bet," Jaden replied, his brown gaze lowering to the floor. "The real reason why I accepted this challenge…the reason why I wanted to duel you was…" He raised his head and looked straight into her eyes. "…because I want to prove something to you."

Alexis' heart skipped a beat. "What's there to prove?" she said, masking her emotions competently. "I'm already aware that you're strong, so—"

"That's not what I meant, Lex."

"Then what is it?"

"It's better if I show it than say it," Jaden said sincerely.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" She then revealed her Trap. "I activate _Call of the Haunted _to bring _Ice Master_ back from the grave."

_Ice Master _(ATK: 2500) reappeared on the field, bathed in a calming, blue aura, yet her dagger-like stare toward Jaden was unpleasantly cold for him.

"Now I activate _Ice Master's _effect to place one Ice Counter on _Neos Knight,_" Alexis stated, pointing at the said Hero with natural poise. "Next, I'll have _Ice Master _attack _Elemental Hero Stratos_. Go! Eternal Blizzard!"

_Ice Master_'s staff glowed brightly in blue as a cold, harsh blizzard overwhelmed the poor _Stratos _until he got frozen and broken.

"I'm freezing here," Jaden (LP: 1400) said, shivering.

"I throw a facedown and end my turn," Alexis said, inserting a Trap Card into the designated zone.

Jaden lifted a hand to the top of his deck. "Hmm…Here goes something," he said, drawing a card. Sadly, no card in his hand was much of a use at the moment. "No choice. _Neos Knight_, go attack _Ice Master!_"

_Neos Knight _thrust forward, lifting his sword above his head, preparing to slash _Ice Master_.

"Hold it right there!" Alexis exclaimed, revealing her set card. "I activate _Negate Attack_!"

Jaden bit back a gasp. "_Negate Attack_…?" He had just used that card a while ago.

"You can't touch my _Ice Master _now and you've no choice but to end your Battle Phase," Alexis said.

Jaden lightly chuckled and showed her a thumb up. "Nice play, Lex. I thought I had you this turn."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Jaden," Alexis retorted.

"Rrrriiiigghhhttt…" Jaden gave off a little laugh. "Your turn now. Show me more moves, Lex."

"Oh, I'll show them alright," she muttered.

* * *

><p>At the moment David didn't mind being half drunk. His stagger had steadied to a swagger and even that being robbed of its usual poise by exhaustion and stress. He ran a hand through his messy blond hair. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so animated to force his sister to tell him about Seto Kaiba's relation to Alexis Rhodes. The CEO of KaibaCorp had been the secret fiancé candidate all along. David shook his head at a certain unforgettable memory of the past. He had been very unlucky with Seto Kaiba. He already had enough trouble handling Zane Truesdale before. To face Kaiba head on would be as close to suicide. There was Jaden Yuki to worry about as well.<p>

Had circumstances had gone his way, Alexis would have been his girl, David thought ruefully. Alexis was the first girl to ever catch his attention, the first girl to ever stand up to him other than his sister. He still remembered the first time he fell for her. It was the time when he first dueled her, when he suffered his first loss, his first humiliation. He didn't realize it at first. The emotions he had felt back then were blinded with anger and resentment. He hated losing, especially in a duel. He wanted to win against her. Hence, he followed her to Duel Prep School, where he became known as a bully and her self-proclaimed rival.

Winning had been a priority whenever he'd duel her. Later on, he realized that one of the reasons why he'd always challenge her wasn't just because he kept on losing to her. It was because he wanted her attention, he wanted to be close to her, and he'd feel this strange bliss every time he would see her.

"Truesdale…Kaiba…Yuki…" David grumbled the names of his rivals, leaning against the door to his room. "I won't let you have Alexis." Pressing his back against the door, David pulled out a Duel Monster Card from the breast pocket of his white collared shirt. "With this…Maybe I can finally…"

He inserted the card back into the pocket and opened the door to his room. A malicious grin curved his lips the moment he set his eyes on Zane, who was currently chained to the couch and still weak from the drug.

"How are you holding up, Zane?" David asked mockingly.

Zane looked very, very pale. He could barely move his head. "Don't…don't do this…to Alexis, David…" he managed to say.

"Worry about yourself a little more," David told him, sitting down on his king-sized bed. "You're sweating a lot just by talking."

"No thanks…to you…"

"You get what you deserve, Truesdale."

"You're heartless…"

David laughed maniacally. "Heartless, you say? I wouldn't be doing this in the first place if I was heartless. I have a heart right here," he said, tapping his chest with his finger. "And it's calling out her name."

Zane clenched his teeth, keeping himself from screaming in pain. "You're one…messed up guy…" he breathed out.

Sighing, David took out a syringe and a medicine from his bedside drawer. "It's gonna be a while before she gets here," he said, filling the syringe with the liquid medicine. "Why don't you sleep until then?"

Zane narrowed his gaze at the syringe. "What…what are you gonna—"

A smirk for a smile, David injected the medicine through his bicep or the deltoid muscle. "There…That should make you really sleepy. Sweet dreams, Truesdale."

"Erm…This is…" Zane's eyesight was failing. Everything around him was spinning. "You bastard…" Then his world completely became black.

Torturing Zane proved to be more enjoyable than he had initially thought. However, the physical strain on Zane's body and the mental stress David had given him were still not enough. He wanted to cause more damage to another person to satisfy his wounded heart. "Jaden Yuki…" He walked up to the terrace door, clenching the syringe in his right hand. "I'm gonna make you regret for crossing paths with me."

* * *

><p>"I activate <em>Ice Master<em>'s special effect to place another Ice Counter on _Neos Knight_," Alexis said, and _Ice Master_'s wand glowed. In a flash of light, _Neos Knight _was branded with another snowflake symbol on the shield. "I can finally beat him with the help of this Spell!" Alexis revealed a Continuous Spell from her hand. "_Absolute Zero Barrier_!"

Jaden made an involuntary step backward. "That can't be good…"

"Now Monsters with Ice Counters can't declare an attack," Alexis said confidently. "And their ATK points decrease by 500 for every counter on them."

"W-What? That means _Neos Knight_…." Jaden swallowed hard. _Neos Knight _ATK points decreased to 2000.

Alexis swung her arm forward, urging her _Ice Master _to attack. "Overpower _Neos Knight _with Eternal Blizzard!" The blizzard destroyed _Elemental Hero Neos Knight _and reduced Jaden's life points (LP: 900). "I'm not done yet. I still have _Reese the Ice Mistress!_ Attack!"

Jaden's life points were further reduced to a mere 100. "Looks like I'm on thin ice," he muttered under his breath.

"Only a hundred life points left. What are you gonna do, Jaden?" Alexis questioned.

"I know what I'm gonna do…" Jaden smirked, drawing his card with vigor. "I'm gonna keep on playing!"

"You're seriously enjoying this, aren't you?" Alexis raised a brow, crossing her arms.

"Why wouldn't I? It's so exciting."

"I think you're having a little too much fun. You're gonna lose if you don't watch out."

Jaden gave her a warm smile. "Alexis…Thanks a bunch…"

Her hazel eyes grew wide in surprise. "Why use words of gratitude in this conversation?" she asked.

"Well, it's because I'm really grateful," Jaden answered her. "Not only for this duel…but for everything…"

Alexis turned her head away. She couldn't stop herself from blushing a bit after seeing the sincere look on his face. "What's with you? Why say that?"

Jaden giggled and picked out a Hero from his hand cards. "Alexis, I'm glad I met you, glad that we became friends and good rivals …" He breathed in deeply and gazed upon his card. …And _I'm glad to have fallen in love with you… _He slapped the card onto the Monster Card Zone. "Okay, buddy, you're up!" _Elemental Hero Ice Edge _(ATK: 800) emerged on the field.

"Trying to level the playing field by using ice?" she asked, regaining composure.

"This guy's gonna be a big help. You see, once per turn, by discarding 1 card, _Ice Edge _can attack you directly," he explained, discard one card from his hand to the graveyard. "_Ice Edge, _Glacial Punch!"

_Ice Edge _charged in, passing _Ice Master _in a blink of an eye, and punched Alexis in the gut.

"Finally touched your life points," Jaden said, snapping his fingers. "Sorry about the punch though."

Alexis simply shot him a glare.

"I'm gonna set this card down," Jaden announced, setting a Spell Card, "and that's it for my turn."

Alexis drew a card from her deck and immediately entered Battle Phase. "_Ice Master_, Eternal Blizzard!" she commanded. The blizzard attack was successful in destroying _Ice Edge_, but Jaden was able to save his life by activating the Quick Spell called _Residual Reflection._ "Just as I thought…Taking you out is never easy."

Jaden chuckled. "By removing 2 monsters from my grave, I take no damage. I'm sticking around till the next turn."

"Unfortunately…"

"Come on…Don't tell me you're not enjoying this, Lex."

"Why would I?"

"You're lying to yourself, you know."

"Just stop, okay? Besides, you should start worrying. You've got no monsters left. You don't even have any hand cards."

"Oh, yeah…I'm in serious trouble, huh?" Jaden let out a light laugh. "But I'm not gonna give up. I'll keep on fighting."

And there it was…His confident smile. She also felt his cheerful aura—something that always made him stand out as a Duelist. She couldn't help but be more and more impressed. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she admired the Jaden before her. The determination, the joy he showed, his style, his moves—everything about him made her ecstatic, even though she hid those emotions well under a mask. The pain she experienced was still fresh in her heart. She couldn't bring herself to show how much he meant to her, knowing that Jaden was only forced to date her because of Seto Kaiba.

_"Alexis, I'm glad I met you, that we became friends and good rivals…"_

His voice seemed to echo in her head. _But you lied to me, Jaden…_

_"Sis, I know you heard him shout out those three beautiful words a while ago," Atticus said with a small smile._

Yes, she did hear Jaden say those words out loud. Honestly, she felt quite happy about it. She just didn't want to admit it to Atticus.

_"How much of it were lies? How much of it were the truth?" Jaden asked with amusement as Alexis walked around the table to pat Pharaoh on the head. "Alexis, do you seriously think it was all pretend?"_

Alexis let those words sink in. She was confused. "Jaden…" She lowered her arms to her side and stared down at the floor. "Hey, listen…"

Jaden raised a brow. "Hmmm? What is it?"

"I…I won't forgive you…" Alexis said icily, and her words felt like a stab for Jaden. She felt like stabbing herself for spurting out such words. She meant to speak of something else. "I won't forgive you if…you don't come at me…" But she figured there was no stopping it. She raised her head and smiled proudly at him. "…with everything you've got."

Jaden returned a smile. "Alexis, you're not angry with me anymore?"

"I'm not sure. I'm probably mad at what you did…I don't like being played around, obviously, but you got involved in the bet."

Jaden let out an exasperated sigh. "Tell me about it…That MAN can really force people into signing anything," he said. "But let's not ruin the moment here. The Duel has finally reached its climax."

"You're right. The next move is yours and it'll be probably be your last." Alexis folded her arms in front of her chest. "…Unless you've got something up your sleeve?"

Atticus cupped his chin with a hand. "Is this for real? My little sis is actually enjoying herself now. Jaden, my good man, you've done it again." He clapped once in glee. "He managed to melt the ice with his enthusiasm." He glanced at man beside him, taking quick note of his expression. Seto seemed more interested than ever. That was quite a rare sight.

It was Jaden's turn. The card he was about to draw would be the card to determine his fate. "Okay, Alexis, this is my DRAW!" he exclaimed.

_To be continued… _

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>That's the end of Chapter 23. The Duel will reach its end in the next chapter. I really love their decks from the Manga. Please be reminded that I've also included cards they've used from the video games as well. I know David's got issues and Kaiba's still got his reasons…But everything will be clear soon. I swear! Poor Zane though… I'm gonna add a little bit of romance in the next chapter. I have the scenes in my head now. Okay, let me see the reviews. I'm gonna be busy the following days, but I'll try to update soon. Remember, no flaming!


	24. Who's more of a Threat?

**JC: **This has taken a while. I'm sorry for the delay. I've been very busy with work. Crap, I've been getting a series of headaches lately too. Anyway, enough of that…Conclusion of the Duel! Who will win? Jaden or Alexis? Find out in this chapter! I'm fond of the Manga cards they used, so I'm gonna use them. One of my favorite Elemental Heroes will be making a short appearance here too. There will be some romance between Jaden and Alexis. Let's get started with the chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot of this story is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 24: Who's more of a Threat?

It was Jaden's turn. The card he was about to draw would be the card to determine his fate. "Okay, Alexis, this is my DRAW!" he exclaimed. This was his Destiny Draw!

"Come at me with everything you've got," Alexis said, smiling and feeling excited.

And the card Jaden drew only served to widen his grin. "I'm gonna use this, _Spellbook inside the Pot_!" he announced, inserting the card into the Spell/Trap Card zone. "Now both of us will draw 3 cards from our decks."

Alexis raised a brow as she drew 3 cards from her deck. "You're giving me an advantage too, you know," she said.

Jaden chuckled. "I know. But you won't be needing them."

"Huh?"

Looking at his hand cards, Jaden felt pretty good about himself. "Remember, you're not the only one who brought new cards today," he said, activating another card from his hand. "I'm stepping it up with _Fusion Birth_!"

"_Fusion Birth?_"

"I get to discard the top 5 cards of my deck to the grave," he explained, "and if two or three of them are Fusion-material cards, then I can Special Summon a Hero from my Extra Deck."

"You really are an expert on Fusion," Alexis told him, looking impressed yet still confident.

"Was that a compliment just now?"

"Don't let it get to your head."

Jaden snickered and raised a clenched fist. "Alright! I'm pumped up even more!" He discarded five cards from his deck and took note of the Heroes needed for the Fusion. "_Elemental Hero Ocean _and _Elemental Hero Prisma _are here! It's time for a new Hero."

"Looking forward to it," Alexis said.

_Elemental Hero Ocean _(ATK: 1500) and _Elemental Hero Prisma _(ATK: 1700) materialized on the field and flew up to combine in the air. There was a flash of light when they collided, then all of a sudden the whole arena was engulfed by a harsh blizzard, making it hard for the eyes to see.

_His new Hero…_Alexis thought wryly, narrowing her eyes against the roaring snow. _It's also…_

"Hey, Alexis, you are still my fiancée, right?" Jaden asked.

Alexis found herself blushing and was thankful for the snow for obstructing the sight.

"You've been my fiancée for years without me even realizing it."

Images of Jaden's duel against Harrington flashed through her mind in an instant. Jaden won that Duel and her hand in marriage. But it wasn't really a serious deal. Jaden didn't even know the meaning of 'fiancé' before.

"As your fiancé, I'm not about to let anyone take you away," Jaden announced, and Alexis felt like her heart almost jumped out of place. The field cleared out, revealing his new Hero for everyone to see. An _Elemental Hero _of the Water Attribute, bearing an ice-like armor and a white cape, he stood with a cool, unyielding charisma. He had 2500 ATK points and 2000 DEF points. "This guy here is my trump card."

"Trump Card?"

"Say hello to _Elemental Hero Absolute Zero_."

"Fighting ice with ice I see. Pretty neat…But how's it gonna beat me since it has the same ATK points as _Ice Master_?"

"You sure about it? Might wanna check the numbers again, Lex," Jaden told her. "You see, _Absolute Zero _gains 500 ATK for each face-up Water monster on the field, except himself." _Absolute Zero _now had 3500 ATK because of _Ice Master _and _Reese the Ice Mistress. _

Alexis remained calm. "Still not a threat, you know," she said.

Jaden giggled. "Thought you'd say that, so I'm playing this," he said, revealing a Spell Card in his hand.

"What? But that's…" Alexis was totally surprised at the card he showed. She had no idea what he was up to. "You must be crazy."

"Yeah, pretty much so." Jaden then activated the Spell. "I use _De-Fusion_!"

Atticus was pretty surprised himself. "Woah, woah, woah! Time out! _De-Fusion? _ Why the hell would he go all the trouble of summoning _Absolute Zero _if he's just gonna split him up?"

"Shut you trap and just watch the duel," Seto reprimanded with a shrug. "That slacker may be crazy, but he's got skills."

"And it's not every day I get to hear you compliment others," Atticus said, crossing his arms. "Oh, wait, was it just sarcasm I heard?"

Mr. Rhodes snickered silently. "Does he honestly think he can win with that frivolous strategy?" he questioned.

Mrs. Rhodes let out a sigh. "Dear, I must ask you to stop underestimating Jaden," she said. "He's more than you think."

Jaden was all smiles. "Okay, pal, it's been nice knowing you."

_Absolute Zero _encased itself in ice, which immediately shattered into pieces. Two new ice crystals, a height taller than Jaden, emerged from the floor. Within those crystals were the two Heroes used for _Absolute Zero's _Fusion a short while ago, _Elemental Hero Ocean _(ATK: 1500) and _Elemental Hero Prisma _(ATK: 1700). The two heroes then broke out of their prison and took their positions on the field.

Alexis was almost speechless. "Um…A little lost here…"

"I thought of using my head than attacking you head on," Jaden said, winking an eye. "So here's the thing, Lex, _Absolute Zero_'s second effect. When he goes bye-bye, all the monsters you control will be destroyed."

Alexis bit back a gasp. "You mean to tell me…"

"Yup! _Ice Master _and _Reese _are goners," Jaden told her, and the two Ice Monster Cards got frozen and shattered in an instant. "Now you're wide open."

Dropping her arms limply to her sides, Alexis lowered her gaze to the floor.

Jaden raised a fist in the air. "Let's end this. _Ocean_, _Prisma_, attack Alexis directly!" As commanded, the two _Elemental Heroes _lunged forward and attacked with variable strikes at Alexis, reducing her life points to zero.

"I…lost…" Alexis muttered.

Mr. Rhodes couldn't believe his eyes. "Absurd…" he muttered under his breath. His daughter had just lost. However, he quickly composed himself, knowing that Jaden's victory meant that his daughter was officially bound to Seto Kaiba now.

"And that's game!" Jaden announced, doing his signature pose proudly. "Sweet Duel, Lex!"

Alexis remained silent, falling prey to her own thoughts and doubts. A lost was a lost. A part of her couldn't accept it. However, she wholeheartedly admitted it to herself that she enjoyed the duel. She was glad that she was given the opportunity to duel against Jaden so intensely like that. It was a satisfying duel. He didn't hold back. He played his hardest. He made her happy. But reality was cruel. Losing meant the end of her freedom. She had no choice but to accept Seto Kaiba as her future husband.

_"As your fiancé, I'm not about to let anyone take you away…"_

His words drifted in her head. She wanted to believe in those words, but the result was clear. She had lost. Jaden was the winner. His victory was Seto's victory.

"Thank you, Jaden…" she muttered under her breath as she turned on a heel to make her exit.

"Lex? Hey, wait up! Where are you going?" He was about to run toward her when Alexis stopped.

"I need to be alone for now," she said and continued on.

Jaden grimaced. "Alexis…" He let out a sigh. Leaving her alone would be the best for now, though he wanted to hold her so badly.

"You are no longer bound to Alexis," Mr. Rhodes said, rising up from his seat, as soon as Alexis was an earshot away. "It's best if you pack your things now and leave."

Trying to collect himself, and remembering that Mr. Rhodes was still Alexis' father, Jaden drew a deep breath and let it out. Then he looked up at Mr. Rhodes. He did not speak. He simply stared with serious eyes.

"And here I thought you'd lose on purpose," Mr. Rhodes continued. "The arrangement is now complete and the forthcoming settlements will be decided. It will be a suitable marriage for Alexis, and for Mr. Kaiba. No more need to be said."

"No way am I gonna let that happen," Jaden said, narrowing his gaze dangerously.

"Didn't you just defeat my daughter? According to the deal you—"

"I mean no disrespect, Mr. Rhodes," Jaden cut him off, "but Alexis has every right to refuse to marry a man she doesn't want to marry. Alexis doesn't want Mr. Kaiba there."

"Don't you dare spout nonsense in front of me, young man," Mr. Rhodes commanded harshly. "And would you dare defy Mr. Kaiba?"

"I'm defying you," Jaden retorted.

"You should understand the penalty for such words, Jaden Yuki."

"Ooohhh, ssccaarryyy," Jaden mocked, crossing his arms. "Alexis can be pretty stubborn like you, you know. She's not gonna—"

"Be quiet!" Mr. Rhodes snapped. "Not only do I mean to see this marriage take place but if she does not comply, I'll do whatever is necessary to force her compliance."

"Threats of violence are unnecessary, Mr. Rhodes," Seto said. "Clearly, this slacker and your daughter don't understand the power I hold."

A faint shiver of fear rippled through Jaden. Recalling how easily Seto Kaiba had brought many men down in the world, he lowered his head, but he told himself that since Alexis could not escape from this fate, he would have to deal with this problem and save her. How he would do that, he didn't exactly think of that yet. However, he swore that he will not let anyone take her away…from him…

When Seto stood up, Jaden put on a brave face and stepped forward. "I love her!" he exclaimed.

Seto simply raised a brow.

"I'm gonna sound way, waaaay cheesy, but I don't care anymore," Jaden said, scratching the back of his head with a giggle. "I love Alexis, and I know that she loves me back. She means a lot to me and I wanna make her happy."

Mrs. Rhodes and Atticus were touched by his words. They couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, I know you rich guys do this whole arranged-marriage thing for business reasons…Age, feelings don't matter anymore as long as you get a good deal from it." Jaden's hand curled into fists as he looked up at Mr. Rhodes. "But the whole thing seriously pisses me off! Since you're dead set on letting her marry the oh-so-great Mr. Kaiba, then I'll just have to steal her away."

Mr. Rhodes tried to keep calm. "You wouldn't dare. Do you want to be branded as a kidnapper?"

"YUP!" Jaden happily replied. "If it means making her happy, I'll do it!"

Mrs. Rhodes giggled. "Then let me aid you in your quest, Jaden," she said. "I am forever on your side."

Atticus raised a hand and shouted, "Count me in as well, J!"

"Dear, Atticus, don't be crazy," Mr. Rhodes said.

"I'm sorry, pops, but I don't want my little sister to be miserable for the rest of her life," Atticus told him.

Seto shrugged and started toward the exit. "No matter what you say, the decision is final," he announced, and stopped before the exit. "We had a deal and I'm sure Alexis will still honor it. She places value on pride as well."

"We'll see about that, Kaiba," Jaden replied confidently.

Seto peered over his shoulder to give Jaden one more look before making his leave.

* * *

><p>The next day, Alexis was lying stretched out on her warm bed, staring at the ceiling. The duel was over, so was her life. She had lost, much to her dismay. She has no choice but to marry Seto Kaiba. Her father would be so happy. She felt like screaming. She wanted to punch a hole in the wall, to break stuff, and to run away from all of this. She chuckled to herself. It would be childish to do them, but it would take a great load off her chest.<p>

"Alexis! Alexis!"

Alexis sat up on the bed and stared at her brother panting by the door. "Look, I'm not in the mood for anything right now, so can you just leave me—"

"Zane!"

She raised a brow, somehow a bit struck by her brother's panicked expression. "What about Zane?" she asked.

"He took Zane!" Atticus exclaimed.

"He? Who's he? Where is Zane?" she asked with concern.

Atticus took a moment to catch his breath. "He came up to Zane and challenged him to a duel."

"Huh?"

"Zane lost. That guy used dirty tricks to win," Atticus growled unhappily. "He took advantage of Zane's condition." He shook his head in dismay. "And now he has Zane."

"So you're saying that Zane was kidnapped?"And Alexis knew exactly who did the deed.

Atticus clenched his teeth. "It all happened in Duel Academy, in the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena, about 12 midnight. Our curious little Blair went into the arena to see what was happening. It was then she saw him taking Zane away. She tried to stop him…but ended up getting hurt."

"Blair? Wait, how hurt? Don't tell me—"

"Don't worry. Just a minor concussion. She's totally fine now. When she woke up, she immediately informed Syrus and me. Mac also called in. Seems like her brother pulled a fast one on her."

"David's gone too far!" Alexis shifted the blankets off. "What the hell is he planning? Why bring Zane into this?"

Atticus shook his head, his expression upset. "He's gone cuckoo, Lex. He's doing this to get you."

"Unfortunately…" Alexis admitted, feeling like she'd been punched in the stomach. "Where did David take him?"

Atticus paused for a moment. "He left Blair a note after knocking her out."

"I feel so sorry for Blair…" Alexis said, frowning, as she lowered her gaze to the floor. She felt so guilty. "So…" She looked at her brother again. "What did the note say?"

"Come to the beach house. Time limit is two days and bring Jaden Yuki along," Atticus stated, repeating what he had heard on the phone with Blair. "That's all."

Alexis hesitated, unsure what to say. David was out to make her life a misery. She wanted to make David pay, but was more concerned with Zane being fine than doing so. She willed herself to stay calm. She couldn't afford to let panic steal her ability to think. Then Atticus' phone rang.

"Mac, I was about to call you," Atticus talked over the phone.

"Hey, I just got a call from Syrus," Mac said in a dreary tone. "You know, the little guy's growing more and more frantic. Can't blame him since his brother was kidnapped. Damn…I feel so ashamed right now."

Atticus sighed. "It's not your fault, Mac."

"I could have stopped him." Mac's voice had hint of anger. "That manipulative bastard…"

Atticus' shoulders slumped. "Mac…"

Alexis grimaced and swiped the phone away from her brother. "Mac, it's me," she said. "Mind if I beat the crap out of David?"

"We can't take him lightly this time," Mac told her. "I'm going after David. You know where to go, right?"

"Of course…" Alexis replied.

"Then let's meet there."

Alexis' mouth tightened as the phone went dead in her hand. Flipping it close, she tossed it back to Atticus.

"What's the plan, Lexi?" Atticus asked.

"Go get Jaden for me," Alexis said to him. "We're going after David."

* * *

><p>"I know David's an asshole but…I didn't think he'd be shit enough to do this," Jaden said as Alexis hopped off the motorcycle she used to get from the mansion to the airport right away. Jaden rode with Atticus. All three of them were clad in the Duel outfits they wore during Mrs. Rhodes' birthday.<p>

Alexis ground her teeth. She'd been feigning calmness since they'd left the mansion. It was incredibly frustrating. Her problem with Seto Kaiba would have to wait. Zane was of utter importance at the moment. "He's been trying to get back at Zane for a long time. Once he's done with Zane I'm sure that he'll go after—" She immediately cut herself off and turned her head away from him.

Jaden smiled sincerely. He certainly felt her concern there. "Thanks, Lex, but you don't have to worry," he said.

Alexis shrugged. "Let's just go." With that, she walked toward the entrance.

Atticus gave his fellow brunette a pat on the shoulder and said, "Isn't that nice? She still cares."

"Yeah, I'm so glad," Jaden said with a sigh of relief.

"But what are you gonna do about the bet? You won the duel for Seto Kaiba. Now she has no choice but to marry him."

"Like hell she's gonna marry him," Jaden said sarcastically. "I'm not gonna let it happen."

Atticus smirked. "You serious, man? This is THE SETO KAIBA we're talking about."

"Let's not think about HIM for now," Jaden said, a grin curving his lips, as he started toward the entrance. "We've got to deal with David first.

Atticus sighed. "Yeah, you're right. God, I so wanna punch him right now. I don't normally forgive anyone who'd hurt my friends." He then ran to Jaden and stopped him before he could enter the doors. "Wait…I have something important to say. It's about Alexis."

Jaden took a quite note of Atticus' troubled expression. "I'm all ears, man."

"You know where we're heading to, right?"

"To a private beach house. Why?"

"That place…Well, we've been there once. The view there is nice. The house is awesome. The memories?" Atticus shook her head in dismay. "Not that good…"

"Okay, you got my curiosity in motion. Did something happen to Alexis there? Is it because of David?"

"Yup. Alexis will kill me if I tell you everything. It's better if you hear it from her instead."

"Ooookay, I'll go ask her," Jaden said.

"Wait!" Atticus grabbed hold of Jaden's shoulder, pulling him to another halt. "It's a touchy subject. You better not ask her directly. It's all about timing, man."

Jaden grimaced. "Well, now's not a good time to ask her, would it?"

Atticus simply gave him a nod. "Just don't be so direct."

With a deep sigh, Jaden walked inside and saw Alexis at the waiting lounge. He swallowed hard and casually approached her.

"It's not much longer now," Alexis announced when Jaden came up to her. "Ten minutes and we're off."

"Why the beach house?" Jaden asked to slowly get into the subject Atticus brought up. "Why not an abandoned warehouse?"

Alexis' gaze slid down to the floor. "David's trying to open up old wounds," she said.

"Old wounds?"

Alexis hesitated, then looked up at him shortly before she turned away. "I…I don't want to talk about it…at least not right now."

It had occurred to him that David had hurt her badly in that place. David was luring her there on purpose to make her remember the bad things he'd done. Jaden could see it in her eyes that she didn't want to go there. However, he knew how much she cares about Zane. It was kind of making him jealous. He could never change the fact that Alexis had loved Zane before him. But he would have done the same thing as well if he were in her shoes. Zane was an important friend to him too.

She turned and looked soberly at Jaden. "Hey…what you said…Did you really mean it?" she asked.

"Huh? What I said?"

"About not letting anyone take me away…" she muttered. Somewhere in the back of her mind was telling her that it was simply his care and devotion to his friends that made him say those words. She knew she was being pessimistic and doubtful again. She couldn't help it. When it comes to Jaden and her heart, everything in her head goes out of place.

Jaden eyed her, trying to gauge her mood. He wanted to express everything to her and there were things he wanted to do with her. "Lex, I meant it…"

"You're not afraid of Seto?" she asked.

"Many people do," Jaden said. "But not me…Well, probably a little." He grinned.

"I still don't understand it…Why did Seto set you up in the first place?"

"I have no idea. Honestly, I really felt guilty about lying to you. I'd told myself to keep quiet because I knew the truth would hurt you. Then I had thoughts about telling you, but Kaiba convinced me otherwise. It's been one heck of a rollercoaster ride for me. And now we have David's stage show to worry about."

"David's doing this for his own selfish reason," Alexis said. "But Seto…He's up to something. I'm sure he and my father made some kind of deal. Atticus thinks so too."

"Alexis…"

"Really now…I don't want any of this to happen at all."

"Do you regret losing to me?"

She shook her head. Whether she had won or not, she knew it was what she yearned for. It was a great duel. "I will never regret losing to you, Jaden," she said. "But it's seems impossible to escape from my father and Seto now."

"Not impossible, only difficult," he said, reaching for her and pulling her close. "I don't want to see you sad, Lex, so I'm gonna do the best I can to help you."

"Jaden," she muttered his name gruffly against his chest, giving in to her heart's desire. She had wanted him to hold her so badly. She had missed his touch, his scent, and his warmth. It felt so good to be in his arms. "When everything's settled, will you come with me to Duel Academy?" She looked up at him with a watery little smile.

Jaden grinned. "Duel Academy, huh? Sure, I'd love to. I can get to see Hassleberry, Blair, and even Dr. Crowler again."

"I'm glad nothing serious happened to Blair."

"Doesn't excuse David though..." He still had his hands on her shoulder, and they gripped tighter as if he'd had an impulse to shake her. "I swear I'm gonna punch the living daylights out of him."

"David's really a mess."

Jaden leaned closer, his nose so near her ear that his breath blew a warm breeze across her neck. "Alexis, you're my fiancée. I'll make sure to get it through David's thick head," he muttered, sniffing lower.

His chin touched the rise of a breast unintentionally. She was sure her heart stopped beating for a moment. "Jaden…" She caught his chin in one hand and tried to shift it, saying, "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, he grasped her hand and turned it to kiss her wrist. "I'll make sure everyone knows."

She was blushing hard, and he was simply smiling. "Don't go making announcements! I mean, we're not even—"

He put a hand behind her head, cupping it as he brought his lips slowly to hers.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>They're going after David. Zane, just you wait! Help is on the way! Hmmm…They say that a boy's heart grows when he's in love. Well, they can't stay naïve and immature forever, right? They learn to understand feelings and love. I have to say that I like Jaden's transition from a happy-go-lucky boy to a mature man in love. Atticus and Mrs. Rhodes are Pro-Jaden for Alexis. Seto's still a mystery. His reasons have not been revealed yet. Mr. Rhodes is getting more and more pissed at Jaden. Hehe… Let's leave Mr. Rhodes and Seto Kaiba alone for a while. We'll have to focus on David and Zane in the next one. Please do review! No flaming!


	25. Unstable Condition

**JC: **Finally on the 25th Chapter! I didn't actually expect for it to reach this far when I first started this. I apologize for the evil cliffhanger last chapter. I couldn't resist. Hehe… And I'm sorry if this has taken a while. I was very busy with work and reviews for my Master's Degree exam. My brain got fried in Math. Anyway, I'm glad that I was able to finish this. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot of this story is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 25: Unstable Condition

It didn't work, Jaden thought as he slumped down on his plane seat. He had gathered all his courage and went in for the kiss. It felt so good to kiss her and to hold her in his arms again. But Atticus had the most perfect timing, much to his dismay. When Alexis heard him coming, she immediately pulled away. He ended up getting punched on the face then, which really, really hurt. His right cheek was so sore at the moment. However, he knew he was closer to winning back her trust and love. Considering their exchange of words and feelings during the duel, he'd given her good cause to. As he had sworn to himself a while back, he would do whatever it took, for however long it took, to win her back.

Damn, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. She had almost responded. Why did Atticus have to come at that time? God only knew how much he wanted her. Yet, despite the desire, simply being near her was adequate. Loving her was benefit enough. He was passionate about his feelings and he won't deny it to anyone. He had never been in love before. He was simply a naïve little boy who only knew how to have fun before. Falling in love with Alexis was the best thing that has ever happened to him, which is why he would continue to wait for her and hope that someday she would let him hold her again.

It had been an hour since they left the island. Their destination was David's private beach house located on an island just a few miles ahead. Jaden still couldn't get used to the idea how insanely rich people can easily afford a whole island for their own leisure.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Jaden rubbed his cheek, exchanging glances with Atticus, who was seated on the row across him. Alexis, on the other hand, had dozed off in her seat on the row before them.

"It's good that she's able to get some shut eye," Atticus said. "I know she didn't sleep all too well last night."

Jaden gave him a timid smile. "She needs all the energy she needs."

"Seriously, man, I'm proud of you," Atticus said in a teasing tone. "My lessons have really paid off."

"I was in a moment," Jaden told him, crossing his arms, "and the moment told me to do it."

"Following your instincts, huh?"

Jaden shrugged. "Maybe I was, but you had to go and ruin it. Thanks a lot." Heavy sarcasm present in his tone.

The older brunette chuckled. "Oops…My bad…"

"Let's put that aside for now," Jaden advised, frowning, as he thought of his captured friend. "I wonder…How's Zane holding up?"

Atticus' expression darkened. "I can't say that David won't try to hurt him. We've been in deep shit before because of him…especially my Lexi." He clasped his hands together, bending down, as he rested his elbows on his lap. "Dammit…If anything bad happens to Zane, I don't know what I'll do to him. I may even forget that he's Mac's brother."

"You know, David seems like he has a few screws loose," Jaden said, tapping his cheek.

"Mac mentioned this before…"

"Mentioned what?"

"David's been treated for Mental Health issues."

Jaden's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Mental Health issues? You serious?"

"Yeah… He was subjected to special therapy sessions on a regular basis."

"So he really is a nutcase." Jaden suddenly felt more concerned for Zane.

"It's a genetic thing," Atticus told him, running a hand through his hair.

Jaden bit back a gasp. "Genetic?"

"In papers David's a real Mackenzie…but…truth is he's not Mac's real brother," Atticus explained, gaze directed down to the hands on his lap. "He was adopted by Mac's father after that incident with his real parents. David's mom had mental disorders, but she was perfectly stable when she married David's dad. A few years after David was born, the husband started cheating on her."

"Now that's just low," Jaden commented.

"Well, the wife eventually found out about his infidelity, but someone like her wouldn't just file a simple divorce," Atticus said, sighing deeply before going on. "Conceit of being superior, consumed with jealousy, and vengeance against betrayal, she murdered her husband's mistress without mercy."

Jaden got taken aback by this. "Murder? But that's—"

Atticus' expression was filled with remorse. "She proceeded to kill her husband and then she committed suicide…and she did it all in front of David in their own home no less. That's how unstable she became."

"Woah…unreal… I can't believe that actually happened to him. I'm starting to feel sorry for the guy."

"David's dad was a close family friend of Mr. Mackenzie. Feeling sorry for David, he decided to adopt him. But seeing your parents die right before you very eyes is a hard blow on anyone. David was mentally unstable and spent the next few years in a hospital. Mr. Mackenzie had the best doctors to look after him. He'd been put on medication to keep his symptoms in check."

"Guess his mental disorder is acting up again…"

"Pride, jealousy, depression, obsession—these emotions can cause complications." Atticus clenched his hands hard. "I know I'm supposed to understand David's condition, but I just can't accept what he's doing to Zane right now. Truth is, I still haven't forgiven him for what he did to Alexis in the past. I just cut him some slack because of Mac."

"David's obsession with Alexis is dangerous. And who knows what he'll do to Zane…"

"Mac said that he stopped taking medications for some months now. Well, he had been stable until recently."

"It's not Alexis' fault that he's so into her," Jaden said, rolling his eyes.

Atticus let out a concerned smile. "But Alexis can't help but feel responsible somehow."

Jaden sighed. He didn't expect to hear such a story about David. He had a tragic childhood. Honestly, he kind of felt sorry for David. However, it doesn't change the fact that he still wanted to punch David in the face.

* * *

><p>"Took you guys long enough," Mac said as Atticus, Jaden and Alexis disembarked from the plane. "Had a nice trip?"<p>

Alexis noted the sarcasm and said, "Hardly… Any news on Zane?"

"I had someone go check them out," Mac replied, crossing her arms. "Seems like David hasn't gone completely insane yet."

Alexis sighed in relief. "So Zane's still fine."

Mac grimaced. "Not exactly."

Atticus looked a bit panicked. "It's his heart, right? It has to be. Oh, man, what David is doing is basically torture. We've gotta get Zane out of there."

"But not without a plan," Mac advised, lifting a hand to his shoulder. "Any ideas?"

"I do, and we need everyone's cooperation," Atticus said, winking an eye, as he turned to Jaden. "Ready to do something crazy, J?"

Jaden raised a fist in elation. "Sure thing! You can count of me, bro." He then looked at Alexis with a big grin. "And don't you worry about me, Lex, okay?"

Alexis raised a brow. "As if I can stop you from this…You're always reckless." Her lips slowly curved into a small smile. "But I trust you."

"Is that right?" Jaden took step closer to her and slightly leaned forward. "Then you trust me when I say that I'm taking you on a date when this is all over, right?"

"W-What?" Alexis backed up, her cheeks turning slightly pink in an instant. "Jaden, that's…this isn't the time to…" She couldn't believe that she was stuttering. So much for her well-maintained façade.

Jaden lightly laughed and patted her shoulder. "I'll be looking forward to it, Lex."

Alexis simply shrugged and turned away.

"I guess they're all chummy again," Mac said, placing a closed hand on her hip. "This is a good thing, right?"

Atticus looked at her and nodded. "Of course…"

* * *

><p>Zane glanced back in the direction they'd come as he started forward again. They'd left the house and walked to the beach. David had put an electric collar around his neck, which would shock him with one press of a button on the remote. In addition to that, David had also drugged him earlier. Zane's body felt heavy like lead. He could barely keep walking, let alone stand. He only hoped he'd let him rest for a while.<p>

"Let's stop here," David announced and Zane became aware of the rich orange dying the skies. It was almost close to sunset. "This place brings back memories…"

Zane dropped down on one knee, gasping for air. "This…this place is…" He narrowed his eyes and clutched his chest in pain. They've reached a cliff, a tall steep one to be exact. One false move and you can end up falling into the raging waters below.

"I don't need to tell you, do I, Truesdale?" David replied.

"Why go this far? What did Alexis ever do to you?" Zane asked in frustration.

"Rejection…"

Zane gritted his teeth. "What are you? A child? Just because of that you—"

"You wouldn't understand!" David retorted. "Alexis…she…she was the first person outside the family to accept me. I'm not a real Mackenzie. I know you're aware of it, Truesdale."

Zane hesitated, then turned his gaze to the ground. It hadn't occurred to him that David would be capable of having such profound emotions. "Your real name is David Rabb. You were adopted into the Mackenzie Family after your parents' death."

"I was an outsider." David glanced skyward. It was getting a little darker. "Growing up in a high-class society… You think it would be that easy? Plus, having a psychotic mother and a cheating father only made things a hell lot difficult for me. Everyone looked down on me and some even feared me. That's why I strived to be the best in everything. But Alexis…She was different. She didn't look at me with jealous eyes. She didn't look down on me like the others. She's not afraid of me too. Heck, she even scolds me for being an ass."

Zane steadied his breathing. "Being passionate is one thing, but becoming obsessed with her to the point of driving away everyone who tries to be close to her? That's just wrong."

"You're in no position to lecture me, Truesdale." David's tone was dangerously low. "Besides, if you didn't come into the picture, then Alexis would've—"

"I'm sure she would have found a way out of the engagement with or without my help," Zane responded, a confident smile plastered on his face.

David growled. "Should I push you off this cliff?"

"Like I said before, what you're doing right now is just gonna make her hate you even more."

"Shut up!" David exclaimed, pressing the button on the remote hard, almost crushing it. The collar lighted up and shocked Zane with electricity. "Wanna suffer more? Just say the word!"

Zane dropped like a log to the ground, yet he forced himself to stay conscious. "So, Jaden and I…are to suffer…just…just because you're…jealous…" he said slowly, trying to follow his reasoning, no matter how unreasonable it sounded.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" David said with irritation.

Zane snorted, managing to get on his knees. "You can't …have Alexis. She…loves… Jaden…" It was getting harder and harder to speak.

"Say that again and I swear I'll throw you off this cliff," David warned.

"Alexis is Jaden's fiancée and he's not handing her to anyone, especially not to you David."

David and Zane both turned sharply at those words to find Atticus standing at the path to the cliff. He was alone, his expression serious as he looked on David.

Growling, David immediately grabbed Zane, holding him between them as he glared at Jaden. "Why are you here? I asked for Alexis and Jaden Yuki. Where are they?"

Zane winced as David's fingers dug into his arm as he turned them both to keep Atticus and the second speaker in view.

"Let Zane go, David," Mac said. She was standing about ten feet to Atticus' right. "And just stop this already."

David backed away, drawing Zane with him. He was getting nervous.

"Try anything funny and you'll regret it," Atticus tipped off.

"Come on, David," Mac implored. "You know this isn't right."

"Shut up," David snapped. "Where's Alexis? Bring her to me now!"

"As if I'd ever bring her to you," Jaden said quietly behind them and David turned sharply, dragging Zane with him. He met Zane's gaze briefly, sending him a message of reassurance, then returned his gaze to David and said, "Besides you don't care about her feelings. You just want her for your own selfish reason."

"Don't talk as if you know anything," David retorted. "And how the hell did you sneak up on me?"

"Dude, I heard everything you said a while ago," Jaden countered. "And oh…I had a little help from my old pal Yubel to sneak up on ya. Atticus did say that I was gonna do something crazy."

"Jaden Yuki…" David narrowed his eyes. "Alexis doesn't belong to you, slacker! And I'm not gonna let that Kaiba have her either."

Jaden sighed. "She doesn't belong to anybody, so stop dreaming." He took a step forward and David held the remote against Zane's chest. "Easy there, big fella…"

"David, let Zane go," Atticus said quietly.

"Truesdale owes me big time," David said. "He was the reason why my engagement with Alexis was canceled. He was the reason why Alexis doesn't want to be with me. I want him to suffer, and you as well!"

Jaden rolled his eyes. "Man, you're seriously getting boring."

"WHAT?"

"You heard him," Zane repeated, not caring that David may electrocute him. "You're boring."

"You make one lousy villain," Jaden added.

"Boring? Lousy?" David echoed. "Do you guys have a death wish?"

"All this just to please yourself," Jaden muttered, shaking his head disappointedly. "I've handled worse. Sure, you can get rid of me and Zane, but you can never have Alexis."

"SHUT UP! I WILL HAVE HER!"

David was fuming and Jaden knew he'd gone too far. On the other hand, this might create a chance for them. "Stop being such a brat, David. If you really love her you'd think of her feelings like me and Zane here. We don't try claiming her or controlling her like you do." Those words were absolutely true, he thought, and he was damn proud in saying them.

Zane noted the loosened grip on him and knew it was the right time to move. Mustering up the strength left in his body, he grabbed the remote with his hand and rammed his elbow into David's gut, causing him to stumble back. Zane leapt away from him and dropped down to the ground, panting heavily.

With Zane free from David's clutches, Jaden lunged forward and launched a spinning wheel kick at his face. Stumbling backwards, David fisted his hands and glared at Jaden. He was about to attack when Atticus and Mac immediately held him back. David struggled against them violently.

"You're going to be fine, Zane."

Zane glanced to his side with surprise as Alexis appeared with his medication in her hand. "Alexis…" She knelt down to his level and took two pills from the container. "Thanks." He took the pills and swallowed them whole.

"Took you a while to get here, Lex," Jaden said with a grin.

"Wasn't easy breaking into the house to get Zane's medication, you know," Alexis told him with a shrug.

"Alexis, you're finally here!" David called out, still trying to break free.

Alexis grimaced, knowing that what she was about to say would hurt. She stood and looked at David with disgust. "I didn't want to come here again…after what you did to me…"

"You think I'd let Truesdale have you—"

"We were never in a relationship," Alexis cut him off. "Yes, I did have feelings for him before, but that's all in the past."

"Still doesn't excuse him for what he did to you and Zane," Atticus announced, squeezing his arm tight.

David growled like a rabid dog. "Someone like you will never understand!"

Jaden scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't really know what happened with you guys in the past, but I'm not trying to pry or anything." He approached David and crossed his arms. "What I'm about to say may sound totally corny, but here goes… Look, forcing yourself on someone is not the way to go, man. Aren't you just hurting yourself more and more?"

"SHUT UP!" David shouted.

"David, you almost killed me on this cliff before," Alexis said quietly. "You threatened to kill Zane if I didn't agree to your terms. You were dead serious about it. With your influence and power, I know you can easily have your men do it."

Jaden glanced back at the blonde man, horrified that he actually attempted to kill Alexis and Zane before.

"You finally snapped when I rejected you," Alexis continued and Jaden could feel the fine composure in her voice. "In your rage, you took away my precious card and tore it into pieces. You also pushed me off this cliff when I tried to stop you. I almost drowned if it weren't for…"

Jaden looked at her with concern.

"Yeah…if it weren't for that guy…" Atticus muttered.

"That guy?" Jaden questioned.

Alexis let out a sigh. "The one who saved me…" She then looked up at Jaden. "It was Seto Kaiba…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>JC:<strong> Sorry…I just had to stop it there. I wanted to make this longer, but I figured that I should save it for the next chapter because it just seems to fit. You got a whiff of David's tragic childhood here and his mental condition. I studied psychology and did some case studies about mental health issues, so I pretty much know what I'm talking about here. No romantic parts here. I'm saving that for later too. You'll get to find out why Seto Kaiba agreed to become Alexis' fiancé in the next chapter. Please give me some reviews. No flaming!


	26. One Problem Done

**JC: **Phew! With all the work piled up on me, I rarely got enough time to write fanfics. Paper work at the office is really not good for your back. Plus, I'm working on a new art. Sorry, it's not a GX art. But I will be making another JadenxAlexis art once I'm done with the current one. I'm also thinking of writing another GX fic, but I'm having trouble putting the ideas in my head in order. Anyway I'm glad I was able to finish this up. Chapter 26 is here, people! Let's get started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot of this story is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 26: One Problem Done

Mrs. Rhodes loved her gardens at their estate. One particular place, the one with the tall, thorny rosebushes, and its raised flowerbeds and wide walkways of scythed grass, was pleasant and welcoming. But the walled garden of labyrinth was her favorite.

As soon as she stepped outside the maze, she saw Seto Kaiba strolling along a gravel path by the rose garden. Red, pink, and yellow roses bloomed in considerable numbers on those bushes, which provided such appealing, colorful scenery, even by the light of the setting sun. The garden was getting cool at that hour.

Seto Kaiba noticed her presence, giving her a quick look before returning his gaze to the scenery, and Mrs. Rhodes went to join him. As she arrived at his side, Mrs. Rhodes said, "You are a very cunning man, Mr. Kaiba."

"And you're sharp as usual," the brunette replied, crossing his arms. "I guess there's no need for me to tell you everything."

"I had my doubts at first, but I managed to fit the pieces here and there," Mrs. Rhodes said with sigh. "Why must you do things discreetly?"

"Everyone has their own ways of doing things. Moreover, it is not for her father to decide such things for Alexis."

"Hmmm…And this is your way of showing your care for her, isn't it?" Mrs. Rhodes said with a teasing smile. "You're doing this for her sake."

"You've helped with the orphanage's financial crisis before. Back then, my brother and I were just kids."

"I love children," Mrs. Rhodes said, kneeling down before a rose bush. "I couldn't just let the government take it away."

He didn't look at her, yet his expression remained cool. "My little brother is grateful for what you did," he said.

She giggled sweetly. "Aren't you as well?" she said and Seto raised a brow at her. "My, my… You're not being very honest, Mr. Kaiba."

He simply shrugged in return.

"But…truthfully…I'm forever grateful to you for saving Alexis from the accident," Mrs. Rhodes carefully plucked a red rose and caressed it with her eyes. "She was so little back then and she lost a lot of blood. She could have died if it weren't for you, Mr. Kaiba. You pulled her out of the wreckage and rushed her to the hospital."

"Anyone could have done that. I just happened to be there."

"But you continued to watch over her the next few weeks. You made sure she was well taken care of. You even bought her gifts. I know you don't want to admit it, but I know you've grown very much fond of Alexis."

"It felt like it was my responsibility."

The woman smiled up at him. "Sure…whatever you say, Mr. Kaiba." She slowly stood up and faced him. "You know, I suddenly remembered something. You once gave Alexis a very special card, didn't you? It was the same type as the ones she used against Jaden. But…she didn't even use it once during the duel."

"She didn't use it because the situation didn't call for it. That card was a rare find," Seto said, narrowing his gaze. _Too bad it was ripped to pieces by Mackenzie's son…_

* * *

><p>Alexis let out a sigh. "The one who saved me…" She then looked up at Jaden. "It was Seto Kaiba…"<p>

Mouth dropping wide open, Jaden backed up in reaction. "Okay, my jaw literally dropped," he said, setting his jaw back in place with his hand. "That guy saved you twice, Lex?"

She nodded. "Atticus had already disappeared at that time, so I came here with mom after being invited by Mr. Mackenzie."

"Something they failed to tell me before," Mac said, looking a little grumpy.

Atticus smiled at her. "Come on, Mac, they didn't tell you because they didn't want you to worry," he told.

"Anyway…" She rolled her eyes away. "My father invited them to show off the place and David wanted to see Alexis."

"David called me out here and threatened me," Alexis continued.

"But you rejected me!" David exclaimed, and Alexis quickly shot him a glare.

"You went wacko and tried to kill my sister, you know," Atticus said in a rather distasteful tone. "And you even ripped her precious card."

Jaden raised a brow curiously. "What card was that?" he asked.

"It was one of Alexis' favorites. Seto Kaiba gave it to her for graduating top of her class from Duel Prep School," Atticus explained.

"I couldn't stand the thought of that MAN getting friendly with Alexis," David hissed.

"Good thing Mr. Mackenzie invited Seto along too," Alexis said. "He was bold enough to take the dive to save me. It was pretty rough, but he managed to bring me to shore."

"I was there too…Well, actually…I arrived when David ripped Alexis' card," Mac added with a shrug. "I saw him pushed Alexis. It surprised me… I wanted to go help Alexis when Seto Kaiba came and jumped in instead."

David grumbled a curse in response.

"I restrained David shortly after that. He put up such a fight, but I outsmarted him." Mac smirked proudly. "I managed to knock him out."

Atticus sighed in admiration. "That's why I try to stay on your good side."

"Seto Kaiba wanted to tell my father about what happened, but…" Mac stopped herself and looked at Alexis.

"I told him not to," Alexis continued for her. "Our families had been friends for a long time. Our fathers are business partners. Mac and Atticus are also engaged. One word about that incident might have destroyed all that."

Mac grimaced. "She kept quiet for us…" she muttered.

Jaden glanced at his fiancée with amazement. "Wow, Lex…" He lifted a hand and cupped the round of her shoulder. "I don't know what to say… You're just…wow…"

"Get your hand off her, Yuki!" David cried, violently struggling against Mac's and Atticus' grip.

"You need a timeout," Mac declared, striking the back of his neck with a knife-hand. David instantly fell unconscious. "Seriously! The things I put up with!" She let out a sigh of frustration.

Atticus chuckled. "I'm gonna carry him. You go help Zane."

Mac released David and went over to Zane. "You can stand up, right?" she asked, and Zane nodded in reply. "Just lean on me for support, got that?"

"Thanks," Zane curtly replied. He was breathing normally now.

"Wish David would stay down," Jaden commented as he watched the couple take David and Zane away.

"Mac will make sure he won't go crazy again," Alexis answered.

Jaden frowned, thinking that David might start living in an asylum. Nonetheless, David was a dangerous man. He'd hurt Alexis and Zane and would have hurt him too. His mind was definitely twisted, something that he inherited from his deceased mother.

"I was so scared back then," Alexis told Jaden with obvious distaste as she stared out to sea. The sun had finally set and the sky was dyed in dark. "I couldn't stop trembling in Seto's arms. I couldn't even think."

"You almost drowned. Anyone would be scared."

"I really didn't want to remember again, but David…"

Jaden smiled warmly and took her hands into his. "Hey, how about forgetting about David right now and focus your mind on me?" He winked a playful eye.

The blonde stared at him for a minute as if he was crazy, then said, "Atticus really taught you a lot."

"He's one cool teacher and brother," Jaden replied, grinning widely.

"Seriously?" She rolled her eyes. "Well, I admit he does have a way with romance. But please spare me the cheesy lines."

Jaden blinked, then giggled. "For real? Hmm…I'll keep it simple then." Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss gently to her lips, and whispered, "I love you, Lex."

Alexis blushed, looking away from his eyes. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. She knew she couldn't deny her desire for him any longer. But when he gently squeezed her hands, she glanced back at him. "Jaden…" Though her mind kept reminding her of the damage he did, her heart kept pushing her towards him. She loved Jaden. That feeling would never change.

"What? I skipped the cheesy lines this time," he said.

She couldn't help but lightly laugh at this. He was still the Jaden she knew and loved. "You sure did, but you got fresh with me instead," she said.

"Hmmm…Is that bad?" he asked.

Alexis smiled and leaned into his embrace. "No, it's not."

"Hey, does this mean that we're cool again?" Jaden carefully slipped his arms around her.

"Let's end the drama." Alexis peered up at him happily. "I'm getting tired of it. Besides, you've already proven yourself."

"You sure?" he asked.

Alexis knew how he felt for her. Mistakes were made and done on his part, but those mistakes were atoned. Everyone makes mistakes, she told herself. Even she was afraid of making the wrong decisions. However, she was sure of her feelings for Jaden. She loved him more than before. She could no longer deny him or her attraction for him. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure," she said solemnly.

Jaden smiled and brushed a finger across her cheek. "I'm not that dependable, but I'll do my best to make you happy, Lex." He cupped her face in his hands as he added, "Because I love you."

Alexis' heart skipped a beat. His words were so sincere. She certainly felt his love and warmth. "I love you too," she said, pressing her lips to his and kissed him with all her heart. Jaden kissed her back with the same passion.

He soon pulled away. "So, now you made a new memory here," he said, grinning like an idiot. "I'm sure you wanna play this back over and o—"

She quickly cut him off by pinching and pulled his nose. "Whatever," she replied, giggling, as she released him. "Come on, let's head back. I'm dying for some R and R."

"Ooowwwieee, I think my nose is crooked." He gently rubbed his nose.

"Nope, still perfect," she said with a smile.

"Good! Now all I have to worry about is my stomach. I'm craving for cheeseburgers and fries, and…" he paused and gave her a quick kiss, "and for that…"

Alexis sighed. "Getting more daring, huh?" She grinned, then she suddenly pushed him hard, enough to make him stumble backward.

"Ouch!" Jaden rubbed his sore butt with a pout. "What was that for?"

Alexis playfully knocked him on the head. "Let's not get carried away, okay?" She winked an eye and started off without him.

He blinked in surprise. "Huh? Me get carried away?" He scratched the back of his head. "Carried away with what?" He jumped back to his feet and ran after her. "Hey, Lex! What did you mean?"

* * *

><p>"David's been sent home," Mac said as she stepped into one of the guest rooms of David's beach house—the guest room Atticus was occupying for the night. "And Zane's gonna be just fine. He's on his way to a hospital."<p>

"Thanks, Mac," Atticus said, peering out the window. "I'm glad it's all over."

"I should be the one thanking you and Alexis," she replied, lowering her gaze to the floor, as she squeezed her upper hand. "You could have David arrested already, but you still…"

Turning fully toward her, Atticus studied her lovely face. He could see how much she cared for David even though they weren't related by blood. David was still her brother. "David's got problems and he needs serious help. I don't think prison would be the best place for him."

She nodded, uneasy under the gaze of those cool brown eyes. "Thanks," she muttered, "thank you, Atticus…"

He approached her, stroking her cheek gently with his finger. "Get some rest. You need it." He smiled kindly. "You should have gone back home with David."

"I thought," she said, running her hand up his hard, muscular chest, "it would be nice to spend more time with you."

He went silent, but the blush was apparent on his face.

Her smile was a little devilish. "Why are you shocked?" she asked, poking his chest playfully.

"Umm…I didn't think I could be shocked by what any woman does," Atticus said, looking a bit uneasy. "If anything, I'm surprised that you're the one initiating."

She made a muffled sound, part laughter, part mocking. "Now you've shocked me."

Casually he lifted his hand and tipped her chin up. "I wish I could be with you 24/7. I hate it when we're separated, but it does make me desire you more."

Suddenly embarrassed, Mac pulled her hand from his chest and turned her back at him. "That's harassment, you idiot," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

At the discomfited note in her voice, humor softened his features and his lips quirked in a sincere smile. "I couldn't have asked for a better woman," he said huskily, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her body. "I'd never let you go."

Mac hesitated, struck by his words, not certain what to rebut, then shrugged. "There you go again. You know, your lines are getting old."

Atticus chuckled. "Awww…Getting all shy again? You're so cute!" He squeezed her even tighter. "That's why I love you so much!"

She was blushing mad now. Thankfully, he couldn't see it. "S-Shut up and let me go now!" she demanded.

"No way," he humorously said.

Yes, she admitted that Atticus' attraction for women was a hot topic of feminine gossip in their high-class society. As Mac turned to gaze into those brown eyes, she felt herself drawn to him by an overwhelming force as usual. Understanding was in his eyes, along with a touch of humor and charisma. It was these things, even more than his natural good looks that impelled women toward him. Atticus understood women, but he had always paid close attention to her. It was obvious he admired her and accepted her for who she was, even with all her weaknesses and quirks.

"Wait for me in America," Atticus said, turning her slowly to him by the shoulders. "I'll catch up as soon as I'm done dealing with my old man and Kaiba."

She will wait for him no matter what, she expressed in her mind. But she will never tell those kinds of tacky lines in front of his face. Her pride wouldn't let her. "Be quick about it, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered like a soldier.

"I still don't get it." Mac's expression was slightly etched with concern. "Why would Seto Kaiba go through all the trouble of setting Jaden up when he himself is engaged to Alexis? I know he cares for Alexis, but…"

Atticus grimaced. "I bet he and my old man made some kind of deal."

Peeling herself away from his arms, she took a seat on the bed. "A deal, huh?" She thought in silence for a while. "I just remembered something."

"What is it?"

"Right after the incident with David… Seto Kaiba arranged a meeting with your father."

"But Alexis asked him to keep the incident a secret from our dads, right?"

"Exactly," Mac promptly replied. "Any chance they might have talked about the engagement?"

Atticus tapped his chin, trying to figure out the scenarios in his head. "Dad used to be so dead set on having Alexis betrothed to David. Don't tell me…" His eyes grew wide as he thought of the possibility. "No way…"

Mac looked at him inquiringly. "What? Have you figured something out?"

A knowing smile came to his face. "I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think I have," he said.

* * *

><p>"You going to bed or not, Jaden?" Alexis asked when the clock struck 10. They were done with dinner, which was specially prepared by Mac and Atticus. They've also finished watching some videos to pass the time—videos of the Battle City tournament held in Domino City a few years back. Joey Wheeler's battle had proven to be most entertaining to Jaden yet again. Joey had undeniable luck and skill. In addition to that, he also owned the rare and valuable <em>Red Eyes Black Dragon<em>. Jaden totally respected Joey Wheeler.

Now that it was getting late, Alexis figured that they should hit the hay for their early flight tomorrow.

"Nah…I'm not sleepy," Jaden replied mildly.

Alexis sighed. "Just count sheep or something."

Jaden hopped off the couch and lunged toward Alexis' bed. "Not in the mood to sleep," he said, sitting up on the bed. "I guess I'm just so psyched that we're back together again."

Alexis felt her heart skip. He certainly knew how to make her feel self-conscious unintentionally. "Well, I'd like to get some shut-eye, so if you don't mind get off of my bed and go back to your room," she told him, crossing her arms.

"I don't wanna," Jaden replied in a sing-sung tone. "How about a sleepover?"

Her eyes suddenly glinted with amusement, and she leaned back against the window frame. "Sleepover? You and me in one room?"

"Yeah! Like those slumber parties for girls."

"Are you being for real here, Jaden?" she said, giggling, more than a little enthralled by his naïve side of him. "Sure you don't have any ulterior motives?"

Jaden blinked. "Ulterior motives? I don't get what you mean."

She giggled once again. "I guess not. Anyway, just go back to your room."

"All right, I'm going," he said, swinging his legs off the bed. "I'll see you in the morning." He walked up to her and lightly kissed her cheek.

Alexis graced him with a smile. "Good night, Jaden."

"Night…" He started toward the door and stopped as he reached for the knob. "Oh, about Kaiba…" He peered over his shoulder to look back at her. "You don't have to worry. I'm going to keep my word."

"I trust you, big guy," she said with a confidence.

_To be continued… _

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>Jaden's gonna make his stand! You guys are probably wondering what Atticus may have found out, right? Mrs. Rhodes has it all figured out too. You'll be seeing Mr. Rhodes again in the next chapter. If you're wondering about the card Kaiba gave to Alexis, then you'll have to be patient. I have some plans for it. I hope you like the bits and bits of romance in this chapter. I can't get enough of these two pairs. That's all for this one. Chapter 27 is up next. Stay tuned! Oh, don't forget to leave your REVIEWS! No Flaming!


	27. All's Well That Ends Well

**JC: **I was able to finish this on my flight from Hong Kong. I was all alone. I didn't have anyone to talk to, so I decided to type away. This was meant to up before April ended, but my PC and the internet were being uncooperative with me. Sucks, I know… Well, better late than never. Jaden and Alexis are finally gonna confront Mr. Rhodes. Will things go well?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot of this story is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 27: All's Well That Ends Well

A torn veil of clouds dashed across the morning sun. As Jaden escorted Alexis up the mansion, Atticus felt a strange foreboding feeling. They've arrived earlier from their short trip. Mac accompanied David back home and assured them that he won't be causing trouble anymore. A small medical team came for Zane to be treated. Zane was going to be all right, much to everyone's relief. Atticus also took the liberty of calling Syrus and Blair to inform them that Zane was safe and sound.

"I know there's no stopping you guys," Atticus said, "but I figured I should warn you."

Jaden clutched Alexis' hand even tighter. "No need, bro. Me and Alexis are gonna be fine."

A devilish grin crooked the corner of his mouth. "Right! No need to worry." The front door of the house creaked open beneath the urging of his hand.

The butler promptly greeted them and showed them in. "Young miss, your father is expecting you in the lounge," he said. "He said to bring Master Jaden along as well."

"And I think I know why," Jaden whispered as he sighed.

As Alexis led him into a long, deep hall, she fisted her free hand, steeling herself for the encounter, hoping that she could maintain her composure well.

Jaden inched closer to Alexis, whispering, "Everything will be all right. Trust me."

She swung around to face him, her voice calm. "If I know my father, which I do, this could get ugly for us."

"That wouldn't be a surprise." Jaden gave her a smile. "Now come on."

Two pairs of cold eyes greeted them the second they entered the lounge. Seto Kaiba was seated in one of the lavish couches, with a cup of tea in his hand. Mr. Rhodes was settled on the couch across him, his arms firmly crossed over his chest, a stern expression evident across his face. Jaden couldn't shake the uneasiness he felt when his eyes made contact with Seto's. He didn't even mind Mr. Rhodes and his deadly gaze. Seto had always been more frightening in his book, more cunning and manipulative, but he would never deny the fact that Seto was an important person in Alexis' life.

Mr. Rhodes was the first to break the veil of silence around them. "Where you've been is none of my concern. Now if you would be so kind enough to take a seat, we shall begin discussing about your future with Mr. Kaiba." He smirked as he saw Alexis tighten her mouth with displeasure. "You are in no position to refuse, Alexis. It was a deal, remember? The result of the duel was clear." His eyes glittered with triumph.

"A lost is a lost," Alexis said, narrowing her eyes at her father. "I'm not going to back out on my word." Her father's low ripple of laughter raised the gooseflesh on her skin.

Jaden sighed out loud on purpose, prompting another glare from Mr. Rhodes. "If looks can kill, I would probably be dead by now, pops," he said with a snicker. "Now before you explode on me, let me just clarify one thing." He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist, drawing her into his arms. "Alexis is my girl."

Alexis almost wanted to melt right there, but she managed to suppress the fluttery emotions in her chest.

"Enough of this, Yuki, or I'll have you kicked off my island." Clear venom present in his tone, Mr. Rhodes was fuming. "Alexis is Mr. Kaiba's fiancée."

"Last time I checked," Jaden trailed off, easing aside her hair and pressed his lips to her soft cheek, sending a shudder into her belly, "she's MY fiancée."

Jaden and Alexis were so focused on Mr. Rhodes that they didn't notice Seto smirk in bewilderment. Jaden was stupid, Seto thought, and he reminded him so much of a certain blonde-haired dork who often got on his nerves, but he had to give the Slifer Slacker some props for standing up to Mr. Rhodes. Seto knew he made the right choice choosing him for the job.

"Are you challenging Mr. Kaiba?" Mr. Rhodes questioned the brunette, keeping his temper in-check. "That wouldn't be a wise decision."

"Who would be crazy enough to challenge the great Seto Kaiba?" Jaden replied, grinning like an idiot, as he pointed at himself. "I guess I'm that crazy person, huh?"

The fact that Seto Kaiba was there kept Mr. Rhodes from lunging at Jaden. "Alexis will marry Mr. Kaiba and that's final."

Jaden shrugged. "I'm the one who won the duel, you know, not Mr. Hotshot over there. Well, I was representing him…but…still…erm…" He scratched the back of his head, trying to get the words right. "I did the work, so I get dibs. Besides, Alexis wants me."

Alexis felt her heart skip. Jaden was really pushing her father to his limit. She didn't know whether to be amused or wary.

"How dare you! A deal's a deal! It was Mr. Kaiba's victory!" Mr. Rhodes exclaimed in a rather restrained manner.

"Yes, a deal's a deal," Seto finally spoke out as he set down the cup on the coffee table. "However, it seems petty to take credit for someone else's hard work."

"Mr. Kaiba, what do you mean?" Mr. Rhodes questioned.

"Can't you see it? Or do you just refuse to believe it?" Seto rose from his seat and faced the couple uninterestedly. "I may be CEO of KaibaCorp, but I'm a Duelist first. These two has shown us a duel worth mentioning."

Confusion clouded Mr. Rhodes' mind. "I don't think I understand, Mr. Kaiba."

Jaden and Alexis were both equally surprised at Seto's sudden words, though Alexis did a better job masking her reaction. Until now they still couldn't figure out what Seto was thinking or why he made them go through all this.

"That slacker could have just let Alexis win for all I care, but he fought her head on because he treasured her feelings." Seto continued.

Jaden's lips curved into a big grin. "That's because we're both Duelists. We've been through so much because of Dueling. We love it!"

Mr. Rhodes shrugged. "I don't see how this is—"

"I won the duel, sir, so I think I have every right to lay down the condition," Jaden told him.

"Why not? It's only fair," Seto said, crossing his arms coolly. "Besides, I can't stand any more drama. I don't want people to have the wrong impression of me just because I let Jaden represent me in that duel."

At this point, Alexis was beginning to realize what Seto was doing, though she convinced herself not to let her guard down.

"WHAT?" Mr. Rhodes gasped. "You cannot—"

"Alexis said it herself," Jaden cut the guy off again, "she has to follow whatever condition I set. Since Mr. Kaiba gave the right to me, well…"

"No, I forbid it!" Mr. Rhodes exclaimed.

"Mr. Rhodes, show some decorum," Seto said, settling back into his seat. "This is about your daughter's future."

"But she's better off with—"

"I can give her everything she wants, except for one thing," Seto said, staring straight into the older man's eyes. "She knows what she wants and she's sure of it."

It was as if he was hit with a crushing tidal wave. Mr. Rhodes couldn't hide his surprise and disappointment towards Seto's condition. One of the wealthiest men in the world was letting Alexis go, and Mr. Rhodes knew better than to question the man further. He shifted his eyes on his daughter, noting the stern look in her eyes. He found it hard to imagine how her life would be with Jaden. With Seto Kaiba, he knew that she would live a more glamorous life. But Alexis had proven it to his face that she didn't need Seto's fortune. She did not want to marry a man she didn't love. She didn't want others to decide for her. Her willful attitude was one of her most endearing qualities—something she inherited from him without a doubt.

His first candidate for a husband was David. He found him to be very promising. He thought David would make the perfect son-in-law. But Alexis had gotten herself romantically involved with Zane Truesdale. It was then he decided to give his daughter her temporary freedom. When Zane graduated from Duel Prep, he wanted David and Alexis to be engaged as soon as possible. However, Seto Kaiba came into the picture before he could. He had no qualms about having his daughter betrothed to the charismatic CEO of KaibaCorp. But the man who had sworn to take Alexis as his future bride was now giving her to Jaden. It left him baffled.

"Sir, I know I'm not exactly your most favorite guy on the planet," Jaden said, well aware of the growing tension in the room, "and I know you can barely tolerate me. You have high expectations. I think I can understand why you're putting so much pressure on Alexis. But you should know that you're also hurting her. I'm not rich like you guys. I'm just your regular guy who's crazy about dueling." He paused, briefly glancing at Alexis before turning back at Mr. Rhodes. "I'm nothing like Mr. Kaiba or David. I'm the most carefree guy you'll ever meet."

"_Surround yourself with a better class of people," _Mr. Rhodes used to tell Alexis when she was in her pre-teens. _"You are my daughter. It's only right for you to marry a man of wealth and rank." _It had been a constant reminder, yet Alexis still chose a low-class Slifer.

"We've been through this before. I'm sure you're sick and tired of hearing it, but I'm serious about my feelings—"

"I'm well aware," Mr. Rhodes interrupted the young brunette. He had been aware all this time, but he simply refused to accept it. Just so, he thought, lowering his gaze to the floor. With Seto Kaiba or David, she would have everything. Everything, that is, except love. Knowing his daughter's stubborn nature, he knew Alexis would never love David and Seto. "Never…never in my life did I dream of giving up my only daughter to an impulsive man like you."

Jaden frowned. "Sir, I'm not—"

"But what other choice do I have?" Mr. Rhodes cut him off. "I would clearly lose my daughter for good if I choose to force the issue further."

"Dad…I'm sorry," Alexis said.

Mr. Rhodes sighed. "Please, let us speak no more of this. I will not interfere with your relationship anymore." He sat back down on the couch, rubbing his temple. "But I'm not so quick to accept Jaden Yuki."

Jaden grinned. "For now anyway. But a guy can hope, right? I'm sure that someday you'll change your mind. When you do, I'll be waiting." And he was pretty damn confident about it.

_How cheeky, _Mr. Rhodes thought with a grimace. His daughter had certainly chosen one of the most eccentric kinds.

Alexis finally put on a smile for her father as she walked up to him. "Dad, I know it's been hard on you and I'm sorry." She bowed her head, lowering her gaze to the carpeted floor. "But I had to stand up for myself."

The father glared at his daughter for a brief moment, then released a laugh. "You're definitely my daughter. Stubborn like her father."

"I sure am glad that you're finally okay with us, pops," Jaden butted in unintentionally. "You won't regret it."

"I'm starting to regret it now," Mr. Rhodes muttered, a slight frown fixed on his brows.

* * *

><p>"<em>She's in good hands," <em>Seto Kaiba recalled saying to Mr. Rhodes after Jaden and Alexis left. Mr. Rhodes found it hard to believe that he would give up Alexis. Who could blame him? After all, it was all part of his brilliant scheme. The deal, the bet, the date, the duel—everything went accordingly, though not as smoothly as he had expected in the first place.

Mr. Rhodes looked depressed, angry, and thoughtful all at the same time when he left him a good two hours ago. The man was reluctant to accept Jaden as his future son-in-law.

He stood up from his desk, leaving his cellpone blaring and ringing, and left his guest room. He almost wanted to throw his phone against the wall. He didn't want to deal with his nagging secretary at the moment. The meetings could wait. Work was never a problem to him. He could always find ways to get things done in a snap. He wasn't deemed as one of the most influential man on the planet for nothing. He never did get to talk to Alexis after that discussion with Mr. Rhodes, and he felt he really needed to. But he wasn't the type to just walk up to her and start up a conversation.

He heard and felt Atticus trailing behind him, which simply added to his list of annoyances for the day. Atticus continued following him all the way to the Duel Arena, until he finally turned around to face him. "Any reason for stalking me, Atticus?"

Atticus let out a nervous chuckle. "I have some questions. Hope you don't mind answering them." He rubbed the back of his head cheerfully.

"Ten minutes. That's all you'll get," Seto curtly replied.

The younger brunette shrugged, his happy expression seeming to fade with something more omniscient in his eyes. "You planned all this, didn't you? I'll understand though, if you deny it."

Seto raised a brow. "You're definitely your mother's son," he said in complete monotone.

"So mom figured it out too? Wow…" Atticus genuinely looked impressed.

"Clock is ticking," Seto said, tone stern as always.

"You made a deal with our old man, didn't you? Just so you can protect Alexis from David."

Cold blue eyes narrowed sharply. "Your point? You're aware of his mental health, aren't you? And let's not forget what he did to Alexis." It wasn't David's fault that he had inherited his mother's mental health problems, but Seto could never let Alexis be betrothed to a man who almost killed her. He wouldn't think twice about suing David. If it weren't for Alexis, David would have been rotting away in an asylum by now.

"Big man looking so high and mighty all the time," Atticus stated, folding his arms smugly in front of his chest, curving his lips into a knowing smirk. "Under that what are you?"

Seto simply rolled his eyes. He knew it was only a matter of time before Mrs. Rhodes and Atticus found out about his plan. It seemed rather complicated, but once you connect the dots everything would make sense. He was pretty sure that Alexis had him figured out as well.

"Genius, billionaire, Duelist, a brother…You're all that." Atticus paused for a moment, carefully observing him any change of expression. "You may not rank high on the personality charts, but you're definitely a good guy. You have a runabout way of doing things, which I don't understand myself, but I know I should be thanking you for all this. You really helped my little Lexi a lot."

"I don't need your gratitude."

"Is being honest too hard for you?" Atticus flashed him an amused look, and Seto grunted in response. "You need to chill, man. By the way, when will you settle down?" he asked out of utter curiosity, but quickly regretted it when Seto shot him one deadly glare. It must be a touchy subject to begin with. But that wasn't enough to stop him. "There's no one? As in no one at all?"

Seto shrugged. "I'm not having this conversation with you."

Atticus ignored his comment and continued. "I mean, hear you are—a good looking specimen of the male kind. You can have any girl you want, man. I don't see why you—"

"Long silver hair and pristine blue eyes," Seto interrupted.

Blinking in surprise, Atticus tried to process what the older brunette just said. "Say what?"

Seto spun around swiftly and began to walk away. Yeah, it was really getting annoying. He wasn't sure if he could stand Atticus anymore. Atticus was so different from Alexis. He was so eager to leave the island and return to his illustrious company. Nevertheless, he still had a few more things to take care off before that.

Atticus stared at the man's retreating figure until he disappeared into a corner. "Long silver hair and pristine blue eyes?" he muttered, cupping his chin with one hand. "He's not talking about _Blue-Eyes White Dragon _now, is he? I know he's obsessed with that card. But wait! The dragon doesn't have hair."

* * *

><p>Alexis released a breath of relief and sat down on the carpeted floor, leaning against the sofa behind her. Jaden lied down next to her, her lap as pillow. "It's official. I'm your fiancé," he said, smiling proudly. "The old man sealed the deal."<p>

And it was all possible because of Seto Kaiba. He had used her father. He had used Jaden. He had used her as well, and knowing that was quite upsetting. But it was thanks to this man that she was spared from her father's plan. She owed Seto a lot, and his intervention simply added to her debts, though the man had never asked for anything from her.

"Some experience, huh?" Jaden told her. "I couldn't have picked a better one."

She smirked. "Oh? I hardly think of being lied to as a nice experience."

"I fell in love along the way." He sat up and turned his head at her. "That counts as nice, you know."

"You could have told me from the start," she said, raising a brow.

He scratched the back of his head. "Are we gonna fight? Cuz I'm not too keen on the idea right now and I thought we were having a moment."

"We're having one right now. Not exactly a romantic one."

Jaden grimaced. "How about you? Why didn't you tell me you love me back then?"

Alexis threw him a puzzled look.

"That night…after we won the Pair Duel…" He lowered his head. "I kept thinking about it, kept replaying the images in my head, then I realized something. I know I'm a complete moron when it comes to this, so it took me a while to realize what you were trying to say to me that night." He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. "But you—"

"Why do people buy cards, Jaden?" Alexis questioned him, crossing her arms. "It's not because they want to say how they feel. People buy cards because they can't say what they really feel or are afraid to. We even express ourselves through dueling." She feared rejection. She feared the pain. She had wanted to tell him so badly, but figured it was best to stay as friends—as rivals no less. And she didn't want to burden him with her feelings.

"Alexis…" he called her name softly.

"Weren't you the same?" Her expression turned thoughtful. "You kept the truth from me because you didn't want me to get hurt."

He sighed. "Yeah…I was afraid that you might hate me. I was afraid of losing your friendship, your trust…" _Afraid of losing you… _

She offered a small smile. "After all we've been through together, I'd be crazy enough not to trust you."

It sounded like a compliment, but he felt it was more like a warning. He leaned his head back, resting on the edge of the sofa, and stared up at the ceiling. "You'd kill me if I'd break your trust again," he muttered.

She laughed a little and nodded.

He remembered when he used to think of nothing else but dueling. He used to be the guy who didn't even know the meaning of fiancée. Alexis made an impact on his life. The girl sure impressed him with her Dueling skills, then he got to know her day by day during their years in Duel Academy, and he found her to be reliable, independent and strong. Okay, he also sort of found her intimidating. Even his dinosaur-crazy friend, Hassleberry, and his best pal Syrus thought so. But she was a good friend.

Even after Yubel and having all of his powers released, Alexis never left him. He became a different person, more serious and ruthless. He no longer cared about having fun. He also isolated himself from his friends. He felt it was best to be alone. Truth was because he was afraid of himself, of the monster he had become. He didn't want to put his friends in danger again because of him. That didn't stop Alexis though. She didn't cut corners or hesitate with him. She had expressed herself directly and made him open his eyes and his heart.

"It was worth the risk," he muttered, lifting his head, as he looked at her. "Because, you know, we're really amazing together."

Alexis flushed. He had seen it before. She looked so cute when blushing. Although she has good control over her emotions, she can be caught off guard at times. "Alexis…" His hand reached out and stroked her cheek. "I love you," he said in a soft, tender voice.

Alexis stared into those chocolate brown eyes. She could feel her pulse racing in her head.

Everything seemed to act on impulse as Jaden leaned toward her. His mouth moved on hers. She lifted her arms and snaked them around his neck. She closed her eyes and lost herself to the kiss.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>I'm not entirely sure if I should end the story on the next chapter. It really depends on how I'll go around it. It was great that I've finished up this chapter. Writer's block is dreadful, though I've been thinking of the next story I'll write. Of course, it's about Jaden and Alexis. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me hear you comments. No FLAMES!


	28. In the Heat of Things

**JC: **Classes have started for me. It's a new school, new life, and a new working environment. I have limited time to stay online. I'm still getting used to the busy city life. I managed to do this during my free time. My Masters Degree classes are weighing me down. I have to do a lot of reading, research, and it's making my head hurt. I'm very sorry that I only managed to update this now. I'm not planning to end it here. So go on and read! Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 28: In the Heat of Things

Jaden was acting strange the next morning. He was taciturn and restless, sitting on the couch not watching the television which played in the background. Alexis had no idea what he was thinking about. She slid onto the couch beside him and took his hand in hers. "You already had breakfast, right?" she asked.

He seemed to freeze up at the contact. "Umm…" He then turned his head away from her. "Yeah…and it was yummy. Your mom sure can cook."

Well, if hunger wasn't the cause of his somewhat odd behavior, then what was? Alexis couldn't even feel his usual cheerful bravado. He was way off. And was he avoiding eye contact with her? Now that was so weird. "Okay, what's bugging you?" He looked like he was about to jump up. "Well? Are you gonna spill or do I have to force it out of you?"

He swallowed hard. "Was I that obvious?"

She nodded.

That made him nervous. He knew he shouldn't be, but he couldn't help it. Yes, Alexis was officially his fiancée now. Mr. Rhodes finally gave his permission, though it was rather forced, and they had help from Seto Kaiba. He was very, very happy that he could date Alexis freely. But something happened last night. It was quite unexpected of him to experience such intimacy. Turning, he looked at her beautiful face. She was so gorgeous and so good, and so hot. How could he not fall for a girl like her?

"Jaden?" she asked, raising a brow, waiting for him to say something.

Brown eyes drawn to her lips, Jaden shivered at the thought of last night. It was wrong, he told himself in his head. It wasn't intentional. It just happened. Now he was thinking of things that he would normally not do to her.

"Clock's ticking, Jaden," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I haven't got all day."

Once again he looked away.

Normally she would be patient with him. Normally she would try to understand him. But his behavior was quite alarming. "You're being too out of character. Tell me what's wrong now."

He bit his lower lip. "Lex, I…um…" His face was slowly turning red. "I…you…erm…You see, I—"

She quickly cut him off. "Are you having second thoughts? Or do you have to leave?" She looked seriously at him. "Don't tell me my dad did something again?"

"No!" His hands leaped toward the round of her shoulders. "It's not that." Should he tell her? It felt wrong to tell her. But this was going to bug him the whole day. What if Alexis will get mad at him? He wished this relationship thing was like a card game. He'd do a better job throwing facedowns than dealing with raging hormones. Truth was he had a dream last night, and it wasn't just any dream. It was a dream about him and Alexis…in bed.

"Maybe I should let Atticus throw a slumber party for you," she said, smirking. "I'm sure you'll have one hell of fun with him."

Jaden's eyes widened with horror. "Anything but that!" he exclaimed.

"Then what's the deal, Jaden?"

Dreaming about your fiancée wasn't a bad thing, unless it's about having a steamy make out session with her. He felt like a complete pervert. He blamed Atticus for showing him lewd pictures of girls. A boy will not stay innocent forever, Atticus said to him before, and Jaden was already a man at this point. There were a lot of things in the romance department that he was still gullible about. So the hot, sexy dream last night was riding on his mind non-stop. Especially now as she moved closer and she took his face between her hands. He felt his heart skipping a beat. Every part of his body began to tense. She was so very female. He wanted his hands on her breasts just like in his dream. He wanted to kiss her senselessly. He wanted all of her. Yes, he admitted that, and he was a bit ashamed. Jaden knew it was lust. He had felt this before.

"Are you ever gonna tell me?" she asked him.

Jaden couldn't resist the temptation in front of him. She looked annoyed, but she still looked lovely. He took her chin in his hand and he began to kiss her mouth with quick, hungry nips that made her gasp. He thought she would pull away or protest, but she gave in. So Jaden was more than eager to continue. His hands held her head on either side now, and his kisses were growing deeper and more aggressive.

Reaching up, she dug her fingers into his hair and arched her breasts against him.

"Alexis…" he muttered her name between kisses. "I love you…" He then pushed her down on the couch, devouring her lips so passionately.

Alexis moaned. She was in complete bliss. "Jaden…" For someone who's basically new to this, Jaden was sure a natural. His touches were gentle, yet it didn't fail to exhilarate her, and his kisses were addictive. As his tongue touched hers, she gave out a low murmuring sigh.

Such a low, sexy sound made Jaden all the more fervent to take her. He slid his hand under her blue tank top and cupped her breast. He remembered how much he caressed them in his dream, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

All of a sudden Jaden's cellphone rang. For a moment Jaden thought of throwing the phone out the window and continued his moment with Alexis. That was what he wanted. But in the back of his mind he knew this had to be Seto Kaiba.

"It's going to be Seto," she panted, gently pushing him away. "He did tell me that he'll call you."

And Jaden thought the guy won't bother him anymore since he already left the island. "Let the voicemail answer," he muttered, kissing her again. "I'll call him later."

"You know you're gonna be in trouble if you don't take this call, right?"

It took another good ten seconds for him to come to his senses. He rose, regretting to part with her warmth and softness, and took the call. The attraction for her was incredibly powerful. And he was ashamed of himself for succumbing to lust.

Pulling her top down, Alexis sat on the couch and smiled as she listened to their conversation. It was a lucky phone call. If Seto hadn't interrupted, she might have made love with Jaden. Her self-control had simply wilted for a moment there. She had it back now. She knew of where a kiss like that could lead—if they decided to be reckless. But the truth was she wasn't ready to make love with him, no matter how much she loved him.

"Great!" he exclaimed with heavy sarcasm as he set the phone back on the table. "The guy's got another job for me."

"Are you his personal errand boy now?" she asked, masking her nervousness. Her heart was still pounding against her chest.

"More or less," he answered. "Good thing it doesn't involve going on dates with another girl."

"And making out with her," she said cynically. Her voice was cool and dismissive.

Jaden flushed furiously. He would love to dig a hole and bury himself there. He was embarrassed to the core. "I didn't know what came over me," he said, almost breathless. "I didn't want to do it… Okay, maybe I did. But I shouldn't have! I mean, I just forced it on you." He sat down on the couch, holding his head down in shame. "I'm stupid, totally stupid!"

Alexis sighed. "Yeah, you can be pretty stupid, Jaden, but you always manage to do what's right." His eyes quickly met hers. "Save the sorry speech. I'm guilty as well, you know."

He blinked. "Huh? Wait…so you also—"

"Don't say it," she demanded, her cheeks getting stained in pink. "I already feel so embarrassed."

Jaden felt it was worth teasing her. "Can't resist me, huh?"

Alexis grimaced and shrugged. "Shut it. Now tell me what was bothering you before."

Now Jaden felt more confident to answer. "Oh, I just kept thinking about a dream."

"A dream about what?"

He then figured it was best not to tell her. "Hmmm…That's the problem. I forgot about it. But I'm sure it was one heck of a nice dream." He smiled goofily at her. He figured it was better not to tell her than risk getting punched on the face.

* * *

><p>"Jaden, my man, you have made your teacher very proud," Atticus said, patting the younger brunette's shoulders. "To think you actually wanted to have—"<p>

"Wah! LALALALA!" Jaden yelled out, covering his ears and shaking his head vigorously. "I'm not hearing you! I don't even wanna think about it anymore!" He should have kept his mouth shut. He knew telling Atticus would be a bad idea. But he couldn't stop himself when he saw Atticus down the hall.

"I know my sister's hot and all." Atticus big wide grin suddenly changed into a deep frown. "But don't go getting her pregnant!" he demanded, gripping his shoulders hard.

Jaden winced. "Dude, seriously!" He backed away from Atticus. "I'm not planning on becoming daddy anytime soon." His face was completely red. He wouldn't dream of ruining Alexis' future. A baby would have to wait after they're married. Nevertheless, he liked the idea of making a family with Alexis.

"I see…" Atticus studied him briefly. "So...you're hormones started going wild because of that dream last night."

"I am so not telling you the details," Jaden told him, looking uncomfortable.

Atticus laughed as he gave Jaden a good friendly slap on the back. "No need! I can relate, you know."

"Pretty sure it's the same for you with Mac," Jaden said, putting on a mischievous face. "Do you wake up feeling all hot and sticky too?"

"That's something I'm not willing to share," Atticus answered, sticking out his tongue like a playful child.

Jaden shrugged. "It's not like I wanted to hear it anyway."

"Still a rookie," Atticus remarked.

The tune of 'Believe in Nexus' filled the air as Jaden's cellphone vibrated in his pocket. "Hold that thought," Jaden said to Atticus before he answered the phone. "Jaden here! What's up?"

From the way Jaden reacted to the caller's voice, Atticus figured that it was none other than Seto Kaiba on the other side. "What's that guy up to this time?" he questioned to himself as he cupped his chin with one hand.

* * *

><p>Zane Truesdale was propped up in bed in the ward of Duel Academy Medical Facility. Syrus sat next to him, holding a glass of water in his hand. "So…David's under house arrest." He got the play-by-play from Syrus, who heard the whole story from Atticus. It was a relief to know nobody else got hurt.<p>

"That psycho," Syrus grumbled, which was how Zane knew that he was bitter toward David. "If it weren't for Jaden and the others…"

His little brother's concern was apparent and he appreciated the care. Syrus had never left his side ever since he was admitted to the facility. He couldn't blame him. It was a close call, but his heart was stable now. The doctor made sure of that and he advised a few more days of bed rest, which was kind of depressing since he loathed being cooped up in bed. It was a good thing Syrus was there to keep him company.

"I have to thank them personally," Zane said. He was aware of David's mental health issues as well, though the somewhat hellish experience David gave him had left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You'll get the chance," Syrus told him, handing his brother the glass. "Now tell me exactly what went on between you and Alexis."

Zane looked particularly calm, but his eyes widened a bit. "Atticus and his big mouth," he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, he spilled, not intentionally though."

Between sips of water, Zane told him the story. Then there was a long silence between them.

"Wow…You and Alexis…" Syrus' voice faltered. His expression turned sad and thoughtful. "Did you ever—"

"I've always thought of Alexis as a sister," Zane sharply said, "nothing more, nothing less."

Syrus' lips curved into a knowing smile. "That pretty much confirms it."

Zane raised a brow.

"You skipped out on some important details on the story, big bro," Syrus remarked. "I wasn't sure at first, but part of me suspected that you had feelings for Alexis all along."

"I find it difficult to hide things from you now," Zane murmured. His eyes were serious, but not cold. "You used to be such a scatterbrain."

The younger Truesdale chuckled. "We have our share of flaws. I used to have a crush on Alexis too."

"You've got a crush on every cute girl you see."

"Hey! 'Cute' comes with standard. Besides, Dark Magician Girl is more than 'Cute'. She's the very definition of hotness. She's my idol, my angel, my…"

"Fantasy." Zane let out a sigh. "Ever tried looking for a girlfriend that's human?"

Syrus made a pouty face. "I'm working on it. And Dark Magician Girl is real! Besides, Syrus Truesdale is a rising sensation in the Pro League," he said proudly, standing up and pounding his chest with a closed hand. "I've got fan girls practically screaming their phone numbers at me."

Zane wasn't about to deny him that. His brother had started out as a loser with zero confidence in the academy. Being too nice of a guy and small in stature made Syrus an easy target for bullies. It was only when Jaden came into the picture that Syrus started to change. Zane was aware of Syrus' potential all along, but Jaden was the one who brought out the best in him. Syrus became one of the top ranked Obelisk Blue students during his final year in Duel Academy and now he was a Pro Duelist. Zane couldn't be more proud.

Suddenly looking thoughtful, Syrus settled back in his seat. "Hey…Can I ask you something?"

"You're going to ask anyway."

Syrus bit his lower lip. "You had so many chances. Why didn't you—"

"It wasn't meant to be," Zane curtly said, knowing that his brother was about to ask him about Alexis. He had all the opportunities to pursue Alexis, to win her heart. Alexis was also in love with him one time. But she was meant to be with Jaden. Zane had already accepted that, but a part of him regretted. "Let's leave it at that, Syrus. "

Syrus put on a smile. "Alexis is a rare gem. There's no girl in the world quite like her. But I'm sure there are other girls for you." He gave him a thumb up and winked. "You'll see."

A small smile curved Zane's lips. "I guess so."

* * *

><p>The garden shimmered with candlelight set around to illumine the place. In the center stood a table, draped in a crisp, pure white linen tablecloth and laid with the best china and silver. A small vase of roses were set on the middle of the table.<p>

It was now 7 PM. Jaden hoped he was ready for dinner. He considered going back inside to have one more look in a mirror. He wanted to look classy and gentlemanly. And he wanted the night to be perfect. He also had an important thing to say. _But…how the hell am I gonna tell her? I don't want to ruin this evening, so maybe I should tell her tomorrow. _

This dinner was all planned out by Mrs. Rhodes and Atticus. They even decorated the garden themselves. Jaden had to admit that they were very artistic and imaginative. They managed to keep the decorations simple yet elegant.

"I'm getting the jitters and it's not even my wedding day," he murmured, scratching the back of his neck. The conversation with Seto earlier was rattling his mind. Okay, the first phone call was just to tell him that there was another job waiting for him. The second phone call had all the details laid out for him.

Soon, he heard footsteps and knew she'd arrived. He paused the moment he laid eyes on her. Wearing an evening gown of fine blue silk, Alexis radiated femininity and beauty. Her eyes seemed to sparkle like the diamond necklace around her neck. Tugging his collar, he gave her a wide smile. Excitement started to bubble inside him.

"How did we get reeled into this?" Alexis said with a sigh, her brows knitted together.

"Blame your mother's powers of persuasion," Jaden replied with a chuckle. "And Atticus is just as persistent."

She studied the sky, beautified with millions of stars. "It's a nice night and they did prepare all this for us." Her lips curved into a smile. "No choice but to enjoy this."

"Let's go ahead and start dinner," Jaden suggested, rubbing his tummy. "I'm starving." He then realized he was acting silly and immediately composed himself. "What I meant to say is that—"

"Don't even try to act formal, Jaden," she said, crossing her arms. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable the whole dinner."

"Well, I could at least be a gentleman to ya." He pulled out one of the chairs and waited for her to take a seat. Moving to the one opposite, he took his place across from her. "I wonder what's on the menu. I'm sure your mom did the cooking."

At that moment, the maid and the butler emerged, trays in hand. The butler poured champagne for them, while the maid served the soup. Then they left after bowing.

Jaden took a sip of the steamy soup. "Yum!"

"Cream of mushroom soup… It's one of mom's favorites," Alexis said, taking small sips. "By the way, you didn't tell me what your new job's about."

Tightness spread through his chest. Here he thought he could forget about it for a while. "The guy didn't say much, but I'm sure he'll call again to explain things further." He dipped his spoon again in the soup again and ate another pair of bites.

Alexis felt something wrong with him all of a sudden. Taking one last sip of her soup, she set the spoon aside. "I I think it's time for the next course," she said.

Jaden put on a cheerful face for her. "Sure thing! I'm dying to see what the main course is."

The same maid and butler came and served them a stunning lobster dish cooked to perfection.

"Compliments to the chef!" Jaden exclaimed as he began to dig in.

The food was definitely delicious. But Alexis couldn't bring herself to enjoy it because of this weird feeling she was getting. She knew Jaden long enough to know if there was anything bothering him, even when he's trying to act like he was okay. She figured that it must have something to do with the job. She endured a few more minutes before she finally asked him. "Is there something you want to tell me, Jaden?"

Jaden blinked. "Huh?"

"Well?"

"Now why would you say that, Lex?" Jaden said, faking a smile. "Come on, let's enjoy the food."

"Are you gonna lie to me again?" she asked.

A shiver ran through his spine. "I didn't want to ruin dinner," he muttered, setting his knife and fork down. "I really wanted to tell you right away, but…" He met her gaze. "I didn't want to leave you soon."

Her lips parted. "Leave?"

"There had been reports of a Masked Duelist on a motorcycle stealing card spirits," he explained. "There's a good chance he'll be targeting _Blue-Eyes White Dragon _next."

Alexis stilled herself, keeping a steady eye on him. She was not about to lose her composure about this. "When are you leaving?" she questioned.

He pushed his chair back. "In two days…" He bit his lip and turned his head away. "I know you're leaving for college too and it'll be a while before we can see each other again. I wanted to spend every single day with you before you leave and now…" He clenched his fists tight. "I really don't want to leave you so soon!" He clumsily got back on his feet and fell onto his knees on the floor.

"Jaden!" She left her chair and reached out to him.

"I shouldn't. Who knows when I'll be back!"

Alexis understood that gravity of the situation and thought in silence for a moment. What Seto gave him was more than a job. It was a mission. Seto wouldn't have chosen him if he didn't acknowledge Jaden's abilities. "You should go," she told him.

His eyes grew wide in surprise. "You're letting me go? Why? I thought—"

She quickly silenced him with an embrace. "You gotta be the hero, right?" she murmured. "I'm sure you won't stay put when the world's in danger."

"Alexis…"

"It's not like we're gonna be separated forever."

Jaden let out a sigh. "It's just so sudden."

She pulled back and pinched his cheeks. "Then finish it real quick," she said, gracing him with a smile.

And he was supposed to be the one encouraging her, not the other way around. What happened to his positive outlook of life? What happened to his excessive optimism? He could feel _Yubel _laughing behind his back right now. "I guess I spoiled dinner," he said, a smile curving his lips.

"You know, Seto didn't go to all that trouble getting us together just to break us apart." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, we've already talked about this long distance relationship thing."

"Yeah…you're right." He laughed and hugged her. "I can get so messed up."

"No kidding," she said, giggling, as she snuggled closer. "Be sure to catch this Masked Duelist, okay? And be careful."

"You can count on me," he said, planting one soft, sweet kiss on her temple. "Hmm…You feel cold. Why don't we have dessert inside instead?"

She snaked her arms around his waist. "And one round of duel afterwards?"

Jaden smiled. "Now you're talking!"

"I'm going to beat you this time," she said.

Claiming her mouth, he kissed her gently. "Hmm…I'd rather have you for dessert," he muttered, and she giggled. After another quick, passionate kiss, he took her hand and pulled her into the mansion.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>JC:<strong> I have decided to extend it to chapter 30. It didn't feel right just to end it on chapter 28. Plus, I think it would have been one long chapter if it was the final one. I still have a lot of things I want to add. I won't spoil anything here. You have to wait and find out. Thank you, guys, for bearing with me and reading this story. I'm really happy with all the reviews and support I'm getting. I already have an idea for a fanart. I'm gonna post it on DeviantArt once I'm done with chapter 30. Please review! No flames!


	29. Still going strong

**JC: **Masters, Classes, Research, Homework, and more research equals to less time to write my fanfics! I'm having withdrawal symptoms for that. I've been itching to finish this chapter. Studies are important. Gotta focus on that. But writing is a passion for me and I want to make time for my fics too. I'm psyched that this chapter is finally done. I've also started on the fanart for the final chapter. I've gotta find more motivation. It's been a while since I've done an art too. To think I've fallen in love with Jaden and Alexis so much! Okay, let's get on with the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 29: Still going strong

One year later…

Jaden Yuki shoved the single red rose he was carrying in his pocket as he flipped his cellphone open and grumbled a greeting, annoyed to the certainty that whatever he was about to be told was going to make his ears bleed. His day couldn't get any worse. First of all he had to wake up 3 AM in the morning to apprehend 3 rogue Duel Monster Spirits in Domino City. At noon he got his butt kicked by an illegal Duelist, but not in a duel. Jaden beat him in a duel without breaking a sweat, but the crook was a mean one. The crook went physical on him and he was sure strong. Jaden was almost tempted to use his powers, but he managed to outsmart the crook and placed him behind bars. Then he had to help a cute little _Rescue Cat _find his human partner. It's not unusual to have card spirits prowling around their world. Portals sporadically open here and there. Leaping from one dimension to another was no big deal for these spirits. Jaden had his fair share of travelling to the other world. It was one hell of an experience.

He had been doing this for a while. He considered himself as some kind of guardian or police. Considering his powers, he was the perfect guy for the job. Sure, the paycheck was mind-blowing, but the job can be so tiring.

He could tell who it was on the other end of the call. "Okay, man, spill. What's this assignment about?" His 'EMPLOYER' had deliberately left some important details about tonight's job. The guy just told him the address, the time, and the place, and who he was meeting with.

_"You are to meet a woman. She's a Duelist from America." _

Jaden grimaced. "Is this a date?"

_"More or less." _

"I don't do dates unless the girl's you know who," Jaden said, and he meant it.

_"You're not going in there and start flirting with her, you idiot. You're going to interrogate her. She holds valuable information regarding the recent sightings of spirits." _

Closing his eyes, Jaden breathed a sigh of relief. "Boy, for a minute there I thought you were going to tell me to—"

_"Enough talk and do your job," _the voice on the phone briskly said before he hung up.

Jaden sighed again. "Okay, this day has officially gotten worse." He snapped the phone shut and entered the pub called _NEXUS_, one of the top dance clubs in Domino City. It was loud and busy inside. Lights swirled around and the music was blaring. There were people dancing, chatting, drinking, and laughing. A group of girls were giggling in one corner until two of them spotted him and graced him with flirtatious smiles.

He simply smiled back for politeness sake. He could care less about those girls. He scanned the place and searched for the woman.

And then he realized something…

"I have no idea what she looks like!" he exclaimed, earning stares from some people.

_"Can you not make a fool out of yourself, Jaden?" _came the cold voice of his spirit companion _Yubel. "Oh, wait…you can't." _ She was strictly being sarcastic, much to Jaden's chagrin.

Jaden rolled his eyes. He was in no mood to argue. He wanted to get this job done as soon as possible.

The door opened and a woman entered. Beautiful, long-legged, and dressed in a black leather jacket with a featured notched stand-up collar and a hook-and-eye closure and a formfitting blue dress, she instantly grabbed the attention of onlookers that had them questioning if she was a model or a celebrity. She wore a pair of metallic leather sandals, featuring a buckled ankle cuff, covered stiletto heel, and leather sole. Her long blonde hair looked like a curtain of silk that flowed past her waist. Her curves were all in the right places and her legs were so creamy and smooth.

He sighed for the umpteenth time, and then had to smile to himself. "I don't believe this," he murmured. One thing was certain, this was a setup. And he wasn't irritated. He was actually glad.

_"When are you never going to fall for his ploys?" _Yubel commented.

Deciding to ignore her remark, he started toward the lovely young woman. The smile on his face was practically up to his ears. But a frown quickly took over when a buffed-looking man in a black shirt and tight jeans approached his target.

"I haven't seen you around here before, miss. Care for some drink? My treat," the buffed man said.

Inwardly cursing the unexpected company, Jaden quickened his steps. The guy was clearly trying to flirt with her and that didn't sit well with him.

The blonde seemed to have enough control to not be rude to the guy. "No thanks," she said. "I'm here to meet someone."

"Your boyfriend, perhaps?" he said.

She shook her head. "No, no boyfriend..."

"Then you're single!" he exclaimed happily. "Guess what? I'm single too. Why don't you and I sit down for a drink?"

She raised a brow. "Sorry, I'm not interested and I'm not single."

His face darkened. "Are you pulling my leg? You said you had no boyfriend."

"She doesn't," Jaden intercepted, taking his place beside the woman. He flashed a cocky grin and draped an arm over the woman's shoulders, letting him know she was taken. "She has a fiancé."

The buffed guy couldn't bit back a gasp. "Say what?"

"Sorry, pal! She's not on the market anymore since she's engaged to me." He made a peace sign with his free hand. "So go bother some other girl."

"Whatever, dude," the guy said with a shrug as he went away.

"Smooth move, Jaden," she said, looking a little impressed.

"Either I play it cool or I play it rough." He waved the rose at her. "I was hoping I can have a time off tonight," he said.

She seemed rather cool and she was definitely pleased with him as she took the rose. "And I was hoping to have a nice quiet evening."

Jaden took her hand in his. For a brief moment, they locked eyes, and the next thing, they were hurrying out the pub and to a classy BMW motorcycle, the 2012 Red BMW HP2 Sport model.

"New model?" she said as he turned off the alarm with a press of a button on his key.

"Bought it recently," he said, smiling proudly.

She tucked in the rose into her jacket. "Always loyal to red."

"I've worked my butt off just to get this baby and I still have a lot to spare in the bank."

She gazed at him for a moment, then shrugged, looking sensibly endearing in false bewilderment. "This reminds me of our date a year ago. Well, sort of, since you were pretending at that time."

Jaden hopped onto the seat and started the engine. "Now I'm the real deal," he said.

She was about to comment, but she noticed just how unbelievably hot he looked. He wore a black jacket over a red shirt with tribal prints and fitted grey-washed out jeans with a silver-studded black belt around his waist. His hair was spiky and unkempt as usual, but that didn't hinder his good looks.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in town?" he asked, handing her the spare helmet, as he put on his. "And I see you're wearing the clothes I bought you. I still remember the first time you tried them on."

"I wanted to surprise you," she said.

He chuckled. "Mission accomplish, Lex."

As soon as she hopped on, the motorcycle took off like a missile. Normally, people would hold on for dear life at such speed, but this was the kind of pace that thrilled her. Besides, she had full faith in Jaden's driving skills, no matter how reckless he can be.

Her chest was pressed hard against his back and her arms were secured around his waist. Having her so close to him again felt so good. He had missed her so much. They say long distance relationships never last. But he and Alexis were still going strong despite the wide gap. It was hard at first, but adjustments were made. They always made it a point to stay in touch. Alexis was studying at Duel College in America, while he worked under Seto Kaiba, doing odd jobs for him.

"When are you going back?" Jaden asked as they stopped at a traffic light.

"Next week," she answered.

He frowned. "That soon?"

Alexis sensed his sudden change of mood and embraced him around the neck. "I wish you could come with me," she muttered.

"Believe me, Lex, I want to, but I have to prove to your dad that I can support you once you graduate." He peered over his shoulder to look at her. "We're talking about wedding bells in the future."

Alexis was pleased to hear that. He was very serious about their relationship. He wanted to make sure that their future was bright. It was something you wouldn't expect from a guy who used to question the definition of fiancé. She felt very lucky to have him.

* * *

><p>The days slipped by. His time in Alexis was almost up. With the deadline approaching, Jaden found himself edgy as Alexis settled securely beside him on the couch. Jaden loved having Alexis over at his huge condo unit, which was provided by a certain CEO of a grand corporation. Pharaoh and Professor Banner would barge in unexpectedly sometimes, leading to awkward moments.<p>

Having her presence beside him on the couch at that moment would usually set him at peace. He would always feel delighted in the feel of her hand in his and her head on his chest. There were times he wooed her and coaxed her—all the lessons he picked up from Master Atticus himself. This time was different though. Alexis was going back to America soon and Jaden couldn't be calm inside.

Yesterday, she did something to arouse him, but not on purpose. Alexis in a bikini, relaxing in the Jacuzzi with him, with their bodies close and brushing against each other—they just set him on fire. It was innocent enough, but his hormones wanted to fling her on the bed. He had mentally slapped himself for every naughty thought. It took a lot of control, but he didn't cease to tease her, pamper her, and treat her dearly. Alexis certainly loved every moment of it.

"I really wanna go with you," Jaden muttered under his breath, ignoring the _Fast Five _movie being played on the LED flat screen and focusing his sights on the carpeted floor. "But my job…"

Alexis felt the same way. It's going to be months before she could see Jaden again and she really wished he could come. But he had a really great job in Domino and he could Duel all he wanted. Alexis wanted Jaden to be free-spirited and full of activity, rather than being restrained by her side all the time. The distance between them has actually made their bond stronger. "You could attend Duel College with me if you want," she said in a bit of a teasing manner.

Jaden blinked in surprise. "Ah…Don't you need a recommendation for that?" he asked in respond.

"Hmm…I'm sure Mr. CEO can pull some strings," she said, winking an eye.

His face fell. "And hit the books again? I barely survived Crowler's lessons, you know." He shivered at the thought of homework, projects, research, and written exams. He could go for Practical Skills Exam and Duel Challenges any day.

Alexis giggled. "What's the matter? I thought Jaden Yuki is always up for a challenge."

"I prefer not to overload my brain with facts and theories, thank you very much. And this Thesis thing I heard so much about is gonna be the death of me."

Alexis felt like teasing him some more. "But don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I wanna be with you," Jaden said immediately, but then he blushed and turned his head away. "But…I-uh…"

Alexis giggled and flicked his forehead. "I'm just messing with you. I know you're allergic to schoolwork."

Jaden grunted. "But I still wanna be with you all the time." Then he let out a sigh. "If only things go my way…"

"Life's never fair."

"I think it was fair enough that I won you over," Jaden said, a playful smile forming. "Couldn't resist my charms, didn't you? I thought it was cute that you had this big crush on me before."

She brought both hands to the side of his face and smirked almost evilly at him. Jaden was about to speak up when she suddenly pinched his cheeks and pulled it apart like it was made of rubber. "Getting full of yourself now, are we?"

"Ow….ow! Ouch!" The pinching was definitely torture. Alexis has quite the grip for a girl. "Sorry! Sorry! I was only kidding, Lex!"

"I do admit that I was attracted to you back at the academy though," she said, releasing his cheeks and softly touching them. "I'm glad that we became rivals and friends…and I'm really glad we're together now."

Jaden felt a big lump on his throat as Alexis slid her arms around his neck. Her closeness and her warmth made excitement pool between his legs and he felt the pressure of his heart thumping away. "Trust me, Lex, I feel the same way," he managed to say without stuttering like an idiot.

"Sorry I have to leave soon," Alexis said softly.

He looked straight into her lovely eyes. She was beautiful, so understanding, and so his. He didn't want to part with her, but he knew he couldn't restrain her either. He caressed her cheek gently, a slow smile curving his lips. "Alexis…" He brushed his thumb across her lips. He was losing a bit of his control. "I love you," he said as his mouth lowered to hers.

It wasn't an innocent, tender kiss. Jaden claimed her lips so passionately and hungrily. Alexis couldn't help but moan and found herself arching against him. Jaden had always excited her in more ways than one, but this one was something she had secretly been anxious about the most. She felt his true passion. Jaden knew how to place feelings in her head. Her body went ablaze at his touch. Alexis was pressing against him. Her body ached to feel more of him, but their clothes were in the way.

Jaden felt the same way and began to tug at her clothes. He felt her tremble in his arms as he pushed her rose printed tank top upward. His hand cupped one of her breast through her bra. The moment the top was finally off and flying, Jaden pushed her down on the couch and trailed kisses down her neck. Alexis shuddered again and almost gasped out loud as his warm palm went under her bra.

"Alexis…" Jaden whispered her name huskily before he kissed her lips again. He kissed her hard and long until realization came falling down on his head like an anvil. He pulled back, literally flinging himself off the couch, and landed on his butt on the floor. He covered his lips with one arm, looking wide-eyed at the floor. "W-What the…hell was I…doing?"

For a moment, Alexis felt disappointed at the sudden halt to their session, but at the same time thankful that it didn't progress to the next level. She gazed at Jaden, who seemed confused and lost like a child, and couldn't help but smile. Something similar happened last year as well. She assured him by wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek before resting her chin on his shoulder.

"We're both not ready for this…" Jaden muttered in a sad tone. He was disappointed in himself. He had weak self-control. His hormones definitely got him a while ago.

She had to agree with him. Though they were practically adults, they were still young and full of promise. Sure, lots of couples at their age probably have done it twice or more every month, but they weren't like most. They both have a great deal of respect to one another and they knew of the risk. Jaden was also still getting used to the whole idea as well. And yet she couldn't help admitting how much she wanted to do it with Jaden. Perhaps they might do it before getting married. But now was not the right time.

Alexis held him tighter. Jaden was incredibly spontaneous and carefree. He was also charming, amusing, and so interesting. He was her other half. They balanced each other well. He was the perfect match for her.

Smiling at her own thoughts, she tilted his chin slowly towards her and kissed him chastely. "No rush, okay? We'll be ready when we're ready."

Jaden gave her a small sincere smile. "Yeah…you're right, Lex…" he said. "Sorry about that though."

"Now who couldn't resist who?" Alexis said, giggling, as she pinched his nose.

"Yeooouch!" Jaden exclaimed, pulling away from her. "That—" He came to a complete pause when he saw the awesome view of her white bra and the curves of her breasts. His face became so red like a ripe tomato. "Um…Could you please put your top back on. I don't wanna go all hyper mode again." He shut his eyes close.

Alexis faintly blushed and quickly reached for her top. Once it was on she turned to Jaden again. "You can open your eyes again."

And he did with a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Mac was in her study room working on a business proposal for her father's company when her adopted brother came in. "I see you're finally out of rehab. How've you been?" she asked as she stood up and turned to him with crossed arms over her chest. She hadn't seen him face to face in months ever since he was taken to a mental facility. He was dressed rather casually. He wore a blue-white varsity jacket over a black shirt inside and a pair of straight jeans.<p>

David smirked at her. The vicious eyes of her sister were sharp like a blade. The way his sister looked at him was expected. "What? No hugs for your brother?" he said almost mockingly.

She had seen his test results. David has been very good in rehabilitation—so good that he was released earlier than scheduled. The medication did wonders for his mind and emotions. The doctors were able to tame him. However, Mac didn't like that smirk on his face nor his aura. "Have you spoken to our father yet?" she asked.

"Hmm…Maybe later. I wanted to see you first."

A golden brow was raised. "That sounds creepy coming from you, David."

"Come on, sis, don't be like that," he said. "I've changed. I'm all better now."

"I'm not going to let my guard down around you," she said, still keeping a straight face.

"To think that my own sister can't find it in her heart to trust me," he feigned a sad tone.

Her eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Trust takes time to build, but seconds to break."

David rolled his eyes. "Spare me the lecture."

"Gladly," she said in a deadpan manner. "Now why don't you leave and save me the trouble?"

"I will," he answered, casually turning to the door and reaching for the knob. He opened the door and paused for a moment to look back at Mac. "Besides, I have a plane to catch." With that, he walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

Mac rubbed her temple and sighed. "What the hell was that about?" she muttered. "Wait…Did he just say plane?" Her eyes grew wide almost suddenly. "And where the hell is he going?" It spelled bad news for her. David was up to something again. "No way…"

Bolting out of the room in a split second, she headed for the main doors of the mansion and pulled it open. Unfortunately, she was too late. David had already ridden his 2012 Black Mazda MAZDA6 and sped away. Mac felt like she just got slapped on the face. She should have been more cautious. "I've had him monitored for months and now this? Damn… Don't do this again, David." She fished her phone out of her pocket and called for the first person that came into her mind.

* * *

><p>Having fought Jaden in a duel many times, Alexis has always given it her all. So she was very excited to duel him again tonight. She was shuffling her deck. Her cards were all prepared. A strategy was ready in her mind. Jaden had better watch his back, Alexis mused in her mind, because she was going to go at him at full force.<p>

Dressed in the Duel Ensemble—the same one she wore to her mother's birthday last year—Alexis grabbed her disk and put in on her left arm. The second she slipped her deck into the deck slot, someone came knocking on her hotel suite's door.

Thinking it was Atticus she marched right on to the door and opened it. She was caught by surprise when she came face to face with none other than the man who gave her so much pain and trouble. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, eyes half-shocked and half-angry.

"Good to see you too, Alexis," David greeted, sporting quite the cunning smile on his face. "May I come in?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know…Let me think about it," Alexis said sarcastically, gripping the edge of the door tightly. "No."

"I know you want to slam that door right in my face. But seriously, Alexis, I just came here to talk."

Alexis shrugged. "You should have called first."

David leaned against the door frame and cupped his chin with one hand. "I'm sure you won't take my calls," he said.

"You know damn well why," Alexis said dryly. "You're not supposed to be here anyway. Did you just escape from the facility? Mac didn't say anything about this."

"I've been good, so they let me out early," he replied with an arrogant smile.

She rolled her eyes. "A likely story." She was not going to buy that. "Look, if you're plotting something, I swear I'm not gonna let you get away with it. Atticus will be here any minute and—"

David cut her off by clamping her mouth with his hand, pushing her into the room, and locking the door. "I came here for one thing and that's you, Alexis," he said, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Alexis backed a few steps away from him, keeping steady eyes. "Seems like you're still the same nutcase from before. Rehab didn't do anything to that jacked up character of yours." This was bad, really bad. If David wasn't a trained boxer with a good record in several extreme sports, then she would have stood a chance physically.

"You have no idea," David responded, reaching for the inside pocket of his jacket.

"We've been through this, David," Alexis said, fisting her hands. "Don't start."

David flashed a malicious grin. "I'm gonna finish what I started."

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>Cliffhanger! Yeah, it's a cliffhanger before the final chapter. What do you think David's gonna do to Alexis? And who's gonna be there to save her? Or will she save herself? We all know that Alexis is one tough gal. It's kinda making me sad that the story is ending. I've put a lot of thought on the last few chapters. The characters and the story have all grown on me. It's been so much writing this. I really love GX and the game. I am planning on writing another GX story with Jaden and Alexis. And I also have fallen in love with the AtticusxMac relationship. I wished Mac appeared in the Anime too. She's a cool character for me. In the manga, I love it every time I see Mac and Atticus together. There's going to be a Duel in the final chapter. Let's not forget to review, people! No Flaming!


	30. Passion between Vows

**JC: **OMG! This is so late. This was meant to go up last week, but I had no time to proofread it. I can barely go online nowadays and the weather has been really bad in our place. But seriously I felt a wave of relief when I finished this. This is the last chapter of WHITE VOW. Like I said in previous chapter, there will be a duel here, though not really that long. I meant to highlight the most important things here. And this chapter will basically focus around Jaden and Alexis, while the other characters get a special mention.

**Before anything else, I'd like to thank you my amazing reviewers and readers for supporting my story till the end. You guys are just the best. You inspire me! Thank you! Thank you so much! **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **The last fanart for WHITE VOW is already up in my DEVIANTART account. It's a simple one featuring Jaden and Alexis. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, people, or its characters, but the plot is mine. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>White Vow<strong>

Turn 30: Passion between Vows

It was almost time for the duel. Jaden had his Duel Disk on and he was wearing the same outfit he wore during Mrs. Rhodes Birthday Duel. His deck was all arranged and his little pal _Winged Kuriboh _was flying around his head in excitement. He and Alexis were going to duel once again in Kaiba Land. It seemed like only yesterday when they first dueled there. Back then, he was pretty confused with his growing feelings for Alexis. Now he was in love and proud to be the fiancé of the Obelisk Blue Queen.

It was going to be lonesome without Alexis. Long distance relationship was tough. While they do keep a good job keeping in touch, it was still different having her with him where he could touch her, embrace her, and kiss her.

_"You know, most guys would usually think of THAT," _Yubel intruded into his thoughts just for the sake of teasing him. _"But you're not like most guys." _

Jaden raised a brow. "That? What are you talking about?" he said, slipping his deck into his disk.

_Yubel _appeared before him with a cunning smile on her face. _"Still like a naïve little boy I see," _she said.

And suddenly it hit him like a flash of lightning. "You don't mean—" He stopped as his face went beet red in embarrassment. "I would never—"

_"You almost had her if you hadn't stop," _Yubel cut him off, still vent on teasing him more. _"And it didn't just happen once." _

"But I…I-It wasn't my intention…and I…I…" He was completely red and he felt very, very awkward. No amount of denial was going to get him out of this. _Yubel _knew everything and could see right through him.

_Yubel _let out a laugh meant to mock him. _"You're too easy, Jaden," _she said.

_Winged Kuriboh _landed on Jaden's head and nodded in agreement with _Yubel. _

"Gee, what great pals you are," Jaden said with a shrug as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway it's time to go. I bet Alexis is already there." But before he could even step outside his room, his phone rang loudly. Fishing it out of his pocket, he grimaced as he saw the caller id. "Great…Just the guy I wanted to talk to." And he was saying this with sarcasm.

_"Does it take you this long to answer your lousy phone?" _

Jaden pinched the bridge of his nose. Seto Kaiba always sounded serious and demanding to his ears. He felt an impending headache. "Okay, Mr. CEO, what do you want? If it's a job then I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that. I'm meeting up with Alexis today for a—" He stopped when Seto suddenly gave him a flash report. It was short yet detailed, and it made him completely frozen for a while.

He was not a guy well acquainted with anxiety, but Jaden was very concerned about Alexis and practically knocked over people just to get to his motorcycle. He ignored traffic rules and rushed to Kaiba Land, then to the dome where he found his fiancée dueling with the man that gave them nothing but trouble. David looked up and smirked at Jaden. Clearly David was mocking him. Jaden felt a rush of chill through his bones and all he could think about was protecting Alexis from danger.

Alexis was on her knees with one hand clutching her arm. She looked quite upset, quite flustered, yet her eyes burned with determination. Her life points had dwindled down to a mere 900, while David boasted 2700 LP. Indeed she was not in a good position.

"Impressive," David told Alexis, his smirk only becoming wider. "You've managed to dodge everything I throw at you."

Alexis clenched her teeth as she carefully rose to meet his eyes. "Don't even think for a second that you're going to win this, David," she said.

"I wouldn't think of it," David replied casually. "I just want to spend quality time with you by dueling you."

Jaden was not going to stand by and watch this go on. "Time for some intervention!" He rushed toward his fiancée and shielded her from David's eyes with his own body. "David, what the hell are you doing out of rehab?!"

David slightly raised his hands in a form of surrender. "Chill, man, I don't want any trouble."

"But you're obviously causing trouble for Alexis." Jaden fisted his hands. "I'm not gonna let you hurt her again."

David laughed in disbelief. "You seriously think I came all the way here just to cause trouble?" He shook his head in dismay. "You know what? Think what you want. I don't care. Just let us finish this duel."

Jaden activated his disk, preparing to duel David himself. "There's nothing you wouldn't do. You're a rare breed of terrible." Just then a hand came upon his shoulder, making him turn to the owner. "Alexis?"

"I'm going to duel till the end," Alexis said.

Jaden was about to protest, but seeing the firm resolution in her eyes made him understand how important this duel was to her. He had always believed in her and he wasn't going to stop now. "All right…Do your best," he said, gracing her with a smile. But that smile immediately faded as his face grew a little worried. "I know you can win this. But if he tries anything funny, I'm gonna give him a serious beating."

Alexis appreciated the concern and she felt a little guilty for not telling Jaden about David's challenge right away. Jaden had been looking forward to their duel, but David had to come and intervene again. But it wasn't something she couldn't ignore. She couldn't refuse. She needed to duel him.

"How you manage to defend yourself is beyond me," David said, earning a glare from both Jaden and Alexis. "And you've destroyed every monster I let loose. Still I did manage to reduce your life points to 900."

Jaden stepped aside and let Alexis face him with her words. "I've been in tougher situations," she said, briefly giving Jaden a knowing look before setting a card on the Spell/Trap Card Zone. "I throw a face down and end my turn." She has three cards left in her hand.

"A field with no monsters," David boasted. "This is my win, Alexis." He smirked, drawing a card from his deck and adding it to his hand. He now has 4 cards at his disposal. With 2700 LP, there was no way he could lose, though experience did dictate him not to underestimate an opponent like Alexis. "I activate _Replacement Parts_!"

Alexis narrowed her eyes as she saw him discarding a very familiar monster to the Graveyard.

"Now that's in the graveyard I can add a Level 4 or lower Machine-type monster to my hand," David explained, holding out the card for Alexis to see. "Next thing I'm gonna do is to summon it! Come on out, _Pandora _(ATK: 1500)!" A Level 4 head-like Machine monster emerged on the field.

Jaden wasn't worried. He was confident that Alexis would be able to turn the duel around with her facedown. "Don't let David get the best of you, Lex," he muttered in a low voice.

But David was no fool. He was aware of the risks. Attacking her with _Pandora _would bring an end to the duel. However, the facedown was there and he could tell that it was a trap. "You're a worthy opponent, Alexis. That's why I'm gonna bring out the big guns!" He picked out a Spell Card from his hand and activated it. "Here's _Prototype Development_! With this spell, I can tribute _Pandora _to special summon _The Big Saturn_ from my grave!"

A rare monster from the Planet Series, _The Big Saturn _(ATK: 2800) was a Level 8 Machine-Type Monster. It was huge in size and had a Saturn ring around it. This was David's ace monster.

Jaden was more than surprised. He was also amazed, but he wouldn't dare show it. "I've never seen anything like it. That one looks tough to beat."

Despite its size and tremendous fire power, Alexis wasn't fazed one bit.

"I wouldn't try to destroy it if I were you," David said, crossing his arms with a big smug on his face. "Cuz if you do, well, we both take damage equal to its ATK. We'll both lose and you'll never get your prize. Remember we made a deal that you have to beat me."

Watching David and hearing him laugh like a madman made Jaden's stomach churn. Nevertheless, he wasn't losing faith in Alexis. "Go show him what you're made of, Lex," he said quietly.

"Game over, Alexis," announced David, swinging his arm forward. "Saturn, go launch a direct attack!" With that command, the Machine-type monster charged toward Alexis.

Ready as ever, Alexis tapped the button on her Duel Disk to activate a trap. "This Duel's going overtime," she said as she gracefully raised her arm up. "Here's _Hallowed Life Barrier_! By discarding one card from my hand I won't take any damage from you on this turn." As she discarded a Monster Card to the grave, a transparent barrier protected her from getting crushed by Saturn's metal fist.

Even though he knew he should contain himself, Jaden couldn't help but let out a big cheer for his fiancée. "Way the go, Lex!"

"_What are you smiling about?_" _Yubel_ voiced out in his head. "_Can't you see she's out of options? She has no monsters out and her hand cards are practically useless at this point. She is going to lose this duel and you're going to lose your fiancée._"

Instead of a frown, Jaden smiled knowingly. "No way in hell she's gonna lose, _Yubel_. This is Alexis we're talking about—always the risk taker."

David rolled his eyes, clearly irritated that he couldn't take her out. "You're not gonna survive the next turn," he said, ending his turn.

Silently taking a deep breath, Alexis gazed down on her deck of cards. The outcome of the match depended on the next draw. She had always believed in herself and the strength of her cards. And she was determined to get back at David, to get back what was rightfully hers. "It's my draw!" she said, drawing a card.

"Give it up, Alexis," David told her. "It's over."

She begged to differ, Alexis thought as she looked at the drawn card. "This is just the card I need to beat you." She played an Equip Spell Card. "I activate _Fulfillment of the Contract!_ By sacrificing 800 of my Life Points, I get to summon a Ritual Monster from my grave!" Her Graveyard shone in a bright life as the selected Ritual Monster Card came out. Alexis then immediately slapped the card onto the Monster Card Zone. "Now come on out, _Cyber Angel Benten!_"

_Cyber Angel Benten _(ATK: 1800) was a beautiful Fairy-type monster with long dark hair. She wore kimono-like tights and an elaborated golden ornament on her head. Her weapons of choice were two red fans connected by chain.

David raised a brow. "I'm sorry but I don't see how this is going to save you from total annihilation."

"Why don't you just shut up and watch," Alexis told him, picking out a Spell from her hand. "Because it's going to get more interesting from here and out."

Distress tainted David's confident features the second Alexis showed him the Spell Card she was going to use. "But that's—"

"It's Game Over for you," Alexis said, playing the Spell Card. "I'm equipping _Ritual Weapon _to _Cyber Angel Benten_!" A golden crossbow quickly materialized on _Benten_'s left arm, increasing her ATK by 1500 points.

David's eyes went wide in shock. "3300 ATK points?!" His _Saturn_'s effect will only work when it's destroyed by an opponent's effect and not by battle.

"Let the arrow pierce through the darkness. _Cyber Angel Benten_, attack _The Big Saturn_!" Alexis declared, and _Benten _wasted no time delivering one swift arrow at David's monster, completely destroying it.

David (LP: 2700 2200) clenched his teeth hard. "So what? I still have 2200 points."

Jaden had a big smile now. "Not for long, you nutcase," he announced.

"I forgot…This is your first time facing _Cyber Angel Benten_," Alexis said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She remembered how she only used her Cyber Warrior-types against him before. "You should have done your research, David."

Of course he did his research, David thought as he glared at _Benten. _He simply forgot some certain things.

"You see, whenever _Benten _destroys an opponent's monster by battle, she can inflict damage to the opponent equal to the destroyed monster's DEF points," Alexis explained.

The American Duelist could barely react to her explanation as the _Cyber Angel _came up to him in a flash, giving him one hell of a slap with her fan. David fell onto one knee and pounded the floor with one fist. The Duel was over. "Damn it! After all this time, I…I still can't beat you!" he exclaimed, gritting his teeth. "I only wanted you to recognize me as a Duelist…as a rival…"

Alexis looked a little surprised and confused as she heard his words. "David…"

"You're not pulling our leg here now, are you?" Jaden said, taking Alexis' side, as he stared down at David. "Remember how you went crazy mad on us? And now you demand for respect?"

"That was a year ago…" David hung his head low. "I was too obsessed. I wanted Alexis. You will never understand, slacker."

Alexis didn't know what she was supposed to do. She told herself not to trust him, but she felt something different about him. Judging from the duel earlier, Alexis realized that his style has somewhat changed. David was usually very aggressive. He loved doing One-Turn Kills on his opponents. However, Alexis saw that he didn't even try to use OTK on her even once.

Rising from his defeat, David looked straight at Alexis and pulled out a card from his coat. "As promised…I'm giving this back to you…"

Her heart skipped a beat. It has been so long since she last seen that card. She thought she had lost it forever. "You've kept it all this time," she said, taking hold of the card. "And here I thought you—"

David laughed softly. "I never ripped it. I used another card to trick you. I wanted to use this card to get back at you, but no…I just couldn't. I know how important this card is to you." A frown then greased his lips. "And this was given to you by that _MAN_."

Alexis remained silent as she gazed down on her card.

"Look, I know I'm not gonna get into your good list anytime soon, so I might as well take a hike," David said, turning on his heel. "I came what I set out to do and that's that."

A part of her wanted to stop David from walking away. She was a bit confused by his actions. And she was even more surprised that David had actually kept her card safe and sound after all this time. That meant something and she appreciated it. It looked like there was hope for David after all.

* * *

><p>Jaden and Alexis headed out to the Ferris wheel to get some peace and quiet. They told the operator to let them stay on top until they were ready to leave. In this case, Jaden thought with a sigh, it may take a while. His fiancée was deep, deep in her thoughts. No doubt she was thinking of David's odd actions. He'd normally break the ice with jokes, but he decided to respect her silence. It wasn't hard for him to understand if she needed a moment.<p>

He received a phone call from Atticus and Mac not too long ago to inquire about the situation with David. Jaden relayed to them the events that took place and he left no details untouched. Atticus wanted to talk to Alexis, but Jaden assured him that she needed some time to think.

Taking out her long lost card from her deck case, she gazed at it softly and gradually her lips curved into a small smile. "David's so random, don't you think?" she finally spoke.

Jaden hesitated for a second. "Um…If you mean randomly crazy, well, yeah…"

"With him acting so high and mighty, he never had one real friend."

"That I can imagine."

"You know, now that I think about it, I was his first real friend."

Jaden raised a brow. "You're not going to start getting sappy over him, are you?"

Alexis lightly punched his arm. "No way," she said. "But I guess I kind of understand why he got so attached to me. I know what happened after the duel was a little weird, even for someone like David, but I'm glad that he made the effort to give back my card."

"We can't trust him just yet, but this is a good start for him," Jaden said, feeling relief for David. Sure, he didn't like David, but he wasn't the type to hold a grudge over someone. "Now let's forget about David."

Alexis raised an elegant brow. "Getting insecure now, are we?"

"Hey, I'm attached to you too," Jaden replied, slightly pouting. He meant it as a jest, but Alexis frowned. "I meant it in a good way."

She giggled. "I know. I'm pretty much the same with you."

With one finger under her chin, he tipped her face up so that he could clearly gaze into her lovely eyes. "I didn't get to duel you yet."

She took his hand into hers. "How should I make it up to you then?" she asked with a playful smile.

"I can only think of one thing," Jaden said. He wasn't really thinking, only prompted by instinct and the need, as he lowered his own lips to hers. Amazingly, she tilted her head back for his kiss, her eyes drifting closed as their lips touched.

The kiss was sweet and passionate. Unfortunately, it was all too brief. He drew away before his body could rule the mind. He had desire surging through him already despite the innocent intention.

Alexis' eyes flew open, looking startled. "Jaden?" When he blushed and simply looked away, she reached out with one hand to touch his cheek. She smiled, leaning into him, bringing her face closer to his.

"Lex…" Having her so close where he could feel her and smell her made his senses go wild. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her again.

Her arms went around his neck, drawing him closer, pressing against him as she returned the kiss with heated passion. He slid his hands up and down her back, exploring her curves, as he moved his lips from her lips to her neck. He tasted her skin and nibbled her ear, making her moan in pleasure. She urged him further with lips trailing kisses around his face. He let out a growl and brought back his mouth to hers, and she pressed even tighter to him; her breast firm against his chest. His right hand then went to her thigh to caress it. Slowly, he pushed her against the glass window, slipping his hand under her skirt.

Abruptly, his mind came to a realization. What was he doing again? Was he insane? Doing it in an amusement park? On top of the world in a Ferris Wheel? Though it took a great amount of effort, he pulled himself away from temptation. In the light of the setting sun, she looked so beautiful. Her eyes were soft and misty with a desire that nearly drove him mad.

"I did it again…" he muttered, looking away. "So—"

"Don't even try to say sorry, Jaden," she cut him off. "I'm just as guilty as you are." She had lost self-control a while ago to the point that she wouldn't even mind doing it there. She felt kind of embarrassed about it.

With a sigh, he looked back at her. _Yubel _was right. He did want it. He had wanted to make love to her. But no, he mustn't. They were still young. They shouldn't risk it even though he wanted her as much as she wanted him. "Lex, I love you," he said sincerely.

Alexis gazed at Jaden gratefully, putting both of her hands in his. "I love you too," she replied, thinking how lucky she was to have him.

The guilt and worry that had lurked in his brown eyes melted away, and he smiled. "Alexis, I'm really gonna miss you." He took her in his arms for a long passionate kiss. Finally, when they were both breathless, he raised his head to look deep into her eyes. "You take care over there, okay?"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she said as she showed him the card she won from David. "And I can't wait to use this."

Jaden took the card and gave it a thorough look. "Pretty cool card for someone as cool as you. I'm sure you're gonna kick butt with this."

Alexis felt that she could accomplish anything. With Jaden backing her up, she was going to work even harder in College. She sighed happily, resting her head against his chest. "So, any dinner plans?" she asked.

"Hmmm…I know this great Hamburger place," Jaden suggested.

Alexis giggled as she held up her card in the air. "Hamburgers it is," she said. Her eyes practically sparkled and her heart was at ease. Her head was already filling up with ideas for the card and her deck. _Welcome back, Blizzard Princess. _

* * *

><p><em>Several Years Later…<em>

Jaden Yuki woke up from a wonderful dream, though he couldn't quite remember what it was. But he was sure it was a good dream. He was propped up in bed in his own lush bedroom, his left ring finger adorned with a band of white gold. A smile graced his lips as he raised his hand to take a better look at the ring—a 9ct white gold 5mm diamond cut edge ring. Yes, it was stylish and classy, not to mention expensive. However, the ring meant something more to him. It was a symbol of love and an everlasting bond. He made an important vow with this ring.

He gave the room a good look, feeling proud of what he had accomplished. He was living in a first class condominium in Domino City. The unit was big and spacious. He had a living room with a huge flat-screen TV, Blue-Ray player, and state of the art Digital Home Theatre system. And his bedroom was stunning in every corner, boasting minimalist design and cool shades of color like midnight blue and white. This was all possible because of his hard work and earnings.

A few minutes later Alexis stepped into the bedroom wearing her light-blue nightdress underneath a white silk robe. As she approached the bed, she greeted him with a pleasant smile. "Morning, sleepyhead."

One way to start a morning was to see her face when he wakes up, Jaden mused. "You're early today and it's Saturday. You don't have to go to work today." And he enjoyed seeing the familiar white band on her left ring finger—a 9ct white gold ring with the addition of sparkling diamonds in a beautiful design. It fitted her perfectly.

"This is the only time I can make a proper breakfast for you, you know," she said, flicking his forehead.

His eyes lit up. "You made breakfast?! Sweet! Thanks a bunch, Alexis." He pulled her closer and settled her on his lap. "Did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have you as my WIFE?"

She rolled her eyes. "Only about a thousand times."

He placed his hands on her face as he leaned forward. "You totally rock," he muttered, kissing her softly on the lips.

She ran her hands down his chest, retuning the kiss.

His hands drifted down to her thighs, caressing her smooth, milky skin. "How about some appetizers before a big breakfast?" His right hand then slid beneath her nightdress and touched her intimately there. A shiver rushed through her when his fingers coaxed her. She parted her lips with a moan as he began exploring her mouth with a demanding tongue.

He did not need to hesitate or stop himself anymore. Alexis was his wife now and he loved it every time they were so intimate. She was beautiful, so alluring, and so desirable. "Alexis…"

She slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes. Her cheeks were flushed red and her heart was beating fast. "Jaden…" She pressed her temple against his. "I have something to tell you…"

"Hmmm…" He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "What is it, Lex?" He thought he was getting a kiss from her, but he got his nose pinched instead. He opened his eyes in surprise and saw his wife smirk at him.

"Breakfast is getting cold, big guy," she said before getting off the bed.

Jaden frowned and almost wanted to pout like a child. "No treats before breakfast?" he asked.

Raising a brow, she crossed her arms. "Jaden, breakfast now," she said, half-demanding and half-teasing.

A sigh escaped his lips. "Fine then."

Alexis giggled. "You know, I think I'm spoiling you too much," she said.

"Me? Spoiled? No way." He swung his legs off the bed. "I just can't help myself."

"Well, anyway, I'm heading to school later. I still got some papers to grade."

"Diligent as always. It's no wonder you have PhD in Dueling." His wife had been a straight A student during college and she even graduated as Magna Cum Laude. She also finished her MA degree in Duel Psychology before proceeding to Doctorate level. She was simply amazing. And now she was a Professor in Duel Academy (Domino City Branch) and the Dorm Master of the Obelisk Blue Female Dorm.

On the other hand, Jaden was still a personal agent to President Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp, though more on an occasional basis. He also worked as the Gym Teacher in Duel Academy.

"Speaking of school, the freshmen are having their Duel Examination today. It was supposed to be yesterday, but something came up so it had to be postponed. I heard that some kid stuck bubblegum in Dr. Crowler's hair. Poor guy had to get his hair cut short."

"SHE did mention that to me yesterday. SHE thought it was pretty funny."

Alexis paused for a moment. "You don't think…"

Jaden let out a laugh. "I have a feeling that—" He stopped when the phone suddenly rang. The moment he answered it, the voice on the other side blared so loudly that it almost made him deaf. "What the? Dr. Crowler?! Wait, slow down… You're talking like a mad man. And why are you panting? Are you running?"

"What's going on?" Alexis asked.

_"Gah…You come back here this instant, young lady!" _Dr. Crowler shouted at someone, and Jaden couldn't help but wonder who he was yelling at.

_"No way, man!" _a voice belonging to a teenage girl shouted back.

_"Face the consequences of your actions!" _

_"But it was an accident! Really it was!" _

_"First, it was the bubblegum. Now you say that bucket of water was an accident?! You're just like your father!" _Dr. Crowler grumbled into the phone. _"Just stop already, Ms. YUKI!" _

Jaden let out a nervous laugh. "Um…Okay… I think I know what's going on now," he said. "Well, I know you can handle things there, Dr. Crowler. Good luck!" With that, he hung up before he could hear a sermon.

Alexis shook her head and sighed. "No, don't tell me. It was our little troublemaker again, right?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I kind of feel bad for Dr. Crowler."

"SHE really is a female version of you."

He rose from the bed and approached her. "At least she has your brains," he said, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"But she has your personality."

"Yeah, that's true. And when it comes to dueling, her style is a mix of ours."

Alexis smiled. "Sure is."

"Come on now." Jaden looped his arm around Alexis'. "I'm dying to eat breakfast."

**THE END **

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>I'm sure you guys got what I was trying to present in this last part, right? I wanted to introduce Little Miss Troublemaker, but I figured reserving her for another GX story. I'm not sure if I'll be making a sequel or a completely new story. I'm still trying to gather my thoughts. Don't forget to check out the fanart I made for this chapter. Just head on to my DeviantArt account for a good view. Now I can't wait to hear your reviews! Remember, flames are a big NO-NO! You may also give me ideas whether or not I should do a sequel or a new story. I'll gladly receive them with open arms. Once again, I thank you for sticking with me till the end. You guys are the best!


End file.
